The Rose Maskell
by Isdaren
Summary: "Hey! Breaking arms is my thing, find yourself another hobby." Meet Elizabeth Rose Maskell, cosmic entity of Infinity and caretaker of worlds. (Undergoing a re-write.)
1. Prologue

Some people believe that the world was created with a huge bang; while others believe there was a God that made everything. What many people don't consider is the possibility of both happening... 2 different theories made one.

The universe was nothing. It was full and empty. It had colour and it was colourless. It was beautiful and ugly.  
Everything was happening at the same time, yet nothing happened at all.

Until the bang. The great big bang. A God decided to make planets, galaxies, and beings with life and will. At the centre, -when all was created-, said god took a form... the form of a woman. A woman who would know everything about everything...

This is her story.

A/N - This story will progress for many MARVEL movies. The plots will theoretically be the same but there WILL be changes. I am hoping to stick to the proper timelines, but it's not always that easy.

I hope you enjoy. -F


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Elizabeth Rose Maskell - Older sister to Eternity, Aunt to Entropy and Mother to Death. Her "original" name is Infinity, although she has had many nicknames placed upon her.

Owner of the Infinity Gems, the Infinity Gauntlet and many other legendary items.

Infinity is the only one of the 4 cosmic entities who chose a name.

Elizabeth. Queen Elizabeth. A highly respected Monarch.  
Rose. A most loved flower originate from Earth.  
Maskell. A very small town, also on planet Earth.

ELIZABETH ROSE MASKELL. Respected, loved and overlooked.

You may be small, but you are no less important.

Rose Maskell chose her name to symbolize all that she wished to be.

She would be respected by all species.  
She would be loved by all her friends.  
She would be overlooked by all her enemies.

Long ago when the Entities were the highest (and only) authority, Eternity, Entropy and Death decided to gift Infinity with tokens of their thanks, each of them making 2 powerful stones.

Eternity made the Mind and the Space gem, Entropy made the Reality and the Power gem while Death made the Soul and the Time gem. These gems were then given to Infinity, who made special containers to hold their essence.

Thousands of Billions of years went peacefully while the Entities watched.  
Infinity and Eternity gave longevity; Death took life away when it was deemed that it was right, while Entropy caused controlled chaos.

A few life-time ago, Entropy got bored and decided to steal the stones and spread them everywhere, wanting to cause mass chaos among all.

In one hand, he used the Space gem to scatter them through galaxies. In the other, he used the Time Gem to scramble them throughout different timelines.

When the rest of the Entities realized what had happened they set out to find them again. They saw many creatures trying to use them or to search for them: celestials, cosmic beings, carcass-like aliens, horned men, a peculiar red skull, dark elves, and many more.

While they watched what events would come to pass, Infinity saw herself helping around in many of them. She saw how close she was to the living species within the universe.

Although she loved the small family, the only person she felt particularly close to was her daughter. Craving those feelings of belonging and companionship she chose her name the very next day.

Trying to maintain the timelines, the time had finally come to make a move on the 1st gem. The Aether; the Reality gem.

Using the event known as the Convergence, they descended and hid themselves as part of an Asgardian army who were fighting against a Dark Elf named Malekith, who held the Aether in his possession.

Quickly getting bored, Infinity broke her disguise and revealed herself to the Asgardian King known as Bor.

Bor, while at first surprised, quickly enlisted her help, causing them win the war but with great casualties, due to the fact that Death and Entropy were having quite the disagreement, making both sides go berserk and causing a killing rampage.

Feeling sheepish, she made an agreement with her brother, and as a plea of forgiveness (not that they particular cared much if it was accepted or not), they decided to grant long life to the many of the races of Yggdrasil.

Thousands of years afterwards, Bor managed to contact her after life-times of searching for her again. Finally arriving at the majestic palace of Asgard, Rose and Bor greeted each other like old friends.

After a feast was made in her honour, Bor asked her to give his son Odin a blessing. After observing the curious and impatient toddler, Rose remembered seeing him pop up quite a few times in the timelines she had managed to maintain. Quickly blessing the child, she left hurriedly, although not without warning Bor that he would be a tricky man to handle.

Leaving through the castle doors, she looked back and smiled at the king, having seen Bor for the last time in this world.

Upon her arrival at her home, she immediately sent for dwarves and started making many gifts she needed for the future (not unlike Gungnir and Mjolnir).

After thousands of lifetimes of slaving away at her work, her creations were finished and a few were selected and sent as gifts to Odin. When Odin received them, he only found a note attached on the mighty gifts.

From: Elizabeth Rose Maskell


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting Odin

A couple of thousands of years after Bor died, came the day of the battle of Tønsberg, in which the Jotuns –Huge, blue creatures, with patterns carved unto their skins- were trying to invade Midgard.

Odin was in his prime; many æsir loved and feared him.

Having called in his army, he was walking around the cold camp when he saw her.

At first glance he thought she was an ordinary Asgardian warrior –Long dark shoulder length hair, blue eyes, thin lips, lithe body- until he saw the almost invisible rose grafted on the upper left corner of her breastplate.

The rose was simple yet demanded attention.

The petals faded out the further away they were from the core of the flower, while the stem was covered with thorns -some blunt, others looking sharper than a thousand needles.

As soon as he saw the rose, he recognized it from having seen it on many special occasions. Not wanting to lose the opportunity of meeting her properly for the first time, he quickly advanced towards her.

As he stood before her, Rose tried to keep in the smirk (unsuccessfully) and bowed mockingly towards Odin, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Rise old friend" Odin declared not bothered by the thinly veiled insult.

He watched as Rose stood up quickly (just realising that as a woman, she should curtsey not bow), trying to keep the grin that was threatening to come out on his own face, as Rose grimaced slightly as she scoffed at him.

"Since when are we friends, _my King_?"

Undeterred at the condescending tone (smartly realising that he must be somehow testing him), he inclined his head slightly to his left.

"Since you stood side by side with my father in his hardest battle." Odin replied.

"Also when you insist on sending me many kingly gifts with your insignia stealthily carved on them" he added absentmindedly.

"Fit for a King" she said shrugging

"So you recognize me then?" Rose asked, staring at him, as she dared him to look her properly in the eye.

Not one to back down from a fair fight, Odin attempted to hold her stare for a few seconds.

Managing to hold it for a few meagre moments, he was soon overwhelmed by all the things he saw in them. He thought he was old, but when he looked into her own eyes he saw so many emotions and experiences. Standing in front of eyes that had seen so much of the world, he felt like a newborn babe once again…

Quite a feat since he was now over a thousand millenniums old.

Not realising that he had passed Rose's test, he knelt down before her, paying homage.

"Elizabeth Rose Maskell, it would be my honour if you would fight beside me as you did with my father in the days of old."

-T.R.M.-

After that quick encounter, she fought the battle standing at the King's right side. Thanks to her help they managed to easily defeat the Frost Giants in Norway and took the battle to Jotunheim.

The battle was brutal and bloody, many foes and a few allies dropping dead like flies, with Rose offering every life she cut down to her daughter, sparing only a few, with promises of coming back in case the need for a favour ever arose.

After some long and arduous months, Odin finally defeated Laufey, finding his runt son in the process.

Deciding to bring him up as his own, (for he was abandoned in the harsh and bitter snow to die), he named him Loki, quickly making the decision to raise him in the belief of him being an æsir.

When Rose heard about his decision, she warned Odin of the wisdom of keeping his ancestry hidden from him. Infinity told him to beware of the consequences of not telling Loki the truth, and him finding on his own. Odin foolishly and arrogantly brushed off her concerns and assured her that he would not find out.

Many lifetimes later, he learned that it is not wise to disregard any advice given by the Entities.

A few years after that war, Death, thankful for her mother's care, love and friendship, decided to try to make her a small gift (nothing as glamorous as the stones they first made).

Wanting to try and grasp the concept of Infinity, she started a war to last Thousands of Billions of years.

The Kree and Nova war.

Since death was basically her thing, she tried to merge it together, causing this bloody war, a true testament of her own self.

Since her only friend was her mother, she had no one else to tell her that her present wasn't exactly ideal.

Infinity, amused (and slightly mortified) by her daughters' attempt at grasping Infinity, thoroughly thanked her and headed off to look for a friend for her daughter.

Honestly, she would take anyone, just as long as her daughter didn't feel as lonely as before. Undeterred, Rose set out to many planets, keen to find someone suitable enough.

A/N - Outfits are posted on Polyvore.

/rose_maskell_chapter/set?id=162761147

[just add the polyvore. c0m at the beginning].


	4. Chapter 3 - Howlett and Creed

In Canada 1845, 2 children, James Howlett (the youngest, with a joy filled face, the ones you only find in optimistic little children) and Victor Creed (slightly older by age but with a lot of darker experiences, all his emotions under lock and key) were sitting in a cozy bedroom.

James was having trouble breathing and his coughing sounded more like barking if you asked the neighbours, while Victor sat across from him keeping himself entertained by trimming his nails with a small pocket knife.

-"You're always sick"- Victor complained after the latest bout of barking ended.

The small clippings of his nails fell to the ground, the only sound to be heard in the room (apart from James's heavy breathing).

Meanwhile, James just observed him with half lidded eyes as he spoke quietly, with a raspy voice.

"You were sick when you were my age."

Quietly considering the truth of the statement, Victor nodded and decided to ignore him. He simply looked down and continued to trim his nails.

After a few minutes of silence had passed, the bedroom door opened and John Howlett came striding into the room.

Fast as lighting, Victor stood up and greeted him with all propriety of his rank.

Mr. Howlett simply stopped suddenly from his path to his son's bed and quickly looked over at him with a mixture of pity and disdain.

"Evening Victor, I didn't realize you were still here" he said, barely hiding his dislike for the young boy.

Unfortunately, Victor got it loud and clear, making him shift a bit uncomfortably.

James quietly watched them interact while he waited for his father to address him.

"Are you better son?" John Howlett finally asked, sitting on the edge of his bed while he cradled his face.

"I'm still cold Father" he answered, leaning into his hand.

Victor Creed just looked on green with envy while observing how they joked together, further demonstrating the love they held for each other. He allowed a few seconds of weakness as he imagined himself living happily with a loving mother and a caring father.

Only moments after, the voice of a drunk Thomas Logan was carried into the room.

" _ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH!_ "

The whole room went silent.

A tense atmosphere had settled among them all as they listened to the drunken shouts.

Finally kicking himself into action, John tersely spit out his words, barely managing to not choke on them.

"Your father's drunk again... you should help him get home Victor."

They could all hear knocking on the front door, as Victor silently fumed.

He was fed up. His daydream of a beautiful family shattered, its remains scattered across the wooden floor. He was fed up of his father's treatment, and also fed up by the way that Howlett Sr. talked to him. Letting the anger slip into his voice, he made it known that he was not going to let himself be bossed around anymore.

"It's not my name he's calling, _sir_."

Silence reigned while everyone was at loss of what to do.

John suddenly stood up and headed towards the door as he heard his wife start shouting, little James crying out fearfully for him to stay, while Victor followed John out.

James waited a few moments, trying to hold in the scared sobs that were trying to burst out, before -over all the screaming- a gunshot was heard.

Then as fast as his small feet could take him, he ran to the main doors.

What he saw immobilized him for a few seconds.

His dad lay there on the floor, in a pool of own blood, that was bleeding out from a gunshot wound on the left side of his chest.

James quickly regained control of his legs and bounded down the staircase, quickly kneeling next to his dad.

Hardly paying attention to what the adults were saying he watched as his father reached for his face and tried to call his name, but didn't live long enough to say it.

Partially in shock, his mind was reeling through so many emotions, unsure of exactly what he felt, except perhaps one strong emotion that was slowly overpowering the rest... _Anger_.

Having realized that his father lay dead without any hope of coming back, he reacted without thinking.

Looking around, he saw three people watching him anxiously, there was his Mother, Victor, and finally, there was Thomas Logan, the culprit for his father's death.

Focusing all his anger on the tall man, James could hardly feel the panic, nor the pain that was slowly making it's way up his throat, as 3 twig-like bones started to protude from his hands.

When the bones were fully unsheathed, James barely registered the different reactions he was receiving from this… _curious occurrence_ , only concentrating on the rage he felt towards the man who murdered his dad.

Victor quietly watched astonished as the bone claws spread out from James's knuckles and then -after letting out a menacing roar- how he ran up to his father, only to murder him.

He really thought he couldn't be more surprised that night… _He was wrong_.

As soon as James heard that his father wasn't his real one and that he currently had his biological dad impaled on his bone claws, he slowly started to back away watching with a tiny pinch of fascination as his _real_ father fell to the floor, dead.

Observing his mother's' panicked reaction and thinking about what had just taken place, James ran away –barefooted- through the forest trying to get as far as possible, hoping to escape before anyone found him.

Panting, he wasn't thinking clearly, not considering what he would do to provide for himself, how he would survive… but he hadn't gotten far when he felt someone tackle him to the ground, making him squirm as he scrambled to get away.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't..."

James shouted fearfully at his friend, -no, not friend- his _half brother_. He could barely wrap his head around it but he decided to ponder the implications later on.

If he escaped this alive that was.

"Yes you did" Victor said. "He deserved it, and you gave it to him." He added after a small pause.

Victor was running on adrenaline. Having thought a bit on the way, he arranged his thoughts and found out (to his delight), that his prior daydream was coming to life. Considering the fact that his father and mother were dead, it was a flawed version of his dream, but it was a real one nonetheless.

Grabbing his shoulders he looked into James' eyes and began "We're _brothers_ Jimmy, you realize that? Brothers protect each other."

Seeing the fear in James's eyes, Victor tightened his grip on his brother's shoulders minisculely.

"You have to be hard now. So hard that nothing can ever touch us."

James, resigned, sighed quietly.

"I just want to go home!"

Victor immediately shot the idea down.

"We can't. We stick together no matter what and take care of _anyone_ who gets in our way."

Before he could get another word in, a voice rang out from behind a nearby tree, making them both jump with surprise and fear.

-"Regardless of the fact of whom _they_ are? How would you take care of them anyways? You don't look like much yet."

-T.R.M.-

Many years after that fateful night, the two brothers stayed united.

Living together, eating together, reading, writing, hunting, talking, fighting… they did everything together.

The duo went everywhere, never one without the other.

They watched as time flew past, leaving the pair of them untouched, despite their constant interference.

More often then not, you would find them fighting in some bar, or if they were lucky, their talents would be lent to whatever war was currently raging on.

While at war, when the brothers weren't in the trenches, you could sometimes find them writing letters (despite the fact that the other soldiers knew they never delivered them), making many wooden trinkets, or otherwise chatting about _her_.

Now, everyone knew about _her_.

Some incredibly brave -and stupid- soul had once snuck into the brothers's tents and started to snoop around, finding many objects, letters and pictures of the girl.

Of course, before he could investigate further, he was caught red handed by the brothers, and only by their lieutenant's intervention, did the soldier leave unscathed

-T.R.M.-

After many months into what was WWI, the blue-eyed beauty finally visited the barracks.

Gaining quite a few stares, not even 5 minutes had passed before everyone knew a dame was visiting, and one who perfectly fit _her_ descriptions to a tee.

Quickly making her way through the camp, she followed the Lieutenant's directions to James's and Victor's tent, not heeding the wolf whistles that were following her since she arrived.

Finally getting there, she ignored the small crowd that had followed her, before she swiftly entered into the privacy of the tent, hoping to give them a nice surprise.

The rustling of the fabric disturbed the boys from their slumber, making them shoot up from their sleeping bags, and point their guns at the intruder, just as said intruder squealed happily.

"My little boys!"

Rushing up to hug them, she completely ignored their comically wide eyes and the fact that their guns were still pointed right at her face.

"Aww, my little cubs… I've missed you soo much!"

Finally regaining their bearings, the brothers smiled and eagerly hugged her back, pleasantly surprised at the unexpected visit.

"Liz, you're hurting my eardrums." Victor whined good-naturedly, jokingly rubbing at his ears as she let go after an excruciatingly long hug.

"Just ignore him Beth, he's in one of his moods" James mocked, nudging Victor's shoulder making him lose his balance as the pair started to snigger.

"Jeez, gang up on me guys or what? I can really feel the love all the way down here" Victor said sarcastically, slowly getting back up, and brushing off his knees.

"Twelve years is by far too much time to go without your lovely humour, my dear." Liz joked, lightly slapping his chest.

All of them laughing, they quickly settled down, and started to exchange stories about their happenings during these years they had spent apart.

-T.R.M.-

Before long Elizabeth had to leave, the brothers begging her to stay for a little while. They begged her to stay for a while, but she would not be persuaded.

"There is a young Asgardian warrior who should be arriving in a couple of minutes… I'm here to help him adjust to his permanent stay here at Midgard."

Sulking, the two brothers tried their best to remain aloof, but they couldn't manage to hide their disappointment that well.

Seeing their downcast expressions, Elizabeth's eyes softened, scooting closer to the boys, as she grabbed one of each of their hands, in her small dainty ones.

"I'm sorry boys. I promise I'll try and spend more time with you… and who knows? I might be able to convince Dee to come with me."

Both brothers looked a bit happier after that promise, both of them looking forward to her next visit.

"Fine, we'll just have to wait until next time. Hopefully we won't have to wait 12 years though… Give Dee my love." Victor stated, seemingly to forget his brother by the end of his sentence.

Elizabeth and James just looked at each other knowingly, while one was amused the other was slightly disappointed, for Dee (Death) simply did not share the same kind of love with which Victor held her in.

Smiling lightly, she kissed her two cubs on their cheeks, and let herself out of the tent.

As soon as she got out, she was greeted by some rather unsavoury comments and whistles.

..."Hey there baby girl!"...

..." _Hee-llo_ sweetheart!"...

…"Dearie, come on over, we'll have a _good time_ "...

…"Leave those buffoons alone, let me show you what _real men_ are like"...

Taking a deep breath in, she sent a warning look towards the two brothers who had started to growl inaudibly.

Turning around at the now silent crowd (they all recognised the fact that it took guts to actually insult the brothers), Elizabeth quickly put on a fake smile as she looked expectantly at the man.

"Come with us! We can show you how to have a good time..." The man suggested in what he considered to be a _very seductive_ way.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Ellie advanced unsurely towards the men, undecided on how to proceed.

Only James and Victor understood what was going through her head, making them tense as they prepared for confrontation.

Standing in front of the main offender, Ellie pulled a strand of loose hair behind her ears, clearing her throat as she tried to find the nicest way to deliver her message.

"Look kid," she began, causing the man to look utterly bewildered, and quite offended.

"I don't know who taught you your manners, but they're abysmal. That is no way to treat a lady, _in fact,_ it's no way to treat anyone! I expect you'll learn from this mistake and cease to repeat it… I don't usually give second chances, so use them wisely…"

Everyone seemed quite shocked by small monologue, not quite expecting such a small thing to have such a temper.

After a quick glance at the rest of the men surrounding them, Ellie gave a quick nod, and turned away, intent on returning to the brothers.

Unfortunately this dismissal didn't sit quite well with the man, who extended his arm to grab a hold of her shoulder.

One second he was standing, the next he was on the ground, moaning.

Having sensed his movement, Elizabeth simply turned around and grabbed his forearm, pulling it towards herself, using her feet to trip him, while she used the momentum to push him to the ground with her other arm, causing a clear crack to be heard, as his arm broke.

Equal measures of bafflement, curiosity, anger and satisfaction reigned upon the faces of the crowd, as everyone stared at the whimpering man on the ground.

"Now I'm _definitely_ late for my meeting..."

The whole camp stared at her wide eyed with mouths agape.

-"The name is Elizabeth Rose Maskell, and guys... _It would do you well to remember it_."-

A/N - Outfits are posted on Polyvore.

/rose_maskell_chapter/set?id=162813694

[just add the polyvore. c0m at the beginning].


	5. Chapter 4 - Impossible things

It had been 20 or so years since the ' _limp-limb incident_ ", as the brothers liked to call it, and the family was still as close as ever. During this brief period of time, there was peace, although all countries were still living with the shadow of the previous war upon them.

Many politicians had come to Rose with their disquiets. Rumors has already spread that Germany was plotting, and everyone wanted an answer. The leaders that had heard of Rose's existence immediately sought her out, despite knowing that she rarely gave away any knowledge she held of the future.

Like expected, she held a flawless pokerface, merely giving them a small warning to watch out for any fishy business.

And they found out the harsh way.

The world was on the verge of its second biggest war, and the first flame had been ignited.

When Germany invades Poland, chaos rampaged, Great Britain and France declaring war, the U.S.S.R. with their pact with Britain, Italy and Japan having joined forces with Germany…

 _It was a disaster_.

While around the world, events were occurring that would cement the future of human history, Ellie was sparing with the boys in an abandoned gym, teaching them how to kick arse –in a pretty bad ass way.

Before the boys decided what side they wanted to join (they occasionally chose to fight on different sides, just for the hell of it), Rose had seized the opportunity to spend some time with them, choosing to spar with them for a while.

Having started fighting one by one, the boys convinced her to let them try two against one (thinking they could best her easily), and they had been at it for at least some hours, making the two feral mutants very exasperated.

Rose was playing around with them avoiding hits and tapping their backs when they lunged, agitating them as she ' _rattled their cage_ '.

After another endless parry, Rose suddenly froze and her eyes glazed over. The boys saw her lower her defences, and – _thinking they could get in a very rare hit_ \- they went in for the kill.

Unfortunately for them, they hadn't seen her expression, making them ignorant to her status, until they were forcefully thrown back hard enough to make them see black spots.

Luckily, their healing factor quickly kicked in and they turned towards Ellie only to see her eyes twitching back and forth, as if she were rapidly reading.

Trying to get to her they were met with an almost invisible barrier with golden veins that sent them back a smaller distance than before.

Looking at her slightly pained face always caused them to panic a bit, but knowing there was nothing they could do in this situation, they calmly sat down and waited for it to end…

 _Just kidding._

They paced around the room like mad men, always hating when this happened.

Thankfully, the barrier left as suddenly as it has appeared, making Rose gasp loudly, while simultaneously causing the brothers fall on top of each other in their haste to approach her.

-" _What on earth are you two doing down there_?"-

Ellie stared down amusedly at the flabbergasted brothers as they struggled to stand up, only succeeding in tangling themselves worse.

"What did you see?"

Losing the small smirk on her face, Elite sighed deeply as she quickly helped them stand.

She didn't normally find herself in these kinds of... _situations_ , but when she did, she didn't enjoy them.

It meant that the course of the future had changed, either someone chose a different path than the one they were most inclined to chose, causing such a massive wave, that the future would change.

As a consequence, she would be momentarily paralysed as she observed the changes, starting to see a whole new timeline according to the new and edited event.

She wouldn't remember everything she'd seen.

Her vessel was a human, albeit with enhanced features, yet it was still vulnerable. Her brain would get fried if she remembered everything, saw every possible future.

Only her real form could retain that ability.

Nevertheless, she remembered the important things, the reality threatening ones…

 _Like the one she had just seen_.

"The space gem has been found… Remember those powerful stones I told you about when you were kids? Someone just got their filthy hands on one, and they weren't supposed to find it."

At their blank looks, Rose pinched her nose and turned around.

Lifting her hands, she traced a large circle in the air, causing the air around it's perimeter to ripple, only to quickly suck itself in, imploding, and causing a vortex to take it's place.

Turning back to the brothers, Rose grimaced slightly at them, thinking of all the new changes she would have to prepare for.

"This prank has just changed timelines, costing millions of lives on the way. So now I've got to go and rant to someone about the protection they were ' _supposed_ ' to have around it, and start to clean up the mess that will be left."

Quickly kissing their cheeks and giving a tight hug, Ellie stepped through the portal, disappearing whilst leaving two worried brothers behind.

-T.R.M.-

The alarm Odin's soldiers felt had not faded since the petite woman had barged into the throne room.

As soon as the doors had been thrown open, the guards had their spears pointed in her direction, bravely ignoring the untempered rage in her eyes as she stood immobile, the only movement being the heaving rise of her chest.

"Leave… _now_."

The current meeting of nobles stared at the girl with disbelief etched on the faces. _Who the hell did this girl think she was?_

The guards started to make their way to the woman, so they could escort her out of the room, when Odin lifted his hand to halt them.

The whole room was silent as they took in the scene, staring at both the King and the tiny female as they had a silent battle of wills, before Odin finally nodded, dismissing the nobles.

A drop of a pin could be heard, before everyone started to leave, some leaving gracefully, while others spluttered outrageously.

Sooner than later the whole room was empty, apart from the King and Queen, Rose herself and a few guards.

Well, she certainly wasted no time releasing her biting words…

Meanwhile, on a different planet, a uniformed man was leaving a church with a small box tucked in the inside of his arm. Little did he know the problems he had awakened with his ransack for the cube inside.

-T.R.M.-

Chester Phillips was peacefully sitting in his office when he heard a commotion coming from outside his office.

Alert (and slightly annoyed), he sighed deeply as he stood up to open the door, hoping to find out what all the ruckus was about.

He hadn't even reached towards the door when it slammed open by itself, a huge wave of agents scurrying through, pointing their guns towards the hallway they were making their way through.

Once all the agents were in, they formed a protective barrier around the Colonel, keeping him away from the now locked door.

A few seconds of tense silence passed, everyone was trying to think of anything they could say to explain the situation.

" _What the hell is going on?!_ "

Unfortunately for them, Phillips wasn't as patient, their silence having gone long enough.

When nobody answered, he decided to try again.

"Someone is going to explain this calmly or you are all going to lose your jobs for this stunt."

He looked around seeing everyone unnerved and indecisive.

" _Am I clear?!_ "

Sufficiently cowed, the crowd started to mutter among themselves, no one wanting to be the first to speak up.

Thankfully, Agent Margaret 'Peggy' Carter spoke up before he lost his temper. She started to tell him about this huge, swirling hole in the air that appeared in front of them and this young brunette woman that had stepped out of it and asked for him.

Chester Phillips felt disappointed. Agent Carter was showing a lot of progress and some real promise, he had planned on sending her on her first field assignment in a few days, but she had to blow the chance away with something like this.

"Agent Carter, you are to be relieved of your duties until further notice, you will be put on probation and immediately report to the medical office for a psych exam… along with anyone else who supports your claims."

Before anyone could complain about this new development, an intruder's voice sent them reeling, turning their guns towards the colonel's desk.

"Preposterous. I should think that's a little too harsh for your best agent don't you think Phillips?..."

While Chester Phillips stood in disbelief, quite a few of the agents started shooting, stopping as soon as they realised they weren't causing any damage whatsoever.

The bullets simply fell to the ground as soon as they neared her, dropping like flies.

"Jesus Phillips, is that the way to treat an old family friend?"

"I thought that at least your father would have the decency to teach you manners… _Unless_ he inherited his own father's' mannerisms, because in that case, _I really should not be that surprised._ " She added dryly, waving her hand around, setting everyone off once again.

Appearing to be fed up with the noise, she sighed, staring at the tense soldiers.

"Stop the ruckus please. Put away your weapons and don't shoot at me again."

Immediately everyone put away their firearms, quieting down, through their eyes showed their panic at their instant obedience.

The woman wasn't finished though. Pointing at a few of the surrounding agents, she maintained eye contact as she spoke to them.

" _You, you, you, you_ and _you_. Sleep."

Once again, the selected 5 agents fell to the ground at once, sleeping like rocks.

"Congratulations Colonel, you just caught 5 HYDRA infiltrators."

With her words, panic erupted through the room, some of them worried about her powers and how she knew, while others were more preoccupied with the fact that they had spies among their ranks.

"Now that this is dealt with, may I speak to the Colonel… _alone_ please?" She added once she saw everyone shuffle around.

After a quick nod from the Colonel, the room started to slowly empty.

"Agent Carter… You can stay, I do believe I have a use for you. " the woman added, as she flicked at the dirt under her nails.

Hesitantly, Peggy Carter nodded, standing next to her boss, both of them on edge.

As soon as everyone left, the woman clapped her hands delightedly.

"Finally… You don't have to worry, as soon as they left the room, their memories of the last few minutes were erased."

After a small pause when she looked expectantly at the silent pair, she huffed exasperatedly.

" _Your welcome._ They believe that you called them in to inform them of the betrayal of… _Stuart… err… Casey… Jones… hmm… Daniels… aaand Jackson_. " She said mockingly.

While she had been naming the sleeping agents on the floor, she had not only collected their IDs, but had swiftly pulled out their cyanide tooth, neatly placing them on the desk, tags with their respective teeth.

Sitting down on the Colonel's chair, she placed her feet on top of the desk with a wide grin.

"Let's talk business. I'm Rose Maskell and I'm going to be your new work partner."

Chester Phillips was _this_ close at calling Bullshit, if she hadn't silenced him with a mighty glare.

"How can we help you?" He asked both cautiously and quietly, making Peggy (who had been staring intensely at the cyanide teeth) look over at him incredulously.

Ignoring the sputtering of the other British woman present, Rose began to explain her plan.

"You know of Doctor Abraham Erskine, yes? He was captured with his family by Schmidt, a man from the scientific branch of the Nazi Schutzstaffel."

Taking a deep breath, she continued, paying no heed to their baffled faces, as the pair wondered where and how exactly she had gained all her Intel.

"He was forced to make some sort of serum, to enhance Schmidt into a perfect soldier... a super soldier if you will. Now as for what I need you to do, you're going to- "

"I'm going to have to stop you right there."

Both Rose and Phillips turned to stare at Peggy, surprised with her forceful outburst.

"You can't just come here and lord over us! _This is a confidential agency_ , you shouldn't even know we're here!"

"And let's not mention your… your _supernatural_ abilities! We share a British accent, but you're definitely not one of us. _What the bloody hell are you_?"

The office was silent, only Peggy's heavy breathing could be heard, both humans on edge as they came to the realisation that this woman held the cards, wondering if she would punish the agent for her rude interruption.

After a minute or so of quiet, Rose made a quick decision, choosing to explain the situation over at her turf, hoping that a visual demonstration would help them better grasp the situation.

For the third time in a single day, she turned around, and waving her hands, created another portal, beckoning them forward as she stepped through it.

Slowly, the Colonel and his agent advanced through the vortex, until they are completely on the other side, the portal closing quietly behind them.

They were both completely bewildered, and _way_ outside their comfort zone.

"Welcome to my humble abode." They heard Rose say. "Do not wander off, since you don't know what you'll find."

Slowly walking away, she kept talking while the pair observed their new surroundings with wonder.

"My butler Gregory will be keeping an eye on you while I go and fetch some documents. Don't eat anything that Gregory doesn't approve of, since there's a risk of the pair of you getting poisoned… I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Quickly exiting the living room, she left the two humans wondering (not for the last time) _what was going on_.

They had scrutinised the room carefully in the few minutes that has passed, reaching similar conclusions.

That both agreed that it was very spacious area, both of them enamoured with the large glass window (in lieu of a wall) that gave a beautiful view of the ocean.

While neither cluttered with mementos, nor completely barren, the room gave off a homely feel, a welcoming vibe, a few picture frames and personal items proving the fact that someone did actually live here, despite the look of it coming right out of a home magazine.

Moving towards a worn-out couch, the pair quietly discussed their thoughts on the owner of the house, sharing their mediocre knowledge on who she was, and what she could do.

-T.R.M.-

Gregory observed the alert humans as their eyes flickered around the place, probably expecting the topic of their whispers ( _his Mistress_ ) to pop out of thin air and punish them for their sins.

… _Hilarious_.

While the humans were worrying themselves over his foolish thoughts, Gregory had quite the dilemma on his hands.

He was trying to find the best way to introduce himself without sending the pair into a frenzy, with frightened shrieks and shots firing (though if he had been calmer, he would have remembered that guns didn't work here, due to this being a peaceful haven, in a state of temporal grace).

You see, he loved his Mistress to bits, _he really did,_ but she could be quite oblivious when the occasion called for it.

You see… he was what _humans_ call… a bear.

He wasn't from _earthly… midgardian… terran_ (whatever tickles your fancy) origins. He came from his own planet where talking bears where a common happenstance.

Weird right? Well try to imagine how _he_ felt, pink lumps talking and walking around everywhere, acting as if they owned the very air you breathed.

Catching himself before he let out a loud growl, Gregory quickly got back to the situation at hand.

Evidently the humans weren't informed of his species status, or they would look infinitely more wary than they did at the moment, leaving him with the troubling decision of how to present himself.

Despite the fact that he despised the idea, he knew that it would run smoother if he made the humans feel in control of the situation.

He decided to quickly pull the bandaid off the wound (before he could convince himself otherwise), and spoke up, partially hiding himself behind a large pillar.

"Good evening."

-T.R.M.-

Rose walked into the room to find chaos.

Gregory was cowering behind a couch, while the two agents stood on the other side of it, throwing some food they had somehow managed to get their hands on.

Blinking a few times, it took her a moment for her brain to register just exactly what she was watching.

And naturally, she started cackling.

Startled, all the inhabitants in the room turned to stare at her, watching as she held on to the corner of a couch in an attempt to remain upright.

" _I'm sorry… Oh dear_ …" she said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm afraid that being in a human body restrains many of my abilities, which often leads to forgetfulness. I'm terribly sorry."

Finally composed, Rose led them all to the large coffee table, after a tense introduction between butler and guests.

"Here we go. These files," -she said, handing out a two manilla folders.

"These files contain some information about me, that I'm sure you're bursting to find out."

Seeing them start to open up the folder, Rose gently placed her hands on top of the documents, lowering them down to the table.

"Don't bother reading them now; read them when you get home."

Watching as their attention was finally focused on her and the pile of files she had placed beside her, she spread them across the table's surface.

"Now, this is what we have to do."

And with that, they started plans for a new government operation...

Project Rebirth.

A/N – Hope you enjoy, and please forgive the mess made of the timelines, grammatical errors, etc. I've been trying my best. I'm also sorry for packing it up so much, but I just want to get to meeting Steve Rogers.

Outfits are posted on Polyvore.

/rose_maskell_chapter/set?id=163054275

[just add the polyvore. c0m at the beginning].


	6. Chapter 5 - Helluva Woman

A few weeks after the _peculiar_ meeting, the first part of their plan was set in motion.

Doctor Abraham Erskine had been rescued by Agent Carter (none too soon) and while the scientist recuperated from his wounds (when Schmidt realised what the serum had done, he had lashed out badly), the Colonel was pulling favours left and right from all his contacts to get the project moving.

Rose had meanwhile agreed to help out in the offices (having a lot of free time in her hands lately), and spent her days doing mundane paperwork or small missions while James and Victor were constantly fighting in some random allied barracks.

In a dirty old gym on an abandoned block in Brooklyn, Bucky was _trying_ to teach Steve how to pack a good old punch.

Infinity was walking (unknowingly) towards the gym where Steve was practicing; she was supposed to wait for an agent to bring her some documents the old 'briefcase-switching' way, so it would be less conspicuous than a -rather large- portal opening up in the middle of nowhere.

Entering, she was pleasantly surprised to find Steve Rogers trying to land a punch on a grinning James Barnes.

Now don't get me wrong, she knew who Steve Rogers was -to some extent-, but when trying to deeply research him, she came up with many grey spots.

Now those spots only happened with a few people, because it _normally_ meant that said person had many choices ahead of them, and that each of choice would lead to different paths, greatly changing the future. Of course there were special cases when the grey spots meant that a future event could not be interfered with.

Rose knew that this man would end up being the chosen super-soldier, but after that, the majority of his path was grey. He _would_ survive the serum, but too many options depended on his decisions, making the rest of his path unclear.

Intrigued by the man, she walked closer to where they were sparring and couldn't help but to immediately pick up flaws in their fighting styles.

-"You should really lower your arms; you're trying to go for defence, but your position says offence. You're leaving your abdomen free for attacks; one or two small but powerful hits and you're down for the count kid."- Rose said leaning against the wall, hiding her laugh as the pair jumped apart, turning towards her with their arms held up to block a punch to their faces.

Steve Rogers was a fool when it came to women.

Of course he went on a few dates (organised by Bucky and his current gal), but he never managed to keep them, losing their attention not even 10 minutes into their date.

So when he saw the beautiful woman smirk right at him, her eyes trailing up and down his body, he started blushing to his roots and lowering his head, missing the excited look in her eyes and her beaming smile.

Bucky however, didn't miss the raking eyes and the large smile, but since Steve was standing right next to him, he came to the ' _obvious_ ' conclusion that she had been appraising _him_.

Leaning on the boxing ring rope, he smirked cockily and adjusted his boxing gloves.

-"That was _just_ what I was going to say, but now I wonder... Who is this beautiful woman that knows so much about the art of boxing?"-

The two men looked expectantly at Rose, one still fidgeting while the other raised their eyebrow smoothly.

-"This beautiful woman is none of your business."- Rose told them, taking Bucky aback while Steve sniggered quietly in the background.

She started walking cockily towards the ring, intentionally adding more swing to her hips making the two men find it hard to tear their eyes from her long legs (Steve doing a much better job at it then Bucky).

-"Anyways, I wasn't talking about your friend I was talking about yourself."- Rose told Bucky, finally standing right in front of him and making his mind her back on track.

-"Your opponent is smaller than you and can easily use his height and speed as an advantage, ducking and landing two or three hits to your ribs, breaking a few that can possibly puncture your lungs, -with the right amount of power, pressure and angle behind the attack of course-, making you possibly choke on your own blood."-

Barnes and Rogers were both looking at her wide eyed with their mouths hanging open, staring at her with no small amount of awe (Steve) and offence (Bucky).

Having successfully managed to make them forget their first question, Rose turned towards the smallest guy there and proceeded to wink at him with a smirk on her face.

-"So, what's your name handsome?"- Rose asked, making Steve flush red, and try to coherently stutter out his name.

Bucky, suddenly very defensive of his moves, interrupted before Steve could even try to continue to stutter out his name.

-"Well, since you're quite clearly the expert, why don't you come up here and show me how it's done?"-

Steve's stuttering came to an end as he stared, slack jawed as Bucky challenged the dame.

Realising he wasn't going to back down, he started hissing at him, scolding him about the proper way to address a lady.

As the two bickered, they missed Rose's answer.

While anyone who had seen her would clearly see what her response to the issued challenge would be, the two were so immersed in their petty argument that they missed as Rose took off her coat, and stepped into the ring.

Watching as the pair kept squabbling; she quickly grew tired and cleared her throat.

Having forgotten that she was even standing there, they looked over and found her, boxing gloves on and everything.

-"So... I imagine it's just you then. "- Rose told Bucky, making him grin widely.

Steve having no excuse if the woman actually wanted to participate raised his hands and retreated to the sidelines, watching the pair nervously.

-" You sure you don't want to back out? "-

-" As sure as I am that the world is round "-

Slightly confused as to her answer, Bucky casually shrugged and decided to ignore it. Wanting to catch her by surprise, he relaxed his position, only to send his right fist barrelling towards her head, planning on stopping it just a few inches from her head (wanting to give her a small scare).

Rose quickly ducked her head to the left, grabbed his wrist with her right hand, pulling it towards her right waist, hooked her left leg through the back of his right knee and the front of his left one and simultaneously pulled both her arm and her leg back quickly.

For Bucky, one second he was staring at her face the next his eyesight was directed at the floor.

Steve just stood there, his mouth suddenly falling open, his eyes like saucers staring at the woman who beat his best friend in a matter of seconds.

Brushing her hands on the skirt of her dress, Rose quickly checked the small wristwatch she was wearing.

-"I _really_ have to go now, someone is waiting for me. It was a pleasure to meet you; I hope to see you soon."- She told Steve, exiting the ring and picking up her things.

Steve Rogers watched speechless as Bucky lay on the ground looking confusedly at the floor in front of him, and Rose picked all her things up.

Just as she was leaving, he panicked and managed to get out a small sentence without stuttering in the middle of it.

-"Wait! Please wait! "- he shouted, getting out of the ring, trotting towards Rose, the small distance making him pant right away.

-"Ma'am"- he said, taking a deep breath of air.

-"What's your name?... I'm Steve Rogers"-

Rose gave him a small inhaler she had in her suitcase, watching as he thankfully took it and used it, his breathing returning to a healthier rhythm.

-"Rose Maskell, Elizabeth Rose Maskell. Pleasure to meet you Steve"-

Rose left the gym, (suitcase in one hand and inhaler in the other), but not before giving Steve a quick peck on his cheek.

After a few minutes which Steve Rogers spent blushing harder than he had ever done, his hand clutching his cheek, he finally heard Bucky groan and snapped out of his stupor.

Quickly getting back to the ring, he helped Bucky get to his feet, as he had remained staring at the floor.

-"... That was one _helluva_ woman."- Bucky told him, his airy voice sounding slightly star struck.

-"Yeah..."-

-T.R.M.-

Back with Rose, she had arrived back at the lab after giving the briefcase to some random agent, and was talking science with Doctor Erskine.

Seeing as Schmidt had kept Erskine's whereabouts top secret, they were forced to explain to Abraham his they had found him, and who exactly Rose was. Being a man of science he had originally been sceptical, until she opened up a portal and took him to her home.

Since then, Abraham Erskine was normally (always) found next to Rose with a notebook; asking her as many questions as his small human mind could think of.

-T.R.M.-

A few days after meeting Steve and Bucky, Rose decided it was time to incorporate Howard Stark to the plan.

Contrary to what Peggy believed, she had never met Howard Stark before (which led to an exhausting conversation about timelines and paradoxes, after which she decided that she would simply zap future info straight into their heads), so she had to cook up a master plan to manage to even get close to him.

Deciding to take a different approach than the one she had previously took with Carter and Phillips, she decided to dress up and meet Stark for a meeting in his newly-developed company.

Arriving at his office, she looked around the office, looking over at blueprints and tools he had left lying around. After snooping around for a few minutes she sat down and waited for Stark to arrive.

-T.R.M.-

Howard Stark was having a tiring day (and not one of the good ones). His new company took quite a lot out of him, and he was _really_ hoping to sleep through the 4 o'clock meeting he had scheduled.

Walking through the room, he didn't even turn towards the visitor (-'Intruder!'- His mind told him), going straight to the liquor tray he had in the corner of the room.

-"Can I offer you a drink? "- he asked, still not looking while he poured a drink for himself.

Rose hid her smirk, hiding her amusement deep inside (almost dying at wanting to see his reaction), knowing that Stark thought he was having a meeting with a man.

-"I would appreciate one."- Rose answered, changing her voice to a more seductive tone.

Howard almost dropped his glass, turning at a neck breaking speed towards the woman.

After staring a few seconds at her (-'She was wearing expensive clothes, her nails were well cared for, her hair was long but evenly trimmed... All in all she was a beautiful woman, and one of good standing'- he thought getting all that information with one look), he finally snapped out of his trance and turned, pouring another glass, his back hiding the grin that had come out momentarily.

As he finished pouring the drink, he turned and handed her one, then proceeding to sit on the edge of his desk.

-"Howard Stark, at _your service,_ what can I do for a beautiful dame like yourself, Miss...?"-

Rose knew all about Stark and his womanizing ways, so she had decided that she would use that to her advantage to get close enough to zap the info to his head.

Looking at the flirtatious grin he wore as he introduced himself, she decided to go with a seduction technique rather than blonde schoolgirl as she had originally planned.

Pushing her arms together, she lowered her chest while her head lifted, giving Howard a small peek of her breasts.

-"Rose, my name's Rose Maskell sir."-

Now, Howard Stark prided himself on being able to read people and their intentions fairly well; but he was so concentrated on the woman's breasts, that he missed the spark of mischief in the woman's eye.

-"So Rose... I've heard _all_ about how this saying about 'business before pleasure' but I'm not the kind of man who follows the rules..."- he said, smirking.

-"So, what do you think? What comes first, business...? Or _pleasure_?"- Howard asked (according to him) setting the bait.

Rose, started to advance towards him, adding a little sexy sway to her hips. (-Damn, she's a tigress!-)

-"Well Mr. Stark... I think,"- she said getting close -"We have time enough to do both."- She finished in a sultry tone.

Howard -putting his arms around her waist- raised his eyebrows, thinking that this would be a quick win.

-"What a smart idea"- he said softly, lowering his mouth towards hers.

Just as he was about to kiss her, they both whispered in unison.

-" _Gotcha_ "-

One split second later, Howard's mind latched on to what she had just said, making him stop just as he was about to reach her lips.

Using his hesitation, Rose quickly put her plan into action.

Grabbing his face, she put her hands on either side of his head, -fingers on his temples- and transferred all the information on who she was, and what they needed his help for in 3 seconds max.

Howard took a sharp breath in, and pushing Rose away, (He had never pushed a woman away before, he absentmindedly thought) he staggered back to his seat, trying to make sense of the information given.

Rose, letting him calm down for a few minutes, picked up her things and began to leave.

-"Come to the alleyway next to the Roxxon factory at 6:00 pm tomorrow, you'll meet your new co-workers there and start to work on the project."-

After making sure that Howard had processed the message, she wrote it down (just in case), and proceeded to close the door behind her.

A few minutes after (when Howard finished organizing his mind) all that could be heard in the (rather large) office was Stark's' quiet voice.

-"What a helluva woman."-

-A/N- This chapter (and the next) are going to be a prelude for Captain America.

I hope this isn't too disappointing, I really wanted to do something more special with more interaction with Steve, but I don't want her to know too much about him because then... well the point of the whole romance is lost. I want them to get to know each other and to be some kind of treasured acquaintance before the serum, and then start romancing after a few more occasions.

This story won't be _love_ at first sight between them, but there will be a mutual attraction, although it won't act out until later (I'm not going to make you wait around 60 years for the romance, but I _will_ say that something might start when they go dancing).

Next chapter is going to have a very sad/nice scene between Erskine and Rose. When I investigated the timelines, it appeared that Erskine had a family, and when he was with Schmidt, they were shipped off to a concentration camp. I wanted to go into depth with that, and that is a huge part of the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6 - Meet the Erskines

A couple of weeks had passed since Rose met Steve and Bucky, and she hadn't had any more chance encounters involving them since, -although- with Starks' expo coming up she knew they would be there and that she had to somehow orchestrate Rogers and Erskine's meeting.

On a different page, Howard and Rose quickly became friends.

Much like Erskine, Howard could be found (when not working or fooling around with a random dame) next to Rose, asking her all kinds of questions; 'all in the name of science and progress'.

You would constantly see (or hear them) squabbling, ranting, sighing, shouting, laughing and over all, (one-sided) _flirting_.

While for the first 2 weeks or so, Rose found Howard's' flirting quite entertaining, after a while it began to grate on her nerves. Deciding that enough was enough; she took the matter into her own hands (and absolutely crushed it).

After a tedious talk with Howard about how he had absolutely zero chance of hitching up with her, a downtrodden Howard finally got the point, and changed his 'serious' flirting for one of a more teasing (and friendly) nature.

Unsurprisingly, Howard then turned his seductive ways to a different target, one with the unsuspecting name of Peggy Carter (much to the Colonels' disgruntlement, who wished he would stop compromising the emotional stability of the women he worked with.) who had quickly become a good friend to Rose.

-T.R.M-

While Howard flirted with Peggy in the room beyond, Rose inched closer to Erskine, leaning against his desk.

-"We have to go to Howard's expo you know... Your super soldier will be there. "- She informed him.

Erskine -who was deep in thought- jumped to the skies and back.

Turning towards Rose, his words barely registered in his mind.

-" Absolutely, Ja, no problem "- Abraham muttered back.

Rose watched him for a few seconds as he stared at the opposing wall without really seeing it.

Deciding that enough was enough; Rose stood up and closed the door so they could have a little privacy.

Dragging a wooden chair, she placed it across from him and decided to get straight to the point.

-"Yesterday would have been your daughter Marlene's birthday... I'm unsure of her age but I think she would be around 5 now?..."- She began, her elbows resting on her thighs as her hands kept her face propped up.

Not even bothering to wonder how the woman knew, he nodded his head, face filled with anxiety and worry.

After being rescued by Miss Carter, all her had done was drown himself in his work, hoping that the exercise would help his mind busy.

He had not counted on it working.

He had spent the whole morning working quietly on a few (last minute) equations when he found it.

His pencil having broken, he was quickly looking through his portfolio for a new one (one without a blunt end), when a small paper flew out in his haste.

Scrambling to bunch it up and stuff it back in, he stopped when he saw a corner of paper all coloured with crayon.

Watching the crumpled paper, he quickly threw away the new pencil, and hurriedly straightened it out.

It was a drawing his little girl had made for him before they were caught.

He remembered the occasion with absolute clarity, seeing the smile on the face of his two favourite girls.

Abraham Erskine's hands trembled over the crumpled paper, finding out that he had accidentally torn a large portion of the drawing in his hurry to find a pencil.

Doing his best, he had taken some duct tape and stuck it back together.

Taking out the delicately folded drawing from his pocket, Erskine handed it preciously to Rose.

-"Marlene drew this a few weeks before we were... captured"- he told her, taking a deep breath.

-"She told me that she had drawn her favourite birthday party. She had turned 3 years old that day and she had fallen sick, so the only ones who celebrated with her were Adelaide -my wife-, and I."- He told her as he watched Rose trace the figurines with the tip of her fingers.

Chuckling to himself, he remembered that day.

-"We had to bring her absolutely _everything_ to bed... The little diva."-

Smiling lightly, Rose finally put the pretty drawing down.

-"That actually sounds _very_ tempting."- Rose joked, making Erskine bark out a quick laugh.

When their chuckles finally receded, Erskine looked sadly at the picture.

-" I hadn't even realised how much time had passed. It wasn't until I found the picture and realised I had torn it, that I actually remembered the date. "- he told her, voice dripping with regret.

Rose watched as he tore himself up over his small mistake, and decided to throw him a bone -so to speak-.

Taking the picture, she began to peel off the tape (completely ignoring Erskine's protests) and laid it on the table, pieces fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, just as it was supposed to look.

Examining it as if it were a broken bone, she began to reattach the small rips by passing her hand above then, simultaneously smoothing out the creases.

After a few seconds, it was as good as new.

Gathering it carefully up, she passed the small paper over to Erskine, who held it reverently.

-"Thank you."-

Looking over at the unshed tears the scientist held, Rose felt pity for him and gave him a strong hug.

Holding on to the man as his body wracked with sobs, she remembered a conversation she had with her daughter a few days after Erskine's capture.

-T.R.M-

Rose was sitting in one of her many study rooms dedicated to foreign peace treaties when she felt her daughter's presence behind her.

-"G'day Dea."- She called tiredly as she tried to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes.

Death watched as her mother could barely keep her head from rolling to the side. Wanting to knock some sense into her, Death began one of her (infamous) mini lectures.

-"You do know that if you didn't wish to keep that human form all the time, you wouldn't have so many sleep issues, right? If you insist, you could even get an Asgardian metabolism, then you wouldn't need so much... _stuff_ "- Death said, starting off passionately but ending lamely.

Smiling at her daughter, Rose sat up and patted her hollow cheek.

-"Maybe someday you might understand. It's the small things that make up a person, and if you don't experience them, you can't claim to know or to be one of them."- Rose wisely said, watching as her daughter mulled the words over.

Grabbing some books off her desk, Rose began to put them away in her smallest bookcase (which easily rivalled the size of a house).

-"What can I help you with my dear?"- Rose asked, interrupting Deaths inner turmoil (she really didn't know how she felt about these humans... they tended to be savages).

-"I have a proposition about the Erskine family."- Death said, making Rose _almost_ drop one of her books.

-"I'm listening."- She answered, prompting her daughter to continue.

-"The space belonging to the 2 girls of the family is absolutely guaranteed over at my house. There is no way to back out of it. "- Death told her, confirming what Rose had already theorised.

-"I thought it would be something like that."- Rose said, sitting down as she put away the last book.

-"Anything else you could do?"- Rose asked, not daring to fill herself with hope.

Death smiled, making her jaws stand up scarily.

-"That's why I came."-

Moving her cape out of the way, Death sat down on the couch next to her mother.

-" I could let their deaths carry on as they're meant to be, although it would not be a pleasant experience for any of them _at all_."- Death said, a grimace appearing on the faces of both women.

-"The other option is relatively simple. I can take the girl before she even sets her eyes on the place, and I would take her mother a few days after I accommodate the girl in her new home. "- Death said with an excited grin, glad to be helping her mother with something she considered important.

Rose sat contemplating the consequences that the change would bring.

After meticulously checking each possibility and realising that nothing drastic or life changing would happen with the small change, Rose turned towards her grinning daughter.

-"Ok. Do it."-

-T.R.M-

Having spent hours inside (So long that even the bickering noises from next room had stopped, making Rose send them a quick telepathic note explaining the current situation, causing the pair to give them some privacy, not before offering their condolences and their services if they needed anything.), Erskine's sobs had been reduced to pitiful sniffles.

Having let go of each other a few hours ago, Rose was staring at the scientist, trying to decide if telling him about his family would be a bad idea.

The longer she stared at him, the more her resolve broke.

Deciding to ' _go to hell with it_ ', Rose cleared her throat, hoping to give him some semblance of closure.

-"I've often spoken to you about my own daughter, Death."- Rose said, making Erskine lift his head, wondering where she was going with all this.

-"Death tends to know when, where and how people die, so she can often manipulate events to either stop a death from happening, or she can change the manner of death to a... more kinder method."-

Erskine, having a very vague idea of what she was getting too, stood up straighter and gave the brunette all of his focus.

-"Death approached me the day after your capture."- She began, confirming Erskine's idea on the topic she was trying to broach, causing him to gasp loudly.

-"I'm sorry, but your family is dead."- Rose said bluntly, finding no reason to hide the fact behind smoke mirrors and magic tricks when the endgame would always be the same.

It almost crushed her own heart to see the small hope her earlier words had brought get shattered, it's shards scattering themselves everywhere, some of them embedding themselves deep within, causing some deep wounds that wouldn't stop gushing blood.

Or in this case, tears.

-T.R.M-

A few more hours were spent sobbing and sniffling, finishing (at least) one box of tissues, while the other silent companion held on to the broken man, providing what small comfort she could through silence and hugs.

Finally getting his breathing under control, Erskine took off his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief he had lying around his pockets.

Wanting to know more, Erskine spoke as politely as he could, not meeting Rose's eyes as he continued to clean his -already clean- glasses.

-"Would it be too much to ask if you could tell me how they left? I want to know about their last moments... if it's not too much of a bother."- Erskine said, quickly adding the last part after he looked up and saw the doubtful expression Rose wore.

-"You won't find it pleasant. "- Rose warned him, making the man sigh deeply with both relief and determination.

-" Please. It would mean _the world_ to me if you told me "- Erskine said, steeling himself against the unpleasant events he would begin to hear about.

Leaning forward, Rose looked deep into his eyes, trying to find any hint of a doubt she could use against him.

Staring deeply for almost half a minute (she couldn't help but to store, -for future reference-, the knowledge that he held her stare for longer than Odin could), the corner of her lips barely twitched upwards as the man broke the stare.

Sitting back, she observed as Erskine stared at his wedding band on his right hand, probably thinking he had failed her small test and that he wouldn't get the answers her craved for.

-"My daughter sang a lullaby to Marlene while she sat on the train, and when she fell asleep, she picked her up carefully and carried her soul away. She didn't even reach the camps."-

Erskine lifted his head as he heard Rose tell him of his daughter's fate after a slight pause. He thought that his tears had run dry, but soon enough the water works started again.

He was thankful that his daughter hadn't seen the horrors of the camps, but no father would _ever_ like to outlive their children.

Erskine controlled his breathing once again, managing not to break down in sobs.

-"A-Adelaide?"- Erskine asked, sniffling at the beginning of his question

-"The first to go when they were put in the gas chamber. Got a whiff of the gas and immediately left. "- she told him, watching his reactions with a blank face.

Rose was facing another tough decision.

On that fateful day with her daughter, they had not only spoken about the Erskine girls, they also talked about the Erskine man.

-" I need your help. "- Rose told him tersely, making up her mind.

-" In the future, a terrorist organisation will kidnap my godson. Evidently, I will be there, watching over him, but that's not the point. Tony won't be the only one captive. There will be a man; his name will be Ho Yinsen."-

While Rose moved around, trying to find a more comfortable position, Erskine had thousands of questions, battling through his mind. Trying to ignore them, he paid attention to what Rose was telling him, knowing that she was sharing this information because she deemed it important for him to know.

-"Ho Yinsen will have a small family; his wife and a few kids. This terrorist organisation will kill them all, no way out of it. "- Rose said, making Erskine feel extremely sorry for the man.

-"He isn't supposed to make it out of the cave alive, but he's going to meet me in the cave and I have three options."- She said, spreading her fingers apart and placing her hand -palm up -, between them.

Erskine watched fascinated as 3 miniature glowing figures rose from her palm, moving around and acting out whatever Rose spoke of.

-"The first thing I could do is save him, take the decision out of his hands."- Rose said, both of them watching as a female figure pushed a man behind her, making all the mini bullets miss him.

The image faded away and a new one took its place.

-"I could ask him. Tell him what would happen, and ask if he wants me to change anything."- Rose said, the two figures speaking alone while another lay sleeping on a small cot.

The image blurred and the 3rd changed to a similar scenario as the first.

-"Last of all, I could let it all happen."- she said, making Erskine flinch slightly as the small figure fell, and started to bleed, it's body ridden with bullets.

Rose closed her hand, making the small figures disperse.

-"What should I do?"-

The room was silent for many minutes, Erskine's mind thinking about her small tale and all the consequences of their decisions.

Erskine was one of the most brilliant minds of his generation, no amount of modesty would change that fact, and even though he felt emotionally drained, it didn't take away the sharpness from his mind.

Therefore, Erskine knew that she wasn't randomly asking for help, she was trying to make him understand something else.

He had immediately noticed the similarities between Yinsen's life and his own.

That connection led him to believe that he would face a similar fate, one which Rose was asking if he wished to know of.

Reaching a conclusion, Erskine lifted his head, staring at Rose determinedly.

-"I think you should tell him. Ask him what he wants."-

Closing her eyes, she sucked a quick breath in.

Rose had feared his answer, but knew that it was now up to her to deliver.

-"On the 22nd of June 1943, -seconds after what will be considered his greatest achievement yet-, renowned scientist Abraham Erskine, 73-years old will die by a gunshot in his chest."- Rose said, watching as his face contorted with confirmation, realisation, anxiety and _many_ other emotions.

-"Dr. Abraham Erskine... What would you have me do? Will you save your own life, or would you have me leave the timelines alone, leaving your future to run its own course? "-

Erskine stood immobile for a _long_ time. His mind was racing, overloaded with information, ideas, consequences, solutions and everything of the like. Only one thing stood out in his entire mind's haze.

-" _To be or not to be._ "-

A small part of his brain chuckled darkly. Even while being faced with such a decision, his intellectual thoughts could not be hindered.

For Erskine, only seconds had passed as he thought; his mind bouncing ideas back and forth, while in the outside world, several minutes had already whizzed by.

If anyone had entered the room, they would have thought Rose was a statue.

She was standing completely still, staring directly at Erskine unblinking; some might say she wasn't even breathing.

If not for the fact that her lithe fingers were playing around with a small watch she held, they might have thought her dead.

The man was so immersed in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice the change of scenario.

Rose had somehow transported them to her house. Knowing the dilemma Erskine was going through; she decided to give him a hand.

-"I made a deal with my daughter. You only have 24 hours with them, so spend them wisely."- she said, standing up and moving towards a small panel on the wall, finally making Erskine take notice of his surroundings (causing him to fall on the ground, despite the fact that he was sitting on it).

-"I'm not really supposed to do this. It's tricky and so many things can go wrong, but let's face it. I'm Infinity. I'm the epitome of tricky."- She deadpanned, fiddling with some wires she had plucked out.

Mumbling to herself, Erskine didn't understand a thing she was saying.

-"If I want to connect the two planes... Got to arch the generator... Timer the stuff... Cool down the plotter..."-

-"AH-HA!"-

Erskine jumped half a mile to the ceiling and back, placing a hand over his poor heart as he tried to calm himself after Rose's ear-splitting shout.

-"What do you think your family would say about this?"- She asked, doing _extremely_ well to hide her excitement.

Erskine remained silent for a few minutes staring at the large glass doors that gave away to a large beach.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how his wife would react, and his daughter was far too small to understand the situation.

-"I do not know"- He finally answered, knowing that although his girl was smart, her talent lay more in the arts than on the how and why of things.

Rose switched on a small light, illuminating the room behind him.

-"Would you like to ask them?"-

-T.R.M.-

Erskine had been talking to his family for hours now, and Rose knew he was trying to come up with a suitable arrangement for them all.

He wanted to be with them, that much was obvious, but he would never take the coward's way out.

He had finally decided (after bonding with his daughter for a while), that what Rose had offered him was an opportunity, one that he was sure would not repeat itself, so that he should snag the chance while he could.

What he hasn't anticipated was his wife giving him a hard time about his decision, and chewing him out because of 'the utter stupidity' of it.

Rose had left with the small girl, hoping to give them a semblance of privacy, leading her towards a kid's room (one appropriate for her age and time) where they had started to play around, using the doll house, the wooden kitchenette, and had finally ended painting.

While Rose had painted a wonderful canvas depicting a single rose on a small circular planet with small volcanoes and other peculiar things (-"Sweetheart, this painting is based on the book your Vater gave you last year."- she had told the inquisitive child), Marlene Erskine had painted her entire family (having even met her great great grandparents a short while ago), in the way only a child could... with different sized heads and abnormally large hands.

Laughing as the girl puffed up her chest when she told her that she would put the greatest artists to shame, she quickly stood up and cleaned herself as they made their way back to her parents.

-"Mutter¹! Vater²!"-

Abraham and Adelaide Erskine turned towards the small menace that ran towards them.

Not wanting to waste any second of their limited time together, Abraham Erskine scooped her up in his arms and proceeded to twirl her around, much to the squealing delight of the small diva.

-" Vater, lass mich runter Ich habe etwas, um Ihnen zu zeigen³"- Erskine junior told her father, making him set her down gently.

Abraham and his wife had still not agreed on a solution, so wanting a little peace from the lurking complaints of either party, he welcomed his daughter's interruption with wide arms. Literally.

His little sun head turned towards Rose and asked for the picture she had made for them.

Rose nodded and grinning widely called for her bear-butler-friend Bern, making the missus and the mister watch wide eyed as the bear struggled to bring in a _massive_ canvas.

When it was finally inside, the small girl squealed and turned around in circles.

-"Marlene... What is this?"- Erskine asked amused by both the small happy dance and the sheer size of the painting.

-"This Vater, it's a Gemälde⁴ of almost all family. You ist on it too."- Marlene answered proudly in notably clipped English. (Give the girl a break; she had only begun to study the language a few months ago).

A few happy hours were spent as the small family bonded over the picture, hanging on to every word Marlene told them about it.

Soon enough, Marlene let out a large yawn, almost falling asleep where she stood.

Adelaide having thought that the day's events had finally caught up with her (Rose and Bern being the only ones who knew she was actually falling back from her intense sugar high, -which of course none of them would take credit for-), found a comfy couch and covered her up with a blanket.

Just as she was standing up to leave, the small girl spoke sleepily, garnering all the attention to her.

-"When ist Vater coming home? I want to show him all drawing I make."-

Everyone fell into an awkward silence, fidgeting at each other and avoiding eye contact, all thanks to the oblivious girl who was doing her best to not fall asleep. Unsuccessfully.

Everyone stared at Adelaide waiting for her response (despite the fact that they could hear the soft snoring of the girl), all of them somehow feeling that this would be the final word.

-"Soon sweetheart, very soon."- Adelaide sighed out, kissing her daughter's forehead.

And so with that, a decision was finally made. Erskine would die, -with no interference from Rose-, on the day of his final success.

-A/N-

Mutter¹ - Mother

Vater² - Father

Vater, lass mich runter Ich habe etwas, um Ihnen zu zeigen³ - Father, put me down I have something to show you

Gemälde⁴ - Painting

I felt this was a beautiful idea, and I'm sorry that I couldn't exactly capture all the feelings involved.

It's a tragic, yet entrancing idea for the involved. Who wouldn't want to bring back a loved one from the grave for at least a day? I wanted to give them a moment of normalcy as if nothing was wrong, a normal interaction one would have with their child.

A question that will probably be asked a lot is 'the how'. I don't want to get many religions mixed up in this, so I decided that Death would give you your idea of the afterlife. If you believe in heaven or hell, that's what you get. Same with all the other religions. If you don't believe in anything, your soul would be in 'stasis', numb to the world outside.

It's a general idea, not very detailed yet, but I like it.

I always imagine that Rose has many versions if her home, for example;

Let's say that person them studying in the attic, but person B is also there, but on a different plane, reality, etc.

The dead can swan around Rose's home, but only she can see them. It's a parallel version.

While these souls are in their 'afterlife beliefs', Death can -temporarily- extract them and bring them 'back to life' for a while. Although, just like it says in the Harry Potter books, the dead aren't meant to stay in the land of the living, so they have to go back after some time.

One last note, I saw that many fanfics had this page called Polyvore (at first I thought it was rubbish) until I saw some 'sets', so I decided to make myself one for each chapter.

My username is Isdaren, and the sets have their Chapter number on. So if you want to go and have a look, go ahead or if you would rather leave it all to your imagination, then that's perfectly fine by me.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it. Next one - C.A begins!

F.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Adventure of Camp Lehigh

Rose was walking through the busy road on her way to meeting Peggy and Howard for a morning coffee (last night they all went dancing and stayed up _way_ too late), when she heard the signs of a scuffle in the back alley of the cinema.

Deciding she was in the mood to punch something (she was _really_ not a morning person); she entered the alley to see James Barnes beating up a man. (She assumed that Steve Rogers was the slightly hunched man further behind)

-"Hey! What's going on here?"- Rose asked, walking towards them, heels clicking on the stone pavement.

Barnes looked up surprised and once he recognised her, he gave her his signature smirk -"Just giving this young man a lesson."-

Raising an unimpressed eyebrow, she rolled her eyes as Bucky held on to the struggling man by the scruff of his shirt.

-"What lesson would that be them? "- she asked, egging him further.

-" Pick on someone your own size "- Bucky said, his chest inflating as if it were trying to prove his size to her.

Scoffing, she burst Bucky's bubble.

-"Your teaching him the wrong lesson then, you should really be telling him to _not_ be a bully."-

Rose looked over at the man and gave him a once over, and then looked behind him and saw Rogers looking at her with a slight grimace. Turning back towards the man, she stepped closer and looked him in the eyes.

-"How many times did you punch him?"-

Everyone looked at her surprised and some with slight trepidation creeping up their spines.

The man turned his head to the side and spat out a bit of blood.

-"4 or 5 times plus one for luck, he kept getting up. Why? Want to try darling?"-

James Barnes let go of him as soon as he saw the fist crashing into the guy's ribs. After punching him twice, Rose grabbed his leg and his arm, bending them at an awkward angle.

-"4 broken ribs, one fractured arm and a broken leg... you know, 4 or 5 times plus one for luck"- she told the whimpering kid, repeating his previous words.

Ignoring the amazed expressions on the best friend's faces, she crouched down looking down at the moaning man.

-"5 hits and a broken leg and you can't get up, or at least limp? That man you were just beating up a few minutes ago? He has way more balls than you "- she told him, making Bucky and Steve blush from her crass language.

-"Now listen here, I'm not a morning person, but I'm feeling a little better now, just stand up and go away and I might not get you arrested for public disorder…"-

Standing up, she turned away from the man (who was now trying desperately to get up) and looked over at the boys, trying to decide what her next step would be. After getting one look at Steve - who was sitting on the floor-, she decided that he was the one who needed her attention the most right now.

-"Is this a favourite pastime of you both? Getting punched or punching someone else?"-

She joked as she gently sat Steve down over at some nearby steps.

-"He was disrespecting the soldiers over at the war, ma'am."- Rogers answered seriously, making Rose pause as she searched for a handkerchief through her immense clutch.

-"He is gone right?"- She asked turning her face slightly towards Barnes.

-"Yes, I do believe you scared him away."- Barnes replied, looking on with a hint of envy as Steve hogged the woman's attention.

-"I should go and get him forcefully drafted into the very front lines for that… Maybe Victor might knock some sense into him…"- She quietly mused to herself.

Evidently she didn't mutter it as quietly as she thought judging by the sudden expression on Steve's face.

Before Steve could comment on the forceful drafting, Barnes interrupted, his voice unintentionally tainted with both jealousy and disillusionment.

-"Victor?"-

Everyone that had heard him could catch the emotions that came with the question. Having an idea of what it was about (already having encountered many similar situations); Rose shook her head with a barely hidden smile.

-"You'll never have a chance Sergeant. Victor and James are my adopted children. I found them wandering one day and took them care of them… They like to call me mother now, because I tend to smother them and go all 'mother hen' on them... apparently."- Rose told him; smiling in remembrance of all the disgusted looks they had worn when she had kissed their cheek in public, or when she generally embarrassed them in front of other kids.

-"Then I do hold a chance."- Barnes replied (a bit too quickly), noticing that she had caught on to the reason behind his initial behaviour.

-"I told Howard and I will tell you too. _NO_. I care not for your affections, save them for someone who does."- She harshly replied, making Bucky flinch slightly.

Finally finding a pause where he could politely interrupt, Steve spoke making Bucky's attention turn back to him.

-"You can forcefully draft someone?"-

Barnes and Rose looked at him, one disapprovingly and the other with a secretive smile.

Avoiding the question, Rose asked one of her own. -"Are you going to the Stark Expo?"-

Steve Rogers knew she was avoiding the topic, but after having his manners drilled into him, he answered anyway.

-"I wasn't planning on going... ma'am"-.

Letting out a small bark of laughter at his constant manners which insisted that he call her ma'am, she shook her head, patting him lightly on his shoulder.

-"Please don't call me ma'am, I have a name."- She told him, smiling when he nodded.

-"You should go. I managed to convince Stark to let us set up an enlisting tent there. You should try your luck…"- Rose mysteriously said.

Both of them had different reactions.

All Bucky heard was -' _convinced Stark_ '- leading him to believe that she personally knew Howard Stark and that all the chances he could have had with her, were now moot. On the other hand, Steve's eyes lit up eagerly once she told him to try his luck.

Standing up and brushing her knees, she smiled sweetly at them.

-"Well then see you there then! I have a coffee to get with Peggy and Howard. I hope to see you there!"- Grabbing her purse, she sauntered out of the alley and back towards the coffee shop, leaving the 2 men once again wondering about the woman.

-T.R.M.-

It was finally night-time and Howard's big expo had started, bringing millions of people to gather and watch his experiments.

Rose was in charge of dealing with the enlistment tents, meaning that she couldn't stay too far in case they had a problem.

So having promised Howard to watch his car fly, she stood right outside the tent, observing his performance.

Rolling her eyes when he kissed his assistant, she could barely keep in her howling laughter when the car malfunctioned and crashed down to the floor. (-"Howard, it's not going to work, the amount of pressure you're putting on the damn device will short-circuit it!"-... Evidently he didn't believe her, much to his chagrin.)

Her howling now reduced to chuckles, she shook her head fondly once he announced the fact that he _did_ mention a few years from now.

Looking over at the clapping crowd, she managed to find Steve Rogers who had been glancing her way.

Quickly entering before he saw her, she ran around the large tent (much to the amusement of the nurses and the doctors), looking for Erskine.

Since 'that day', Erskine and Rose quickly became good friends, both of them feeling a great deal of trust and admiration for the other.

Bumping into Erskine, she began whispering the situation while she pushed him towards the arguing Rogers and Barnes, finally leaving once Erskine was thrown from around the corner, catching sight of the thin man and his task friend.

-T.R.M.-

Erskine knew what was coming.

After 'that day', Rose had sat him down and explained all about his special super soldier, telling him all about his background.

Still, it was different when you were told something then when you saw something firsthand for yourself, so he wanted to make the evaluation himself, hence the eavesdropping on their private conversation.

Due to his stumble and a few of the nurses fretting over him, he managed to miss the first part of their conversation, managing to catch the last part of the Sergeant's complaint.

-"This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's a war!"-

Slowly inching closer, walking like an old man, he kept his ears open for his soldier's response.

-"I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me."-

-"Then why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs, just because the pretty dame told you to try your luck here, it doesn't mean you have to do it! "- Bucky said, making Steve start to splutter, while Erskine raised an eyebrow, slightly confused but having a hunch about who they were talking about.

-" I want to do this; I'm not trying out just because she told me to. What do you expect me to do? Collect scrap metal?"- Steve answered sarcastically.

-"Yes! "-

-"...in my little red wagon."-

-"Why not?"-

-"I'm not going to sit in a factory"- Steve told him, making Bucky start to complain.

-"Bucky. Bucky, _come on_!"-

-"There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."- Steve said, making Erskine hide a small smile.

James Barnes scoffed.

-"Right. Cause you got nothing to prove."-

The two best friends stared intensely into each other's eyes.

-"Hey Sarge! Are we going dancing? "- a woman's called from outside the tent.

Their staring competition was broken as Bucky turned towards the waiting ladies.

-"Yes we are!"- He called out, making the pair giggle loudly.

Sighing he turned back at Steve, resigned at his decision.

-"Don't do anything stupid till I get back."- He told him, backing away from his friend.

-"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you!"- Steve shouted, making Erskine cough as he tried to hide the laugh that escaped him when he realised how Rose-like that response was.

-" You're a jerk. "- Bucky informed him, walking back to hug his friend.

-"Punk."- Steve retaliated.

-"Don't win the war till I get there!"- Steve shouted as Bucky left, making the Sergeant salute at him.

Erskine watched closely as Steve approached the main desk and filled a card with his information.

Following closely behind as he was led into a room, he asked a passing by nurse to get the doctor out so he could speak privately with the small man.

As he waited for the doctor to get out (oblivious to the anxiety of the little man inside), he started to look around for the 'jerk's' papers and the proper equipment for the check.

Turning around, he almost got a heart attack, finding Rose to be standing just in front of him, dressed in her nurse outfit with all his equipment held closely to her chest.

Before he could even open his mouth, his arms started filling up with everything that Rose was throwing at him.

-"I will wait outside _only_ until you're done with your assessment." She whispered, staring pointedly at the curtain separating them from the man.

Once again before he could answer, an angry doctor barged into their conversation.

Sending him a look, Rose argued with the man as Erskine slipped away towards the room, entering to find a guilty looking 'Steven Rogers' staring at the soldier that was in charge of following him.

-"Thank you."- He spat out from in between his grinding teeth, a clear dismissal that the soldier was sure to catch on to.

Gazing at the nervous man in front of him, he smiled as he started to fidget nervously.

-"So... you want to go overseas? Kill some Nazis?"- Erskine began, opening the file Rose had handed him.

-"...Excuse me?"- asked a slightly bewildered Steve

-"Doctor Abraham Erskine, I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve" he introduced himself, shaking his hand.

Steve stood up and shook it back.

-"Steve Rogers"-

Erskine walked towards the small cot on the other side of the room, leaving an awkward pause (for Steve) in his wake.

Trying to get rid of the silence, Steve Rogers asked the question that was tickling the front of his mind.

-"Where are you from?"-

Having expected the question, he gave him the answer he gave everyone that asked him.

-"Queens, 73rd street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany"-

Pausing when he heard a barely contained snort from outside the room (-'Rose must have finally gotten rid of _the pest_ '-), he continued with his examination. -"This troubles you?"-

Steve just shook his head.

-"Where are _you_ from Mr. Rogers? Is it New Haven or Paramus..."- he asked, making Steve fidget around uncomfortably.

-"5 exams in 5 different cities"- Erskine began making Steve panic.

-"That might not be the right file"- Steve quickly interrupted.

Shaking his own head, he quickly put Steve's worry to rest.

-"It's not the 5 exams in interested in, it's the 5 tries."-

Walking towards Steve, he raised his eyebrows.

-"But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?"-

Looking around anxiously, Steve was wondering when the officers would jump through the curtain and arrest him. Seeing as this man hadn't called them in, he realised that the doctor was keeping him for a reason.

-"Is this a test?"- Steve said, coming to the only logical conclusion he had found.

A sudden bark of feminine laughter was heard outside before it was quickly smothered.

-"Yes. Someone put in a good word about you, and I want to double check their claims."- Erskine answered honestly, completely ignoring the laughter.

Wondering who had spoken nicely of him (-'I'm pretty sure Bucky's never spoken to this guy'-), he tried to not disappoint.

-"I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies; I don't care where they're from."-

Erskine was completely convinced.

He had passed the test with flying colours. Despite Rose's insistence, he had wanted to gauge his reactions himself and the man had _everything_ he needed.

-"Well there are already so many big men fighting this war… maybe what we need now is a little guy… I can offer you a chance."- He said, smiling himself as Steve's eyes widened with the realisation of what he was saying.

Before Steve could answer, a head poked its way from between the curtains. -"I _sooo_ told you, but did you listen? No. Geez old man, you should really start trusting what I say. I'm always right, and you know it."- Rose said, her teasing voice booming through the room.

-"Rose?!"- Steve said in a strangled voice, coming to a realisation of who had talked to the doctor about him.

-"Hey there Stevie-boy!"-

-"I should have known you had already talked to him"- Erskine muttered to himself.

Opening the curtain, he stepped through and walked over to the main desk.

-"So where is the little guy from? Actually."- He asked as he stamped Steve's enlistment card.

-"B-Brooklyn"- Steve stuttered out, still staring at the oblivious Rose.

Closing his folder, Erskine gave it out to the awed man.

-"Congratulations soldier"-

Stepping away, a bloody-nosed doctor that was cradling his arm caught his eye, making him pause.

Barely keeping in his chuckles, he turned and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Rose.

-"Just 'cause you're mainly a scientist doesn't mean you aren't a proper doctor. Some people simply don't get it. Just 'cause I'm also a nurse, doesn't mean I don't know how to fight…"- she told him wryly, making Erskine finally lose the lid on his chuckles and making Steve stare wide eyed at the broken-nosed doctor.

Chuckling as he left, Erskine let Rose explain the rest of the drill.

Rose turned over towards Steve who had now opened his folder and was staring emotionally at the 1A that was stamped on his sheet.

Smiling lightly, Rose waited a few seconds before she started her speech.

-"You need to be at _this_ location in 3 days time at 05:00. We start at 06:00 sharp 'cause many recruits are coming from far and wide… Got it?"- She told him, pointing out the address on the sheet behind.

Steve turned to look at Rose after her explanation. Nodding, he added one question of his own.

-"Why?"-

Smiling, Rose got the message. Why did she help him, why put in a good word for him if she had only met him twice.

-"You seem like a good guy Steve. I believe people have given you hell for it, every time you stand up for what's right. I simply thought it was time that you got something in return. Now go and find your friend and your date, because who knows? You might even have some fun."- She told him, pushing him towards the exit as she made a move to follow Erskine.

Steve watched her as she turned around and started to leave.

-"She's not my date... Not really."- He couldn't stop himself from saying.

Rose simply turned her head slightly back and gave him a wide smile slightly eying him up like candy (Which Steve noticed this time, blushing as she nodded in an approving manner).

-"I sure hope she isn't… I'll see you soon Steve."- She answered swaying her hips on the way out.

-T.R.M.-

On the other side of the world, crossing the ocean, two scientists were plotting, deep within the mountains of the Alps.

-"Are you ready Dr. Zola?"- Johann Schmidt, asked his subordinate, as he paced towards some files he wanted to double check.

Zola spoke nervously, his fingers twitching the slightest bit as he spoke to his boss.

-"My machine requires the most delicate calibration… Forgive me if I seem overcautious."-

-"Are you certain that those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for transference?"- Schmidt asked him, setting down a picture of a stone painting, depicting some men standing around a glowing cube.

-"With this… artefact, I'm certain of nothing."- Zola said, finally turning around.

-"I fear it may not work at all."-

Doctor Zola watched on anxiously in the lightly dimmed room as Schmidt brought forward the box that contained the cube.

Taking off his reading glasses, Zola put on some special ones that would help his eyes against the shine of the Tesseract whilst Schmidt simply opened the box and used some special claws to take it out.

Walking over towards the main contraption, Schmidt placed the cube inside a large machine, turning the claw around and locking it in.

Nodding at Zola, he watched as the anxious little scientist started up the machine, making it buzz.

-"20%"-

-"40%"-

-"60%"-

-"Stabilizing at 70%"- Zola finally said, having stopped turning the small knobs once the buzzing noise became far too loud.

Apparently Johann Schmidt had other ideas.

Walking over to the controls of the machine, Schmidt pushed the startled scientist out of the way.

-"I have not come all this way for safety doctor."- He told the small man, making him flinch as he turned the dial all the way to 100%, causing the machine to hum loudly.

They both watched, one horrified, the other excited as the machine started to spark slightly, the blue hue of the Tesseract starting to take over the cables, making the whole room shine with the veins of the cube.

As sudden as it began it had ended, making the rooms lighting return to normal, and the two scientist stand in the middle of the room.

Arnim Zola was scared into half an inch of his life. Turning towards Schmidt, he hoped he held the answers to the question he couldn't respond himself.

-"What was that?"-

-"I must congratulate you Arnim"- Schmidt told the small man, after he had looked the room over and had seen his successful experiment.

Pointing towards the small Tesseract filled rectangle, he turned the small scientist so he was facing it, making him walk over in awe at his success.

-"Your designs do not disappoint. Though they may require some slight reinforcements…"- he told him, watching over at the room once again.

-"The exchange is stable… Amazing."- Zola spoke, gazing at the rectangle in awe.

-"The energy we have just collected… it could power my designs… _all_ my designs."-

Taking of his glasses, he spoke with a confidence he rarely felt.

-"This will change the war."-

-"Dr. Zola… This will change the world."-

-T.R.M.-

3 days had passed and she was on her way to the camp with her new best friend Peggy.

After a long (awkward) discussion where they had started to shout at each other and Peggy attempted to pull her hair out, they came out of the tent newly christened as best friends (much to Howard Stark and Chester Phillips's confusion).

-"It's my turn for the recruit speech! You said it last time!"- Rose whined as they sat in the car, Rose waiting for Peggy to get ready for the long day ahead of them.

-"Yes, but Phillips will be arriving today, and I need to show him that he didn't make a mistake on giving me a chance"- Peggy responded, hiding her anxiety well as she looked in the cars mirror and put on her killer lipstick.

-"Oh Peggy, you and I both know he doesn't regret recruiting you… _Please_ Peggy. Steve is one of the new recruits and I want to look cool. The Colonel already knows you kick arse. It's _my_ turn. Please."- Rose begged, clawing at Peggy's uniform.

Rolling her eyes at the immaturity that her best friend sometimes showed, she sighed. -"All right then."-

Shaking her head as Rose jumped up and down in her seat; they got off the car and headed towards the recruits who were already standing in a line.

-"RECRUITS ATTENTION!"- Rose shouted, Peggy standing slightly behind her, leaning against a nearby crate, both of them watching as they all stood at command.

-"Gentlemen, I'm Elizabeth Rose Maskell; I help supervise all operations for this division and work along the scientists when a professional is needed. Now- "-

-"What's with the accent Queen Victoria? I thought I was signing up for the US army..."- A recruit rudely interrupted, making Rose stop pacing.

-"It's Elizabeth you idiot. If you're trying to make a pun, make it a good one... You could have said Queen Elizabeth... Tosser."- She quietly muttered to herself, even though everyone heard her (some looked at her weirdly, others quietly chuckled and Peggy smirked.)

-"What's your name, soldier boy?"- Rose asked the man, hands on her hips.

-"Gilmore Hodge, your majesty."- The man replied cheekily.

-"Well Gilmore, today is your lucky day. Now, step forward and put your left hand on my shoulder."-

Gilmore Hodge chuckled as he stepped forward, ignoring the rest of the men as they received folders.

-"We dancing? 'Cause let me warn you, I ain't no dead hoofer"-

-"I'm sorry, but it will be slightly more painful for you than what you probably have in mind."- Rose told him, taking grand amusement of the confused eyebrow he was now sporting.

Taking advantage of his confusement, she proceeded to grab his elbow with her left arm and grabbed the man's wrist with her right hand and pulled them in opposite directions.

Everyone stopped what they were reading as soon as they heard Gilmore's pitiful scream and stared blankly at the small woman in front of them that wore a satisfied grin.

-"MASKELL!"-

Slowly turning around she smiled sheepishly at the Colonel, who had just arrived.

-"Hello Chester! Right, sorry about that one... He was being an armful... you know... because I broke his arm?"-

When she heard everyone snigger at the back (one or two even barking out a quick laugh) she smiled to herself... Until she saw that the Colonel still hadn't laughed.

-"Come _on_ Chester! You always laugh at my puns. The boys won't think less of you if you do! I swear!"-

The Colonel took a calming breath in.

-"Just don't break them beyond repair."- Sparing a glance towards Hodge -who was still lying cradling his left arm- he spat out some orders.

-"Get your ass out of that dirt and stand at attention 'till someone comes and tells you what to do."-

Ignoring the whimpering man as he started to stand up, The Colonel began to walk down the line

-"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best… men."-

He paused looking at Rogers. Glancing over at both Erskine and Rose he lifted an eyebrow and received a wide smile from Rose and a skilful avoidance of eye contact from the other.

Deciding to talk to them later, he continued walking up and down the line

-"...And because they are going to get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history, but every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldier who may personally escort Hitler to hell."

Rose, slightly upset at her loss of the super speech, brightened up considerately when they were dismissed to put their luggage away.

Quickly walking up to Steve she started a conversation with him, while accompanying him to the barracks.

-T.R.M.-

A few days passed on like this, she would have breakfast with Peggy, Lunch with the Colonel and dinner with Steve.

After a small discussion with the Colonel, she was tasked with helping Peggy out with the recruits training, sometimes having to leave on a few missions.

The only constants throughout the days (apart from Hodge trying to flirt with Rose everyday and getting a punch in return) were Steve and Rose's shared dinner and their following conversations.

They talked about literature, occasionally lent each other books that they thought they would enjoy, talked about their favourite artists and paintings, songs they liked, etc.

Everyone (but themselves) could see that the two had shared a mutual attraction for each other. Not enough to make it awkward, but enough to steer clear from where they were talking.

While some people didn't care much about the friendship between them, there were many that did, and they got back at Rogers in every little thing they could do. They would make him trip whilst running, move a lot during rope climbing causing him to fall all the way back down, collapse the barbed wire on him, and many more.

Steve didn't care too much about it, thinking that if it was a small fee for Rose's friendship, then he would gladly double it.

On the other hand, Rose cared a great deal, and would be careful to be extra snappy towards the 'evil-doers'... specifically Hodge.

Whenever Hodge came back with a black eye, no one would question it, automatically knowing that it was work of Rose.

While (almost) everyone had initially questioned Rose's authority and capacity for training, they quickly re-evaluated their decisions after a brutal (and forceful) spar, resulting in more than 50 men in the infirmary.

After that painful day, nobody questioned her knowledge in the ' _art'_ of sparring.

-T.R.M.-

It nearing the end of the week, and Rose was drowning in paperwork.

While she was no pushover, having to individually assess the strengths and weaknesses of each recruit was a taxing task, not to count having to manually pass the notes of the recruits' progress.

Deciding that a bit of fresh air hardly killed anyone; she grabbed a bunch of folders and walked outside, hitching a ride with Peggy.

Having spent the whole morning outside, she was almost finishing the reports she had brought with herself when she heard the obnoxiously loud voice of the Drill Sergeant.

-"PICK UP THE PACE LADIES!"-

Rose simply sighed and turned her head towards the Sarge.

-"No need to flip your wig, ya Chrome-dome! Lower your damn voice!"- She shouted, her voice carrying all the way to the path, even reaching Steve who was panting all the way to the back.

Slightly losing his step, the drill sergeant turned his panicked face towards the (scary) lady. Not answering, but still lowering his voice, he ordered his company to stop.

-"See that flag? It means were only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter… and Miss Maskell."- He added as a second thought, thinking for a second that his prize wasn't so much a prize as it was a torture session.

Still, the men did their best to reach the flag, boosting themselves up and trying to climb the pole like bears.

Watching as they pushed and pulled at everything Rose just sighed. These were the men that America was counting on… _All_ brawns but _no_ brain.

She was bought out of thought by the raised (but still more subdued than before) voice of the drill sergeant. -"Fall back in line! Let's go! Back in formation! "-

...

-"ROGERS! I SAID FALL IN."-

At head snapping speed, Rose turned and found Steve loosening the key that held the pole up high with the flag.

Laughing at the shocked look on the sergeant's face, she started clapping, making Peggy smile from her spot in the shotgun.

Steve entered the truck, smiling politely at Rose's praise, feeling awkward about the fact that he was the only one that had thought of doing that.

-"Geez, I would hug you silly, but you stink, so I'll just congratulate you on showing them all how it's done."- Rose said, interrupting his train of thought.

Ignoring his growing blush (-He's probably so red from so much running, let him catch his breath-), she smiled widely at him and struck another conversation, talking throughout the whole ride back to camp.

-T.R.M.-

The next day, Peggy was training the recruits while Rose sleepily talked with Erskine and Chester, having been convinced to get out of bed once Chester had reluctantly offered a piggyback ride for the rest of his days.

-"You're not really thinking about picking Rogers are you?"- The Colonel asked them as they made their way towards the main recruits.

-"Hey! I told you that he would be a small man, don't tell me you didn't expect him if I specifically told you what to expect."-

-"He is the clear choice"- Abraham added amusedly to Rose's sluggish speech.

-"When you brought the 90 pound asthmatic onto my army base, I thought you would use him as a guinea pig, you know start small, get ready for the slightly bigger one."-

-"Oi! That's my friend you're talking about! Have some respect Chester."-

Phillips just rolled his eyes.

-"Stick him with a needle and it will go right through him. Rose, he is far too skinny… look at that! It's pitiful, how many health problems does the kid even have?"- He asked as they watched him train.

-"Asthma, Scarlet Fever, Rheumatic Fever, Sinusitis, Chronic or frequent colds, High blood pressure, Palpitation or pounding in heart, Easy fatigability, Heart trouble, Nervous trouble of any sort, Contact with tuberculosis, Family with Diabetes… Just to name a few."- She trailed off when Erskine quickly shook his head at her.

Chester stared at her as best as he could with her being on his back and all.

Throwing his arms up, he started to pace.

-"Come on... throw me a bone, give in to one of the bigger guys! Hodge is the perfect soldier!"-

Rose and Erskine quickly intervened.

-"Absolutely not. He isn't the one, and I absolutely can't stand the man."- Rose declared, almost falling off his back.

Erskine took it a bit more calmly.

-"He's a bully."-

Chester sighed knowing better than to argue with Rose, but Erskine... He was a different kind of person.

Looking at the crate next to him, he took out a dummy grenade and threw it at the soldiers.

-"This is war. You don't win it with niceness, you win it with guts."- He stated while they all watched it fall near the recruits.

-"Grenade!"- Chester shouted unemotionally, making Erskine panic and look over at a peaceful Rose which somehow dulled his fright.

They watched as Steve Rogers was the first to jump into action.

-"GET BACK! GET AWAY!"- Steve was shouting while laying on top the grenade, holding it against his stomach and trying to shoo Peggy away.

Chester's face fell slightly.

Climbing off his back, Rose grabbed his shoulders, making the Colonel look up into her eyes.

-"To win a war you need soldiers, but if they don't have a heart… how will they know when to stop? What will make them any different than the ones they fight against?"-

Smothering her laugh, she patted his back as he mumbled out a ridiculous excuse.

-"He's still too skinny. "-

-T.R.M.-

It was the night before the experiment and both Rose and Erskine had decided to celebrate with the anointed super soldier to be.

Knocking on the door of the (almost) empty barrack, Erskine and Rose both entered.

Steve was sitting down, his head turned towards the two visitors. Standing up when they opened the door, he quickly invited them in, gesturing towards the empty cots, offering them as a place to sit.

-"Can't sleep?"- Erskine asked, walking towards the empty cot in front of his.

-"I guess I'm getting the jitters "- Steve shrugged.

-"Then that makes 2 of us"-

Wondering about Rose's approach to the experiment, he looked questioningly at her, only to receive her usual smirk.

-"I have absolutely no doubt that it will all go according to plan."-

Staring at her for a few seconds, his mouth opened wide up when he realised that she wasn't telling him a lie.

-"I wish I had your confidence"- he muttered, feeling jealous of her sureness.

Rose's face turned a bit darker, remembering the last (evil) person to tell her that.

-"Never take everything for its face value... Sometimes things hide deeper within... Just trust your gut and then grasp your confidence from within."- Rose told him quietly.

Once again, his mouth hanged open.

-"...That isn't foreboding at all."- He remarked dryly.

Rose just shrugged, taking a sip out of the drink she held in her hand.

Realising he wasn't going to get much out of her, he then moved his attention onto Erskine.

-"Can I ask you a question?"-

-"Just one?"-

-"Why me? I already asked Rosebeth, and she told me, but I still don't know about your opinion."-

Rose quickly tilted her head when she heard the nickname, before deciding that she liked the ring it held, and laid back down on the bed in which Erskine sat.

Smiling slightly at Rose's indifferent reaction (he still remembered the day on which Stark called her Rosie... It hadn't ended well.), took a deep breath as considered his question.

-"I suppose that is the only question that matters at the end."-

Not answering, Erskine gazed longingly at the bottle of Schnapps he brought.

-"This is from Augsburg... My city."-

-"So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi's invaded was their own."- He told a curious Steve, passing the bottle over to Rose.

-"You know, after the last war the... _my_ people struggled. They...they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the...and the..."-

Erskine waved his hand around trying to make him understand what he was talking about.

-"And he...he hears of me, my work and he _finds_ me. And he says, -'You.'- ... he says -'You will make us strong'-. "-

Taking a deep breath, he tried to brush away the fear that he had felt seeping into his veins that day.

-"Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt."-

Turning, he found Steve holding on to every word he uttered, making the corner of his mouth arch upwards.

-"Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he's ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for a cult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt it is not just a fantasy. For him, it is real."-

Erskine began to remember all the nights he spent caged inside his dingy cell, watching as Schmidt poured over many mythological books and sculptures.

-"He became convinced that there is a great power in the earth, left there by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man."- Erskine said, making Rose scoff at the end of his sentence.

-"So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist... Schmidt _must_ become that superior man."-

Steve was sitting right on the edge of his bed. If someone even blew at him, he would fall off and pummel to the ground.

-"Did it make him stronger?"- He asked, both eager and anxious to know the answer.

Erskine grimaced.

-"Yeah. But, there were other effects."- He said, making Rose snort as she muttered inaudibly to herself.

-"Biggest understatement of the century... "-

Not having heard her jab, Erskine continued his explanation.

-"The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen."-

Moving a bit to get slightly more comfortable, he looked up once he positioned himself.

-"Rose told me you would be the one, but I wanted to check personally."-

-"I chose you myself, because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion."-

Steve was slowly digesting his words.

-"Thanks... I think."- 

Realising that Steve was unsure if it was a praise or a mockery against him.

-"He meant it as a complement Steve... He was just being a little blunt."- Rose interjected, making Steve's frown disappear.

Abraham Erskine ignored her comment and passed Steve an empty drinking glass.

-"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man."- 

Steve didn't answer; he smiled lightly and raised his (now full) glass. -"To the little guys."- 

Just as Steve was about to take a sip from his drink, Erskine shouted alarmed, snatching Steve's glass away.

-"No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids."- 

And then he proceeded to pour out Steve's glass into both Rose's glass and his own.

Steve laughed and shrugged it off.

-"All right. We'll drink it after."-

Erskine quickly protested. -"No! I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after! Drink it _now_!"-

Rose had been hiding her giggles the whole time as she quietly sipped from her own glass.

She was honestly steeling herself for the moment of truth.

Like many things related to Steve, she had no idea how he would react once she told him the complete truth about him.

She really enjoyed their small talk, and she loathed the idea of not speaking ever again.

-"What do you believe in Steve?"-

Steve was surprised to say the least, not having expected the question due to the fact that every time he mentioned religion, Rose would skilfully change the subject.

-"Well, Err... My parents raised me as a Catholic kid, and that's what I've been ever since. "-

Erskine watched the proceedings quietly as he drank from his glass.

-"Right. Well then, come over here and put your hands on my shoulders."- Rose told him anxiously as she stood.

Steve although startled by the request, quickly acquiesced.

-"You're not going to go all 'Gilmore Hodge' on me are you?"- He asked half serious, half joking as he approached his friend.

Rose quickly scoffed at the idea.

-"Unlike what you probably think, I'm not _always_ that aggressive."-

Erskine started to laugh hysterically in the background, not doing much to reinforce Rose's claim.

When he finally held on to her shoulders, Rose lifted her hands hesitantly towards his temple, fidgeting as she felt both Steve's and Erskine's stares drilling into her head.

As soon as Rose had put her hands on his temples, Steve quickly began to feel some itchy spots all over his arms, slowly travelling towards his head.

Panicking, he tried to shake the feeling off, but at doing so he staggered back, falling upon the bed.

Erskine watched sadly as Rose's face twisted with sadness as she saw Steve panic.

Leaning down, he watched as Rose tucked him in like a little boy, even going as far as to kiss his forehead.

-"Try to make sense of it during the next few days... It might be a bit confusing at first, but it gets clearer by the second. I promise."- Rose said.

Turning towards Erskine she watched as her started to pick up the glasses and the bottle.

Leaning towards his ear, she whispered quietly, pouring a great deal of her emotions into her words.

-"Whatever you decide to think of me, I will _always_ consider you a good friend... Goodnight Steve."-

And with that, Erskine and Rose left his room as he retired for the night.

-T.R.M.-

Walking towards a secluded part of the compound, Rose and Erskine gathered their thoughts.

Since everyone would want Erskine's formula, they had decided that the best option was to burn all of his notes.

While Rose had suggested that they lock his papers up in his room at her own house, Erskine had disagreed, thinking that anyone could lock pick the door and snag the formula (despite Rose's insistence that nobody who wasn't welcome would be able to enter the room).

So the last option they had.

Burn them all.

They had planned on burning it one day before the experiment, so Erskine would feel more secure about all his calculations.

Finally arriving at the clearing, Erskine couldn't help but notice the two small beach chairs that were placed in front of a small campfire.

Smiling, they sat on the edge of the chairs, just as Rose waved her hand, making Erskine's notes appear.

Each of them taking the first page of their pile, they scrunched it up, and threw it into the large fire.

They spent a few hours huddled around the fire, watching as the papers folded into themselves further, until all that was left of them were ashes.

Sitting back, Rose slipped her hands into her pockets, and took out two cigars, giving the sceptical Erskine one of them.

-"They're Cuban. A real treat. You're going to die tomorrow anyways, lung diseases should be the least of your problems."- Rose joked, making Erskine snort and light his own cigar, taking a deep drag and closing his eyes in exhilaration.

-"Are you sure you're alright with this?"- Rose asked quietly, wanting to double check if he wasn't second guessing his decision.

-"Ja. I am sure."-

-"So be it. Rest in peace my friend."-.

-T.R.M.-

Doctor Arnim Zola walked through the large doors, entering the large room where Johann Schmidt could be found.

Walking in, he was suddenly dazed by the change of lights and the Lloyd music.

The lights quickly being turned off, Zola turned towards his intimidating boss.

-"Is there something in particular you need?"- Schmidt asked him, waiting as the man fidgeted around.

Remembering the reason for his visit, Zola quickly gathered his thoughts.

-"I err I understand you found him."-

Schmidt smiled sadistically even though the tiny doctor could not see him.

-"See for yourself"- he told Zola, gesturing towards a table filled with pictures and documentation.

Picking up the main picture, Zola tried to hide his grimace, but the doubt in his eyes shined brightly in the room's darkness.

Realising that Zola (for some reason) was uncomfortable with the attention placed upon Dr. Erskine, Schmidt wanted to know why.

-"You disapprove"-

Realising that he was caught, Zola explained his reasoning.

-"I just don't see why you need to concern yourself; I can't imagine he'll succeed."- Zola said, realising his mistake just as the Schmidt's shadow tilted its head.

-"… again."-

Taking a deep breath, Schmidt ignored the doctor's massive screw up.

-"His serum is the allies only defence against this power we now posses. If we take it away from them, then our victory is assured."-

Zola nodded, not wanting to cause him anymore anger.

-"Shall I give the order?"-

-"It has been given."-

Zola gulped loudly at the foreboding words.

-"Good."-

Standing up, he picked up his things and bustled towards the exit.

-"Dr Zola."- Schmidt said, making the scientist pause and turn back.

He turned the lights on, making Zola see him clearly.

-"What do you think?"-

Zola trembled in his boots, but nevertheless, he walked towards the silent painter and his canvas.

-"A masterpiece."-

Quickly leaving once he wasn't addressed again, Zola finally left the office of the Red Skull.

-A/N-

Next chapter skinny Steve turns into buff Steve.

I hope you enjoyed it.

{40's slang}

Poor dancer - dead hoofer

Bald man - chrome-dome


	9. Chapter 8 - Death and Rescues

Steve Rogers was baffled.

He had spent a great deal of the night sorting out his thoughts one by one, cataloguing them in the area in which he held everything pertaining to Rosebeth.

He knew he wasn't a genius and that it wasn't expected of him to notice small things like that, but when he thought back on all their encounters, he couldn't help but realize all the hints she dropped.

Rosebeth would often say some things that didn't make any sense at that time and that would -unexpectedly- turn out to be correct at a later date.

Rosebeth would confuse tenses when she was angry or stressed.

Rosebeth would already be ready for something a few seconds before it happened (someone blew up a warehouse and Rosebeth had already ducked a few seconds before).

Rosebeth would tend to disappear for an unmeasured amount of time.

Rosebeth would talk about her two kids Victor and James, telling him that she cared for them since they were little... But if that were true, how could they be fighting in the war right now?

Rosebeth this, Rosebeth that, Rosebeth would, Rosebeth could...

All his thoughts came to a sudden halt once he realised one thing.

Rose was an _alien_.

Coming from a Catholic family, they taught him to not discriminate.

If you were American, good for you.

If you were Chinese, good for you.

African, Mexican, Puerto Rican, Swedish, Australian, French, etc.

 _Good for you_.

But _Alien_?... He was never taught what to do about them.

The larger part of his brain was screaming at him to not let her go, that despite being an alien, she was the best thing to have happened to him since Bucky.

The smallest part was whispering directly into his ear. It was telling him, that if she had lied about something that big... What else had she lied about?

He understood the need for secrecy, but it didn't mean he wasn't feeling _slightly_ betrayed. He had shared a lot of his life with the woman, and she had answered back with lies.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the arriving car.

Opening the door for Agent Carter, he stepped inside once she was seated.

He was planning on sulking all the way there, but a voice from his left quickly ruined the plan.

-"You know, the only thing she lied about was her origins, all the rest is a slightly changed truth."-

Peggy had seen the dilemma on Steve Rogers' face when they had mentioned Rose.

She knew Rose had told him the truth about herself, and she could tell from his facial expressions, that he had finally understood, but was still debating what to think about her.

-"Rose is many things, but she is rarely a liar. In the small time I have known her; she has become my best friend because she has always been blunt and direct with me. She has helped me in with any problems I have, and she constantly supports me."-

Turning towards Steve, she kept eye contact.

-"Rose is known for hiding information, but never lying about it. She tells you the truth or she explains why she can't."-

Smiling, she smuggled a chuckle that threatened to crawl out of her throat.

-"You know, we weren't always best friends... I used to hate her. "- Peggy confided to Steve, making the man's eyebrows raise surprised.

-"She made no sense at all, the woman would start spouting nonsense, and then she'd prove everyone wrong... Rose was the best at everything she did."-

Sighing, she played around with her hands, slightly nervous at her next confession.

-"Naturally everyone would be a bit jealous, but not me. I despised her. You see, I was the only woman working as an agent for the SSR at that time, and to get that position... I had to fight tooth and nail to get there. So when this woman suddenly appears, and does everything I did in a year in only a few second, I got green with envy."-

Clearing her throat, she avoided Steve's eyes.

-"I confronted her and told her many things I later regretted. Rose answered calmly and most professionally. It made me feel immature."-

Smiling, Peggy finally looked up and met Steve's non judgemental eyes.

-"I told her I was sorry, she forgave me. We talked for a while, and ended up being best friends."-

Steve was slightly confused at the ending. If she hated her, how could they take such a large leap to best friends a few days later?

He was interrupted from his thought pattern once again by the brunette agent.

-"I believe that we are lucky that we know her… She's helped us more than we deserve. I am proud to call her a friend. -Yes- she _will_ hide things from you, but for good reason."- She said, making Steve grimace as his mind battled once again.

-"Apart from that, she is the most open person I have ever met. I really think you should give her a chance."-

Steve silently considered her words.

She was right, she had never really told him a lie… just slightly twisted the truth.

She did always explain why she couldn't do things, or she would simply state that it was confidential (while giving him a wink).

Deciding to ignore the argument in his head, he decided to draw his conclusions from facts.

Did the fact that she was an alien affect him in any way?

No.

Did he enjoy her company?

Yes.

Would he be willing to give up their friendship for a fact that didn't really affect him?

... No.

His mind made up, he decided to give her a chance (-'I hope it isn't too late Rogers… You might have blown it already'.-)

Looking around, he suddenly recognised the _sweet_ neighbourhood of Brooklyn.

-"I know this neighbourhood… I got beat up in that alley."- Steve said, pointing towards said alley. -"...and that parking lot… and behind that diner."- He ended up saying quietly, realising that it wasn't really the best topic to broach.

Peggy couldn't help but wonder what it was that Rose saw in the little man.

Her answer came within the minutes.

-"Did you have something against running away?"- She asked watching him from the corner of her eye.

-"Once you start running, they'll never let you stop. If you stand up, push back… they can't say no forever right?"- Steve wisely answered, staring at the passing streets.

Peggy sighed. -"I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face."-

Steve looked at Peggy properly for the first time. -"I guess I just don't know why you'd want to join the army… both you and Rosebeth if you were beautiful dames… or beautiful… women. Agents, not dames. You _are_ both beautiful, but..."-

Steve struggled to talk, cursing his bad luck at stuttering through what should have been a normal conversation.

Looking at Steve incredulously Peggy tried to keep her laughter in, not wanting to look unprofessional before the small recruit.

-"You have no idea how to talk to a woman do you?"-

Giving what resembled a cross between a grimace and a chuckle, Steve shook his head.

-"I think this is the longest conversation I've ever had with one… Not including Rosebeth... Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on..."-

Peggy was surprised.

-"You must have danced?"-

Steve Rogers shrugged once again, slightly more embarrassed this time.

-"Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few year just didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait."-

-"For what?"-

-"The right partner."-

Peggy smiled knowingly.

-"And have you found her yet?"-

Steve looked out at the window, watching the people walk around while he tried to keep his blush down at the agents knowing tone.

-"I thought I had... Now I'm not that sure. I had a bit of a stumble... I'm hoping she would be willing to overlook it, but I'm not sure if she will."- He finally admitted just as the car stopped.

-"Don't give up on her yet... She might surprise you."- Peggy said getting out.

-"This way!"- She called while Steve looked around, getting his bearing.

Looking up at the place they had stopped at he saw a large sign announcing ' _Brooklyn antiques_ '.

-"What are we doing here? "- Steve asked very confused.

-"Just... Follow me."- Peggy told him, keeping her voice down.

Opening the doors, they were greeted by an old lady coming from the back of the homely shop.

-" Wonderful weather this morning isn't it? "-

Peggy nodded, trying not to laugh as she remembered Rose's description of the lady. (-"She looks like a mummified old giraffe. You can't miss her."-)

-"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella."- She told the old woman, thinking that it would have been much more entertaining if Rose had chosen the password.

Steve followed Peggy as she led them towards the back of the shop, where a couple of doors had swung open to reveal a -very bright and clean- passageway.

Awed, he started walking down the path, wondering about the procedure and all the responsibility that would come out of it.

He _really_ had _no idea_ what was ahead of him.

Finally arriving at the large and busy room he was met with silence and quite a lot of ogling.

... Just when he could have used a _'Rosebeth distraction',_ she was nowhere to be seen.

-"What are you guys staring at?!"-

(-"Ah! There she is!"-)

-"Stop goofing around and get to work! We need a bunch of eager beavers so spread out you lot!"- Rose shouted, walking behind Erskine and meeting them in the middle of the room.

-"Good morning."- Erskine began.

Steve opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a quick camera flash.

-"Please, not now "- Erskine told the cameraman, as he raised his hand.

With a nod and a glance towards Rose, the cameraman moved a few steps away.

-"So, are you ready?"- Erskine asked Steve, looking at him closely for any signs of disagreement.

Steve still slightly overwhelmed, simply nodded.

-"Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat."-

Having been quiet during their conversation, Rose quickly interrupted.

-"No wait! I want a picture of us three! And then one with Peggy!"- Rose added.

-"If it's alright with you."- She asked Steve, suddenly feeling very shy.

Steve understood the reason behind her hesitation, and gave her the biggest smile he could muster (which ended up looking like a grimace, but the thought was what counted).

-"I think it's a swell idea."-

Smiling widely as she got the meaning behind his words, Rose squealed and hugged him quickly, before turning her deadly puppy eyes at Erskine.

Sighing silently to himself, Erskine beckoned the cameraman closer.

-"You heard the lady."-

The first picture depicted Steve on Rose's right, a slightly queasy smile on his face (he _was_ going to be the one experimented on in a few minutes), and Erskine on her left a fond exasperated smile on his face (Rose always got her way).

The second picture was a much more treasured one (future Peggy would carry it around everywhere).

In the middle stood Peggy a bright (but still tight lipped, -she did have a reputation to maintain after all-) smile on her face arms hooked with both Rogers -who had now a genuine smile on- (after Rosebeth had told him off), and a beaming Rose.

-"I want 3 copies of both photographs to be delivered on Monday -at the latest-, you can leave them on Colonel Phillips' desk. He won't mind. Now scram. We have things to do."-

Rose told the frightened cameraman while Steve laid down on the machine as Erskine talked to him.

Not listening in to their private conversation (she already knew what they would say anyways) she hid behind a large machine that hid her view of the stairs.

Counting down to 3 she suddenly flew out of the little crook and jumped onto an unsuspecting Howard Stark's back.

-"Mr. Stark how are your levels?"- Erskine asked loudly, just as Howard let out a loud squawk.

All eyes turned to Howard Stark and the small woman who was clinging to his back.

-"Levels are at 100%"- Howard nervously squeaked out, looking over at the exasperated (Peggy), amused (Erskine) and jealous (Steve) eyes that were following him.

-"Good"- Erskine announced, and left to prepare for some last minute things.

Wanted to wipe the jealous look out of the tiny man's eyes he came up with an evil joke.

-"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready... _As we'll ever be._ "

Laughing internally at the man's frightened expression; he didn't notice the small whack that ended up connecting with his shoulder.

-"Stop trying to scare Steve, everything will go perfectly."- Rose reprimanded him while she lightly eyed Erskine.

-"I can't be here for the whole procedure, I have to go pick up some things Erskine asked of me... I'll be back when you turn all hard boiled."- She whispered to Steve, cheekily winking at him and kissing him on his cheek.

Turning towards Peggy (consequently not noticing Steve's blush), she discreetly asked her to take care of him while she was gone, to which she readily agreed.

Looking sharply back at Erskine, she left the room, passing through the glass room and staring maliciously at the Hydra agent.

Unnerved at her stare, the agent fidgeted slightly, but didn't break his cover.

Scoffing at him, she exited the room, ignoring the greetings from Senator Brandt, wandering until she found a small corridor in which she opened a portal.

-T.R.M.-

Quickly finding the trunk in his rather disorganised room, she opened it to find a small stack of letters.

Realising that this was what he wanted her to distribute, she began to put them away in her coat, only pausing when she found one addressed to her.

Looking it over, she decided to read it.

 _Dear Rose._

 _I am unsure of when you will read this, I might already be dead or dying, or I might be somewhere else preparing a dear friend for a risky procedure._

 _I know you have done us many favours these months, so I want to ask one for yourself. You are immortal, but James and Victor might not be. Don't waste the time they have by making them spend it alone. Family is the most important thing in life. Stay with them for at least a few months. Fight like you told me you once did._

 _I may not condone violence, but I know you will be fair and give everyone what they deserve -no more, no less-, bringing everyone together for one more step to the path of peace..._

 _All I hope for is for you to be happy. You have given me great happiness these months. I hope you someday find some for yourself too._

 _Your friend_

 _Erskine._

 _P.S - Steve is a keeper… He looks at you like you're his world. Maybe you should give him a chance. Forever seems like a lonely experience._

Smiling slightly at the letter, she began to lose track of time, reading it many times over, but she quickly reminded herself of her duty and left in a hurry, already being too late to help out.

Opening up a portal straight into the room, she arrived just as Erskine was shot.

Running towards him -avoiding the glass on the floor- (for appearances sake), she pulled his head onto her lap.

-"Hey, hey, you're seeing them again in any second now. Say hello to my daughter to me."- She said, lightly stroking his hair, distracting him from the pain he felt.

Watching as he silently talked to the new and improved Steve Rogers, she stood up when he left.

Putting her coat on top of Erskine's now prone body, she looked over at her (invisible) daughter and smiled when she nodded, confirming Erskine's safe arrival.

Dragging the Colonel and Howard into another (private) office, she prepared herself for a tiresome meeting.

-T.R.M.-

-"What the hell was that?!"-

The Colonel was severely shaken. He had known that the experiment would be a success, but he hasn't expected the surprise guest, with the main gift. A gunshot.

Now the next logical thing to do was to rant and rave to the one person who already knew what would happen.

And she happened to be sitting right in front of him.

-"Not only was our best scientist killed during a secret operation, you just exposed yourself to a bunch of people -not excluding- an _enemy_ spy!"-

Phillips was almost tearing the little hair he had left as he paced around the room. He started chewing her out while Howard looked on nervously.

-"What were you thinking?! No, were you _even_ thinking? Do you even care about this war!? About Erskine?!"-

-" **ENOUGH!** "-

...

The whole room trembled from the fury held within those words. The lights flickered on and off, the furniture on the desk started to crack and books started to fall off the shelves. The air was starting to feel suffocating making it very hard for the two humans to breathe properly.

Howard and the Colonel were cowering under the fury seen in the Goddess's eyes. For now they realized, that although she looked human and walked among them like one, she wasn't one of them.

It was never good to anger someone with a temper that could destroy galaxies in a few seconds.

-"Do not accuse me of foolishness child. As soon as the portal closed everyone who doesn't know me immediately forgot about it."- _Infinity_ began.

-"I had talked a whole day with Doctor Abraham Erskine and his deceased family, about his impending departure from this world. After a long and arduous discussion with his wife, she finally relented to let him join her in my daughters' kingdom."-

Pausing a bit and taking in a deep breath she tried to calm down, but didn't succeed, causing the trembling in the room to worsen.

-"I have spent years watching over the galaxies, yet never have I helped any more than I have Earth... Midgard... Terra... Call it as you wish."-

-"Never have I met more ungrateful pests, maybe I should rid myself of all the trouble and wipe you all out myself! "- She finished with a gasp, falling down and tripping a chair on her way.

Silence reigned for a few minutes as Rose caught her breath and the room stopped shaking (making the air much more breathable).

-"I'm sorry"- she panted. -"I got carried away... My human body isn't made to withstand so much power... I'm sorry if I frightened you."-

The men cautiously approached her, crawling slowly towards her.

Realising that she was no (immediate) threat anymore, they helped her stand, and sat her down on the (now upright) chair.

Looking around at the trashed room, Rose sighed. It had been a long time since she had lost control so badly, but at least everyone has survived the encounter this time.

Reaching into her purse, she took out 4 letters.

-"Erskine asked me to give these to you when he was gone..."- she said laying them down on one of the desk's halves.

-"I will be leaving for a couple months... I made a deal with Erskine, and I'm going to spend more time with my family before they're gone."-

At the men's panicked looks, she quickly reassured them.

-"I'll help you out a bit, just before I leave..."-

Taking out 4 watches she placed them on top of each letter.

-"I made one for each one of you... Press the big button in the middle and I will come to help, just say what you need, and I will hear you."- Rose told them, gesturing towards the large dial in the middle.

Pointing out to the edge of the watch, she managed to catch Howard's interest.

-"Turn the frame of the watch and you'll be instantly beamed into my house. Only use this one on emergencies... One for Steve, Peggy and you two."-

She gestured at a watch as she mentioned their recipients.

-"Now let's get this show over with."-

-T.R.M.-

-"The Führer is not accustomed to being ignored, Herr Schmidt."-

Four Nazi officials were walking down a pathway as they followed Johann Schmidt to his office.

Some were slightly unnerved as they walked around and didn't find any swastikas, only the vicious skulled creature that represented Schmidt's division.

-"He funds your research because  
you promised him weapons."-

The head of the company sighed loudly as the Red Skull ignored his words and kept briskly walking towards his office.

Briefly looking towards his company (two men and one woman), he gestured them forward.

-"You serve at his pleasure. He gave you this facility as a reward for your injuries."-

He finally got a reaction out of the stormy faced leader.

-"Reward, call it what it is, exile. I no longer effect his image of Aryan perfection."-

Schmidt scoffed as he opened the large doors, his tone bitter.

-"You think this is about appearances? Your HYDRA division has failed-... "-

The leader's voice trailed off as he entered the room, watching all the heavy artillery hoarded inside.

Shaking off the nagging voice in his head that spoke of danger, the leader stepped into the room setting the example for the rest of his team.

-"...to deliver so much as a rifle in over a year. And we have learned through local intelligence. You have mounted a full scale incursion into Norway."-

Another of the Nazi men approached his general and tried to gain the skull's attention once again.

-"The Führer fears... how does he put it? The Red Skull has been indulged long enough."- He ended on a sarcastic note, making Schmidt stand up taller.

-"Gentlemen and lady. You have come to see the results of our work, hmm?"-

Schmidt asked, nodding respectfully at the woman.

-"Let me show you."-

Schmidt began to walk over to the large machine, turning some knobs around and connecting cables.

-"Hitler speaks of a thousand year Reich. But he cannot feed his armies for a month. His troops spill their blood  
across every field in Europe. But still he is no closer to achieving his goals."-

The leading Nazi quickly interrupted him, a mocking tone underlining his speech.

-"And I suppose you still aim to win this war through _magic_."-

Schmidt answered back, without missing a beat, making the Nazi woman try to hide her giggles (unsuccessfully, earning a disapproving look from her fellow soldiers)

-"Science, but I understand your confusion. Great power has always baffled primitive men."-

-"HYDRA is assembling an arsenal that will destroy my enemies in one stroke."- 

He walked over to a different part of the grand contraption, pushing away the scientist that was working in the area.

-"Wherever they are, regardless of how many forces they possess. All in a matter of hours."-

-" _Your enemies_?"-

Avoiding the question, Schmidt walked up to Doctor Zola's station and pushed him out of the way.

-"My weapons contain enough destructive power-... "-

He lifted his head from his screen, squinting as he counted the number of Nazi men in the room.

-"...to decimate every hostile capital on Earth."-

Sending a command to the machine, Schmidt walked around it, turning to face his unwelcome visitors

-"Quite simply, gentlemen."-

He spread his arms out.

-"I have harnessed the power of the gods."-

The Nazi's looked incredulously between themselves.

-"Thank you, Schmidt."- 

-"For what?"- The Red Skull asked, moving back behind the machine.

-"For making it clear how obviously mad you are."-

Before anyone could get another word in, the smallest man that had made his way to towards the map, shouted at the top of his lungs.

-"Berlin is on this map!"-

-"...So it is."- 

Baffled at the lack of reaction from the Skull, the man's brain tried to catch up with the consequences.

-"You will be punished for your insolence! You will be brought before the Führer and-... "-

The man was cut off mid sentence as the machine that Schmidt had tinkered with shot out a blue blast of energy, disintegrating him in 2 second flat.

The two men had started to panic, seeing the barrel start moving towards them, muzzle pointing right at them.

The gun shot again, leaving only two Nazis standing. One man and one woman.

In the rooms panic, nobody noticed the fact that the woman was watching calmly as death claimed her companions.

The Nazi leader ran, seeing as the next hit would be directed at him, so he leaped over to the metal doors, banging them as they wouldn't give in.

He went out with a scream.

Ignoring the calm and breathing woman in the room, Schmidt turned towards a horrified Doctor Zola.

-"My apologies Doctor, but we both knew HYDRA could grow no further in Hitler's shadow... Heil HYDRA."-

The soldiers and scientists which were scattered across the room immediately raised their arms.

-"HEIL HYDRA!"-

Looking over at one of the two people who hadn't saluted, Schmidt raised his eyebrow at the tiny scientist.

Realising his delay, Zola fearfully amended his mistake.

-"Heil HYDRA."-

Satisfied, Schmidt finally turned his attention unto the woman who had waited patiently for them to finish their small conversation.

-"I am quite curious about you... You laugh at the expense of your deceased comrades, you didn't react when your friend announced my plans for Berlin, you don't bat an eyelash when I murder them in cold blood, and you didn't try and escape when I was speaking to Herr Doctor."-

Walking from his spot beside the trembling Doctor Zola, he observed her with scrutiny.

-"You show signs of great intelligence, and I noticed your eyes gleam once they saw my weaponry... You know something about them. Their source, you seem to somehow recognise it. "-

The woman's growing smirk turned brighter at his deductions.

-"Yes, I know quite a lot about the Tesseract."-

Even the perfectly still HYDRA soldiers couldn't help but jump slightly in surprise.

Schmidt's eyes widened a fraction, passing unnoticed by all but the woman.

-"Oh, an English! Well I wouldn't have guessed. So tell me Lady Britain, what do you know about the cube."-

Smiling a predatory grin, Rose moved around the large room, arriving at the desk were Schmidt held all his research on the cube.

Picking up a few pictures from the desk, the woman turned around, sat on the desk and watched as all eyes were on her.

-"The Tesseract, or as it's also known; the Cosmic Cube, is _said_ to be the jewel of Odin's treasure room."-

Schmidt watched as the woman rolled her eyes, throwing the pictures carelessly behind her.

-"Yet you do not believe so."- Schmidt stated, making the woman scoff.

-"Odin supposedly looks after it, but it has never belonged to him."-

Standing up, she began to walk towards the cube, making everyone minituately tense.

-"If you look further back in history, you might or might not find records pertaining to a Cosmic Entity called Infinity."-

Expecting to hear more, Schmidt remained silent as he thirst for more information.

The woman stood still, her lips sealed as she looked expectantly at the Skull.

-"That is all you know?"- Schmidt asked, rather disappointed at the sudden stop.

-"Of course not!"- She said, making Schmidt brighten up, only to annoy him further.

-"But as this information is probably the only thing stopping you from zapping me like the others, isn't it best to keep it close to the chest?"-

Schmidt sighed in irritation.

-"Smart girl indeed... What if I offered you a place in my organization? You could work with the best scientists in the world, some of which are standing here with us.-" he said, gesturing his arms around, making the scientists discreetly fill up with arrogance.

The woman looked around, making no effort to hide her grimace.

-"I'm afraid you need better scientists then."- She began, making them squawk with indignation.

-" I can already see 25 mistakes in the machine you just used... Apart from that it seems well enough."-

Schmidt really wanted this woman now.

She was a scientist and a fellow believer of the gods gifts to man.

-"Well maybe you could help them... You could make us grow stronger. "-

The woman shook her head.

-"I'm sorry but you're going to have to shoot me. I have no real desire to join your cult. It seems far too taxing."-

Johann Schmidt would have mourned the loss of another fellow mind if he had really cared.

Instead, he signed deeply, regretting the fact that all the information was lost (for now), and moved over to the large blaster.

Still confused as to why the woman didn't run around like a headless chicken, he ignored her, opting to concentrate on using the machine.

When all was ready, he lifted his head, giving the British woman a last chance.

-"Are you sure of your decision? This will be your final decision since where I'm sending you is a rather permanent destination."-

Smirking, the woman surprised him once more.

-"Take the shot Johann; you're boring us all with your delays."-

Nodding, Schmidt took the shot.

Everyone watched as the small beam of energy drifted through the air and made contact with the girl, disintegrating her in seconds.

Or at least that was what they would have seen, had the woman been an ordinary one.

No. Instead of disintegrating, the woman somehow caught the blue shot and started bouncing it around like a tennis ball.

The whole room stared in silence, different degrees of amazement and envy carved into their faces.

-"... How?"-

Schmidt was the first to speak (as expected), watching as the woman smiled, making the ball float or expand, jump around, basically doing her will.

-"Well, a frightened animal tends to react well to its owner."- She told them, not explaining further.

Throwing the ball against the wall, she left a huge scorch mark behind, making the surrounding objects disintegrate as well.

-"I'm sorry fellas, but I really need to leave. It was swell meeting you! "- she said, confusing the attending men.

Turning her back on them, the woman opened a huge portal and left, making half the room faint while the other stared in awe, fear and envy.

-T.R.M.-

-"Think you got enough?"-

Steve Rogers sat in a small infirmary, watching as a blonde nurse filled what felt like thousands of small vials with his blood.

Peggy had followed him back, having been a few hours since Erskine got shot.

After he had pushed her out of the way of the rapidly approaching car in which their killer had made their escape, she had returned inside, trying to help clean up and receive some new orders.

Not finding neither the Colonel nor Rose, she had opted to go out and look for their runaway super soldier.

It didn't take too long to find him; all she did was follow the path of gossip and destruction.

A few hours later, not only had that gotten the super soldier back, they now had a HYDRA corpse and a huge submarine.

-"Any hope of reproducing the program is locked in your genetic code, but without Erskine it would take years... and Rose isn't exactly dying to share it with us."- Peggy told him, shooing the nurse away as they had filled enough vials.

Steve sighed loudly, feeling immensely sad about the kids of his friend.

-"He deserved more than this."-

Peggy barely flinched at the accusatory tone his voice had adopted.

-"Rose told me he had a family."- She began hesitantly, catching Steve's attention.

-"He had a wife and a small girl, 5 years old or something like that... They died. They were sent to concentration camps, but I don't know any more details."-

-"My point is, that you should speak with Rose about the conditions of his death before we judge her too harshly. They might have already talked this over before, or it might have been one of those grey spots that Rose can't see properly. "- she reasoned, making Steve see the truth behind her words.

An awkward pause followed after they had both nodded each agreeing to speak to Rose about it.

Looking at Steve's still depressed manner, Peggy tried to make him feel better.

-"Hey. If it could work only once, he'd be proud of you."-

-T.R.M.-

Senator Brandt and Colonel Phillips entered the room where Rose, Howard, Peggy and Steve were waiting for them.

-"Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers!"-

Phillips sighed exasperatedly at the Senator's stupidity.

-"Great, why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to _my_ secret installation in _your_ car?"-

If it were under any other circumstances, Phillips would have smiled at finally shutting up the talkative man, but right now, they were under a bit of a tight schedule.

-"What do we got here?"- The Colonel asked Howard, gesturing towards the large submarine they had retrieved.

-"Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country."- Howard said, making half the room snort at his supposed modesty.

Ignoring the jab against him, Howard turned the atmosphere gloomy.

-"But I don't know what's inside this thing. Or how it works. We're not even _close_ to this technology."-

The Senator turned around, looking at the understanding expressions that had dawned on all their faces.

-"Then who is?"-

Once again wanting to punch the man for his stupidity, Phillips held it in for the same of progress.

-"Apart from Maskell, HYDRA is. I'm sure you've been reading our briefings."- He added, returning the jab and making him blush slightly in embarrassment.

-"I'm on a number of committees, Colonel."- Brandt said, no one believing his excuse.

-"HYDRA is a Nazi Deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt."- Peggy spoke up, making everyone turn towards her.

A cough and a raised hand interrupted her.

-" _Was_ a Nazi Deep science division... They just separated from Hitler."- Rose told them, making them look slightly incredulous.

-"Why are you just telling us this now? "- Brandt asked rudely, making Howard and Phillips fidget.

Rose's eyes flashed with a warning that Senator Brandt heeded.

-"Maybe it's because it just happened now and Schmidt just tried to kill me."- Rose said, her voice ending up unusually louder as she spoke.

Sending the upcoming burst, Peggy quickly defused the situation.

-"But he has much bigger ambitions. HYDRA's practically a cult, they worship Schmidt, and they think he's invincible."-

Nodding, thankful that the situation had not escalated, Senator Brandt asked the room in general.

-"So what are you going to do about it?"-

Chester Phillips exclaimed loudly in his head (-'At last he's asking the right questions!'-)

-"I spoke to the President this morning. As of today, the S.S.R. is being re-tasked."- He said, outwardly calm as a cucumber.

Peggy turned alarmed at him, not having heard about any new orders. 

-"Colonel?"- 

-"We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You too Maskell, Churchill's been asking for you."- the Colonel said, making Rose squeal excitedly and run out if the room, happy at the thought of sharing a cigar with Winston as they exchanged witty banter.

-"We're flying to London tonight."- He added, even though the two women had already left to prepare.

Steve had remained silent through the whole meeting, observing and analysing the information, saving it for future use. 

Sensing an opening, Steve finally interrupted.

-"Sir. If you're going after Schmidt, I want in."-

The Colonel was really tired and he didn't have time for this. He made a quick decision and decided to postpone the super soldier's integration into the army.

-"You're an experiment, you're going to Alamogordo."- He told him harshly, making Steve flinch back.

Nevertheless, he wouldn't give in without a fight.

-"The serum worked."- Steve insisted, looking down at himself, as if he were double checking that he hasn't changed back.

-"I asked for an army, and all I got was you. You're not enough."- The Colonel told him, ending the discussion.

Dejected, Steve was about to try once more when a hand clasped his shoulder, leading him away from the Colonel.

Senator Brandt has seen the eagerness and the fight within the kid's eyes, and had thought of putting it to good use.

Taking a hold of the soldier's shoulder, he led him away and started to weave his web.

-"With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly. The country's seen it."-

Turning towards his assistant, he ordered the man to pass him the newly printed paper they had found around the corner.

-"The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands."-

Watching as the man looked confusedly at his picture, as if he wondering what he was even doing on it, Brandt pressed on to his advantage.

-"You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that and hide him in a Lab."-

Sensing the agreement just above his reach, he decided to deal his finishing hand.  
-"Son. You want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?"-

-"Sir. That's all I want."-

Deal in the bag.

-"Than congratulations. You just got promoted."-

-T.R.M.-

A few months had passed since Erskine's death, and everyone had come to terms with it.

Erskine had given each detailed letters, thanking and explaining how he had asked Rose not to interfere, and how they shouldn't blame her.

Rose gave both Victor and Logan a pleasant surprise when she announced that she would be fighting alongside them.

Dressing up as a man while in the front lines, nobody ever suspected a thing.

Getting many calls from Phillips and Peggy, she helped them out in their SSR work.

Getting far too many 'calls' from Stark, she would often check if he _actually_ needed her (and not for a cup of coffee…).

After their dangerous discussion, both her friendships with Howard and Philips were fixed after a mutual talk about what had happened.

The only man she didn't get a call from was from the (apparently now called) 'Star Spangled Man with a Plan'.

Apparently, he preferred to send her letters, addressing them to Peggy, only for her to forward them to Rose.

After the incessant teasing from Peggy, Rose found a more conventional way of communicating, giving him a special envelope which would send the letter directly to her (and vice versa).

They had sent letters to each other every weekend, talking from the most mundane things to the more serious issues.

Having relentlessly teased Steve about his new nickname on the big stage (-"Captain America? What a silly name"-), she managed to surprise him at one of his USO shows, charming her way backstage and frightening him when she popped up from behind the door.

Having enjoyed the company, they spent the rest of the day walking around a park, chatting about the most inconsequential things as they ate their quickly melting ice cream.

Unfortunately, the day ended and duty called them both, so leaving each other, they promised to keep on writing between them.

A few more weeks passed and Rose had finally been able to visit the Colonel and Peggy over at their own camp.

She almost decided that she would have rather stayed away.

She had turned hysterical once she had found out that the remaining soldiers were a small part of the 107th infantry.

Trying to leave, she had planned on barging in and rescuing them all, but after some heavy convincing from the Colonel and Stark (who had to somehow call on her daughter, Death), she decided to wait a few days until Steve arrived for her to put her master rescue plan in action.

Meanwhile, she once again donned her nurse uniform, and spent her time trying to discreetly heal the wounded soldiers.

HYDRA had sent many forces to Rossano. She would send back twice the force.

She only had to wait for the right time.

-0-0-

Steve Rogers was fed up.

He had just finished his abysmal performance over in front of the soldiers, and he still felt like he had fruit bits stuck in his hair.

Having spent the last few months 'touring' as "Captain America", he had forgotten about how the soldiers lived, their life a living hell day by day.

He really didn't like all the attention (putting on a smile and waving away), but he had thought that he was at least making a small difference. Now that he had seen the men, he had to seriously re-evaluate his decision.

He was currently sitting down on some steps, sketching as he tried to transfer his feelings unto the small notebook.

A performing monkey was the result.

Dropping his pencil, he compared the monkey to himself, trying to find any differences between the two of them.

He found none.

-"You feel like a dancing monkey?"- A voice asked from over his shoulder.

Jumping up and slamming his notebook shut, he looked at the woman behind him.

-"Rosebeth?! What are you doing here?"- He asked, smiling at the fact that she was wearing one of her usual military jumpsuits she favoured (or so she had told him).

-"Officially I'm never really here at all. I've been here for 3 days, planning a secret rescue mission. I'm going to need your help with that."- Rose told him, sitting on a nearby crate.

-"I can't. I'm not a part of the military Rosebeth, you know that."-

Rose stared at the dejected Steve for a few seconds, her gaze deep enough that she was making him uncomfortable.

-"You didn't ask for permission when you enlisted 5 different times. What's stopping you now? _Come on_ Steve! You were meant for more than this, you know."- She told him, making him duck his head ashamed.

-"I really can't. I have a duty... Bond sales take ten percent bump on every state I visit... Apparently I'm America's new hope."- Steve protested, making Rose snort in derision.

-"Yes, and Senator Brandt once asked me if I would want to work as a pinup girl, gave me the same speech he gave you. ' _Duty to the country, comfort to the soldiers._ '... Of course that was before he even knew who I actually was and got a broken arm out of the deal."- Rose told him, surprising Steve enormously.

-"It was quite the performance."- Rose told him, reminiscent of the day.

-"Yeah, uh..."-

Rose shook her head from her straying thoughts.

-"Well, that's Senator Brandt for you."-

Steve sniffed, still bitter at the Colonel's treatment of him.

-"At least he's got me doing this. Phillips would have had me stuck in a lab."-

Rose shook her head, snorting loudly.

-"Nah. Chester just has had a lot on his plate these couple months; he was planning on recruiting you in a few weeks time."-

-"Wait, what? _Really_!? "-

Steve had stood up straighter, eyes wide with excitement as he heard the news.

Rose shot him a deadpanned look, making him smile apologetically even if he was anything but that.

-"Even so, were those your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey?"- Rose asked him, eyeing the forgotten notebook.

Steve felt slightly ashamed now, thinking that he could have made more pressure or maybe looked for other paths so he could help like he wished.

-"I guess I simply don't know how... I came here trying to help -and I do-, but right now... I feel pretty useless."- Steve confided, feeling better as he let it off his chest.

-"You know, for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights. Those men out there? They are gambling their lives for our country and I want to have the same privilege, I just don't know where to start."-

Taking comfort in the silent companionship, Steve looked around the camp, seeing many men being lifted from trucks, their agonised screams barely reaching his ears.

-"Looks like they've been through hell."-

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rose nodded, dusting of her clothes as she stood up.

-*These men more than most. Schmidt sent out a force to Rossano. Less than 50 returned."-

Holding out a hand to him, she pulled him up with ease (much to Steve's amusement).

-"Which is also why I need your help. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th. The rest were killed or captured."-

Steve's head (which had been observing the soldiers) whipped around to stare at her.

-"The 107th?"-

-"Yes, the 107th. I really need you-..."-

Before she could even finish explaining, Steve had grabbed her arm and was dragging her to the Colonel's tent, oblivious to her protests.

Entering the tent, Steve looked around searching for the man himself.

-"Colonel Phillips?"-

Having heard them enter, Chester just looked up from his work.

-"Well, if it isn't the star spangled man with a plan. And what is your plan today?"- He asked condescendingly, making Peggy look up from her work.

Steve ignored him jab in favour of his request.

-"I need the casualty list for Rossano."-

Phillips, seeing the 'request' for what it was, answered hotly.

-"You don't get to give me orders, son."-

Rogers just looked pleadingly at Philips.

-"I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh."-

Looking over at Peggy, he raised his eyebrows.

-"I told you that she would tell him."-

Unaware of Peggy and Rose's sheepish expressions, Rogers tried to get the Colonel back on track.

-"Please tell me if he's alive, sir. B-A-R..."- Steve desperately interrupted.

-"I can spell."- Chester snapped.

Understanding the anxiety he was feeling due to the lack of information, Chester sighed, regretting having snapped at him.

-"I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count, but the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry."-

Steve felt dejected, before he remembered Rose's comment about the captured. 

-"What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?"-

Phillips looked at him blankly, deadpanning.

-"Yeah. It's called winning the war."-

Steve looked at him confusedly, slightly apprehensive at his answer.

-"But if you know where they are, why not at least...?"-

Phillips was fed up with the whole conversation.

He had been having some really trying months, and he really didn't need any more accusations being dumped on his head.

-"They're thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl."-

Sensing his irritation, Rose tried her hand at defusing the situation.

-"I think he understands just fine."- 

-"Well then he better understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, he's got some place to be in thirty minutes."- Philips said, wincing at the small warning glare Rose sent his way.

Walking away Phillips didn't hear the steel determination in Steve's voice.

-"Yes, sir. I do."-

-T.R.M.-

Peggy Carter was extremely worried.

She had gotten a soft spot for the Captain and she really didn't want to see him dead.

Having heard his quiet but resolute statement, she feared that he would do just that.

Realizing what he planned, she followed him (Rose exasperatedly trailing behind) into one of the performance tents.

-"What do you plan to do? _Walk to Austria_?"-

-"If that's what it takes."- Steve said, looking around for his backpack.

Peggy looked at him worriedly, still not making a move at stopping him.

-"You heard the Colonel, you're friend is most likely dead."- 

Steve didn't even look at her; he only started to put away his things into his pack.

-"You don't know that."-

Peggy still insisted -"Even so, he's devising a strategy to take- "- 

-"By the time he's done that, it could be too late!"- Steve shouted.

Breathing heavily he finally turned towards Rose.

-"You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?"-

Rose had been sitting on a table, examining her own pack as the pair bickered.

Lifting her head as Steve addressed her; she nodded slowly at his hope filled tone.

-"Every word."-

Steve turned towards the two women.

-"Then you've _both_ got to let me go."- 

Peggy resigned, came up with a plan, and quickly interjected.

-"I can do more than that."-

Rose, deciding that enough was enough, finally interrupted.

-"Or we could start my secret rescue plan in which I was about to tell _you_ (she pointed at Steve), before you barged into the Colonel's tent!"- She shouted.

Peggy and Steve turned to look at her with surprise. After a small pause they simply nodded.

-"Sounds good to me."-

-"Absolutely."-

-"... Good. Now this is what we'll do…"-

-T.R.M.-

It was getting late, and by the time they were ready, night had already fallen.

Rose's plan had depended on both Howard and Peggy's cooperation.

Not even having to threaten him, Howard gladly helped the pair, giving them weapons and gadgets for their upcoming fight.

-"You know, you two are going to be in a lot of trouble at the lab."- Steve Rogers told them, having just made last minute checks. 

Peggy just smiled. -"And you won't?"-

-"Where I'm going, if anybody yells at me I can just shoot 'em."- Steve joked, making them all chuckle.

They were interrupted by the sound of a gun loading, making them turn towards the brunette who held the modified machine gun.

-"If the Colonel gives them trouble, you can tell them that he should expect a thorough shouting session from me… Might change his mind, don't cha' think Howard?"-

All of them catching the humour, they tried to hide their snickering as Howard's face paled and proceeded to nod.

-"He might not seem to keen after that…"-

Barking out a laugh Rose agreed.

Howard, having already asked Peggy (who had to decline due to the amount of paperwork she had to hand in), spoke to Rose once her laughter died down.

-"Hey Rose, I was wondering if we could go for a late night fondue when you get back? I'll think of someplace nice."-

None of them noticing the super soldier tense, they carried on with their chat.

-"As long as you don't fall asleep on me again. Last time we had some, you fell asleep halfway through! Had to push your head off my lap, and believe it or not Howard, you _are_ heavy"-

Both of the women giggling at Howard's sheepish expression, they finally ended their farewells.

Turning towards Steve, Rose (although confused) ignored his blush and the disappointed expression that he wore.

-"You ready?"-

Steve Rogers awkwardly nodded, looking between Howard and Rose as they started to walk away, waving their goodbyes.

-"So are you two...? Do you...? Fondue?"- He asked as they started walking towards a small abandoned area.

Rose enthusiastically nodded. -"I _love_ fondue, and Howard also likes it, so we team up and have some every weekend"- Rose said moaning quite loudly when emphasising her love for it.

Steve dejectedly nodded. -"Right, of course. Well... let's get going"- He said while half stepping into the newly made portal.

-"Oi, you can't give me orders"- 

Steve smiled lightly. -"The Hell I can't! I'm a Captain!"-

Pulling him out as he was halfway in the portal, she hissed back at him amused.

-"So sorry to disappoint, but I still outrank you. Here is the plan. You get on with getting the prisoners out - _infiltration_ -, while I knock some sense into some of them - _offence_ -..."- Stopping her explanation she turned to ask.

-"You did read those strategy books I gave you at the camp, right?"-

When Steve nodded she continued.

-"I can easily take them all down; the problem is to get everyone out before they notice something wrong. They have my cube -my Tesseract-. If they use it properly, they can cause quite a mess. We meet back here at the front; get the soldiers to fight too… It would be suspicious if just one woman destroys an entire compound."- Rose whispered when they got to the front gate.

Slightly confused with the cube comment (-What the hell is a Tesseract?-), he let it slide when he heard the rest of the plan.

Uncomfortable (despite knowing that she was more than capable on her own), he quickly asked her if she would be ok.

Smiling lightly at Steve she held his face and kissed his cheek.

-"Get out of here Captain… and that's an order."-

Chuckling to himself, Steve proceeded to enter the compound.

-T.R.M.-

Dr Zola walked around, showing Herr Schmidt around the factory, demonstrating all their work.

-"As you can see."- Zola began, waving his arms around.

-"Production and the work here are progressing on schedule. _Even_ with components of this size."-

Schmidt still wasn't satisfied. 

-"Increase the output by sixty percent, and speak with our other facilities to do the same."-

Zola's teeth clenched, trying not to scream out in frustration.

-"But these prisoners, I'm not sure they have the strength."-

-"Then use up what strength they have left, Doctor... There are always more workers."- Schmidt answered looking threateningly at him.

-T.R.M.-

Deeper inside the compound, prisoners were being led back into their cells.

In one particular cell, a man with bright red hair and a green bowler hat was seen entering.

Just as he stepped in, the guard behind him used his baton to knock his hat off and push him in the cell.

Despite the fact that they shouldn't speak to the prisoners, a few chuckles flew out of the guard's mouth.

The red haired man crouched down to grab his fallen hat.

-"You know, Fritz."- He said mockingly as he began to clean his hat off.

-"One of these days _I'm_ going to have a stick of my own."-

-T.R.M.-

Steve was walking through the silver compound hiding behind some big crates, when he found a weird disk-like contraption with blue… liquid in it.

-"That's part of my cube… They're trying to suck in its power, use it to power up their weapons… It's working."-

Almost shooting his gun at the unexpected voice, he managed to take a deep breath and turn around.

-"What are you doing here?"- He whispered.

-"This wasn't part of the plan!"- He added looking over at the 'innocent' looking Rose (-'Don't be fooled by her looks Rogers, concentrate!'-)

-"You were taking too long… 1/3 of the compound are already dead or knocked out. I can't take them all out by myself… It would be far too suspicious."-

Looking at her incredulously for a few seconds, he exhaled. -"Ok, fine. Do you know the way? I'm kind of in the blind here."-

She beamed at Steve.

-"Follow the leader Rogers."-

-T.R.M.-

Having shown him the way to the cells, she watched as Steve knocked out a Hydra soldier from above the cells.

-"Who are you supposed to be?"-

Before Steve could answer the prisoners, Rose took the opportunity for herself.

-"Lads, this fine man is Captain America, and he's going to bust your arses out of here."- 

-"...I beg your pardon?"-

While Steve slowly climbed down to the lower levels, Rose just jumped and landed crouched, just like a cat.

The men stared at her with different measures of awe, surprise and admiration.

-"Steve, It's like they've never seen a real woman before… It's sort of scary."-

-"Rose, they've probably never met someone like you… You're very different."- Steve said absentmindedly trying to find the right key to open one of the cells.

-"Good different or bad different?"- Rose flirted opening up a few cells.

Steve paused as if catching up with what he was about to say. -"Only good Rose, only good."-

Rose laughed.

-"Good answer. Anyway you're one to talk! You're a dreamboat!"- She shouted from across the room (already on her 5th cell) making Steve blush.

-"You know you lot better be quiet before we get caught by the head honcho."- A man whispered from one of the cells.

-"Steve, get over with it quick! I'm already finishing!"- Rose shouted -completely disregarding the other man's warning- from the other side of the room.

Steve finally opened the last cell.

-"What, are we taking everybody?"- A man with a bowler hat asked looking at a small Japanese-looking man in the dim lighting of the room.

-"I'm from Fresno, Ace."-

Looking over at Rose, his anxiety spiked when he saw her shake her head

-"Is there anybody else? I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes."-

A fellow Brit spoke up, making Steve spin around.

-"There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one has ever come back from it"-

Before Steve could even formulate an answer, a lewd voice spoke up from Rose's left.

-"Hey there baby-doll, you rationed?"-

Rose looked over at him disgustedly, making Steve relax minutely.

-"Hey! We're kind of in the middle of something. Listen to the Hotshot before we leave you in the Boondocks."- Rose told him, pointing at Steve.

Steve was looked startled for a moment before he realized that this was her attempt at letting him take charge.

Smiling thankfully at her, he turned towards the men and addressed them.

-"The tree line is northwest; it's eighty yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find."-

One man quickly stopped him as he had started to run. -"Wait! You know what you're doin'?"-

Steve paused and looked at Rose who was nodding encouragingly.

-"Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times."-

Steve swiftly left, leaving a chortling Rose behind.

Slowly turning towards the men she gave them a king-sized smile.

-"Ease up knuckleheads, at least get some kicks out of kyboshing the bad guys… Do try and keep up"- Rose shouted, already starting to run.

-T.R.M.-

Pushing open the doors, Rose charged with a battle scream towards the enemy soldiers.

Snapping necks and punching her way through, she caught up with the bowler hat man and entered the tank after him.

-"Hey! Not exactly a Buick…"- He said when he saw both Rose and the Jones man. (-I'm Gabe Jones, ma'am. pleasure to meet you.-)

Gabe beat her to the chase.

-"That's Zündung."-

Dugan tried the new word out.  
-"Zündung?"-

-"It means ignition."- Rose told him, scooting over as she made room for the other men who had popped in.

Starting the truck, Dugan had to shout to be heard over the tank's noise.

-"I didn't know you spoke German."-

-"I recently mastered at Le Havre, switched to French, the girls much cuter."- Gabe informed him, making Dugan grin.

-"My friends from Russia… If you were looking for cute girls, you weren't quite looking in the right country pal, they are something _else_."- Rose interjected surprising all the men.

-"I think I love you."- Dum Dum said, looking at her with his eyes filled with awe.

-"Too bad I'm already carrying a torch for someone else then, right? I got to go and get Steve before he gets himself and Barnes dead. See you later."- She told them, climbing out of the hatch and somersaulting away.

-"Damn. That Captain America is a lucky guy."- Dum Dum told the room, still frozen in awe.

-"Yeah."-

-"Agreed."-

-T.R.M.-

In a small control room, Schmidt and Zola were trying to figure out what was going on through all the blaring alarms and the flickering red lights.

When they tried to call in the extra security guards, they had become concerned when all that answered them was static.

Realising that all they could fight with was what they had, they still weren't excessively worried, seeing as their weapons were far more superior to their own weapon less prisoners.

That soon changed.

As they watched the security cameras, a movement from one of them immediately caught his eye.

There was a man, dressed in the most ridiculous costume that was tearing through their ranks like paper.

Recognising his uniform as the one from the famous pictures that had been going around, he realised that he was the famed super soldier who had received Erskine's ' _improved_ ' serum.

They stood absolutely no chance now.

Turning around, he began to switch on all the self destruct buttons in the facility.

Dr. Zola watched this, and quickly began to panic.

-"No, no, what are you doing?"- He asked him, barely restraining himself from smacking his hands away from the controls.

Sensing the urgency in the doctor's question, Schmidt pointed towards the screen that held the super soldier.

-"Our forces are out matched."-

A few seconds later, Zola ran out of the room, hoping to recover some of his research before the place blew up.

-T.R.M.-

Despite having told Dum Dum and the men of her plans on helping Steve and Bucky, Rose had gotten caught up on helping the passing men.

Either helping the injured or helping the standing, Rose was slowly (but surely) making her way to Steve's location.

-T.R.M.- 

Walking through the empty corridors, Steve was really regretting not having brought Rose with him to give him directions.

He had spent at least 10 minutes wandering around, and he was almost sure that he had already passed that HYDRA banner twice.

Thankfully, some hurried footsteps caught his attention, making him look up and find a tiny man (smaller than himself in his pre serum days) stuffing a bunch of papers into his overloading portfolio.

Cautiously approaching the small man (unaware if he held a gun or not), Steve's boots squeaked on the stone floor, making the man look up and have all his colour drained from his cheeks.

Taking a leap back, the small man looked inside the room worriedly before deciding to scamper away, more scared for his life than of the loss of whatever was in the room.

Steve ran up quietly, standing in front of the room, unsure if he should follow the man or take a look inside.

A drifting voice ultimately made his decision.

Due to the serum, his abilities had become enhanced, including his hearing range.

Standing in the room, he heard the whispers of a hoarse voice stating his own name, rank and infantry.

-"James... Buchanan Barnes. Sergeant... 107th Infantry... James Buchanan Barnes... Sergeant. 107th... Infantry."-

Like a bullet, Steve ran inside the damp and dark room, only to find Bucky strapped to a table, mumbling to himself.

-"Bucky! Oh my God. It's me, it's Steve."-

Taking off the buckles that held him down, Steve breathed a sigh of relief, watching the recognition shine in his eyes as he helped him up.

-"Steve."-

Just about to answer, he suddenly saw a large map filled with... _many_ HYDRA bases.

Trying to memorise it, he finally turned towards his best friend.

Hugging him as he managed to stand on his own, Steve clasped his shoulder tightly.

-"I almost thought you were dead."-

Confused by the lack of towering height, Bucky's eyebrows sluggishly frowned.

-"... I thought you were smaller?"-

Hiding a small grin, Steve shouldered his weight, helping him walk as the drugs still hadn't left his system, making him still sluggish as she walked.

-"What happened to you?"-

The question was simple yet the answer was anything but not.

-' _Oh, remember that girl who totally beat you at boxing? Well she's an alien that got me a place into the army, making me part of an experimental project involving a serum which made me hardboiled. Due to the scientist being killed, I was offered a place in the show business and have been working with them until today when the girl I carry a flame for (did I mention she's an alien?) convinced me to try out this suicide mission after assuring me that her daughter (which happens to be death) hadn't received your soul_...'-

Shaking his head, Steve gave him the short version.

-"I joined the army."-

-T.R.M.-

Having waited for Dr. Zola to arrive, the Red Skull finally headed out, leaving the control room with the timer ticking back.

-T.R.M.-

Having explained a little, Bucky was totally awed at the unbelievable story he had told him. Nevertheless, the proof was right in front of his (still fuzzy) eyes.

-"Did it hurt?"-

Knowing that Rose was somehow probably hearing in their conversation, Steve wanted to make himself look tough.

-"A little."-

-T.R.M.-

A sudden hysterical laugh was heard behind the assembling HYDRA party, startling the hell off of them.

Not having time to react, their vision started darkening until all they could hear was a choking laugh.

-"Only hurt a little... Now _that's_ funny. "-

-T.R.M.-

Steve and Bucky were just around the corner, ready to leave this facility for good.

-"Permanent?"- Bucky asked, finally able to walk (barely) better.

-"So far."-

Walking through the doorway, they came face to face with the head of all of their problems.

Johann Schmidt.

-"Captain America. How exciting. I am a great fan of your films."- Schmidt said, mocking Steve.

At his lack of response, Schmidt tried a different tactic to get him to talk.

-"So Doctor Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but, still. _Impressive_."-

-"You've got no idea."-

-T.R.M.-

Rose had finally left the courtyard where most the battle was occurring.

Looking around, she realised that some of the reactors had already started to blow, making her look up to see Steve and Bucky confronting Schmidt and Zola.

-"Damn. I really didn't want to see them again so soon."-

-T.R.M.-

Unaware of the brunette goddess that was watching them from below, Schmidt and Rogers continued their hurried conversation without interruptions.

-"Haven't I?"- Schmidt answered, barely believing the fact that Erskine hadn't told him _everything_.

-"No matter what lies Erskine told you. You see I was his greatest success."- He told him, taking advantage of the heat, using it to peel away the mask he wrote to hide away his red skull.

The two men looked on horrified, oblivious to the opening portal behind them.

Zola was the only one who saw it, his eyes widening with the realising of who was about to come.

Schmidt had been throwing away his melting mask, watching as it fell down to the burning machines.

Bucky looked on, probably the most disturbed of the two, not able to tear his eyes off the red skulled man.

-"You don't have one of those, do you?"-

A female voice spoke clearly from behind them, projecting itself around the huge room and making the 3 (otherwise engaged) men skin around to look at her.

-"I wouldn't worry too much about that Bucks, I helped Erskine with the final formula... If I hadn't, then he would have purple skin instead. "-

-"Rosebeth!"-

-"Elis!"-

Rise waved her hand at the beaming Steve and the absolutely baffled Bucky.

-"Fraulein Infinity... So you decided to work alongside the enemy. "-

Rose held up her hands right in front of her, making it seem as though she was stopping his words from even reaching her (which she would probably be able to do).

-"I'm going to have to stop you right there... That was sounding straight out of a cheesy super villain speech. Sorry. "-She said, making everyone but Steve (who was used to her quirky behaviour) look at her strangely.

-"Anyway, continue with whatever you were saying before I interrupted."- Rose told them, leaning on a beam boredly, making everyone stare at each other confused.

Knowing better than to disobey a woman, let alone a goddess, they did as she ordered.

-"You are deluded, Captain."- The Red Skull began.

-"You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. For the love of the Gods, you even have one watching over you."-

Before Steve could even open his mouth, Rose stood up straighter, protesting.

-"Oi! That doesn't mean anything. I hanged around Henry VIII's court and he wasn't anything beyond special... In fact he was a wanker."- Rose said, making everyone splutter in surprise.

-"He was one of the many marriage proposals I got... Couldn't take no for an answer, tried to make me jealous, but it didn't work."- She continued, making all the men start to fidget uncomfortably.

-"Then I became friends with Anne Boleyn, gave her a necklace because I couldn't really give her a watch could I?"- She asked, making the men shake their heads quickly, weary over her growing agitation over Henry VIII.

-"Chopped her head right off! He wanted to have the necklace, obviously knowing that I had given it to her. Luckily, all my possessions can't be taken off unless the owner wishes it, so he didn't succeed. The necklace shocked him as soon as he touched it."-

A large explosion startled the men back into action.

The Red Skull shook his head, realising that the goddess's ramblings had been a distraction.

Unwilling to insult her (he had no idea of what she was capable to do); he looked back to Steve Rogers, watching him from the other side of the broken bridge.

-"Men like me, they embrace it proudly. No fear. No hiding."- 

Tapping the silent Dr Zola's shoulder, they began to leave towards the still functional elevator, silently grabbing the rest of their possessions and opening its doors.

-"Then how come you're running?"-

They were already leaving when Steve shouted at him, making the two Americans start to look fit a way out.

Steve was the one with the brilliant realisation.

Slowly turning towards the smirking Rose, he lifted an eyebrow.

-"... Can you?"-

-"Honey, I've been waiting for you to ask."-

-T.R.M.-

Schmidt and Zola had entered the elevator and were fidgeting madly.

Wanting to sort out his own thoughts by himself, The Red Skull decided to take his newest ride.

Pressing the button for the roof, he made Dr Zola turn anxiously at the Skull.

-"Sir, if we go to the roof... What about me? Where will I sit?"-

The Skull ignored the scientist until the doors opened.

Taking out the keys to his marvellous car, he gave them to his companion.

-"Not a scratch, Doctor... Not a scratch."-

-T.R.M.-

Peggy Carter entered the Colonel's tent in the early morning, only to find him pacing as he dictated to the typewriter.

-" _Senator Brandt, I regret to inform you ... Captain Stephen G. Rogers... went missing behind enemy lines... on the third area. Reconnaissance has proven... unfruitful, and as a result... I must declare Captain Rogers... killed in action. Period."-_

Peggy stood awkwardly on the side, knowing the reason why she had been called in.

-"The last surveillance flight is back. No sign of activity."- A man said, his head peeking into the tent.

Phillips sighed heavily, dismissing everyone inside the tent.

-"Everyone, go get a cup of coffee."-

He waited until everyone had left so he could start ranting at Peggy... It didn't take long.

-"We can't touch Stark. He's rich, and the army's number one weapons contractor."-

-" _You_ are neither one."- He told her pointing at her face, making Peggy back up a bit to avoid getting poked in the eye.

-"With respect, sir. I don't regret my actions. And I don't think Captain Rogers did, either."- She told him, already bracing herself for the verbal blows. 

-"What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions?"-

 _Flinch_.

-"I took a chance with you, Agent Carter."-

 _Teeth gritting_. 

-"And now America's golden boy, and a lot of other good men are dead."-

 _Flinch_.

-"Maskell can handle herself. She's also immortal, so you can be thankful you won't have any alien ambassadors eating your guts, or whatever they're supposed to do for compensation. "-

 _Unnoticeable sigh of relief._

-"But our super soldier is now lost because you had a _crush_."-

 _Alarm_.

Peggy knew how Rose felt about the soldier (even though she hadn't really realised it herself), and didn't even hesitate to correct the man.

-"It wasn't that. I had faith. Rose told me that they would come back."-

Colonel Chester Phillips still shook his head, wanting to believe Rose's words despite the fact that they hadn't seen a peep of them since they had left.

It was much easier said than done.

-"Well I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down."- He told her, making her head bore, her eyes downcast.

Hearing some scuffles from outside, alongside some loud cheers, the Colonel and Peggy looked up confusedly.

-"What the hell's going on out there?"-

The Colonel left the tent, Peggy trailing slightly behind, only to stop short at what he saw.

It was a phantasmagorical scene.

Captain Rogers was leading many scruffy and tired men (although they all looked on triumphantly), through the camps base, many HYDRA tanks trailing behind them.

It would have been majestic and worthy of many paintings throughout history had it not been for the smiling girl that was piggyback riding Rogers's back.

Keeping the internal shrug to himself, (-'not everything can be perfect'-), he waited for the advancing force to reach him.

-"Some of these men need medical attention."-

Always caring about others before himself, those were the first words that came out of Steve's mouth.

Turning around, Phillips called for a doctor.

-"Medic, I got wounded."-

Turning back, the two men knew what was next in the line of discussion.

Despite already knowing the kid, Phillips was surprised by his response.

Before he had even opened his mouth, Steve had already saluted him and spoken.

-"I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."-

-"Like Hell you will!"-

Rose crawled down from his back, smacking his chest as the two men looked amused at her outburst.

Holding the authority here, Phillips shook his head calmly.

-"That won't be necessary."-

-"Yes, Sir."-

Phillips turned towards Peggy, sheepish at his reaction.

-"I owe you an apology... Faith, huh? Wish I had more of that."- He muttered to himself.

After the Colonel left, Peggy launched herself at Rose and hugged her tightly (and quickly, she still had a reputation).

-"I knew you'd keep your promise, but you had me a bit worried by the end... Don't ever do that again."-

Rose hugged her tightly, smiling widely.

-"Hey! Don't ever doubt me unless _I'm_ unsure alright? Hey, like Winston always says: Keep Calm and Carry on... Ok?"-

Peggy slowly nodded and turned towards Steve. -"Thank you"- she told him sincerely with a small smile on her face.

Before Steve could answer, Bucky shouted out.

-"LET'S HEAR IT FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA AND HIS BEAU!"-

The crowd immediately started to shout and clap, whistling and jumping.

While everyone was cheering, and Steve was looking around slightly overwhelmed, (hugging Rose close to him) she got an impulse and acted on it.

Standing up on her tiptoes, she grabbed the sides of his head and brought it down, reaching up herself to meet his lips.

Kissing him in the middle of the crowd, everyone began to whistle and cheer louder than before.

A/N - Sorry for the crappy ending… I'm quite tired. I imagined her fight with the Colonel sort of like when Galadriel gets offered the one ring in the Lord of the Rings. I've been missing out on writing too many details, but I will try and tuck some more in. Hope you enjoyed. -F.


	10. Chapter 9 - The Fall

Senator Brandt stood in front of many people, not excluding the press, as he finished his speech on valour and courage.

-"I am honoured to present, this medal for valour, to my personal friend. Captain America."-

It was the next day, and it was bright and sunny.

News of Steve Rogers exploits had travelled fast, and soon enough, everyone was looking for him trying to offer him medals, jobs and many other recognitions.

Thanks to the fact that Rose was a government secret, she was able to escape all the media frenzy, only accepting a small private medal in thanks of her services to America.

All the public knew about her were whispers of a woman named something like Royce Mackel, who was rumoured to be the Captain's girl.

-"Captain America!"-

When he didn't come up from behind the curtains, Brandt started to fidget uncomfortably.

-"Captain, that's your cue."- He joked.

No one laughed and no one came out.

Finally the curtain moved and Brandt thought he could breathe easier, until he saw the man who came through.

Whispering with the man, the audience looked on curiously.

-"I thought he'd be taller."-

-T.R.M.-

-"They had one here in Poland, and the Baltic. The sixth one was... about... here. 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot line."-

Steve's nonattendance to his own awarding ceremony was due to the fact that he was already starting to work.

After yesterday's debacle, everyone had gotten clean, shaven and prepped for duty once more.

-"I just got a quick look"- Steve said, after he had finished pointing the remembered bases he had seen in the now destroyed compound.

Peggy had been sitting on the table, watching the man mark the map.

When he finished, she took a deep breath, signalling for the nearest man to put away the map.

-"Nobody's perfect"-

-"... Weeell."-

The pair turned around to find Rose making her way over to them. Taking the map from the soldier who was holding it, she quickly made some new marks.

After the amazing kiss from yesterday morning, Steve really didn't know where he stood in regards to Rosebeth. She was so unpredictable that he had no idea what to expect or how to act.

There was also the fact that she had kissed him even though she had promised to... _fondue_ with Howard.

Shaking his head, he followed Peggy Carter as she spoke to the Colonel.

-"These are the weapon factories we heard about. Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map."-

-"Agent Carter, co-ordinate with MI6. I want every allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base."- He said, not bothering to ask Rose for its location.

He had a large bruise on his shoulder after that conversation had gone awry.

-"What about us?"-

-"We are going to set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass."-

Phillips turned towards Steve.

-"What do you say, Rogers? It's your map; you think you can wipe Hydra off of it?"-

Rose walked towards them, having finished her final touches on the map

Steve nodded -"Yes, sir... I'll need a team."-

-"We're already putting together the best men… and Maskell."-

Rose stopped in her tracks, running all the possibilities in her mind, viewing them and dissecting them all in less than 2 seconds.

-"No."-

Everyone turned to stare at Rose.

Quickly dismissing the blond woman standing on the Colonel's right (who sent her a small glare and received a scarier one in return), she turned towards her 3 closest friends.

-"I've already interfered more than I should in Earth's affairs. I will help, but like everything else I do, it's going to be unofficial."-

Turning towards Steve, she inclined her head.

-"I'll go on some missions with you, but some others will be yours alone."-

Rose sighed at their confused expressions. They still didn't understand why she couldn't help too much.

-"I can't be a part of an official team. I'm sorry. I still have other worlds to take care of, and if they realise how much time I spend here... They might not like it and decide to retaliate."-

The hushed conversation caught the attention of all the agents around, all of them straining to catch a whisper of what they spoke of.

Thanks to Rose, they heard nothing.

Slowly nodding everyone agreed with her logic (and were slightly freaked out at the possibility of an alien attack). 

Turning back to the matter at hand, Steve nodded at the Colonel.

-"Well, with all due respect sir, I am assembling a team too."-

-T.R.M.-

Getting ready for a night out with the boys, Rose was trying to find a decent dress, when Peggy entered her tent.

-"Hey there Pegs! (-"you can only call me that in private"- Peggy had told her), how can I help you?"- She asked.

Peggy stood at the entrance, staring as she thought I'd the best way to start the conversation.

Well, like Rose liked to say...

 _To hell with this shit._

-"I saw my wedding picture."-

Dropping the dress she was holding up against the mirror, Rose whirled around to look at her.

Feeling uncomfortable with her penetrating stare, Peggy inched slowly inside the room, sitting on her bed as she started to absentmindedly play with the quilt.

-"Ok."-

Peggy looked up, her mouth wide open as Rose dismissed her confession.

-" _Ok?_ "-

-"Yes, O.K... Now I only know I have to leave one of the wedding frames up."-

Peggy sent her a puzzled look, her mind trying to comprehend her "Infinity babble".

-"I haven't hung the picture yet, but now I will have to."-

Peggy's face scrunched up further.

-"You came inside and told me you saw the picture. I haven't hung up that picture in your time. I hang up the picture as soon as I can, because if I don't, we wouldn't even be having this conversation... Capiche?"-

Peggy sighed laying face up on the bed.

-"My head hurts thanks to all the Infinity babble, but I believe I got the gist of it."-

Despite Rose not asking, Peggy offered the information, hoping to make it easier for her to place.

-"The first time I saw it, was when I just met you... I thought Phillips was my husband-to-be."-

Rose gave an unladylike snort.

-"The next time was when I got trapped during the warehouse mission. I used the watch you gave me to get into your house."-

Rose nodded, discarding the dress she held as she looked for another.

-"Thanks dearie"-

A few moments of silence passed before Peggy couldn't keep it in any longer.

She gave a small sob.

Not having expected Peggy to burst out crying, Rose's eyes widened as she threw the dress away in her hurry to reach her friend.

-"There, there... What's wrong?"-

-"I'm just so overwhelmed; I don't know what to do to not mess up my future! How can you stand it?! I've seen the pictures, but I have no idea who it is I've got to marry! How am I supposed to marry him if I don't even know him?!"-

A smirk made its way onto Rose's face, despite the fact that the situation didn't really call for it.

-"Up till now, five timelines have collapsed on you because you haven't met or married your would-have-been husband."-

On second thoughts, maybe that wasn't the best thing she could have said...

Peggy had now grabbed a pillow and was trying to suffocate herself.

Watching her with a hint of amusement, Rose thought of the things to come.

Or the lack thereof.

Rose was slightly worried. If she tried to look into the closer future, all she saw was a great big smudge of grey.

When she tried to look into either Bucky or Steve's future, all she came up with was a huge grey space.

This barely ever happened to her.

When she discussed this with them (and explained the significance), they were initially worried, but soon relaxed and told her that sometimes not knowing was for the best... -' _Keeps you on your toes'_ \- they had said.

After hearing their words she calmed down slightly and decided to let things pass.

Laughing as Peggy kicked her legs in frustration; she pulled her up and threw the murderous pillow away.

-"Sometimes, some events are always meant to happen, even if you change choices at last minute... Some other times, you don't know what is coming and you have to wait for it."-

Lifting Peggy chin off her shoulder she

-"Sweetheart, you shouldn't plan your life around what you know... You should live without the fear of your knowledge. Everything resolves itself by the end."-

Standing up and bringing Peggy up with her, she straightened Peggy's uniform and cleaned her face from the few tracks her tears had left.

-"You go ahead and stand strong. There are dark days ahead of everyone, but you know what? You're Margaret Carter; you _are_ the female definition of stubborn. You show them that everything will be alright in the end."-

Barely restraining herself from clapping at Rose's mini speech, Peggy sniffled and hugged her tightly.

-"Thank you Rose, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on… I am here too."-

And with that she turned, her head up high and left the tent, thinking to herself...

Maybe some things _are_ meant to happen, no matter what paths you take.

-T.R.M.-

-"So let's get this straight. We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?"-

Dum Dum Dugan was sitting beside all his pals, drinking in a nearby pub as they listened to Rogers' absurd proposal.

When Steve had told the Colonel that he had his own team, he hadn't been lying.

The problem was that he hadn't asked them for help yet.

Grimacing as he belatedly realised he should have thought this through, he nodded nevertheless.

-"...Pretty much."-

The table stared at him, their faces unreadable.

James Falsworth was the first to answer.

-"Sounds rather, fun actually."-

Jim Morita took a swig of his drink, burping a few seconds after.

-"I'm in."-

-"Moi, je combattrai jusqu'à Ce que le dernier de ces bâtards soient morts, enchaînés ou bien pleurent comme un petit bébé."- Jacques Dernier shouted, slamming his beer into the table. ('I will fight until the last of those bastards are dead, chained or cry like a little baby.')

Hesitatingly choosing his words, Gabe Jones nodded.

-"J'espère que Ce sera tous les trois."-

('I hope it will be all three.')

Dernier laughed loudly, clapping Jones loudly on the back.

-"Moi aussi."-

('Me too')

Steve and the other men looked at Jones expectantly, not having understood any of their French conversation.

Realising they were waiting for their answer, Gabe grinned.

-"We're in."-

They whole table towards the last man.

-"What about Queenie?"-

All the men turned back around, interested in Steve's answer.

After they had escaped from the clutches of HYDRA, they had spent the whole night walking back.

Rose had spent her time walking between a few soldiers, even speaking in perfect French to Jacques.

All the conversations went the same way.

-" _Hey, I'm Elizabeth Rose Maskell._ "-

And then after a small chat, she would zap into their heads info about herself.

While at first extremely confused, the men then decided to play along with it, getting the feeling that their lives wouldn't get any weirder than that.

As the men had watched her, they nicknamed her -' _the Queenie_ '- due to her gait and her unmistakable British accent.

-"Rosebeth won't be officially on the team... She said something about an alien invasion, so she'll be helping out when she wants."-

The men nodded, as if it were perfectly normal to hear of an alien invasion in a normal conversation.

Dum Dum made his decision.

-"Hell, I'll always play. But you got to do one thing for me."-

-"What's that?"-

He took another long drink from his beer.

-"Open a tab."-

The men watched as Steve chuckled and moved to the bar.

-"Well that was easy."-

Steve tapped the bar tenders back, gesturing towards the fellas' table.

-"Another round."-

The man looked incredulous.

-"Where are they putting all this stuff? 

-T.R.M.-

Steve Rogers walked into a more private area of the small club, turning towards his friend Bucky Barnes who was waiting for him at a table.

Looking at the pleased expression on Steve's face, he immediately guessed what had happened.

-"See, told you. They are _all_ idiots."-

Steve sat down next to him, and asked him, half jokingly half not.

-"What about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?"-

Bucky didn't even hesitate in answering.

-"Hell, no. That little guy from Brooklyn, the one who doesn't like to run away from a fight... I'm following him."-

The pair shared a quiet moment, both of them thankful that despite the fact that a war was going around, they had managed to somehow stick together.

The quiet didn't last for long.

-"Hey, you keeping your outfit, right?"- 

-"... You know what? It's kind of grown on me."-

-T.R.M.-

A few hours had passed for Rose as she had finished prepping for the night's outing.

Finally arriving at the bar, she walked in feeling all the buzz around her, watching everyone pass the booze around.

Feeling slightly smug as everyone who saw her started to stare, she soon found the boy's table (following the loud singing).

-"Hubba Hubba… You sure decked out nice kids."- Rose said, pulling an extra seat towards their table as the boys song trailed away.

Rose was trying her best to hide her smirk as none of the men answered her, preferring to stare.

Falsworth was the first to break from his trance.

-"If I may say so, you look quite Spiffy yourself."-

Rose looked down at her attire appreciatively.

-"Yes, you may say so"- She answered, breaking the ice and making the whole table laugh.

They spent an hour chatting and drinking, and generally having fun.

Jones even challenged her to a drinking contest which he _spectacularly_ lost.

After a few more drinks, Rose finally revealed the reason why she had agreed to come.

-"Gentlemen, where is Steve? I'd rather like to talk to him before he even thinks of escaping. He has been avoiding me for a while, and I'm not quite happy with him"-

The boys looked both amused and cautious (having been told how she was when she got angry).

Noticing their hesitation, Rose scoffed.

-"I'm not going to break his whole arm off… That's only for when I'm _really_ angry. I'm only going to talk to him."-

Reassured, but still slightly put out by her first comment, Morita was the one to answer.

-"Last I knew, he was over at the back talking to the Sarge."-

Standing up she curtsied to the men.

-"Well I've had a swell time with you guys, but it's time I talked to Steve. Try not to get too soused… Don't want you to spew everything out tomorrow"-

Rose walked away, leaving the men laughing at their own expense.

Walking towards the table where Steve and Bucky were drinking, she sneaked up on them, silently dragging a chair behind her and sat between them.

-"You've been missing out on all the fun you knuckleheads. Why are you hiding over here like lepers?"-

Bucky and Steve had been peacefully talking, only mildly interested in the happenings around them when they felt (or rather heard) a presence behind them.

Jumping up, they whirled around and proceeded to (almost) drool.

Smiling smugly as they stared at her speechless, she leaned towards them cheekily.

-"What's wrong boys? Cat got your tongue?"-

Bucky, smooth with the dames as he always was, managed to splutter out some words.

-"No, we've been entranced by you, oh beautiful Goddess."-

-"Evidently"- She replied sarcastically.

Folding her hands on her lap, she got down to business.

-"Now, I came here to dance with Steve."-

Both men immediately proceeded to choke.

Bucky turned towards Steve, dread plastered on his face.

-"I'm invisible… I'm turning into you... this is a horrible dream."-

Laughing at Bucky's horrified expression she patted his shoulder with faux sympathy.

-"Don't take it so hard. I've got many friends. I know a ton of exotic beauties... You might get along with a few."-

Bucky face brightened immediately.

-"Elis, you're the cat's meow."-

-"I know"- she answered back smugly.

Turning towards an anxiety ridden soldier, she raised a warning eyebrow.

-"Don't make me wait too long"-

Turning around, she left the room, making sure to add a little more sway to her hips as Steve watched her leave.

Steve -who had kept a slightly calm facade- turned at lightning speed towards Bucky.

-"Bucky! What the hell do I do? I've never really danced before, what am I supposed to do?"-

Bucky (who was in a much happier mood... exotic dames tend to do that) laughed at the panic in Steve's face.

-"That's your own darn fault for not dancing sooner. Now just hope you don't screw up and get out there before she comes and drags you out."- Bucky said just as Rose's voice called Steve's name.

Deciding to take it like a man, Steve took a deep breath and walked towards the waiting dame.

Catching up with Rosebeth, all the confidence he had built escaped like a burst balloon.

Steve started babbling like a little kid who'd been caught snagging the cookie jar away.

-"Y-You sure you want to dance with me? I've never danced before -for all I know- I'm a dead hoofer! I-I might step on your toes or something."-

Rose smiled.

-"Steve, sometimes you need to run before you learn to walk."-

Seeing as she had simply confused him further, Rose grabbed his hand and led him towards the floor.

-"Luckily for you, I'm quite the Ducky Shin cracker. I've danced with Fred Astaire, Donald O'Connor, Gene Kelly... The last two had a bit of trouble keeping up."-

Steve paled a bit more as he heard that the best dancers had trouble keeping up with her.

-"Ease up! You're far too edgy; I'll slow down so just follow my lead."-

Steve took a deep breath (again), and pulled himself together.

After a few seconds of awkward dancing and toe-stepping, Steve quickly got the hang of it, making Rose laugh in delight.

Spinning around the dance floor, they soon caught others attention and became a crowd favourite, huge grins on their faces amidst the cheers and hoots.

They spent hours dancing, Rose teaching him different types of dances, both of them trying their hand at tap-dance, enjoying the tango, acing the foxtrot and laughing at their terrible jive.

Soon enough, it was late, the club calming down and the band playing something slow.

Wanting to talk to him before they all left, Rose lifted her head from his chest, as they swayed to the soft music.

-"Why have you been avoiding me?"-

Steve cringed as the topic he had been skilfully dodging was bought up. He thought of denying it, but knew it would be a slight against Rose's intelligence to even believe she would fall for it.

So he came clean.

-"I've never really... _romanced_ any girl... I'm not sure if you even like me in that way. "-

Rosebeth stared blankly at his face.

-"I thought the kiss made it very clear... I hope you don't think I go kissing around ever man I meet."- She said, more than slightly mortified.

Steve protested immediately (quite mortified himself).

-"No, absolutely not, I didn't mean that you've ever kissed anyone, although I'm sure you have, a pretty dame like you, -woman like you-, should have kissed many men, not that you're a Call girl or anything, it's just... I thought you and Howard were... _Fondueing_."-

Rose stopped dancing, making Steve halt with her.

Staring at his uncomfortable face, Rose immediately knew what was wrong.

Starting to dance again, she pulled close to Steve, wanting to save him the embarrassment of any others hearing them.

-"Steve, honey. Fondue isn't a code for sex; it's just bread and cheese."-

Despite the huge blush on his cheeks and his small trip at her crass word, Steve kept on dancing.

-"... Oh."-

-"Yeah."-

-"What if you still don't like me? I mean, I know you're a wonderful dame, No, woman. Yes, you're wonderful but not a dame... "-

(-'Damn it Rogers, you're fooled by the same mistake once again.'-)

Rose smiled at Steve's word vomit.

Having heard from Peggy about the (almost identical) rambling Steve had gone through before the experiment, Rose tried to save him from the weirded out stares from their dancing neighbours.

She shut him up by giving him a long and tender kiss.

Slowly parting, they continued swaying around to the music.

-"Does that answer your question? "- Rose asked him breathlessly.

Steve timidly nodded. -"It doesn't take away the fact that I have no idea how to do this."-

Rose smiled.

-" Everyone does it differently; some people are corny."- She began, pointing at a couple who were engrossed in whatever the other was saying.

-"Others write sappy letters to each other."-

-"Some get sauced and make a pass on an unsuspecting girl."- Rose said, pointing out a drunken man flirting with a young girl.

-"Others get them a Rock for their finger and get hitched the next day."-

Making Steve look over to a couple in a shadowed booth, Rose continued her explanation.

-"Others take it slow, smooching but nothing more."-

Bringing the list to a stop, Rose snuggled up closer to him.

-"My point is Steve; you should make your own way in the world. Don't rule your life around those guidelines. Make your way as you see fit."-

Watching Steve mull over the words, she leant up to give him a quick peck.

-"I have to go now, but Howard has some equipment for you to try tomorrow morning."-

-"Sounds good"- Steve said, unconsciously tightening his arms around her waist.

Chuckling lightly to herself, she ran her hands up and down Steve's arms.

-"If I want to go and save Howard's life, you're going to have to let me go... "-

Quickly nodding, he escorted her to an empty alley.

Kissing him farewell, Rose started walking away, making a portal over to their camp.

-"Does this mean that you're my girl?"-

Steve had quickly shouted, not wanting to lose his newfound courage. Rose stopped walking and smirked, looking over at his way.

-"Do you want me to be?"-

Steve, remembering her words from before, gulped, took a deep breath and finally nodded.

Clearing his throat he said a simple but significant.

-"Yes."-

-"Well then. Yes Steve, I am your girl."-

Turning around, she stepped into the portal, completely missing Steve's ear to ear shit-eating grin.

-T.R.M.-

Rose was watching quietly (and unnoticed) from the corner of the room as Howard not only tampered with a piece of _her_ Tesseract (with a safety glass and 2 mechanical claws), but also insulted it.

-"Hard to see what all the fuss is about"- he said moving to grab the tiny ball of light with both claws.

Smiling to herself, she prepared herself for the blast.

As soon as the 2 claws touched the ball at the same time, an energy surge blasted through them, shattering the safety glass, and knocking both Howard and the scientist -Harrison- away from the explosion.

A moment of silence passed as the pair tried to understand what had happened.

-"Write that down"- Howard said, slowly sitting up.

Rose decided to interrupt, quickly making herself known.

-"And then scratch it out. It won't add up to your other observations, I contained the explosion enough to just give you a scare."-

Howard stared blankly at her, while Harrison tried to glare at her.

-"That tiny particle could have blown up, not only this whole facility, but the equivalent of the UK."- She said, making Howard look a little faint, Harrison scoffing derisively.

Despite her clear hate for the man, he still approached her.

Turning his nose up her, he spoke arrogantly.

-"Well, if you don't give us the appropriate equipment for it... How do you expect us to handle it?"-

Rose shook her head.

-"You aren't getting any advanced equipment from beyond your time. You will have to make do with what you have."-

And with that, she dragged Howard out of his office so they could meet up with the Colonel.

-T.R.M.-

The next morning, Steve got up bright and early with a dopey grin on his face.

Having already told Bucky the news the previous night (Naturally the whole team then found out, many exclaiming how they wished that they could be in his shoes), he didn't surprise him by being all chipper.

Severely hanged over, Bucky dismissed his pacing friend.

-"Just get out of here, the sooner you get there the sooner you see her."-

Shooting out of the door like a bullet, he arrived at the bunker just a few minutes after.

-T.R.M.-

Private Lorraine was having a really boring day.

Despite the fact that the day had just started a few hours ago, she could still feel the seconds move on sluggishly.

Reduced to taking over reception (the woman in charge got sick, and she was forced to take over as a punishment issued by the Carter bitch for insulting the Maskell whore), she was using up all the time she had to herself to read about the American dreamboat.

-"Excuse me. I'm looking for a Mr. Stark."-

Overly chipper doesn't work this early in the day. Nevertheless, she had a job, so she answered back politely.

-"He's in with Colonel Phillips."-

Turning around as she felt the man fidget, she was just about to tell him to scram before the words choked up in her throat.

Standing in front of her was _The Captain America._

-"Oh, of course you're welcome to wait."- She told him, her words barely registering in her mind as she gestured to a table across from her.

Watching him like a tiger, she leaned back on her chair, folding up the newspaper as he settled uncomfortably onto the table.

-"I uh, read about what you did."-

The man nodded awkwardly, pointing quickly at the front article she was displaying.

-"Oh, that...yeah. Well that's, you know... Just doing what needed to be done."-

Lorraine put the paper down, sitting up straight in her chair.

-"Sounded like more than that. You saved nearly 400 men."-

-"Really, it's not a big deal."-

Private Lorraine stood up, implementing her next plan of action.

-"Tell that to their wives."- She told him, prowling her way over to the man.

-"Uh, I don't think they were all married."-

Grabbing his short tie, the Private played around with it flirtatiously.

-"You're a hero."-

Shrugging the man tried to get out of the woman's vice grip.

-"Well, that...you know. Tha-That depends on the definition of..."-

Ignoring the Captain's spluttering, Private Lorraine looked around, watching out for any unwelcome gazes. 

-"And the Women of America. They owe you their thanks."-

Pleased with the lack of eyewitnesses, the woman dragged the man to the darker and more hidden area of the small reception.

-"And um, seeing as they're not here."-

Steve Rogers hadn't been idle.

Seeing the direction in which the conversation had been headed, he had thankfully remembered his 'magical' watch and pressed the big button, ensuring that Rosebeth would hear the conversation he was having.

Unfortunately, the time for hinted avoidance was over, and now he had to full blown reject her in her face.

-"I'm sorry"- Steve said ducking slightly when he saw her lips heading for his own.

-"I already have a girl."-

Pulling him closer, Lorraine smirked, and tried to whisper seductively.

-"She doesn't have to know... It will be _our_ little secret "-

-"Except for the small fact that she already knows."- said an unimpressed voice from behind the files.

Quickly letting go of the Captain (making him stumble back from his efforts of getting loose), they both whirled around, one with a mixture of embarrassment, envy, and loathing, while the other simply looked on relieved.

-"Private Lorraine, you are dismissed for the day. You might receive a lecture from the Colonel about the proper behaviour you should have while working here. Dismiss any further thoughts about protesting, you are in enough trouble as it is... Now scram."- Rose ended harshly.

Grabbing Steve's arm she pulled him away, completely disregarding the speechless woman.

Watching as she marched away angrily, Steve started to worry.

-"Rosebeth, It's not what you think it is, I didn't -... "- Steve started to protest, before quickly being cut off as he bumped into a small body.

-"Steve, sweetie, I'm not angry at you. I've been having a real bad day. One of the scientists I have been working with has been a real pain in the arse. You did the right thing. This small incident just made my anger levels rise, just don't annoy me and you should be fine."-

Steve quickly let out his breath in relief.

-"Right. Then lead the way."- He said with a smile.

Kissing her goodbye as she went to talk to the Colonel, he turned towards the smirking Stark.

-"You're a lucky guy"- Stark told him.

-"I once tried romancing her myself… she brushed me off completely, and when I persisted, I received quite the lecture after…"-

Steve looked surprised at the news. Despite of the fondue incident, Steve had always through them as close as siblings... They even had the same smirk!

-"I once thought you and her were dating… I thought Fondue meant that you were… _you know"_ \- He said with a red face. -"Rose told me yesterday."-

Howard just smiled.

-"Yeah, Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend. You know, the moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head, it's the moment your goose is well and truly cooked."-

Leading him towards his workplace, he finally got down to business.

-"Me, I concentrate on work. Which at the moment is about making sure you and your men do not get killed."-

Picking up a grey cloth, Howard showed it off.

-"Carbon polymer. Should withstand your average German bayonet."-

-"Although Hydra isn't going to attack you with a _pocket knife._.."-

Moving over towards Steve's battered shield, he picked it up, turning it around as he inspected it.

-"I hear you're uh, kind of attached."-

Patting it as Stark settled it down, he quickly defended it from his sceptical look.

-"It's handier than you might think."-

Gesturing towards a desk filled with shields, Howard led the way.

-"I took the liberty of coming up with some options."-

Pointing towards a specific shield, he began to yammer on about it.

-"This one's fun. She's being fitted with electrical relays that will allow you to- ... "-

-"What about this one?"-

Steve hadn't listened to his rant; instead he had found himself a nice shield.

It was round and polished, and large enough to properly cover himself.

-"No, no that's just a prototype."-

Howard tried to throw the idea away, but Steve wouldn't give up.

-"What's it made of?"-

Realising that he wouldn't let it rest, Howard relented.

-"Vibranium. It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It's completely vibration absorbent."-

-"How come it's not a standard issue?"-

-"That's the rarest metal on earth. What you're holding there? That's all we've got."-

As Steve was admiring the shield, Rose came stomping into the room with Peggy trailing slightly behind her, doing an abysmal job at trying to calm the raging woman down.

-"If you're finished Howard, I need to borrow Steve for a minute."-

Steve quickly held up the shield, wanting to get her opinion.

-"What do you think?"-

Rosebeth smiled at the childish grin he wore, before it was immediately turned into a frown when she saw the scientist loitering beside him.

A plan forming in her head, Rose turned on her act, surprising everyone around her.

-"Harrison, would you mind holding the shield up a mo?"-

Her animosity for Harrison was no secret, and was the constant source of gossip for the bored scientists. Everyone knew that the hate was also shared by the man.

-"I do mind."-

Rose ground her teeth.

-"I insist."-

Harrison sighed and took the shield away from a reluctant Steve. Straightening up, he held the shield against his body.

-"Is that enough?"-

Turning to the table on her right, Rose picked up a gun and loaded it.

Before anyone could react, she turned towards the scientist and started shooting at the immediately raised shield.

BANG.

 _Everyone ducks._

BANG.

 _One step._

BANG.

 _Another step._

BANG.

 _Almost there._

BANG.

 _Right in front of him._

BANG.

 _Clobbered_.

Everyone watched from behind the protection of their desks, as Rose hit the scientist's head with the butt of her gun, knocking him out.

-"Yes, I think it works."-

Taking the shield from Harrison's prone body, she passed it on to a flabbergasted Steve.

Turning towards the scared scientists, she told the room at large.

-"When he wakes up, do tell him I warned him"-

Walking away, she called back for Peggy, who was standing there staring at her amazed.

-"Come on Peggy, we have things to do."-

Steve and Howard watched as Peggy nearly ran towards Rose leaving both of them standing there staring after her with their mouths wide open.

Steve, while still staring her way, took out a small paper from his pocket.

-"I had some ideas about the uniform."-

Howard stared amazedly towards Rose.

-"Whatever you want, pal."-

-T.R.M.-

HYDRA facility number 1 in France was the easiest mission they had.

The team had far overestimated all the weapons and security that the base held and had easily blasted through its doors, seizing control and destroying everything.

It was their first mission where they all worked as a team.

Despite everyone's worries about the team dynamics, all went flawlessly.

Jim Morita hacked into the base's security grid, turning it off for a few hours.

Falsworth was on the lookout for any unaccounted agents.

Bucky was hidden up in a hill with his sniper rifle, a perfect view of the compound at his feet.

Jacques Dernier stood in front of upcoming vehicles, whistling and waving his arms around, making them stop.

5 seconds later, Gabe Jones blew them up.

In less than half an hour Steve, Dum Dum and Rose entered (guns a blazing) taking control of the whole facility.

Calling Peggy when the deed was done, the group set camp and waited.

-" _Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Waaaay?_ "-

After they had set up a fire, the men (and woman) had huddled around it and started to talk about themselves.

They had started with Dum Dum, followed by Jones, Falsworth, Morita, Bucky and Dernier (with Rose fluently translating).

When they had arrived at Steve, nobody had believed his story about him being a sickly kid until Rose had pulled out her set of pictures they had taken on the day of the experiment.

Skimming over the major events of his life (like his mother's death, meeting Bucky, meeting Rose, the expo, Erskine, the experiment, etc.); they had finally arrived to his USO shows.

Which was how they somehow found themselves following Rose's lead and singing 'The Spangled Man theme' at the top of their lungs.

Dancing around the camp, Rose twirled from partner to partner, Steve and Falsworth watching amusedly from their spot on the floor.

 _Dernier_.

-" _Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and daaay?_ "-

 _Jones_.

-" _Who will campaign door-to-door for America..._ "-

 _Bucky_.

-" _Carry the flag shore to shore for America_."-

 _Morita_.

-" _From Hoboken to Spokane_..."-

 _Dugan_.

-"The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!"-

 _Victor_.

Wait _what_?!

The men hadn't even noticed the newcomer arrive, so as soon as they saw him dancing with the Queenie, they stood up and pointed their guns at the man.

Rose meanwhile smiled as she twirled around the camp with him, telling her friends to stand down.

-"Calm down Commandos, this is my kid Victor... _Where is James_?"-

A rustle from behind them answered their question.

A big buff man came out of the bush, a large cigar caught between his lips.

-"I'm here."-

Ending her dance, she dragged them closer to the fire to properly introduce them.

-"Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan, Jacques Dernier, Gabriel 'Gabe' Jones, James 'Bucky' Barnes, James Falsworth, James 'Jim' Morita... Meet Victor and James."-

Everyone blinked awkwardly.

-"They're the kids I told you about."-

Realisation crashed into their faces, but the majority of them still looked confused.

Sighing, James took the lead.

-"When she says kids, don't expect a small child... Everyone's a kid in her eyes."-

Nodding, the men chuckled and gave them a warm welcome.

On the other side, Steve was hiding his panic very well... But not well enough.

-"So... Who are you?"-

James and Victor looked at each other questioningly, not having heard his name when Rose introduced them.

-"Steve Rogers... also known as Captain America."- He mumbled, still embarrassed by the ridiculous title.

Everyone stared tersely as the brothers held a silent conversation with themselves.

Nodding, they turned back to the anxious Captain.

-"Welcome to the family I guess... Sort of."-

And with that, a truce was made between them.

-T.R.M.-

A couple of hours had passed and everyone was once again sitting round the fire, nursing their beers.

-"So, what brings you to these parts?"-

Steve had been wondering that since they had arrived.

Rose hadn't told them of their arrival, and it was hardly coincidental.

The last he had heard about them, Rose had told him that they were hanging out in France, helping the resistance.

-"Well, we made a... _friend_ over in France. His name was Gaspard."-

Looking over at Rose they looked pointedly at their hands, wondering how much she had told them.

Once they received the go, they continued.

-"He was a mutant like us. He could change the age of whatever he touched. For example, if you had an old bayonet, he'd touch it and voilà it's new."-

At the men's sceptical looks, James sighed.

-"It's not the coolest mutation out there, but it's useful when you're out of ammo. One touch and your magazine is filled once again."-

Suddenly, their perspective changed and they had a whole new appreciation for the man's talent.

-"Anyways, he died. A mad scientist came by and tried to perform a vivisection on him... He didn't survive the operation. "-

The men offered their condolences while the pair brushed them off.

-"We say friend, we really mean acquaintance."-

The camp nodded.

-"So, we've been following any leads we get on the man, trying to find him and stop him from killing any more of us."-

Falsworth was curious.

-"What's his name? We haven't heard about any Nazi scientists who search for mutants."-

James and Victor looked embarrassed.

-"I'm afraid we don't have much information ourselves... we're always too late to catch him. We only have his last name. Schmidt."-

The Commando's jumped a feet high, their breath catching in their throats.

Schmidt!?... Did that mean that they were looking for the same man?

-"Calm down kids, it's a different Schmidt."-

A relieved sigh went through the whole camp.

Rose turned towards the brothers, waving her hand beside her and making a folder appear.

-"Klaus Schmidt, age _technically_ unknown, is also a mutant. Has the power to absorb energy, making him immune to most weapons. Once he has captured the energy, he can use it to make himself younger, or expel it, causing massive destruction."-

-"... I met him many years ago... He tried to grope me so I broke his arm... It was awesome. "-

The camp had been silent contemplating about this Klaus character, but when they heard Rose's comment, they could help but to snort.

-"He knows you're following him. Play your cards right and you might just snatch him."-

A comfy silence fell on the camp, everyone lost to their own thoughts.

Soon enough sleep plucked away at the men, making them grab a sleeping bag and drift away.

Steve, Rose and the brothers were the last awake.

Rose turned towards the sleepy kids.

-"I have an extra sleeping bag in the truck. I had a feeling one of you might need it."-

The two of them raised their heads immediately.

-"Dibs!"-

Victor whooped happily while James harrumphed.

Rose smiled, realising what had happened.

-"You both lost them?"-

Victor stopped his victory dance, having forgotten he had an audience.

-"Right. Err yeah. Lost one near the river, and we had to give away the other... blackmail for information."-

Rose turned towards James.

-"Take mine. No buts."-

At first wanting to protest, James knew that it would be pointless, so he turned with a larger smirk at Victor.

-"Looks like I got the better deal."-

-"You son of a bitch, fuck you."-

A half-hearted mutter came from the man Rose was leaning on.

-"Language."-

The three people stared at him, making him fidget self consciously.

-"Manners were very important in my household... They've been drilling them into me since I was born."-

Pretending that the last few seconds never happened, the two brothers got up and left for their sleeping bags.

Rose and Steve were now the only ones left.

Enjoying the silence, they stared into the spluttering flames that had started to die out.

-"Steve I'm worried."-

Steve sat up straighter, making Rose lift her head from his chest.

-"Hmm? Why?"-

-"Remember the grey spots I told you about?"-

-"Yeah."-

-"There is a massive one when I try to look into your future... Also Bucky's."-

-"You know, I'm still confused about their meaning."-

-"They mean that either someone still has a decision to make that will affect important timelines, or that the event in question must always happen."-

-"Oh."-

-"Yeah... I can see a few missions clearly, but the rest of your lives are blurry. I don't know how or why, but Bucky seems to have a metal arm... I think."-

-"It's all very confusing."-

They spent a few minutes in silence, each of them gathering their thoughts.

Stroking her hair, Steve hesitantly chose his words.

-"I think there are advantages and disadvantages to your sight."-

-"Obviously the disadvantage lies in the fact that we won't exactly know the result of many things, but think of the advantage... "-

Kissing the top of her head, he played around with her hands.

-"That way, you won't expect anything. When you experience things, you'll experience them firsthand. Enjoy the unexpected. Take pleasure from the small surprises in life, don't always plan."-

Standing up, he picked her up and carried her, ignoring her half-hearted protests.

-"Goddess or not, you need to take breaks. Sleep for a while, you can use my sleeping bag. I'll keep watch."-

Just as he was about to leave, a small protest froze him in place.

-"Stay."-

Shifting from where Rose had been tucked in, she opened up the flap and scooted over, making the space large enough for two.

-"The night will be clear, I can assure you that. The only interesting thing will be a small family of rabbits getting close to the fire and stealing some carrots from my backpack."-

Still looking at him, Rose could see the sides battling on his mind.

One side really wanted to squeeze in and hold on to Rose tightly as he slept, while the other was chastising him for his thoughts, telling him that it wasn't proper nor well mannered.

Rose decided to give him a small push.

-"I promise no funny business... Plus, your body heat would help me keep warm so I don't freeze to death."-

Relenting, Steve walked towards her and lowered himself into the bag, wrapping his arms around her just as she put her head on his chest.

-"Liar. You can't feel the cold."-

-"It's not that I can't feel it... I just prefer not to."-

-" _Har Har._ "-

-T.R.M.-

Morning came and the brothers were the first to get up.

Waking up, and walking towards their provisions, they found almost everything intact (except for Rose's backpack which had been ransacked, all her carrots stolen).

Returning to the sleeping area, they almost had a heart attack.

Rose and Rogers were sharing a bag.

Now that wasn't what had surprised them. They weren't naive enough to believe that Rose hadn't slept with anyone before, sexually or innocently.

What had surprised them was the fact that Steve still had his limbs intact.

As they had returned, they found the Captain awake and shaking Rose awake delicately.

Everyone and their parents knew Rose wasn't a morning person.

What not everyone knew was the fact that if someone tried to wake her, they would end up brutally injured.

Sometimes a broken arm, leg, sprained wrists, bruised ribs, face, etc.

 _No one_ could escape the slaughter.

So when Steve had started to shake Rose, the brothers had braced themselves for the worst.

Let it be noted that they ' _almost'_ had a heart attack...

They were saved by this bothersome death by the unexpected turn of events.

Instead of crushing the bones in the Captain's wrist, Rose simply _swatted_ at his hand.

-"It's too early. Go away."-

Chuckles came from Steve's throat, oblivious to the two slack jawed mutants that were staring at the scene.

-"It's 7:30. Peggy and company are supposed to be here at 8:00."-

-"I don't care, I need my beauty sleep."-

Steve kissed her forehead and started to get out of the bag.

-"You don't need a beauty sleep... I'll wake you up when they get here then."-

After Rose mumbled some kind of agreement, Steve finally turned to find the brothers staring at him as if he were some kind of God.

-"How the _hell_ did you manage that?"-

-T.R.M.-

Soon enough, Peggy arrived and everyone had heard about Rose's morning tendencies. Wanting to try their luck at waking her up, they formed a line and tried.

They didn't succeed.

Victor ended up with the worse injury, a broken jaw (not that it stayed broken for long).

Dernier and Peggy ended up the least injured, one with some bruised ribs, while the other got a twisted ankle.

Surprisingly, when Steve got up to wake her, absolutely _nothing_ happened.

He got up, shook her a little and she'd grumble at him.

Everyone turned and whispered between themselves amusedly, feeling like they were back in school, gossiping with their friends.

-" _What the hell?_ "-

Standing next to the sleepy Rose and his new team, Steve could only shake his head.

Deciding that enough was enough; Steve hoisted Rose up from the sleeping bag and carried her on his shoulder like a potato sack.

-"ARRGH! Ok-Ok, I'm up now."-

Kicking away the sleeping bag (he wouldn't put it past her to just crawl back in), he finally set her down.

Rose yawned loudly.

Rubbing her eyes, she opened them only to find everyone staring at her, each cradling different limbs.

-"... What?"-

-T.R.M.-

January 1944 - Captain America and his (newly dubbed by Rose) Howling Commandos invaded and destroyed a HYDRA facility in Belgium.

Their second mission was filled with the same level of success as the first.

A quick seize and destroy and their mission was done.

Having made a promise to the mutant brothers, they skimmed through the information, but didn't find any mentions of a Klaus Schmidt.

Soon enough it was time to set camp and call it a day.

-"How about Shakespeare?"-

-"He was a fun guy. He could tell you to go to hell in such a way that you'd look forward to the trip."-

The team howled in laughter.

Once again bored, they had turned towards the woman who held the keys to entertainment at her feet.

They had spent the last half an hour shouting out names of influential people, and listening to her comments about them.

-"Cleopatra! No, Caesar!"-

-"Behind every successful man is his woman. Behind the fall of a successful man is usually another woman... She had him wrapped around her finger."-

Just as someone else was about to shout a name, Rose let out a massive yawn.

Steve leapt into action, being the caring man that he was.

-"I think that's enough for today fellas."-

Shaking his head fondly at the sound of protest that came from everyone lips (Rose's included), he carried her over to her sleeping bag.

Instantly falling asleep as soon as her head touched the rough pillow, Steve walked back and sat down with the guys.

While everyone was chatting between themselves, Steve nudged Bucky, beckoning him discreetly closer.

Once he was close enough to speak quietly without the others overhearing, Steve began.

-"Rosebeth is worried."-

Bucky was surprised. If she was worried, she did a hell of a good job at hiding it. After all, they had been joking around carefree only a few seconds ago.

-"Why? "-

-"Those grey spots she sometimes gets... She said that something big was coming, and she couldn't tell what."-

At Bucky's silence, Steve hesitantly added.

-"She can't see us properly, but she thinks she saw you with a metal arm, although she's not so sure."-

Bucky was startled now. Thinking it through, he decided that joking might be the best approach for now.

-" Well, I'll certainly not lack the muscles... As long as it's a strong and buff arm, it shouldn't be that bad."-

Steve looked at him, the disbelief and the deadpan etched into his face.

-"Really?"-

-T.R.M.-

It was February when the team had their first scare.

It was their first mission without Rose and they were understandably nervous.

Their objective was to invade and destroy a HYDRA facility in Czechoslovakia.

It was also the first time that someone on the team died.

The mission was going extremely well. They hadn't wanted to take any chances, so they packed up heavier than usual.

The HYDRA thugs hadn't seen it coming... Except for one.

He had somehow heard of the team's plans for the base, and had hidden away, planning an ambush.

When the factory was destroyed and the men had returned to their camp, they had sat down, smoking and drinking.

Just as Bucky was about to talk about the merits of having Rose around (conversations tended to flow easier), two gunshots pierced the air, making everyone stand up... Almost everyone.

-T.R.M.-

The HYDRA agent wasn't quite sure what to do.

He was unsure on who to shoot.

It sounds like rubbish, but he really meant it.

On one hand, the decision was made easier by the lack of appearance of the Rose woman (despite the Red Skull's insistent orders of leaving her alone), so he was now left between shooting the Captain or his best friend.

Knowing the fact that shooting the Captain would be more beneficial to their cause, he was still reluctant, because honestly, who knows how the Skull would react.

So he hit him where it would hurt the man most.

His best friend.

-T.R.M.-

Steve watched, his eyes filled with horror as Bucky's eyes opened widely, his head tilting down to his chest.

-"Well... fuck."-

After his whispered words, Bucky fell on his back, life leaving his eyes, making them take a glassy look, resembling a porcelain doll.

The Commandos immediately took charge of the situation.

Seeing as Steve was staring horror struck at his best friends, they quickly left and apprehended the agent.

During the entire ruckus, a portal opened up beside Steve, making everyone but him stare, dreading the woman's reaction.

Rose stepped out, closing the portal behind her.

-"Ok Bucks, it's not your time yet. Let's fix you up."-

Not sparing a glance at anyone, she stepped forward towards the fallen body, finally making Steve react.

Lunging at Rose, he managed to wrap his arm around her forearm.

-"Can you do anything?"-

Rose looked at Steve's face, studying his anguished features.

-"If you let go of me, yes."-

Steve immediately released her, almost pushing her away, making Rose let of a few chuckles.

-T.R.M.-

The HYDRA agent was both confused and amazed.

Just as he was about to break his cyanide capsule, he... _thought_ he had just seen the Maskell woman arrive through since kind of... _Portal_.

Intrigued, he hid his capsule once again, hoping the grunts that were pushing him around, would let him see the show.

They did not disappoint.

The Rose Maskell laid the American sergeant down, his front body facing upwards.

Opening up her hand, palm upwards, he watched incredulously as 2 tiny bullets came floating from out of his blood covered chest, landing on the woman's hand.

Chucking them away as if they were a nuisance, she then proceeded to open up the man's shirt, making two bullet holes visible, one next to the other.

Placing her hands on top of them, she applied a small pressure and then removed them.

If the agent wasn't running on so much adrenaline, he might have fainted.

Nothing but a small scar was left, the skin having knit itself back together somehow.

Even the men let out a small gasp at that.

The woman gestured towards the American Captain, asking him to help her sit the corpse up.

Once he was ready, Maskell turned and grinned at the gathered crowd.

-"This is my favourite part."-

 ** _SLAP._**

Bucky Barnes woke up with a start, hacking up as he choked on empty air.

Raising his head, he was met with different degrees of amazement, fear and incredulity.

Not knowing what to say, she simply turned towards Rose.

-"Your daughter is sweet."-

-"I know."-

-T.R.M.-

March 29th - Captain America tries to recover a file from HYDRA agents in London.

They run away and attempt to hide in an air raid shelter.

The Captain encourages the citizens inside the shelter to attack the agents by giving them a heroic speech.

No sign of Rose Maskell. 

-T.R.M.-

April 27th - Captain America invades a castle in the Nazi occupied Denmark controlled by HYDRA.

Johann Schmidt attempts to destroy him by using a Viking Rune stone, but the Captain slows the relic from exploding by following Rose's instructions, allowing the Howling Commandos to escape intact.

-T.R.M.-

After the successful capture of a HYDRA submarine, everyone sat around a campfire, quietly eating as they stored their energy once again.

-"What's your favourite animal?"-

The camp was silent for a few seconds as each of them contemplated their answers.

-"Horses."- Steve began, prompting the others to begin.

-"Lions."-

-"Wolves."-

-"Bears"-

-"Bears"-

-"Panthers"-

-"Bears"-

-"... Red foxes from Russia."-

Everyone turned to gaze at Rose curiously.

-"What? They're cute!"-

The men chuckled at her antiques, making her huddle closer into Steve's chest.

-"Have you got any at home? "-

Rose shook her head sleepily from the crook of Steve's neck.

-" A great friend will give me one in a few years... She just has to be born soon."-

Soon enough, her words faded to yawns, and Rose Maskell fell asleep on Steve's lap.

The men chuckled quietly as Steve smiled and stroked her hair.

The Howling Commandos watched as Steve rested his chin on the top of her head, intertwining their fingers as Rose's delicate and soft snores were heard.

-"How long have you two known each other for now?"-

Morita's question came as a surprise to Steve. Thinking out loud, he counted the years.

-"Well, we're in May '44... I met her June '41... Almost 3 years now."-

Dernier babbled something in French next, Gabe translating his query.

-"He asks that how long have you been going out by now."-

Steve's eyebrows rose, surprised by their nosey questions.

-"Err, '43. The day at the club when I came up to you guys with the request for my team... Why all the questions suddenly?"-

The men looked guiltily between each other, giving Steve the impression that they had already discussed this between themselves.

-"Have you given any thought to, err... popping out the question anytime soon?"-

Steve looked around the camp, finding eager faces waiting for his answer. If only he understood.

-"Err... Pop the question?"-

The men nodded eagerly, Bucky being the only one who understood that the expression had flown over his head.

-"They want to know if you've thought of asking her to marry you."- He explained, making Steve's mouth form a small ' _oh_ ' as he nodded in thanks.

-"Well, not exactly... I mean, I want to... and I've thought of it, but... you know... It's just, err... Yeah."-

The men's faces had slowly lost their eager looks, a confused frown taking over the longer he spoke.

Seeing as they hadn't understood a thing, they turned towards Bucky, hoping he would translate.

-"He's thought of it, he wants to, but he's unsure "-

The Commandos ' _ahhed_ ' as Steve threw his arms up, just having said the same thing.

-"Steve my man, think about it properly. We're at war. Pretty dames are hard to find, especially ones that are ok with our line of work."-

Everyone nodded at Dugan's wise words.

-"Queenie... Well we all know she's one of a kind."- He said chuckling.

Falsworth snorted, Morita smirked, Gabe smiled, Bucky chuckled and Dernier scoffed at the huge understatement.

-"Just don't blow it or wait till it's too late."-

Steve nodded, a new determination set into his eyes as they gleamed, hugging Rose closer to him.

-"Understood."-

-T.R.M.-

-"YOU ARE _FAILING_!"-

The Red Skull started to pace around agitatedly as he surveyed the burned down factory.

-"We are close to an offensive that will shake the planet, and we are continually delayed because, you cannot outwit a _simpleton_ with a shield."-

The Skull didn't bother to mention the Goddess, knowing that if she really wanted to destroy them... well, she'd annihilate them.

His thoughts turned back to the situation at hand when the Doctor started to stutter nervously.

-"It's hardly my area of expertise. I, I merely develop weapons. I-I-I cannot fire them."-

Schmidt sighed; at least thankful that the Goddess had not unleashes her full power on them.

Shaking his head at Zola, he brushed his gabardine, making a few scattered ashes fly away.

-"Finish your mission, Doctor... Before the American finishes his."-

Turning towards his car, he was about to take a step, when a man called for him.

-"Sir!"-

Raising his eyebrow, his frown grew as they clearly presented someone who had survived the previous fight.

-"I'm sorry, Herr Schmidt. We fought to the last man."-

Staring at the panting man with no pity, he took out a small handgun and shot at him, the blue light disintegrating him, making everyone but him flinch.

-" _Evidently_ not."- He drawled.

-T.R.M.-

June 1944 was the worst month of the whole year.

While the Howling Commandos and their leader were doing alright, this was the most difficult time in Howard Stark's entire life.

The Battle of Finow.

While Howard mainly worked within the SSR division, he also supplied his newly designed weapons to the army, also taking requests for any equipment they wished (within reason obviously).

One of these was a gas. It was designed to help soldiers fight longer, keeping soldiers awake for days at a time, but it failed.

It started causing symptoms similar to sleep deprivation, anger, hallucinations, psychosis...

Howard Stark wisely decided to keep the gas a secret, hiding it away in his laboratory.

That was, until someone stole it.

The same man, who had ordered the making of the gas, thought that Howard Stark was keeping it for his own good.

The very next day, General John McGinnis ordered his soldiers to raid the laboratories of Howard Stark, stealing all the documents about his research and the gas (dubbed Midnight Oil).

Before Stark had even realised that his invention had gone missing, the General had ordered a few planes to spread the gas over the Soviet Armed Forces, hoping to help them to crush the German defences in the city of Finow.

Never had a plan backfired so badly.

Since he hadn't even stopped to read Howard's notes on the gas, he didn't realise that the gas had a different effect on the Soviets than he had anticipated.

Hundreds of soldiers went mad and began killing everyone around them.

The next day, General McGuiness arrived at the scene and was promptly horrified by what he saw.

All around him, bodies covered the floor, some with their eyes clawed out, ears missing, throats bitten open, a face ridden with bullet wounds making it unrecognisable...

Just as he wondered over what the hell had happened, a helicopter landed a small distance away; carrying Elizabeth Maskell and Howard Stark... just the man he wanted to speak to.

The soldiers made room for the coming visitors, making space so they could greet the General.

Although apparently Stark had a different definition of greeting than theirs.

The first thing he did when he reached the General was take a swing at his face.

The General reacted accordingly.

He proceeded to beat the shit out of the man.

He would have knocked the man out had Elizabeth Maskell not interrupted swiftly.

Kicking one of the General's legs, she brought him to his knees, and then proceeded to hold his neck in a painful grip.

Holding Howard back with one hand, she ordered the surrounding soldiers to stand down.

Everyone knew better than to disobey a direct order from their highest superior.

-"Return back to your stations, this is a conversation which needs to take place with as much privacy as we can muster for now."-

Barely heard over Howard's screams of murder and struggle, Maskell sighed and shouted alarmingly loud.

-" ** _SCRAM_**."-

The soldiers immediately obeyed, returning to their stations.

A few loitered around, not having anything to do, but they still kept their distance, enough that they wouldn't hear what they were discussing.

More than once, Elizabeth was seen restraining Howard or the General from striking each other.

It would have been quite comical had they not been surrounded by cadavers.

Eventually their meeting came to an obvious end when the General staggered back at whatever Howard Stark had barked at him.

Very few of the soldiers ignored their previous orders and stepped towards their General, earning themselves a glare from Rose.

-"I suggest you think of retirement plans General... I fear your resignation would be the lesser evil of the many."-

Watching as Maskell dragged a fuming Stark away, the soldiers could only watch worriedly as the General's deathly pallor increased, making him ghostly pale.

-"Sir, if I may inquire what is wrong?"-

The General turned and rubbed his face, making his cheeks gain back the slightest bit of colour.

-"Son, what _isn't_ wrong?"-

-T.R.M.-

After some heavy convincing from everyone over the fact that the SSR wasn't involved on the Finow raid, Howard finally continued to make materials for them (and _only_ them).

And so from one tragedy, they skipped to another.

The Capture of Arnim Zola.

-T.R.M.-

The Howling Commandos and their leader (plus one), were standing on a snowy cliff, the majority of them freezing to their bones.

Having intercepted a message in which they discovered that Doctor Zola would be travelling through the train, they had quickly organised their packs and left as soon as possible.

Gabe and Morita were over at the crudely made portable radio, trying to tune it to the correct station.

Dum Dum and Falsworth were over at a corner, doing their best to stay away from the edge, having no desire to fall down the cliff.

Dernier sat comfortable in the snow, seemingly meditating as he played around with the lapels of his coat.

Bucky and Steve were standing behind Rose, said woman sitting on the very edge of the cliff, playing around with her hand as she bit her nails and swung her feet back and forth.

Looking over at the train tracks where they were supposed to glide to, Bucky was reminded of a similar situation, although on a much smaller scale.

-"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?"-

Steve looked cautiously at Rosebeth (she was sitting far too close to the edge for his liking), replied absentmindedly.

-"Yeah... and I threw up?"-

Bucky looked over at him, a slightly desperate expression on his face.

-"This isn't payback is it?"-

Steve smirked as his eyes twinkled with humour.

-"And why would I do that?"-

Before Bucky could answer with the most sarcastic response he would ever give, Gabe Jones interrupted their banter.

-"We were right; Doctor Zola is on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle… Wherever he is going, they must need him bad"-

Watching as everyone started to quickly pack their equipment, Rose stood up looking troubled. Noticing this both Bucky and Steve stopped, making the whole team look up and wonder what was wrong.

-"Rosebeth, what's the matter?"-

Wringing her hands, Rose spoke loud enough to be heard over the roaring wind.

-"There is a massive grey spot covering this event… I have no idea if this will be a success, there are far too many variables unaccounted for. We could either leave, or continue in the blind, but whatever happens if we stay, must happen in every version of these events... "-

Everyone started to fidget nervously, remembering the lecture Queenie had given over the grey spots and their effect on all the universes (parallels were a pain in the arse to understand).

Everyone's attention turned to Falsworth as he spoke up anxiously.

-"If we're staying, we need to get moving now... they're travelling like the devil."-

Everyone was unsure of the mission. While this was their best chance at getting Zola, they could or could not succeed. It was a 50/50 situation, plus other universes would depend on whatever happened here to shape their events.

Taking the lead, Steve grabbed Rosebeth's arms, looking deeply into her eyes.

-"This is our best chance, can you see another instance where we capture him alive?"- He asked.

Immediately shaking her head, the decision was unanimously made.

Nodding, Steve began ordering everyone around.

-"We only got about 10 seconds window, you miss that window… We're bugs on a windshield."-

Feeling mildly reassured, Falsworth dryly remarked the thought in everyone's head.

-"Mind the gap"-

Laughing Dum Dum clapped a shivering Falsworth on the back.

-"Better get moving bugs!"-

Dernier sat near the edge of the cliff where the rest of the Commandos had started to form a line.

Grabbing his stopwatch, he began the count.

Steve was the 1rst to go, 10 seconds afterwards went Bucky, and then (10 seconds again) went Rose.

Now, you may be asking yourself why they didn't simply take the safe way and teleport themselves inside the train.

It had been long ago decided that they would use Rose's portals only when she didn't find any grey spots, due to the unpredictability of the situation.

Quickly arriving on top of the train, Steve and Bucky got inside one car, while Rose and Gabe got into another.

(-"One augmented soldier per normal man don't you think?"- the team had joked)

Breaking into the train was easier than they thought, disposing of the agents more so.

As they walked towards the front of the train, Gabe and Rose were (understandably) surprised when they got separated by a huge mechanical door.

Before they had time to react, some HYDRA thugs started shooting a rain of bullets upon them, making them hard pressed to find cover (not that Rose needed it).

Fighting the men was a piece of cake for Rose.

Using their own bulkiness, she slipped through small openings between some nearby shelves, resembling a sneaky cat, her body bending though impossible angles as she climbed upwards.

The thugs soon lost sight of her.

Glancing around, they couldn't have seen her coming unless they lifted their heads up.

Rose disposed of the agents as if they were bugs on a windshield.

Moving back to regroup with Gabe, Rose couldn't help but to wish that the HYDRA agents were smarter.

They had counted on their fellow buddies on disposing of her, so they had placed their backs towards the mechanical door, not caring to keep watch should something creep behind them.

Rose shook her head and quickly phased through the door, snapping the thugs' necks.

-"All clear Gabe! Now come on, we've got ourselves a crazy scientist to catch."-

-"Well, I'm sure he'd like that... He's probably scared shitless of you."-

-"That he is monsieur."-

The pair laughed at their ridiculous conversation as they started to walk towards the front of the train, Gabe covering the back, while Rose led the way.

The clatter of a gun to the ground caught Gabe's attention, making him turn just as Rose fell to the ground, her eyes glazed over as she twitched lightly.

Gabe panicked.

He went to touch her shoulder, but was suddenly thrown back into the train wall (making a human-sized dent on it).

Slumped against the train wall, Gabe watched her with black spots in his eyes, eyeing a huge transparent barrier with golden veins surround her.

As quickly as it came, it disappeared, leaving a groggy Gabe and an alert Rose.

Finally waking up from her trance, Rose gasped and shouted, disappearing through a newly-made portal, leaving Gabe safe, but extremely confused.

-"BUCKY!"-.

-T.R.M.-

Steve watched with wide eyes as his best friend fell down to his death, arms reached out towards him, with a resigned expression on his face.

Soon enough, the train whizzed far away, the snow covering up the landscape.

Hugging himself to the train's hanging door, he heard a shout from further behind the train, and a quick sob from behind him, signalling Rosebeth's arrival.

Letting himself be led inside the train for safety, he accepted the warm hug that Rose provided; he buried his face into her chest as he wept for his lost friend.

Not even noticing when Gabe came into the room, he managed to compose himself once Rose told him that Doctor Zola was about to arrive.

Packing all his things, he grabbed Rose's arm, the two of them doing their best to look away from Zola's figure, fearing they would lose control and kill him.

-T.R.M.-

A little less than a month later, Phillips finally managed to clear his schedule (after a lot of insisting from Rose's part) enough to have time to interrogate Arnim Zola, the newest resident in their prison cells.

Bringing the prisoner in, he watched as the man stared sceptically at the plate of food placed before him, eyeing it as if it were to come to life and bite him.

Opening the door to the interrogation room, the Colonel entered and sat down, feeling the small doctor's eyes drilling into his skull.

Looking up, he extended his arms towards the empty chair before him, thinking that maybe intimidation would be the best option for this case.

-"Sit down."-

Knowing better than to disobey a direct order from his capturer, Zola slowly sat down.

Looking down at the meal he had been presented, he turned towards the Colonel, letting the smallest amount of disgust into his tone.

-"What is this?"-

Phillips could barely hide his smirk.

-"Steak."-

Still suspicious, Zola shook his head.

-"What is in it?"-

-"Cow."-

Zola pushed away the plate, not interested in eating it.

Already having been informed by Rose of the Doctor's peculiar eating habits, Phillips couldn't help but to poke some fun at his expense.

-"Doctor, do you realize how difficult it is to get a hold of a prime cut like that out here?"-

-"I don't eat meat."-

-"Why not?"- Phillips asked, he himself tucking into the grand feast.

-"It disagrees with me."-

How about cyanide? Does that give you the rumbly tummy, too? 

Following Zola's silence, Phillips chewed on his food, taking with his mouth half full.

-"Almost Hydra agent that we've tried to take alive has crunched a little pill before we can stop him. But not you."-

Gulping his piece of meat, he stared at the annoyed doctor.

-"Here is my brilliant theory... You want to live."-

Zola shook his head mockingly at the lack of subtlety of the interrogation technique.

-"You're trying to intimidate me, Colonel."- 

Chester pointed his fork at the meal he was currently eating.

-"I bought you dinner."-

Seeing as he was getting nowhere, the Colonel took out a folded telegram from his pocket, passing it to Zola.

Opening it up, Zola ignored the eating Colonel in favour of reading the note.

-"Given the valuable information he has provided and in exchange for his full cooperation..."-

Here, Zola frowned confusedly.

-"... Dr. Zola is being remanded to Switzerland?"-

Chester nodded, grabbing the napkin as he wiped his face.

-"I sent that message to Washington  
this morning, of course it was encoded."-

Already knowing the answer thanks to Rose's informs, Chester played at mock obliviousness.

-"You guys haven't broken those codes, have you? That would be awkward."- 

Zola shook his head and some up, firm in his belief.

-"Schmidt will know this is a lie."-

Chester shrugged.

-"He's going to kill you anyway, Doc."-

Leaning forward, he slammed his hands on the table making Zola jump startled.

-"You're a liability. You know more about Schmidt than anyone except Maskell and himself."- 

Straightening up, Phillips remembered Rose's behaviour these past weeks.

She had been behaving professionally, although everyone could sense a nervous and angry vibe around her.

-"The last guy you cost us was Captain Rogers' closest friend... The Rose Maskell isn't very pleased either, so I wouldn't count on the very best of protection."-

Chester could easily see that he had unnerved the man, and was now hoping for him to give in.

-"It's you or Schmidt. It`s just the hand you've been dealt."-

And just like that, Zola clammed up.

He crossed his arms, and sat up straight like a ramrod, his lips sealed with his knowledge.

Chester snarled, not knowing what he had said wrong.

Before he could try again, the two men stiffened as a woman's voice spoke up from the shadows.

-"I'm afraid that you might be developing a talent for understatement Colonel Phillips... "-

The two men shared a look, neither of them recognising the woman's voice.

-"The Rose Maskell isn't displeased... she's livid. In fact, she's doing her best to refrain from torturing you in the most savage ways she knows."-

Stepping out of the shadows, the Colonel and the Doctor watched as skeletal hands reached from under a large purple cape, pulling back the hood to reveal an empty skull.

-"Infinity... Well, she's refraining from doing _much_ worse."-

After her horrifying appearance was revealed, Phillips was the only one to recognise her for who she was.

And boy did that terrify him.

-"Miss... Death."- He greeted, hard pressed at finding a more suitable address.

Sensing his struggle, Death's figure flickered, a pale (but human) visage covering her skeleton.

-"My brothers and my mother's friends tend to call me Dee."-

Nodding in acknowledgement, Phillips took her correction into consideration.

-"Dee, if I may ask... What are you doing here?"-

Death smirked, taking note of the hesitation with which the man spoke, realising that he was doing his best to not offend her.

-"I came with a gift for my mother. I am just waiting for her arrival."-

The two men were further confused, wondering why she was interrupting an interrogation for the sake of a gift.

Before they could voice their question, a large portal opened between them and Death.

Out stepped Rose Maskell.

Ignoring the two men in the room, she walked towards her daughter, kissing her cheeks in greeting.

-"What do to need sweetheart?"- She asked, holding on to her daughter's shoulders.

-"I've decided to give you a gift."-

Staring deep into each other's eyes, Zola watched as Rose's mouth twitched, a savage grin making its way on it.

-"Thank you sweetheart, you always make my day."- Rose told her, making Death puff with pride.

Her face soon adopted a furious frown as her sight fell upon a terrified Zola.

-"You indirectly killed a man I call a close friend."-

As Zola opened his mouth to defend himself, Rose held up her hand, stopping him in his tracks.

-"That places you in a very dangerous position... You would have been better off crushing the damned pill, by the time we're done with you..."- Rose shook her head, purposely trailing off as the scientist paled.

-"Now, for the benefit of the ever patient Colonel..."- she began, nodding at the currently silent man.

-"... Schmidt believes he walks in the footsteps of the gods, only the world itself will satisfy him... Tell us his plan."-

Yet Zola remained silent, a fearful look plastered upon him, yet he still stood defiant of the woman's orders.

He would regret that till his dying day.

-"Oh well. If I'm honest, I was hoping you wouldn't give in."-

Walking towards Zola, she watched as he scrambled pathetically towards the wall, the Colonel watching the proceedings as still as a statue.

Getting close enough to practically smell the despair around him, Rose held his right arm tightly, speaking with an ice cold tone, filled with the fury of the god's.

-"An eye for an eye... isn't that the expression Doctor?"-

Death watched calmly, while the Colonel's eye began to twitch as they observed Rose start to twist his arm lightly.

Screaming in agony (the wimp, she wasn't even applying much pressure), the small doctor screamed out his knowledge.

-"The sanity of the plan is of no consequence! His target is everywhere! He's going to launch some bombs, please stop! He's launching in 24 hours! Stop _please_."-

Finally getting the information he needed, Phillips wiped his hands and made to get up.

Before he could even get out of his seat, Rose savagely twisted Zola's arm 360°, pulling it at the same time, causing a disgusting squelching noise to be heard, along with an agonising scream which shortly faded into a dull thud (result of Zola's fainting).

Watching the Doctor's armless body -laying prone on the floor- while simultaneously hearing the Colonel retching in the corner of the room, Rose calmly turned towards her daughter, who was watching the proceedings.

-"Thank you for your gift, but I want to make a small request."- She began.

At Death's curious expression, she continued.

-"Keep him alive. His time has not yet come, but let him live. The pain from his shoulder shall forever remind him of this day and his dreams will torture him. "-

Death nodded calmly. It seemed reasonable enough.

Pointing towards the severed limb Rose held in her hand, she offered some help.

-"Do you want me to get rid of that? "-

Rose immediately shook her head.

-"If you could put it in the trophy room... Let nobody take it, save it for the winter soldier... "-

Throwing it over, she turned and waved her hand in the Colonel's direction, quickly cleaning him up.

-"Up you get Colonel, time to start planning."- She said calmly.

Barely looking back at him, she turned towards the door.

-"I have someplace to be... "-

-T.R.M.-

The Red Skull stood on a small podium, a large plane behind him as he addressed his soldiers.

-"Tomorrow Hydra will stand master of the world... Born to victory on the wings of the Valkyrie, our enemy's weapons will be powerless against us... If they shoot down one plane, hundreds more will rain fire upon them."- 

Turning behind himself, he poured himself a brandy. With his back still turned, he continued to speak to his followers.

-"Where they cut off one head, two more shall take its place."-

-"Heil Hydra."-

The crowd roared, lifting both of the arms up as they repeated their chant like a prayer.

-" _HEIL HYDRA_!"- 

-" _HEIL HYDRA!_ "-

... _Heil Hydra._

-T.R.M.-

Walking through the rubble of the used-to-be-club (being extra careful to not bust her heels), she finally found Steve sitting down on a small chair, a pint in hand.

Hearing her careful steps around the bricks, Steve stood up and offered his hand as he helped her across.

Offering a seat at his small table, Steve leaned over the counter and grabbed a glass cup and wine.

Remembering her preference of wine over beer, he proceeded to pour her a glass, before sitting down and sipping at his own drink.

After a few seconds of silence, Steve spoke up.

-"Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles, it would affect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means... err, I can't get drunk... Did you know that? 

Rose nodded.

-"Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects..."-

-"Right."-

A small tense silence passed between them before Rose sighed and lowered her glass.

-"I have some horrible news..."-

Steve chuckled darkly.

-"Go ahead; I doubt it could get worse than this."-

-"I'm afraid it's much worse…"- Rose said with tears in her eyes.

Seeing the seriousness and misery she displayed, he sat up straight holding her hand as he listened attentively. 

-"I was shown a glimpse of the future when I was inside the train. I saw Bucky and myself interacting... 2000's Steve, it was in the 2000's."-

Steve stood still like a statue, his eyes being the only things that moved, his hand crushing Rose's own.

Or would have been crushing, had she been normal.

Before he could explode (or implode, she wasn't quite so sure anymore) from his bottled up feelings, Rose kept talking, hoping to make her point clear.

-"He's held by HYDRA, and before you ask, there's not a fucking thing I can do about it."-

Steve's eyes bulged at her crass language, but otherwise kept his tongue.

-"I went over it with Dee. I go over, they kill him. I infiltrate, they kill him. I manage to escape with him, two days later, they kill him."-

Sighing, Rose used her other hand to rub at her face tiredly.

-"I'm bloody Infinity. I'm supposed to do as I will and now, I'm not doing anything because they'd kill my friend. They won this fucking round and they know it... Bloody wankers."-

The two partners turned and stared at each other for a few seconds, before bursting out into laughter.

Despite the impropriety of the situation, they couldn't help but guffaw at the ridiculous insult.

Sooner rather than later, they quieted down, sadly wiping away their tears of mirth.

-"It's my fault... If I had arrived a little sooner..."-

Steve raised his head in alarm at the whispered comment. He would not have his girl taking the blame for something that was obviously not her fault.

-"If it's anyone's fault it's mine, I shouldn't have proceeded with the mission... "-

Rose smacked his arm in response

-"It's not your fault; you couldn't have possibly known that would happen."-

-"Did you read my part of the report?"- 

She nodded. 

-"Well, then you know that's not true. I pushed you and decided to carry on the mission despite the clear sign that something would go wrong."-

-"You did everything you could with what little information you had."-

-"But if I..."-

-"No. You did what you had to do."-

-"What if..."-

-"No."-

Rose calmed down and took a deep breath.

-"Bucky wouldn't want us to blame ourselves... We can still go after Hydra, and l'll try to keep an eye on him."-

Steve looked gratefully at her before a hard expression swept over his face.

-"I'm going after Schmidt. I'm not going to stop till all of Hydra is dead or captured... Can I count on you standing by my side?"-

Rose smiled, holding his cheek in the palm of her hand.

-"Do you even have to ask?"-

Resting their foreheads together, they stared at each other's eyes.

-"Do you still want me even with my grey blurs of the future?"-

-"Yes."-

-"Sure? Because there's a huge one coming up..."-

-"Sure."-

-T.R.M.- 

A few hours later, the remaining team was gathered at the bunker discussing their next plan of attack.

-"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug-house."-

The Colonel stood at one end of the table, Steve sitting on the other, while the rest of the team was scattered around.

-"He thinks he's a God and he's willing to blow half the world prove it... starting with the U.S.A."-

Fixing his stern gaze on all the participants of the meeting, he tried to convey the urgency of the matter.

His eyes skipped Rose. He wasn't quite ready to face her without puking his guts out.

Howard sighed, hating to admit his incompetence in the matter, but having no choice.

-"Schmidt's working with powers beyond _our_ capabilities."- He said, sending Rose a look when she was about to protest.

-"He gets across the Atlantic; he will wipe out the entire eastern seaboard in an hour."-

The Commandos shared a determined look between themselves.

-"How much time we got?"-

The Colonel paled slightly as he remembered Zola's situation.

-"According to Arnim 'Armless' Zola, twenty four hours."- Rose said, making many of their eyes furrow in confusion.

Steve, Chester and Peggy seemed to have caught on to her drift.

-"If you've got something to say Chester, spit it out. I'd rather you didn't die due to any distractions."-

The majority of the room looked confused as Chester opened his mouth to do just that, but changed his decision in the last moment.

Grabbing some pictures Phillips threw them on the table instead.

-"Hydra's main base is here. In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface."-

Picking up the images, the room observed and exchanged them around the table.

-"So, what are we supposed to do... I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door."-

Steve looked around at the assembled company as they were silent, contemplating. Turning towards Rose, he lifted his eyebrow, receiving an encouraging nod in return.

-"Why not?"-

The entire room looked at him as if he were crazy.

-"That's exactly what we're going to do."- 

-T.R.M.-

Chester walked up behind Rose as everyone put their equipment together. Clearing his throat, he anxiously placed his arms behind his back.

-"May I have a word with you Maskell? "-

Rose smiled in a friendly way, patting his shoulder.

-"I'm going to save us both the uncomfortable conversation I've foreseen, and simply answer. All is forgiven... Don't worry about it Chester."-

Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek, turning back towards her baggage.

The room had the courtesy to pretend to not overhear their conversation, but they couldn't help but let a few snickers escape at the Colonel's (almost) imperceptible blush.

-T.R.M.-

After finishing her packing, Rose walked over to Steve, helmet in hand as she carefully placed it on his head.

-"You better get back safe and sound... I swear if you have more than a scratch on you, I'll slap you silly."- Rose told him, half serious and half joking as they held each other's gaze.

Leaning forward, Steve kissed her, letting his bag fall to the floor as he pulled her into his chest.

Though surprised, Rose didn't object, instead running her hands over his chest before burying her fingers in his soft hair.

After a few minutes, things started to get far too heated for their situation, so they reluctantly stepped away from each other.

-"Well... I'm surprised, but I can assure you that was far from unpleasant... I'm more confused as to the why... What brought this on Steve? Is everything alright?"-

Steve couldn't help but to smirk proudly when he saw how breathless she was left. A small part of his brain kept nagging at him, wondering if he could have managed that in his skinny form.

Wiping away that thought, he remembered the words of advice Bucky had told him a few months ago...

 _-"When the time seems right... That's just an illusion Steve. Do it when you want."-_

Now or never.

-"Rosebeth, remember a few months ago after we captured the submarine?"-

-"Yeah, we talked about our favourite animals and I fell asleep."- Rose said, nodding as she remembered.

Steve fidgeted as he slipped one hand into his utility belt.

-"Well after that, I talked to the guys and, you know... Rosebeth, I've known you for 3 to 4 years now... Bucky helped me choose it since I'm useless when it comes to dames, _women_... I meant women... My point is, I want us to-... "-

As Rose stared amusedly at his word vomit, raising her eyebrows in question and hiding her snickers when appropriate, but before he could continue, Dernier rounded the corner, banking something in French.

Rose nodded and seemed to answer in affirmative at his words, making Dernier smile and leave.

Turning back at Steve, she sent him an apologetic look.

-"You'll have to tell me later... It's time to leave."-

Kissing him one last time, she walked past the corner.

Moment lost.

Turning to grab his shield, Steve sighed.

-"Yeah, later."-

-T.R.M.-

A motorcycle sped through the dense forests of the Alps, a man with the American flag plastered all over his uniform.

6 motorcycles followed him in 2 lines of three.

Looking back, the American fiddled with a few switches on his right, making a thin cord shoot out from under his seat, burying themselves in two parallel trees.

The first two pairs ducked under the cable, the last two failing to see it, causing them to be immediately thrown off their motorcycles.

 _Two down, 4 to go._

Taking advantage of the ensued confusion, the Captain fiddled with the left side of the handles, flipping a few switches.

Fire burst out from his motorcycle's exhaust, directly burning the two agents behind him.

 _Four down, two to go._

Drifting through a sharp curve, the American watched as the two agents that had been behind him, had managed to move on front of him.

Hitting the gas pedal, he rode faster, reaching behind one of the men's motorcycle and pulling a pin, getting as far away from the grenade as he could.

Task accomplished. Now unto the mission.

The man rode his motorcycle all the way to the front gates, but found a huge tank barring his way.

Reaching behind him, he pulled a round shield off his back, and placed it in front of him, the shield absorbing any hits he received.

The tank could have used a shield.

With one simply switch of a button, a tiny missile shot out from beside the front wheel of the motorcycle and made the tank burst up in flames.

Using his vehicle, he rode up one of the nearby ramps, arriving on the middle of the camp.

Swinging off, he pressed some last buttons as he took his shield and rolled away from the motorcycle.

Enemy agents immediately swarmed around him.

An intricate dance was what happened next.

Between the sea of black, if you've looked carefully, you could see a spot of blue, white and red dancing around, hitting and punching, his moves carefully thought out as he threw his shield, needing to know exactly what he was doing so he could receive it back.

The dance soon ended.

With the explosion of his vehicle, the American finished tossing his shield around, finally receiving it, just as he was surrounded by a ring of fire.

Startled, by the time the ring ceased, he had more than 50 soldiers with their guns pointed at him.

Steve Rogers was surrounded.

-T.R.M.-

After being stripped from his shield and his weapons, Steve Rogers was being escorted to the Red Skulls office, apparently late to a meeting that had long been overdue.

When he was finally standing face to face with the damned Red Skull, Steve glared at the man as he was held back by a few of his minions.

-"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait..."- Schmidt began, walking closer as he inspected him lazily.

-"... But I must say you do it better than anyone."-

Finally allowing the glare to break through his eyes, he spoke with as much condensation as his voice allowed itself.

-"But, there are limits, to what even you can do, Captain... or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"-

Steve stood, unaffected by either the tone or the glare he was receiving.

-"He told me you were insane."- 

-"Ah."- Schmidt said, finally a topic he was used to hearing about.

-"He resented my genius, and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine."-

Standing right in front of him, Steve could see a glint of jealousy in his eyes.

-"But he gave you everything... and somehow you've managed to make a Goddess follow your lead."-

-"So. What made _you_ so special?"-

Steve scoffed. Figures were he would think he had to be special.

-"Nothing. I'm just a skinny kid from Brooklyn."-

The Red Skull saw red.

Enraged, he lost his composure and struck the soldier's face, punching his gut, making the American fall to his knees.

Steve spat out blood.

-"I can do this all day."-

The Skull rubbed his knuckles absentmindedly.

-"Oh of course you can, of course."-

Stepping back, he took out his Tesseract-filled handgun and started to point it at the star spangled thorn in his side.

-"But unfortunately I am on a tight schedule."- 

Steve smiled through his bloodied mouth.

-"So am I."-

 ** _CRASH_**.

-T.R.M.-

-"Now."- Rose said opening her eyes.

She had been tracking down Steve's progress as he made his way through the camp, informing the others of the situation.

The plan was quite simple; Listen to Rose's instructions until they got in, causing all hell to break loose.

As soon as Schmidt took out his gun, he quickly gave the boys the order.

While the boys entered via zip line, she entered via teleport.

Just as they broke through the window, she appeared behind Schmidt, roundhouse kicking the gun out of his hand.

Sending him a fierce glare, Schmidt ran away as quick as he could, wondering what had changed that caused such aggressiveness in the Goddess. 

Freeing himself, Steve turned as Falsworth called his name.

-"Rogers! You might need this."-

The shield came whizzing towards him.

Catching it with one arm, he quickly pecked Rose's lips and ran. 

-"Thanks!"-

-T.R.M.-

At the same time, on the outside of the factory Rose stood stiffly before opening her eyes amused.

-"They're in."-

Nodding Phillips turned towards the awaiting soldiers. 

-"We're in. Assault Team, NOW!"-

At first, everyone (but Steve) had been freaked out when many... Rose's had appeared.

The same woman had... _multiplied_ herself, making three versions of her.

One to stay with Steve and the Commandos, one to stay with the Colonel and Peggy, and the last one to lead her own group of soldiers.

Like always, they quickly got used to Rose's eccentricity, accepting the fact that the clones were the same as Rose.

Fighting their way through, they quickly managed to get inside the base's walls.

Immediately 5 HYDRA agents ran towards them, guns in hand as one of them shouted their annoying lemma to the heavens.

-"Cut off one head, two more sha-... "-

The voice was cut off as the 5 agents fell dead to the floor.

Reloading his gun, Chester smiled.

-"Let's go find ten more."-

An over exaggerated gasp was heard from his left, snickers following from Peggy on his right.

-"Did Chester just joke? I feel like a proud mother... I just knew you had it in you!"-

Chester felt a bit disgruntled at Rose's good-natured mocking.

-"Hush Maskell."-

Cackling, Rose followed the Colonel while Peggy took a different tunnel.

-T.R.M.-

Steve watched while he gained ground as Schmidt grabbed a fallen HYDRA guard's gun and proceeded to shoot all the men who came through a nearby doorway.

Turning around, Schmidt caught sight of the Captain, and ran the other way.

Unfortunately he wasn't as close as he would have liked, so Steve threw his shield, hoping it would impede the man's progress.

No such luck.

Unfortunately, he was the one impeded as a huge bulky HYDRA goon came out from behind a corner, a flame thrower directed at him.

Hiding in a small crevice, he was trying his best to find a quick solution.

His salvation came in the form of Peggy.

While Rose and the Colonel had explored one corridor, she had taken another, leading her all the way here, shooting the thug from behind, Peggy watched as Steve came out from his hiding place.

-"You're late."- He joked, a smirk pulling at his lips while he raised his eyebrows.

Peggy tried to keep her smile in.

-"Oh shut up brother."-

Peggy froze as she realised her mistake.

-"I meant Steve... Rogers. Captain Rogers."-

While he had stopped at first, startled by his nickname, a soft smile made its way into his face.

-"Don't worry about it... sister."-

The pair shared a brotherly glance before Peggy remembered their current situation.

-"Weren't you about to..."- she trailed off, gesturing towards the hallway where he had thrown his shield.

-" _Right_. Tell Rose that I love her and that I'll see her in a few."-

-T.R.M.-

The Red Skull was anxious.

He was desperate for his plans to come to fruition, but if the Goddess was blatantly against him... Well he wasn't sure how much time he would have left. 

That's why; he immediately changed his course towards the Valkyrie, hoping to be able to take off before any more problems arose.

Getting inside (his cover guards weren't that lucky); he immediately took control of the plane, driving the Valkyrie towards her first flight.

-T.R.M.-

Teleporting their way through an entire battle would be quite exhausting for some, but for Rose... She was having a blast.

One second she would be delivering a kick to one guys head, the next snapping a guy's neck, quickly teleporting back to finish off the first guy.

Having unintentionally separated from the Colonel, she quickly reunited as she found Peggy and dragged the pair towards the Skull's prized car.

Quickly getting in, Rose sat in the backseat with Peggy as the Colonel drove.

Shouting so she would be heard over the sounds of battle, Peggy delivered her message.

-"Steve sends his love. He says that he'll talk to you in a few minutes."-

-"Good boy."-

The Colonel snorted as he came to the sudden realisation that Rose had him completely wrapped around her finger...

 _Poor guy._

-T.R.M.-

Steve watched anxiously as the plane's engines started.

He had been fighting his way through the crowd when he decided he needed a more... _drastic_ approach.

He swung over the battle, shield in one hand, a hanging metal chain in another.

Once he started to lose swing, he let go and landed on the floor, rolling so he wouldn't break his knees.

That's when he started to run.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, and it still wasn't enough.

He stopped; realising there was no way he would reach the plane in time.

Until once again, rescue came in its way.

-"Get in."-

Jumping into the front seat, he turned and smiled at the two ladies behind him, receiving two grins in return.

-"So Steve, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"-

Steve stiffened and gulped, eyeing the extra passengers.

Well, like his Ma used to say... No time like the present.

Fumbling around with his belt, he turned his body towards the two amused and confused ladies.

-"W-well, I've known you for a long time now, and I love you very much... So I was wondering..."-

Steve took out a small box from his belt, making the two girls gape at him in disbelief.

As Steve stumbled with the clasp, Rosebeth let out a shriek which was soon followed by Peggy.

-"NOW?!"-

Steve lost his grip on the small box as the Colonel swerved the car wildly, startled by the shout.

Like a slow motion movie, everyone watched as the small box sailed through the sky, everyone lifting their hands out to reach it.

Thankfully Peggy caught it.

Peggy stared in disbelief at the box, and then at Rose and Steve.

Suddenly a huge shit-eating grin crawled upon her face.

Carefully passing the box to Steve, she clapped her hands together as she watched the proceedings with a hawk like eye.

Clearing his throat, Steve tried to pick up where he left, feeling quite uncomfortable with all the gazes fixed on him.

He decided to take the simple way.

Opening the box, he showed them the ring, and lifted his eyebrows, shrugging as Rose looked pointedly at him.

-"What do you think? Want to marry me?"-

Silence followed the only sound coming from the engines of both the car and the plane.

Everyone stared expectantly (and anxiously) at Rose, waiting for her decision.

Rose's mind was in turmoil.

She really really _really_ wanted to say yes, but she had to weigh the odds.

The amount of chaos that would ensue should she accept was... infinite.

 _But_... She was the embodiment of Infinity...

-"You know what? Fuck this."-

Standing up, she proceeded to snog the life out of a startled Steve.

Sensing the Colonel's urgency as they were losing ground, she reached over and pressed a red button, making the car noticeably increase speed.

Separating, this time it was Steve's turn to be dazed.

-"... Is that a yes?"-

Rose nodded, letting Steve slip the ring unto her finger.

-"I'm keeping my name though... Elisabeth Rose Maskell Rogers. I like it. "-

Steve turned excitedly towards the Colonel, his face screaming happy disbelief.

Phillips misinterpreted his expression.

-"You asked her, I'm not marrying you!"-

Rose interrupted whatever response he would have given when she pushed them all down, the plane's propellers scratching the car.

Back into business, Steve started to get out, smiling at Peggy's shout.

-"Go get him brother!"-

The plane just started to rise when Steve leapt off, the Colonel immediately stepping on the brakes like their lives depended on it...

It did.

The car would have completely tumbled down the cliff had Rose not intervened.

Pushing her hands up, the car floated above the precipice.

-"This just gave me a wonderful idea for Lola."-

The pair looked at her weirdly and decided to simply not ask.

-T.R.M.-

While they were returning to the scene of battle, Steve had already managed to dispose of the dispatched bombs and the extra agents, making his way towards the plane's control room.

Slowly opening the room's door, he sent a cautious gaze towards the empty seat.

Keeping his shield close to his person, he set out quietly towards the screens, eyes peeled as he looked for Schmidt.

Hearing a gun loading behind him, Steve whirled around; raising his shield just in time to block Schmidt's shot.

The shot hit his shield, making it deflect and hit the window.

-"You don't give up, do you?"-

Barely hearing each other over the roar of the wind, Steve shook his head and lunged towards the Skull.

-"Nope."-

Sharing punches, Steve managed to rid the man of his weapon, although it wasn't enough to deter him.

During one of his punches, Steve managed to throw the man off his person, causing him to crash into the control room's seat.

Immediately, the plane started to lose altitude, making the two men fly to the roof, crashing into each other.

The punches kept on going.

Luckily (or not), Schmidt managed to momentarily free himself from Steve, crawling towards the controls and putting the plane on autopilot.

The plane stabilized and everyone crashed to the floor.

Taking out a new pistol, Schmidt searched for the slippery man.

-"You could have the power of the gods."- He said, shooting at the pillar where Steve was hiding behind. –"You're even dating one!"-

Despite the inappropriateness of the situation, Steve couldn't help but to let out a quick laugh at that.

-"Oh, I'm not dating one... I'm marrying her."-

Thankfully, Schmidt seemed not to hear him (who knows how much more vigour he would attack him with), as Steve planned his next move.

Well he had to duck first.

-"You wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations… I have seen the future, Captain."-

He shot at him once again.

-"There are no flags."-

At the edge of the pillar, Steve finally spoke up, this time shouting so the Skull would hear him.

-"Not _my_ future."-

Leaping, he hunched midair, barrel rolling as he landed next to his discarded shield.

Covering himself from the shot, he then proceeded to toss it at Schmidt, who ducked, causing it to hit the device where the Tesseract had been placed.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), the hit caused the device to malfunction, making the cube lift up from the small platform where it had been locked.

Schmidt immediately ran up to the cube looking a bit scared.

-"What have you done?"-

Grabbing the cube was his downfall.

Rose had informed the team that if they ever encountered the Tesseract, that the best they could do, was to run the other way, under no circumstances should they touch it.

Steve was _a little_ too late to warn him.

Watching with no small amount of trepidation, he saw as the Red Skull stared at the cube adoringly, as the cube itself started sending energy blasts towards the room, similar to the ones HYDRA used in their standard weaponry.

Now the weird stuff happened.

The energy beams connected to form a large gateway of sorts, making them see the sky.

Not just the sky though… _Space_.

The cosmos opened up on the roof, as the two men forgot about each other and stared amazed (and puzzled) at the beautiful scenery above them.

The magical atmosphere didn't last too long.

Johann Schmidt had started to feel a peculiar tingling in his hand, and worriedly, he turned and observed it.

He immediately started to panic.

Wanting to let go of the cube, he couldn't, his only option was to watch as the bright Tesseract started to disintegrate his flesh, his bones following quickly.

He was in agony.

-" ** _NOOOOOOO-... !_** "-

And Johann Schmidt was no more.

A shockwave of light erupted as the sky sealed itself, the Tesseract itself starting to burn through the floor and fall into the sky as Steve Rogers stared apprehensively after it.

Picking up his shield, he shook his head from his troubled thoughts ('I hope Rosebeth doesn't kill me for letting her cube get lost...') and headed towards the controls.

Setting his shield aside, he quickly began to analyse the panels as he tried to come up with a suitable solution.

As each second passed, Steve's anxiety spiked as he realised he was running out of time and out if options.

He had hoped it could have been as easy as to find a nearby landing space, but it seems that the hit it had received earlier with his shield had completely busted with the navigation system, leaving him with one option.

With tears on his eyes, he took one shaky breath in.

Rosebeth was _not_ going to like this...

-T.R.M.-

The attack was a success.

Only minutes after Rosebeth had last seen Steve, the factory had been seized, and the few remaining Hydra agents had been taken in for questioning (most of them hugging their arms close... Rose had a tendency to break any wandering arms.)

The Commandos, Peggy, the Colonel and Rose were waiting in the office, waiting for Morita to receive any news from Steve.

-" ** _BBBZZZZZSSST_** "-

-" _Come in, this is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?_ "-

Jim pressed the microphone, connecting the line between them.

-"Captain Rogers, what is your-... "-

Jim didn't finish, Peggy and Rose pushing him out of the way as they both shared the seat.

-"Steve is that you? Are you all right?"-

They eagerly waited for his response.

-" _Great, Schmidt's dead_."-

The entire room let out a deep breath, cheering between themselves happily.

Peggy was the one to address the next issue.

-"What about the plane?"-

-"... _That's a little bit tougher to explain._ "-

Rose was the only one to detect a hint of anxiety underlining his tone.

-" _Steve_... "-

She was ignored.

-"Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing site."- Peggy instructed, pencil and paper pad already in her hand.

-" _There's not going to be a safe landing. I'm going to have to try and force it down._ "-

A growl came from beside Peggy, making everyone wince at the deadly warning it conveyed.

-"Don't. you. _dare._ "-

Wanting to avoid a conflict, Peggy quickly interrupted.

-"I'll get Howard on the line; he'll know what to do."-

Steve shook his head on the other side of the line.

-" _There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York_."-

Everyone noticed the tremble in his voice this time.

-" _I got to put her in the water._ "-

The room stiffened, Peggy let out a small sob, while Rose stood up furiously.

Taking one deep breath, Rose stormed out the room and locked herself up in an adjacent office.

Everyone winced as they heard the room being trashed.

Peggy took full control of the microphone now, clutching it with a death grip.

-"Steve, you're my brother, please don't do this. We have time, we can work it out."-

-" _Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die._ "-

-" _My dearest sister... This is my choice_."-

Steve took a deep breath and steered the plane downwards.

Silence reigned for a few seconds, everyone sniffling and discreetly wiping away a few stray tears.

-" _Peggy_."-

-"I'm here."-

-" _Is Rose still there?_ "-

Peggy wiped her tears away as she cleared her throat.

-"No, she stormed away a minute ago..."-

Steve chuckled tearfully on the other side.

-" _Sounds like her... Do you think you can reach her? I'd like to talk to her if I could_."-

A few seconds later, Rose sat fuming in the control room, all her friends having left to give them some privacy.

-" _Rose, please talk to me_."-

Rose scoffed, anger clear in her voice.

-"You do realise that whatever you do now is always going to happen, in every bloody universe... And I can't do a damned thing about it."-

Steve sighed tiredly and resignedly.

-" _Rose please don't fight with me... Not ever, but especially not now._ "-

At the silence on her end, Steve confessed in a quiet voice, suddenly sounding incredibly alike to a small child, afraid of the dark.

-" _Rosebeth. I'm scared. I'm downright terrified_."-

Steve finally heard a defeated sigh through the connection.

-"Well that makes two of us."-

Scoffing, Rose shared her thoughts out loud.

-"How ironic. Engaged on one day, and my fiancée decides to crash a plane... Am I really that bad?"-

The pair shared a tearful laugh.

-" _I'm still having that wedding. It's not every day that the Brooklyn punching bag gets engaged._ "-

-"Ok. You might have to propose again; because that was the most rushed proposal I've ever received."-

Despite being on a crashing aeroplane, Steve couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

-" _You've had other proposals? Who?_ "-

Rose smiled sadly.

-"I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."-

-" _Fair enough. Tell me about our wedding_."-

-"Summer wedding."-

Steve blinked slightly startled.

-" _That was quick_."-

Rose smiled sheepishly despite the fact that he couldn't see her.

-"I've been planning it since I got out of the car."-

Steve smirked as smugly as he could manage.

-" _I'm thinking England. I've heard so many nice things about there from you and Peggy_."-

-"England it is then. It would be a beautiful ceremony with all our friends… We'd dance all night."-

-" _Let's hope I can pull off those moves again…_ "-

-"Don't worry; we'll have the band play something slow."-

-" _What would it be Rose? Play it for me, will you?_ "-

-"... Lucky for you, I know how to play the _air-piano_."-

Chuckling weakly, Rose placed her hands in front of her, a seemingly invisible piano before her.

-"I'll share a little secret. I met Beethoven once, presented myself as Elisabeth. Soon enough, we became best friends. Guess you now know to whom he dedicated ' _Für Elise_ '..."-

Steve choked out a laugh as music started to pour through their connection.

Despite not having a piano in front of her, Rose pressed some imaginary keys, causing notes to echo around the room.

The music was so beautiful and entrancing, that Peggy and the Commandos couldn't help but to stand outside to listen.

Inside the large plane, Steve took out his compass and opened it up, a picture of Rose staring back at him as he placed it in front of him.

The melody changed from a slow hypnotic rhythm, to a faster and livelier one, before once again reverting to its original tune.

Steve's panicked tone interrupted his voice higher than it usually sounded.

-" _Rosebeth, I lov-..._ "-

-" ** _BBBZZZZZSSST_** "-

The music immediately stopped, Rose staring at the communications device as she knew what happened.

Outside, everyone stiffened as the static was heard, and if that wasn't enough, then the sudden stop of the beautiful melody would have been enough.

Peggy straightened up, knowing that Rose would need more comforting than herself at the moment, and tried to place a brave face on.

She failed miserably.

Nevertheless, the thought was what counted, so she made her way into the room, the Commandos waiting sadly outside.

Peggy entered, not having been able to control the water works, so tears were running silently down her cheeks.

Standing at the entrance, she eyed Rose who was standing rigidly in her seat, a glazed look in her red rimmed eyes.

Not knowing how she'd react, Peggy slowly approached her.

-"Rosie?"-

Watching her closely, she panicked when Rose suddenly slumped down on her seat, eyes wide and started twitching.

-"ROSE!"-

Her shout alerting the Commandos that something was wrong, Peggy didn't manage to get close enough to touch Rose as one of the men grabbed her around her hips, trying to hold her back as she struggled to get to her friend.

Recognising that she would not be reasoned with, Gabe grabbed a nearby paperweight and threw it at Rose, hoping that Peggy would understand why they were restraining her with a visual example.

She did.

The paperweight sailed through the air and hit against a barrier, causing it to get thrown back into the wall, shattering into tiny pieces.

Peggy and the rest of the Commandos (the ones who had only heard about this spectacle) stared amazed at the barrier that had formed.

Some would say it looked like a dome with golden veins.

Others would say it was more like a golden river.

Many would agree that it looked more like a golden spider web.

But what everyone would agree on was the fact that it was beautiful.

Unfortunately, as soon as it had started, it had ended and Rose sat up straight staring right at them, an unreadable expression on her face.

-"He's alive. He's frozen somewhere in Antarctica... We have to wait around 70 years to thaw him out... If we get him out sooner, he'll die."-

Everyone stared at each other quietly contemplating the consequences.

-"Well fuck."-

-T.R.M.-

A few days later, the Commandos (and Rose) were sitting quietly in a bar, a drink in everyone's hand.

Rose was the first to lift her pint.

-"To Steve."-

Everyone agreed, lifting their own drinks.

-"To the Captain."-

A/N - I started to write more for the ending, but I just couldn't get it right so I deleted it. I'm once again sorry for the lack of details, next is a few appearances of young Xavier, Raven and Erik Lensherr along with some parts of the agent carter one shot.

Hope you enjoy. xx

-F.


	11. Chapter 10 - Small Mutants and Missions

The war ended soon after that.

All of Steve's closest friends trudged on sadly, taking their time to mourn as they continually set out to finish their job.

Timothy Dugan and Elisabeth Rose Maskell were now the unofficial leaders of the Commandos.

The Commandos had been tasked with stamping out HYDRA... and that was _exactly_ what they were doing.

-T.R.M.-

It was 1945 and Austria was covered in snow.

In a small part of the country, a HYDRA facility was packing their things as quickly as they could.

By now, word had spread about, not only about Captain America and the Red Skull's death, but of the Howling Commandos mission.

HYDRA bases had been disappearing all over the country, causing the few left to grow restless as they tried to relocate.

Only a few were successful.

Werner Reinhardt was currently cleaning his glasses as he observed all his soldiers get their hands dirty, heaving as they put away their crates of artefacts.

Being the head of camp had its advantages.

Placing his spectacles on his face, he turned towards his second in command, walking towards him as he spoke to another of his soldiers.

As he finished, Reinhardt engaged him in his own conversation.

-"I don't think I need to remind you that the clock is ticking..."-

The man nodded.

-"We are almost finished loading."-

Almost hesitantly, the man spoke as his hands twitched beside him.

-"Herr Reinhardt, I fear Schmidt-..."-

Werner Reinhardt interrupted him as he shook his head with faux sadness.

-"Oh, no more reason to fear Red Skull. _He's dead_."-

Maybe that was a bit too blunt…

Reinhardt immediately corrected himself, not wanting to be too careless.

-"However his vision is not, the work HYDRA has done will live on… The Obelisk?"-

The man nodded, slightly appeased now.

-"They are bringing it out now."-

-"Carefully, I hope?"- Werner joked.

… Not that funny.

The two men turned towards the brick doorway as a HYDRA agent stepped through, carrying a wooden plank with a twisted sort of metal on it.

The agent turned and immediately gave it to Reinhardt who proceeded to inspect it with wonder filled eyes.

His company didn't seem to be able to gleam the importance of this work of art.

-"I don't understand, I thought this stockpile held only artefacts."-

Lifting it up to his eyesight, Reinhardt corrected the young and ignorant man.

-"Not everything we dug out of the ground was an antique, my friend… Some of it was _quite_ advanced."-

-"Is _this_... the reason these men?..."-

The man looked around, as he observed the nearby corpse of a statue-like man whose skin resembled stone.

Reinhardt didn't seem too bothered as he kept observing the strange artefact he held in his hands.

-"Ja. The Red Skull said it may hold the answer... The answer to death itself."-

Before his companion could respond, the two men whirled around as they heard American voices shouting over the sudden gunfire.

The doors to their base slammed open, smoke rising as the small HYDRA agents that were left got gunned down.

At the head of the small group of intruders stood Peggy Carter with Jim Morita, Dum Dum Dugan and Rose Maskell following closely behind.

The small group of HYDRA followers paled as they observed them march through the compound. Trying to take their guns out, they were quickly shot down by all the American soldiers nearby.

Nearby Dum Dum and Rose, an agent tried to stand, pulling out his gun on them.

Rose immediately disarmed him with a broken arm while Dum Dum struck him in his face with the butt of his rifle.

-"I'll give him an A for effort."-

Rose laughed lightly.

Jim Morita took the stage floor now as he ordered the remaining HYDRA agents to surrender.

-"Guten Tag boys, All right, nice and calm. No sudden moves, or we'll tie a blasting cap to your..."- here he trailed off as he tried to remember the word he was looking for.

-"Hey Queenie... or you Dugan. What's the German word for ' _nuts_ '?"-

Dum Dum shook his head.

-"I don't know, Jim."- He said, cocking his gun. -"But tie a blasting cap to them, I'll bet we'll hear it."-

Rose was the one to interject as she held up her own rifle, already cocked since they started.

-"Die Eier"-

Morita nodded.

-" _Die Eier_ … Sounds weird."-

-"No it doesn't."-

-"Yeah, it kind of does."-

-"No, it doesn't. Drop it."-

-"Whatever you say Queenie."-

-"Arrgh."-

As the pair bickered behind her, Peggy stepped forward, her gaze shooting daggers at the man before her.

Pointing her gun at him, she gestured to the wooden tray he held in his hands.

-"Put it down."-

He ignored her… Not such a wise move.

-" _Down_."- She instructed forcefully.

Slowly dropping to his knees, Reinhardt returned the glare as he carefully placed the Obelisk to the ground.

-"These assets are now under the protection of the Scientific Strategic Reserve. They'll be relocated and hidden out of sight indefinitely… As will you."-

At her signal, Dum Dum stepped forward, grabbing the man's arms harshly as he handcuffed them behind his back.

Strangely calm, Werner Reinhardt answered back bitingly, willingly letting himself be arrested.

-"Cut off one head, two more shall grow in its place."-

Peggy stared angrily back.

-"Then I guess we'll keep cutting them off."-

Dum Dum started pushing him as he gave him away to a nearby American soldier.

-"Get him out of here."-

Taking a deep breath, he looked over at Rose who nodded as he turned towards the rest of the surrounding SSR agents.

-"Alright boys. Let's pack it up."-

Grabbing paint and paint rollers, everyone set out to work as they labelled the crates, took pictures of each item and loaded them into their own trucks.

Soon enough, all the work was done, and only a few of the larger crates where missing.

Dum Dum Dugan approached Peggy as she walked nearby a large crate.

-"Agent Carter, what the hell is all this stuff?"- He asked

Just as he started lifting the crate's lid, all he caught was a flash of blue as Peggy proceeded to slam the lid back on.

-" _Dangerous_."- She told him, a miniscule warning in her tone.

-"Right now we need to contain everything and get out of enemy territory. Mr. Stark wants to go through it tonight."-

As they walked, they came up to Morita and Rose who were sitting next to a crate as they observed the Obelisk which Reinhardt had been handling.

Looking down at the object, she raised an eyebrow at it as she watched Morita grab it with a pair of long pincers.

-"And _that_ we must _never_ touch."-

As if jinxed, a sudden gun shot went off from nearby, causing Morita to drop the artefact.

In slow motion, everyone stared horrified as the Obelisk began to fall, making them all wonder what would happen.

Thankfully, Rose intervened.

Taking out a small knife from her boot, she threw it with deadly precision at the escaped HYDRA agent which had just gunned down one of their own.

While one hand had been occupied with the knife throwing, the other quickly caught the Obelisk before it fell to the ground.

Peggy, Dum Dum and Morita stared horrified at the hand that was grasping the unknown artefact.

Rose simply smiled sheepishly.

-"I know you said no touching… But remember... I'm a special case."-

The trio stared at her as she placed the object inside the metal crate. Releasing a few nervous chuckles they shook their heads.

-"Damn Queenie"-

-"Don't flip your wig; I know I crack you up."-

Peggy was the first to calm down as she watched everyone fuss over the dead man.

It was quite gory, but nothing she wasn't used to... Not everyone died with a knife embedded in their forehead.

-"They're finally beaten. This is the last HYDRA site we know of."-

Dum Dum couldn't help but to hear the small melancholy that weaved itself into her tone of voice.

-"You don't sound thrilled."- He commented, observing her strange reactions.

Sighing sadly, she looked back at her friends as she swiped her hair behind her ear.

-"Well these things can't simply be _boxed_ up. Someone needs to establish a permanent unit during peacetime."-

Rose knew exactly why Peggy was feeling the way she was, Steve having crashed only a few months prior, but she remained in silence, not wanting to call her friend out on her lie.

Peggy looked at her friend with grateful eyes, not wanting to start to tear up in the middle of everything.

Oblivious to the silent communication between the two women, Jim and Dugan were still thinking of the conversation they were having as Morita sealed the box.

-"To keep dangerous technology contained?"-

Peggy nodded as she walked over to a nearby crate which hadn't been labelled.

-"And watch over people like Stark who are toying with it."-

They ignored Rose's protests as she told them that Howard wasn't _that_ bad when it came to his inventions. _Everyone_ knew it was a lie.

Shaking her head, Peggy picked up the camera and took a picture of the labelled box.

-"Until then, all we can do is box it up, lock it up, and dedicate ourselves to making sure it never sees the light of day."-

-T.R.M.-

And with that, the war against HYDRA ended.

With Howard thinking of a way to keep the SSR as an emergency taskforce, and Peggy working in a small division within the SSR, Rose was left travelling with James and Victor.

Rose juggled her time in between meeting new people, managing alien affairs, and helping out with the evacuation and cleaning of the Nazi concentration camps.

That was where she specifically met young Erik Lehnsherr.

Despite her kids 'out-of-this-world' tracking skills, James and Victor hadn't managed to locate their slippery target.

Klaus Schmidt.

Anyway, instead of taking the quick route around, Rose had decided to track him down the old fashioned way.

Which had led her to a small camp.

Opening the door of Klaus Schmidt's small office, Rose's hand shot up and lazily swept away the small metal projectile that flew her way.

Looking over the dark and dreary office, her eyes found those of a small, scared boy.

Raising her hands, she knelt down on the floor, proving to him that she was no threat.

-"Oi junior. Errr... You haven't seen the evil bastard who runs this place have you? "-

At the kid's wide eyed stare, she tried to say the same in German, hoping he'd understand.

-"Hallo Kind , ein böser Mensch geht durch den Namen von Klaus Schmidt ... Haben Sie ihn gesehen?"-

(Hello kid, an evil man going by the name of Klaus Schmidt... Have you seen him?)

Still, the boy stared.

-"Und?"-

(And?)

Finally the boy focused and spoke up with a raspy voice and clipped English.

-"He hasn't been here for monate, Fräulein."- (months, Miss.)

Ignoring his error of calling her Miss (she always tried to correct everyone as she showed of her engagement ring), Rose slumped against the wall.

-"Arrgh. I should have taken the easy way. Now I owe Victor a bet. Damn it."-

The poor boy stared at her, overwhelmed by his first contract in years with someone who wasn't his Doctor.

After a few seconds of self pity, Rose's head snapped up as she felt the kid's stare.

-" What are you even doing here junior? "-

The small boy didn't answer, but sent a fearful look towards the room at his left.

Slowly, Rose's head turned and her eyes widened when she saw the large laboratory, with tools and beds resembling those of a mental hospital in which their patients would be tortured.

-"Oh Junior."- She breathed out sadly. -"I'm proud of you. Not many can survive things like that... "-

Staring at the boy, she could see a fire raging behind his fear. Rose knew that his anger would fuel his revenge, and that anything she could do wouldn't stop him.

So she might as well help him establish himself.

-"Junior, you're lucky I'm here. I always carry an emergency pack when I visit these places. Never know if I might need it."-

Reaching into her backpack, she took out a compressed bag, and opened it up to reveal a few must have's for long camping.

Despite his fear of the woman, at the sight of food, the boy couldn't help himself, so he crawled a little closer.

-"I've got a enough protein bars here to last at least a month, I've got a tiny sleeping bag, a tiny tent, a bit of currency, matches, a few pieces of clothing... _etc_."-

Looking over at the wide eyed kid, she looked at him questioningly.

-"Well?"-

She then grabbed one of the bars and slid it carefully towards the kid.

The poor boy was so hungry, he didn't even care what it was even made of, he simply tore apart the wrapper and stuffed the food into his mouth.

-"Easy there Junior! Eat them slowly; at the rate you've been eating, your stomach will have shrinked. If you eat too much with a shrunken stomach, you could cause some serious damage, and we don't want that."-

Thankfully, the kid understood and proceeded to eat at a more regular pace.

Rose watched the small kid eat with a small amount of pity in her eyes. As soon as she had entered the room, she had started to look through her large repertoire of information so she could find the name of the small boy before her.

Despite being Infinity, her human body had a limited brain, so she couldn't simply spring out facts immediately, it normally took her some time to find what she wanted (infinite memories tend to be difficult to process), but she always found what she needed.

Erik Lehnsherr. That was the kids' name.

Apparently, she would become a close friend to him when he got older… Hanging around as he and a few friends tracked down Sebastian Shaw, a.k.a. Klaus Schmidt.

Seems like her search for the man had to stop for the sake of the timeline...

-"Before you seek your revenge against Schmidt, you should settle down a bit, wait until you're older."-

Some might have thought her reckless and unthoughtful for not trying to dissuade him from his vengeful pursuit, but Rose knew that whatever she could say to him would simply not change his hell-bent mind.

Placing her hand out with her palm up, she made a map suddenly appear, much to the amazement of the small child.

-"How did you do that?"- was he asked as Rose unfolded it.

Ignoring him, she spread the map on the floor as she beckoned the child closer.

-"War is over and you're free to go. You look around 13 years old, so I'm assuming you don't have a place to stay…"-

Erik nodded sadly, his eyes clouding over a bit as he remembered his mother.

-"Sorry. Anyways, I have many safe houses around the world and I've marked one on the map if you ever want to go there. I promise I'll leave it empty for you."-

Folding up the map, she set it down on the floor next to all the things from her emergency pack.

Rose smiled lightly at the bewildered boy as she watched him pour his eyes excitedly and cautiously over all the items.

Just as she was about to speak, her mind hummed, as she received a call from Peggy's watch. Shaking her head, the humming stopped as she turned towards the curious child.

-"Hey Junior! I have to go."- She tapped the side of her head. -"I'm receiving a call from my best friend, so if you'll excuse me... "-

Opening up a portal she stepped through it leaving an opened mouth kid.

-T.R.M.-

The alarms at the small SSR office blared, the red bulbs shining as everyone moved towards their desks. Suitcases in hand, they observed as Agent Flynn entered his office and picked up the phone.

Answering the phone, Agent Flynn grabbed an index card, writing down the information being whispered into his ear.

-" _Zodiac is on the move, crossing the white stone bridge in a green sedan. This enemy is considered armed and extremely dangerous. Two agents recommended. Please locate and pursue._ "-

Hanging up, he walked ominously out of the office, paper in hand, as the Agents looked on anticipating at him.

-"Miller, Johnson, Wilkes… Let's take them down."-

Disappointed, but not desperate (their chances of being chosen for the next mission were pretty high by now); the Agents sat back down as they slid their portfolios under their desks.

All but a pissed British woman who remained standing for a few moments as she tried to calm herself before she caused a scene.

Sighing deeply, Agent Margaret 'Peggy' Carter sat back down as she lowered her suitcase, grabbing some folders as she turned to put them away.

-"How are you holding up sweetie?"-

Feeling an imposing hand on her shoulder, Peggy turned around and met the eyes of her boss, Agent Flynn.

It's not that she hated him; it's just that… she hated him.

Standing up so Flynn's hand could fall off her persona, Peggy walked towards the window as she placed a few things on the table below.

-"I'm quite bored actually."-

Since she wasn't facing him, Peggy couldn't take offense to the disbelief on the Agent's face.

-"Really? I thought we were keeping you pretty busy around here."-

Sensing as he stepped closer, Peggy smiled uncomfortably as she fidgeted, hating the fact that they treated her like a 5 year old.

-"Well, while my expertise is in the field, code breaking and data analysis have always come easy to me."-

Flynn nodded as he started to make his way back into his office.

-"Well, we all just think you are doing a bang up job."- 

Sensing the opportunity to give her opinion, Peggy spoke up, hoping to catch him before he left.

-"Agent Flynn, sir."-

He stopped at his door and turned around, watching as Peggy walked towards him.

-"It's been three months now and I've yet to have be sent on my first assignment."-

Smiling condescendingly, Flynn patted her shoulder.

-"Peggy, _relax_. War is over; we'll handle the rough stuff."-

Watching as he entered his office and closed the door on her face, Peggy stood staring at the door with disbelief, hoping to god he was joking and was about to come out and apologize.

Seems like he wouldn't.

-T.R.M.-

Night had come; Peggy, Flynn and another of her co-workers being the only ones left in the office.

Stamping a few documents, she looked up as she heard some footsteps on the stairs.

Staring at the roughened up agents, she didn't need to eavesdrop to figure out that they failed their mission.

The Agents entered the office, just as Peggy found a large unwelcome face invading her space. 

-"We're going to need a full analysis on all recent transmissions, by tomorrow evening at the latest."-

Rolling her eyes at the agent with a superiority complex, Peggy opened a drawer and took out the requested analysis.

-"How about _yesterday_?"-

Reaching out to close the drawer as the agent left for the office, Peggy stopped as her eyes caught sight of a treasured picture.

On the day of Erskine's procedure, Rose had thankfully thought of taking a few pictures as a memory beforehand… She always kept it close ever since.

In the middle of the picture, stood Peggy, a bright (but still tight lipped, -she had a reputation to uphold in those days-) smile on her face, arms hooked around a genuine smiling Steve (who was smaller than both of the women, the procedure not having been done yet) and a beaming Rose.

Having picked up the picture, Peggy's heart couldn't help but to churn, remembering Rose's words as she warned them about the fact that they probably wouldn't live to see him again… After all, people _do_ get old.

-"Carter!"-

Peggy jumped, not having expected anyone to interrupt her musings as she dropped the picture into her drawer and slammed it closed.

Agent Flynn stood near the exit of the unit, 5 of his ( _male_ ) agents surrounding him.

-"The boys and I were heading out for a drink."-

Peggy's eyebrows rose as she smiled lightly, at least thankful for the fact that they seemed to want to include her into the team dynamics.

She didn't really want to waste an opportunity like this one, so she would unfortunately be cancelling her plans with Rose. At least she knew she'd understand, Rose had been pushing her to interact with her workers more, heaven knows whatever for.

Sitting up straighter, she raised her arms above her desk slightly as she prepared to quickly put away her things.

-"You want to polish up those field reports on my desk? I appreciate it darling… Don't forget to lock up when you're done."-

Peggy's smile immediately turned sour... Not that anyone else noticed though.

Not even given a chance to answer, Agent Flynn and the guys headed towards the exit, chatting about someplace called Nelson's and the useless fact of their nice Manhattans.

Well, now not only did Peggy have to cancel with Rose, she now had to spend her time cleaning up after the unit… _Great_. 

Using her 'magic watch', Peggy fiddled around with the gadget as she called Rose.

-"Hey Pegs."-

Peggy gave a startled shriek as she turned around and found Rose casually standing behind her, dressed in her 'war outfit'.

Despite the thousands of times Rose had done this, Peggy couldn't get used to her random arrivals.

Although she had called Rose so she could cancel their plans, Peggy's mind stopped as soon as she saw what she was wearing.

-"Why are you wearing that?"-

Rose raised an eyebrow as she looked down at herself, quite comfortable in her military green jumpsuit.

-"I was tracking down some guy and the trail headed into one of those c. camps. A kid was still inside, so I helped him out a bit… Just came from over there."-

Peggy's eyes closed in sympathy for the poor child, wondering if he did actually know that the war had already ended a year ago.

Nevertheless, she felt ashamed at the tiny hint of jealousy she felt towards Rose and the fact that she was still out and working in the field.

She stomped it down.

-"Rosie, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go back on our plans. _Agent_ Flynn asked me if I could stay behind and help out with his paperwork."-

Rose stared at Peggy for a few moments, making her shift uncomfortably.

-"He didn't assign any fieldwork to you, did he?"-

Peggy shook her head, a bit embarrassed at the fact that Rose read her resentment so easily.

Taking a deep breath, Rose shrugged off her backpack as she clapped her hands.

-"Well then, I don't have anything better to do right now, so let's get this show on the road."-

-T.R.M.-

Even though Peggy insisted that her help wasn't needed, Rose stayed behind with Peggy, organizing folders, and placing in their correct order.

Peggy wouldn't admit it, but she was glad Rose stayed behind.

Having spent an hour in the unit, Peggy was about to finish off the workload, when the unexpected happened.

The alarm started to blare as she turned her back on the office.

Peggy's head whipped around to stare at the phone, then at a pleasantly surprised Rose, who nodded as to encourage her to answer it.

She didn't need any more encouraging.

Not even needing to speak, Peggy picked up the phone and grabbed a pen, proceeding to jot down the information they were giving her.

-" _We have a locked position on zodiac. Four, zero, point six five one eight degrees north, seven, three, point nine five two two degrees west. This enemy will not hesitate to use lethal force. Three to five agents recommended._ "-

Sharing a look, Rose picked up the abandoned folders and nodded at her.

-"You get a head start; I'll catch up with you later."-

Smiling thankfully at Rose, Peggy quickly scratched out a few words before heading to her station for her suitcase.

 _Requirements=_ _3-5 Agents recommended._

-T.R.M.-

Walking determinedly towards the small warehouse, Peggy held her head up high as the cover of the night obscured her location.

Inside, three men sat lounging as they kept watch over the premises.

The fat one turned his head towards the window, catching a glimpse of Peggy's resolute figure making her way towards them.

Not even bothering to lower the music, he turned towards the other guys as he turned the page on his newspaper.

-"You guys want to handle this?"-

The two men stopped their small conversation as they turned towards the window.

-"My pleasure."-

-T.R.M.-

Rose had finally arrived at the scene, deciding to pull off one of her many tricks and turned invisible, watching the events from nearby.

Rose smirked as she saw the thugs come out to meet an excited Peggy.

-"Ma'am, you can't be here."-

Inside, the fat man turned his back on the window, newspaper in one hand, a hamburger in the other.

-"We got a gas leak issue we're dealing with."- 

Rose snorted inwardly… As if _that_ was going to keep Peggy out.

Peggy's face contorted with a false worry.

-"A gas leak? No injuries I hope."-

The two men started to fidget uncomfortably as they gazed upon her with suspicion.

-"You're not from around here, are you?"- 

Peggy smiled, not at all bothered that they probably knew why she was here now. Still, keeping up with the ruse was fun, and it would likely confuse them.

-"No, I-I live in Brooklyn actually."-

Bringing her hand back, Peggy punched the man on her left as hard as she could, proceeding to them elbow the man on her left with the leftover swing.

A quick fight followed, the men playing dirty while Peggy perfectly countered all their moves.

And the man inside wasn't aware of any of it.

Now using her suitcase, Peggy slammed it into one of the men's nose and then knocked the other one out with a strong swing to his temple.

With only one opponent left, Peggy turned and delivered a powerful kick to the man's torso, making him fall back into the window and smash it into tiny pieces.

Now that caught the fat man's attention.

Turning around with an alarmed expression on his face, his eyes found Peggy's smug face as she adjusted her sleeve. Diving under the counter, he quickly took out his gun and sprang back up, only to find Peggy gone.

Cautiously leaving the security of his desk, the man slowly approached the door, opening it quietly as he looked around for the woman. He started to sweat when he turned around and couldn't find the lady.

A handgun cocked behind him and he felt the nozzle press against his back.

-"Drop it."-

Closing his eyes with a mixture of panic and frustration, the man lowered his gun to the ground slowly, so as to not startle the British dame who held him at gunpoint.

-"Take this."-

Watching a suitcase suddenly get thrust in front of him, he delicately wrapped his hand on its handle per the woman's instructions.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he ignored the urge to shrug it off, not wanting to risk a bullet to his back.

-"Turn and move."-

Feeling helpless, the man had no other option but to follow the woman's lead, making his way back towards the storage rooms.

-T.R.M.-

Peggy and Rose had once managed to discern a pattern for secret warnings during their partnered missions.

Using rose petals, the pair would leave a specific one at a visible location, warning each other over what would be waiting for them.

A white petal gave no reason for worry, meaning that either the coast was clear, the suspect was peaceful, or that he wasn't armed.

A pink petal meant that either one was unsure of the situation, or that they were lightly armed.

A red petal meant bad news.

Heavily armed, and/or _extremely_ dangerous.

Luckily (from what Peggy had seen), these men were barely armed, and their skills left room for plenty improvements.

So after placing a pink petal on the desk (she had no idea at what time Rose would arrive), Peggy had pushed the man to a nearby corridor, just a column away from some nearby guards.

Gun still poised at the man, Peggy stopped him as she spoke in a harsh whisper.

-"Where's Zodiac?"-

Suitcase still in hand, the man stuttered nervously.

-"E-End of the hallway on the r-right."- 

Nodding, Peggy gestured at the suitcase with her head.

-"Drop and put your hands up."-

Immediately obeying as quickly as a trained dog, the man dropped the suitcase at her feet, sliding down to the ground with his hands up beside his head as he grunted at the impact of his backside with the floor.

Gun still trained on him, Peggy opened up her case and took out a set of handcuffs.

Using both her hands, she quickly cuffed his wrists to a piping tube, making sure the man wouldn't escape.

Satisfied with her work, she knelt down and opened her case, taking out a small black baton.

Rose still hadn't revealed herself to the pair, having been satisfied with watching her work from a distance.

Walking closer, she stood next to Peggy (both of them completely oblivious to her presence), her eyes narrowing as she observed.

-"How many men?"- asked Peggy, keenly watching the man for any sign of deception.

-"F-Four?"- He answered, stuttering nervously as he doubted himself.

Peggy simply sighed exasperatedly, needing more specifics than that.

-"Four including you?"-

The man nodded.

Standing up, Peggy brushed off her hands as she prepared herself. Turning towards him, she gave him a very threatening stare.

-"Now, I need you to scream for help."-

The man frowned and blinked as he tried to understand the reasoning behind such an order.

Before he could even _think_ of speaking up and voicing his questions, an incorporeal voice spoke from right in front of him.

-"It would be much more convincing and fairly quicker if you simply fractured his arm."-

He screamed like a baby girl.

Not finding a body to belong to the voice, he screamed like the devil himself was following him.

Having barely jumped at the interruption, Peggy rolled her eyes fondly.

-"Or you could do that... Thanks Rose."-

Screaming at the top of his lungs for help, the man could only watch in horror as not only the woman responded with extreme familiarity to the voice he was half convinced was a figment of his imagination, but as the woman proceed to knock out all his partners in crime in a matter of seconds.

She had been aiming at their legs and following a weakening hit to the kneecap, she would then hit them hard to their heads, making them drop like a bag of rocks.

Smiling satisfactorily as she stared at the 3 knocked-out agents, Peggy used the back of her hand to pull back a few locks of her hair.

Holding out her baton, Peggy raised an eyebrow, talking to the room at large, as she still had no idea where Rose was now.

-"Hold this for me please?"-

-"... Sure."-

The man's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he watched the baton start to float by itself. Mouth wide open, eyes bulging, he let out some kind of squeak as he found himself being stared down by the woman in blue.

-" _ **Help! Help!**_ "-

Hiding a sinister smirk, Peggy let him shout for a few seconds longer.

-"Ok, thanks but that's enough."-

His jaw snapped shut as he stared fearfully at the levitating baton.

Watching as the woman opened her case, the baton was quickly passed over, making him whimper as he now had no idea where the invisible woman was.

Turning at the whimpering man, Peggy looked at him for a few seconds before leaving him behind.

-"One to go."- She whispered.

-T.R.M.-

-"Hey, what's going on out there?"-

Peggy and Rose had silently made their way to the end of the hall, just stopping at the corner adjourned to the large metal door.

Taking out her hand mirror, Peggy tilted slightly and observed as a young man stuck out his head from behind said door.

Snapping the mirror closed, Peggy smirked and winked over at Rose.

Watching her curiously, Rose burst out laughing as she stepped out of cover and emptied her barrel into the metal door, reminiscent of the time when Rose did the exact thing with Steve's shield.

Fortunately, Steve's shield absorbed the vibrations while the door did not.

Thanks to her performance with her gun, the bullets had made a small hole in the door. Peggy took out a small smoke bomb and slipped it through, holding on to the doorknob just as she heard Rose's footsteps approach.

Having immediately started to release the smoke, Peggy's hand applied more pressure as the man inside rattled the knob.

-"Let me out!"-

Waiting for the smoke to take effect on the man, Rose turned and smiled as she observed Peggy's body language.

-"You seem to have missed this a lot."-

Turning towards the overall area from where she heard Rose speak, Peggy beamed.

-"Office work tends to lack the excitement that field work can bring."-

After hearing no more protests from the man inside the room, Peggy opened her suitcase, put on a gas mask and entered the room with Rose trailing slightly behind.

Placing her suitcase on the ground, Peggy kneeled before a large metal crate and unlocked it, waiting for the fog it contained to dissipate.

Soon enough, a blue vial could be seen, a strange symbol painted to its front.

Having picked it up, Peggy stood up and observed it for a few seconds before shrugging and tucking it into her pocket.

Just before she turned around, she thought she heard Rose whisper to her.

-" _Be careful._ "-

About to ask what was wrong, Peggy was unpleasantly surprised by a whale of a man standing behind her.

Before she could do much, the huge man stepped forward and wrapped his hands around her neck. Pressing painfully, he also managed to wrangle her gas mask off her face.

Squirming uncomfortably in his hold, Peggy used one of her hands to punch him to his armpit, causing him to partially loosen his hold.

That was enough for Peggy.

Kicking him to the family jewels, Peggy didn't waste any time to laugh at him as she ran and picked up her case.

Unfortunately, he didn't waste any time either.

Instead of cradling his groin as it throbbed painfully, the man reached out and grabbed Peggy's ankle, causing her to fall on her back.

Peggy watched anxiously, struggling to get out of his grip as the man straddled her and went back to strangling her.

At first, she tried to pry his hands loose from her neck, already starting to feel her air get blocked.

Seeing as her approach wasn't working, she gave up on the prying and tried to reach towards her suitcase.

Unfortunately for the man, only Peggy's eyes saw the suitcase slowly -but surely- make its way closer.

Soon enough, it was close enough to reach if she stretched accordingly, so with one final push of exhaustion, Peggy reached for her suitcase.

Pressing a button (skilfully hidden behind a handle), she quickly took out a knife and stabbed him in his leg.

The man had let go of her immediately as he grunted and held his leg in pain.

Bad choice.

Peggy had stood up and proceeded to kick his head, resulting in his loss of consciousness.

Finally making herself visible, Rose stepped towards her and smiled proudly.

-"So... 3 to 5 agents recommended? Bullshit, 1 Peggy Carter and you're done for life! "-

Peggy let out a breathy laugh, still wheezing a bit after the heavy strangling she had been submitted to.

She smiled, her face happy despite the nasty bruises she was sporting.

-"Thanks for the... "- Peggy rasped, her hand gesturing towards her suitcase.

Realising that Peggy was having a hard time talking; Rose passed her a water bottle she had suddenly materialised.

Peggy accepted it gratefully, chugging it down.

-"Don't mention it Pegs."-

Making their way back, Peggy quickly stopped in front of the surprised man (who couldn't stop staring at a suddenly corporeal Rose) and glared at him to his eyes.

-"Learn how to count."-

Leaving as the man squeaked his assent; they left the warehouse and went their own ways.

-T.R.M.-

-" _What the hell do you think you're doing?_ "-

Peggy had arrived at the headquarters after a peaceful and gratifying sleep.

Messing around with her folders, she hadn't seen Agent Flynn's furious gaze until he spoke up.

As she turned and saw his face, her sense of caution took a nosedive over a cliff.

-" _W-ell..._ I was about to start some data analysis and code breaking."-

Agent Flynn's fists came crashing down to her desk making everyone jump and turn to observe the spectacle.

Flynn breathed heavily for a few seconds as he struggled to get his sentence out.

-" _Don't_ -... Don't get cute with me Lady. You took a mission last night-..."-

Peggy interrupted, feeling her co-worker's stares drilling into her skull.

-"I _completed_ a mission last night."-

Agent Flynn continued as if he hadn't heard her.

-"... -Without even attempting to report in or get the proper authorization."-

While the pair were discussing, those with their desk's near the staircase heard (and then saw) Miss Maskell climb up, a robe covering her body, sunglasses perched above her head and flip-flops on her feet.

Due to her friendship with Peggy, no one thought too much about her presence, instead immersing themselves in the altercation between Flynn and Carter.

Peggy hissed, already having thought about that possibility before even leaving on the mission.

-"The mission was _time sensitive_."-

Agent Flynn roared, making everyone jump back.

"There are _protocols_ in place. _No one_ is above protocols, not even Captain America's old flame or his _Call Girl._ "- 

Agent Peggy Carter staggered back as if struck while the majority of the agents fidgeted uncomfortably as they tried to decipher the unreadable expression on Rose Maskell's face.

Peggy shot up from her chair, fury etched into her features.

-"How _dare_ you."-

Ignoring the fake coughs some of his agents were giving, Agent Flynn's face contorted with a condescending expression. He wouldn't stop now, he was on a roll!

-"Please, let's stop pretending shall we? _Everyone_ knows why you're here."-

Peggy's own fists shook as she tried to calm her breathing.

-"Please, _enlighten_ me."-

-"You were grieving. Both Maskell and you were grieving, so they've kept you on so that you would feel useful and so they could use Maskell's contacts."-

The office was silent for a few seconds as everyone thought of an adequate response to the accusation. 

Flynn could help but to deliver a final blow, causing Peggy to glare furiously at him.

-"I call it pity."-

Finished with his verbal attack, Flynn began to walk back towards his office when Rose spoke up.

-"I could have you fired for that... "-

Agent Flynn spun around, his face turning several shades paler as he saw Rose and wondered just how much of the conversation she had heard.

Many of the agents around her sent apologetic looks to their boss as Rose shook her head and walked towards Peggy.

-"Pity huh? Who would've known."-

Peggy simply huffed, quickly overcoming her shock at her presence. 

-"Yes, you know, if they had wanted to make me feel useful they wouldn't have made me work for _him_."-

Rose nodded, eyes filled with mirth as she agreed with her sister in all but blood.

-"I completely understand. It must be very exasperating to be surrounded by _amateurs_..."-

The two girls ignored the indignant sound that Flynn had choked out.

Before Flynn could even think of a decent comeback (or at least _something_ ), the alarms started blaring throughout the office, ending the mornings' entertainment.

-"You-you're going to answer for that."- Flynn stuttered out, heading towards his office to pick up the ringing phone while all the agents prepared themselves at their stations.

While Peggy was only just agonising over the repercussions of her little stint (Rose was quick to calm her down though, it wouldn't do her any good to lose her composure in front of her colleges), Agent Flynn had already answered the phone, preparing himself to take notes.

-" _Who am I speaking to?_ "-

Agent Flynn paused, utterly confused at how someone had gained access to the missions telephone number.

-"T-This is Agent Flynn..."-

-" _This is Howard_."-

Well _that_ made a little more sense.

-"Sir, I wasn't expecting-..."-

Before he could continue to struggle with the task of finding the correct words, Howard Stark -oh so graciously- interrupted.

-" _I have orders for Agent Carter_."-

With slightly more confidence than he felt Agent Flynn reassured him.

-"If this is about last night, then rest assured that she will be properly disciplined"-

A quick barking laughter (which soon faded into chuckles) was heard, making the little confidence Flynn had felt fade away as he turned and wondered how on earth did the Rose even hear him properly. 

-" _I'd say that last night more a notch in her belt than a feather in her cap._ "-

Chastised properly, Flynn bowed his head submissively.

-"Yes Sir, what are your orders?"-

-"Phillips and I want her to come to Washington."-

Agent Flynn paused suddenly, wondering if he had heard correctly.

-"Say again?"-

An exasperated sigh was heard from the phone as Howard elaborated.

-" _Tell her she will be running S.H.I.E.L.D. with me._ "-

-"Agent Carter?"- He repeated incredulously (and with no small amount of jealousy present in his tone)

-" _And Flynn_..."-

-"Yes sir?"-

-" _Be sure to let her know that you're honoured to bring her the news._ "-

Agent Flynn stiffened immediately.

-"You want me to say that verbatim?"-

-" _BEEEP_..."-

-"Hello?... Mr. Stark?"-

Begrudgingly, Agent Flynn hanged up the phone and steeled himself for his task.

Walking stiffly out of the office, he pretended to not notice the huge smirk on Maskell's face (that held a scary resemblance to the one Howard Stark had himself).

Standing in front of Carter's desk, Flynn gritted his teeth as he tried to ( _respectfully_... after all the Rose Maskell would probably inform Stark about the encounter) get the words out.

-"Agent Carter, it is my _honour_ to inform you that you are going to run S.H.I.E.L.D. ... I'd _also_ like to _assist_ you in carrying your personal items down to your car."-

Pleasantly surprised, Peggy shared a secret smile with Rose, her eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness.

Opening her drawer, she delicately took out her most treasured photograph (featuring Steve, Rose and herself) and clutched it close to her chest.

-"Thank you Agent Flynn, but as has always been the case... I don't require your help."-

With that, Peggy stood up and left her old office, picture in one hand and her portfolio in another.

... And if anyone saw Rose turn around and childishly stick her tongue out at Flynn... Well they didn't say anything.

-T.R.M.-

After accompanying Peggy home, Rose appeared at Howard's pool party just in time to see Dum Dum and Howard ogling a pair of girls.

-"It's called a bikini."- Howard said, not having noticed Rose stare amusedly at their backs.

-" _Bikini_..."- Dum Dum slowly repeated. -"...You invented it?"- He added after a pause.

Smirking, Howard shook his head. -"No, the French."-

After a few seconds of watching them appreciate the view, Rose cleared her throat.

-"Fun fact kids, women tend to find it creepy when men openly stare at them."-

-" _Aaaaaah_!"-

The two grown men fell to the ground, startled by the sudden interruption Rose had caused.

Softly chuckling, Rose shook her head fondly at the pair.

-"My dearest boys, don't _ever_ change."-

-T.R.M.-

Charles Xavier was scared.

No, -scratch that-, he was _terrified_.

Lately he had been hearing hundreds of voices screaming inside his own head, and he had no clue why.

His own mother didn't believe him, claiming that he was only trying to gain some attention, only sometimes offering a few pills to help with his headache.

He often wondered if that was what it felt like to go mad, a cacophony of voices shouting as they tried to rise, one above the other.

Fortunately, he had somehow managed to keep some kind of semblance of control over them, always fearing what would happen to him were he seized by some kind of mental fit in the outside world, far away from the safety of his home.

It seemed that today was to be the unlucky day.

Charles had deemed it a wonderful day to take a stroll outside, taking his bicycle out for a spin around the town gardens. Observing the lush scenery, Charles was too distracted with the view to notice a large group of loud schoolchildren come barrelling his way.

Hit suddenly by a barrage of voices, Charles lost his grip on his bike and tumbled to the floor, scraping both his arms and his knees in the process.

 _-I'm hungry and bored.- ... -I want to go home.- … -Andrea stole my notebook!- … -Children are such a bore.- … -Dear me, that boy took quite the nosedive- … -I wonder what Mina will think when she finds the insects in her lunchbox-... -Mummy promised me she'd buy me my dress today.-_

Clutching his hands to his head, Charles whimpered lightly as he felt voices crash around his head, barely able to distinguish the reality from the ones from his mind.

-"Are you alright boy?"- … -"Son, do you hear me? Are you ok?"- … -"Are you hurt badly?"-

Charles could feel many people hovering around him, probably startled by his sudden fall, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted was for the voices to stop.

-"Excuse me!... Let me through, that's my kid!... Yes, I'm pretty sure he is, _wise-guy_!"-

Charles eyes flew open as he felt a calming sensation come over, dulling the voices in his mind as soon as someone delicately touched his shoulder.

-"Charles, sweetie, are you ok?"-

In front of him stood a pale woman with brunette curls on her head and bright blues eyes staring concernedly down at him.

-"Come on, let's go back home."-

The crowd had already dispersed, so the woman in front of him had no trouble with picking his bike and hauling him up.

Charles had grown up with people telling him what he should or shouldn't do, and following a stranger was definitely on the ' _not to do_ ' list.

Despite all the warnings, he felt compelled to follow her as she dragged him away, the once steady stream of voices fading into utter silence.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the woman spoke up.

-"When that happens again, try to concentrate on finding only one set of thoughts… Preferably yours. It will take much time to perfect it, but eventually you'll get the hang of it."-

Charles nodded, still overwhelmed (and suspicious of how _she_ knew about _it_ ), but glad that at least his theory was correct.

 _Mind reader._

Trying to find out what she knew, he experimented with his 'superpowers' for the first time. Trying to dig into her thoughts, all he came up to was a translucent wall. Digging deeper, he could see many lights dance behind the veil, but he could discern anything solid.

-"You won't find anything little man. My mind is impenetrable… Although you did well for a first attempt."-

Harrumphing, Charles narrowed his eyes at the petite woman beside him, causing her to let out a few deep chuckles.

Having concentrated so much on his task, he hadn't realised that they had arrived at the main gates to his manor.

-"I know you have many questions kid, but I'm sorry to say, I won't be answering them."-

Charles sighed deeply, knowing he couldn't exactly force her to without sounding crazy (which he still wasn't quite sure if he wasn't).

-"Will you at least give me your name?"-

The woman raised an eyebrow amusedly as she observed the kids puppy dog eyes.

Charles scowled once he realised his tactic wasn't working.

-"Fine! I'll have to name you myself."-

Charles thought long and hard for a name, running many options though his mind's eye. None of them seemed to fit until he thought upon the circumstances of their meeting.

-"Rose. I shall call you Rose."-

The woman let out a delighted peal of laughter before quickly covering up her mouth with her small hand.

-"Why would you choose that?"-

Confused by her reaction, Charles shook his head and added 'spontaneous bouts of laughter' to his list of the peculiar woman.

-"I fell next to the Rose garden… I met you there. It seemed only appropriate that I name you like that."-

Rose shook her head and smiled.

-"Until next time, Charles."-

-T.R.M.-

A few months had passed and Charles was getting much better at controlling his powers (as he liked to call them).

He had been actively practising, and the headaches were few and far in between.

Unfortunately for him, he had yet to meet his friend 'Rose' again. Unable to find her (not for the lack of trying), Charles had opted to visit the Rose gardens at least try twice a week.

Unsuccessfully, may it be said.

He often dreamed of her, imagining her as they peacefully walked through the Rose gardens, her congratulations putting a beaming smile on his face.

He didn't exactly know if they were real or not, but he liked to pretend that she cared enough to check up on him while he dreamt.

She was the mum he had always desired.

A few minutes earlier, he had been peacefully having the same dream again when he suddenly woke up.

Confused and disappointed that his time with Rose had come to an end; Charles sat up groggily as he swiped at his eyes, wondering why he won't up so suddenly.

A noise from downstairs was heard, immediately putting him on edge.

 _What was that?_

Forming a quick plan, he stood up shakily and grabbed his baseball bat from its spot in the corner.

Creeping almost silently down the staircase, wiping his sweaty hands against his pyjama bottoms, Charles finally arrived at the source of the disturbance, finding himself suddenly relieved at the sight of his mother.

-"Mother!"-

Charles was far too concentrated on his relief to notice the startled look on his mum's face as she didn't find herself quite alone anymore.

-"What are you doing? I thought you were a burglar."- He asked, setting down the bat on his table as he watched her close the fridges doors.

Suddenly sceptical of her intentions, Charles watched as his mother schooled her startled expression to a sweet smile.

-"I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted a little snack. Go back to bed."-

Staring at her, Charles's eyes widened minutely as his mum knelt down and grabbed his hands tenderly.

-"What's the matter?... I'll make you a hot chocolate..."-

Charles was getting really freaked now, he was unused to receiving this much attention from his mother. Yanking his hands away forcefully, he started to step back as he watched his mother's smile wilt away.

-"Who are you?... and what have you done with my mother?"-

Watching the confusion and anxiety clash on his mother's face, Charles was suddenly filled with a new found determination, making him step forward and corner the woman.

Channelling his super abilities, Charles started to speak up into his mother's mind, scaring her half to death as she clutched her head.

- _My mother has never set foot in this kitchen in her life, and she's certainly never made me a hot chocolate... Unless you count ordering the maid to do it._ -

Suddenly his mother straightened up and stared into his eyes.

Slowly, her appearance started to change, her skin and her clothes disappearing under some kind of blue skin-like straps, replacing his mother with a small blue skinned, red headed girl.

Once the change seemed to finish, Charles looked on fascinated, a wide smile on his face.

Now this made absolutely no sense to the small girl, making her frown and ask incredulously.

-"You're not scared of me?"-

Charles kept on smiling, hardly believing his eyes.

-"I always believed I couldn't be  
the only one in the world. The only person who was different... And here you are."-

Reminding himself of his manners, he extended his hand to shake. 

-"Charles Xavier."- 

-"Raven."-

Taking a step back, Charles smiled and gestured towards his fridge.

-"You're hungry and alone. Take whatever you want. We've got lots of food. You don't have to steal... In fact, you never have to steal again."-

Overjoyed, Raven let a few tears slip out.

-"Thank you."-

Charles shook his head, still smiling.

-"There is no need to thank me."-

After a few seconds of silence, Raven composed herself, sniffling.

-"Your friend was very kind by the way."- She added as an afterthought.

Looking over at her curiously Charles wondered who she spoke of.

-"Which friend?... I'm afraid my friends are few, and they don't live nearby."-

Raven paused, trying to remember the circumstances of their meeting.

-"I think she called herself Rose... She told me to enter, she said that the kitchen head plenty of food to choose from."- Raven told him.

Immediately realising who she was talking about, he quickly ran to the window to look outside at the grounds. His eyes roaming over the grounds, he didn't manage to see much, the cover of the darkness messing with his eyesight.

-"Did she leave?"- He asked her, finally turning around as he gave up his attempt to find her.

Raven was slightly concerned with Charles's sudden behaviour, but doing well to hide it, the only reaction being a single lifted eyebrow.

-"Yeah, she said she was in a tight schedule..."-

-"Oh."-

Sitting down, he proceeded to apologise, and quickly bring her up to date over all he knew about the mysterious Rose, not knowing that Rose herself was in the room, proudly watching them interact.

A/N - Hope you like it. I still got sets on my Polyvore page (username - Isdaren) if you would like to see -more or less- what Rose would be wearing...

Hope you enjoyed it. Agent Carter series next!

-F.


	12. Chapter 11 - Office trouble

-"How come one minute you're a millionaire and the next you're a fugitive?"-

Howard Stark was in trouble. Apparently he was being accused of selling weapons to the enemy, and he needed to hide whilst the whole drama was resolved. Thinking of the only place where no one would find him, he packed up his essentials (after all, he had a room there with some of his stuff.) and used his watch to get him into Rose's impenetrable house.

Having put everything away about an hour ago, he was sitting on the sofa, writing some formulas while waiting for Rose to arrive.

That was why, when he heard a strange voice from behind him, he flew up in his chair and pointed his pen and notebook towards the unknown 'intruder'.

-"Jesus Stark, just because I look slightly different, doesn't mean you need to threaten me with a _pen_."- Rose answered, lowering her backpack to the floor.

Slowly lowering his hands, he looked over at Rose who was taking out some food out of her fridge.

-"Rose?!... Why are you _blue_?..."- Howard asked inching slowly towards her.

Rose closed the fridge, taking out a bottle of water. -"I went undercover with the Kree race. Quite a boring business, but necessary."-

Sitting down on the counter, she turned back to a human look, raising her eyebrows as if to ask if it was slightly better.

Nodding Howard explained his situation, with as many details as he could; trying to make her understand what was going on. Watching as she nodded enthusiastically at some parts, he couldn't help but notice that Rose wasn't paying attention.

-"Rose!"- Howard said when she had turned around, looking for a bin to throw her -now empty- water bottle into.

-"What?"- Rose asked turning slightly clueless towards Howard who was looking at her, desperate to make her listen. Sighing heavily at his pointed look, she explained. -"Howard… I already know all about your… _situation_. I do stay informed on the whereabouts of my friends you know."-

Hugging him as he gave her a slightly sheepish look, she patted his back consolingly. -"You're welcome to stay here Howard, whenever you want... Just don't insult any of my friends who might visit as well. Avoid flirting with them too please; I'm actually quite fond of them for you to scare away with your awful pickup lines."-

Laughing at each other, Rose quickly stood up. -"I'm going to go and visit Pegs, see how she's holding up, just going to change and I'm off."- Picking up her backpack, she walked towards her own room. -"You know where everything is, although you might see a few… aliens, just don't threaten each other and you should be fine."- Sending him a kiss she turned away and left to change.

-0-0-

-"We're all aware of your record, agent. I'm sure that being Captain America's… liaison brought you into contact with all sorts of interesting people. But the war is over. Let the professionals decide who is worth going after."- The head agent rudely told Peggy, walking out of the room.

Everyone started to pick up their things now that the meeting was adjourned.

-"Sounds like Agent Carter knew a lot of guys during the war."- A man loudly joked towards his partner, making Peggy look down both embarrassed and sadly.

-"What do you say Krzeminiski?"- A man asked the other (now known as Krzeminski) from across the table.

Standing up and picking up his things, Krzeminiski answered back rudely. -"I wasn't talking to you"-

Undeterred, the man continued. -"You owe the lady an apology."- inclining his head towards Peggy.

-"Oh. You standing up for her now Sousa?"- Krzeminiski asked incredulously. -"Better hurry, I don't have all day."- He added.

When Sousa didn't stand, he turned chuckling towards the other men.

Unfortunately for him, a lady had come in and had heard the conversation. Not happy at all, she had decided to take measures into her own hands.

-"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you sir, how lucky of me."- She said, bumping into him and faux shaking his hand.

When he was disconcerted, she pulled his arm towards her and hit his elbow with her own, causing the man's arm to break.

-"Oops"- Rose said -"I meant displeasure… although I do like breaking arms, so I guess I am lucky."- Turning towards the other men, who didn't know if they should either arrest her (knowing she would pull rank and get out) or if they should just leave, Rose made the decision for them. Pushing Krzeminiski towards them, she shouted.

-"SCRAM!"-

Laughing as the men ran like headless chickens she turned towards the last 2 members in the room.

-"Get up then Agent Sousa… You're more than capable of doing it yourself."- Rose said turning towards Daniel Sousa after hugging Peggy.

Walking towards the man, she shook his hand. -"Elizabeth Rose Maskell. Truly, a pleasure to meet you."- Rose said, watching as the man looked at her without any judgement for what she had just done.

Turning towards Peggy, she was about to voice her liking of the man (-"Peggy, he looks like a good man for you."- ), when a voice interrupted.

-"Carter… If you're not a little busy with your friend Stark -if you don't mind- these surveillance reports need to be filed and… you're really so much better at that kind of thing."- Agent Thompson said, not noticing the 2nd woman in the room.

Trying to hold in her laughter, Rose watched as Peggy feistily answered back. -"And what kind of thing is that Agent Thompson, the alphabet?"-

-"I can teach you. Let's start with words beginning with A."- She added after a small pause.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he chuckled. -"Thanks Kid."- Walking away, he called back. -"Adios... Auf Wiedersehen... Aloha!"-

-"Au Revoir Arsehole!"- Rose called, making the Agent stumble, but quickly walk away (trying to avoid a broken arm).

-"Come on Peggy, I'm hungry lets go out and eat."- Rose said dragging her away quickly barely giving her enough time to put down her files and say goodbye to the nice Agent.

-0-0-

Sitting in a nearby Auto-mat, Peggy was reading a newspaper about Howard's manhunt with a picture of Steve on it, while Rose sipped on her coffee.

-"I saw him once at a USO show… You could eat him with a spoon."- A voice interrupted behind Peggy, making her roll her eyes slightly.

-"Yes I understand, he was quite something."- Peggy said putting down her newspaper.

-"Everything alright English?"- The waitress asked, hearing the tears in Peggy's voice.

-"Fine Angie, if you don't count work."- Peggy quickly said, covering up the real reason.

-"Boys at the phone company giving you a hard time?"- She asked smiling at Rose, who beamed back.

"-No more than usual, it's just… during the war, I had a sense of purpose, responsibility, but now… I connect the calls, but I never get a chance to make them, do you know what I mean?"- Peggy asked resigned.

Looking around, Angie quickly sat down when Rose scooted over. -"I had an audition today, uptown. Took 3 trains, got 2 bars into -is you is, is you ain't-. They gave me the hook... I guess I ain't."-

Continuing after Rose patted her back and gave her a hug, she said. -"We all got to pay our dues, even if it takes a while. If you got talent, it's just a matter of time before Broadway calls."-

-"I'm afraid I can't carry a tune."- Peggy dryly answered.

-"It doesn't matter when you got legs like yours."- Rose and Angie laughed off.

Stopping when they heard a rude voice inquire Angie's whereabouts, they turned towards the man and glared at him. (Not that he noticed, as he had already turned around.)

-"Looks like I got to go."- Angie said sadly standing up.

-"Is he a regular?"- Rose asked.

-"Yeah-... "- Angie answered.

Ignoring the rest of the conversation, Rose stood up, grabbed her coffee, and walked towards the man. Just as she was passing next to him, she 'tripped' on her heels, and sent the coffee spilling all over him.

Quickly turning towards Angie who was looking at her with her mouth wide open, she discreetly winked at her, and grabbing a napkin, she kneeled and 'tried' to wipe off the coffee of the man.

-"I'm terribly sorry sir, I was trying to get a refill, and my new heels are incredibly hard to walk with. My husband bought them for me, and I'm afraid I didn't even like them, but you know some men nowadays… they have no sense of manners anymore."- She said having stopped wiping off the coffee around the middle of the speech.

-"Oh dear, Here I am, telling you my life troubles while you're covered in coffee. I'll just leave"- Rose said, turning around, having tied his shoelaces together.

The man, -still shocked- didn't even know what to do, so he just nodded when she gave left.

Walking around towards the counter, Angie caught up with her and thoroughly thanked her. Leaving her with one final piece of advice (-"If the situation is much more serious, break their arms."- ), she left to the alley, having seen Peggy leave.

Looking around, it was already dark, so she squinted, trying to find Peggy's white blouse.

She found something _slightly_ different.

Seeing Jarvis on the floor, his face completely bloodied, she let out a laugh.

-"I thought you were done with fighting Edwin."- Rose said helping him up.

Jarvis looking at her with one eyed closed in slight pain, barked out a laugh. -"I thought so too… apparently the fighting life isn't ready to let me go yet."-

Sharing a hug after inquiring about his wife, they quickly made their way towards Howard and his busted car.

-0-0-

-"They're calling you a traitor."- Peggy told Howard matter-of-factly while they were riding in the -newly repaired- car, Howard and Peggy in the back while Rose rode shotgun.

Slightly offended Howard turned towards Peggy. -"Well, I'm calling it a set up!"-

Seeing her small but sceptical look, he elaborated. -"I have a vault… had I should say. Sub-basement of my office; triple-thick, led-line. It's where I kept my Bad-Babies."-

Both of the women tried to keep in their laughter… One succeeded when the other didn't.

-"Bad-Babies?"- Peggy asked barely heard over Rose's cackling.

-"Inventions too dangerous for anyone… Even my friends."- Howard said both annoyed at Rose for laughing, and serious at the situation.

-"Which brings the question, why invent them at all?"- Peggy asked once Rose calmed down some.

-"I can't help what I think of, but I can damn well control what I sell... At least I could until last month."- Howard miserably said.

-"What happened last month?"-

-"I was in Monaco... with a lovely tax adviser"- Howard said, trailing off reminiscing.

Quickly getting back on track when Rose snapped her fingers at him, he turned back towards Peggy.

-"When I got back I found a hole in my vault leading all the way to the sewer. Somebody cleaned me out. Couple of weeks later my bad babies they start turning up on the black market."- He said moodily.

-"But why run? Why not tell the senate the truth and ask for their help?"- Peggy asked confusedly

-"Apparently it's not too big of a jump to see me cutting a hole in my own vault, and making some money on the sly."- Howard answered mad at the senate.

Watching as Peggy considered that point of view, Howard felt slightly betrayed.

-"...Really?"- He asked after a small pause.

Quickly excusing her behaviour, Peggy said -"I'm just considering all the angles. Seems you have a lot of them."-

Smirking Howard slowly said. -"Now _that's_ the Peggy Carter I need."-

-"For what?"- She asked, startled.

-"To clear my name"-

...

-"You can't be serious"- Peggy said looking at him incredulously.

-"He tries not to be, but sometimes it just slips out anyways."- Rose said making Howard smile.

-"Oh come on Peggy, you know darn well I didn't do this. Which means the SSR is looking for the wrong guy. I _want_ to find the right guy. But I'm going to need someone on the inside, someone I can trust. And _Peg_ … There is no one I trust more in the SSR than you."- Howard said ignoring Rose's ' _hey!_ ' at the use of her nickname.

Whispering and looking around as if someone could hear them, Peggy scooted closer to Howard.

-"Howard, you are asking me to become a traitor in order to prove you are not one, you see the irony?"- She asked.

-"Come on Peg, I know they're not using you right over there."- Howard said, making Peggy look away and causing Rose to send a heel flying his direction. Dodging the heel, he quickly changed the topic.

-"You want a mission that matters? This is it. My technology in the hands of some nut that wants to be the next Red Skull. You have no idea how bad that could be. Right now, you're the only one that can stop that."-

-"What about you Rose?"- Peggy asked turning towards her.

Waving her hand around she answered. -"I'm too busy, I will help out occasionally, but I also promised Death to hang out a while… I haven't seen her since Doctor Zola"- she said making Stark and Carter grow pale (Having only heard about that incident didn't take out the gruesome factor).

Turning towards Jarvis, she quickly told him to stop.

-"Here is good… Thank you! Don't forget the lights!"- She said skipping out while the other 2 slowly and nauseously got out.

Finally getting over their bout of dizziness, Peggy asked turned towards Howard and asked.

-"Where are you headed?"-

-"Some of my babies have already sold overseas; I'm going to pay them a visit. The rest of them are here somewhere... This is where you come in. Word is one of the more nasty ones is going to hit the market in a day or two."- Howard said getting inside the boat.

-"What is it?"- Peggy said looking over at Howard slightly undecided.

-"Just a piece of paper... My formula for molecular nitramene. Technically were not even sure if it works, but let's face it…. I invented it so it works."- Howard said looking over at the 2 women.

-"Oh it works quite efficiently I'm afraid to say."- Rose said sadly.

Alarmed at Rose's expression, he quickly got out of the boat.

-"If that stuff were _ever_ fabricated-.. "-

-"Boom?"- Peggy interrupted dryly.

Grabbing her fist, Stark said. -"This much, would level a city block… and I'm not talking about the short ones. Avenues."-

Sighing Peggy looked him in the eyes. -"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"- She asked.

-"Absolutely."-

-"Yes"-

Howard and Rose smirked at each other after their shared agreement.

-"When you're not humiliating him, that fellow up there is my butler... Edwin Jarvis."- Howard told her, looking up at the aforementioned man.

-"HEY! That man is family!"- Rose interjected, making both Howard and Jarvis (who had heard her shout all the way up there) smile.

-"He will help you in any way he can."- He finished.

Looking at Peggy in the eyes, he jokingly asked -"Is a small kiss out of the question?"-

Catching the hand that came close to slapping his face, he said honestly.

-"I owe you one pal."-

Hugging Peggy, he quickly let go and turned towards Rose.

-"I might have flirted a bit with a few of the women up there… They seemed delighted."- He said with a side grin.

Running towards the boat before Rose could slap him she just shouted at him.

-"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T MET MARIA!"-

Turning the engine on, he smirked towards Rose. -"I'm looking extremely forward to it."-

The 2 women standing side by side watched as he left.

-"Why didn't you take him?"- Peggy asked.

-"Believe it or not, I'm not a taxi service…"- Rose said.

-"But you always take me."-

-"Sweetie, you are a special exception."-

Smiling, the girls turned and made their way back to the car.

-"The next time you approach a woman in a dark alley, you might want to try and introduce yourself."- Peggy told Jarvis, looking very amused.

-"Well I shall endeavour to remember that... providing my concussion isn't too severe."- Jarvis dryly added making Rose snort.

Looking over at her fondly, he quickly got back to the point. Pulling out one of his business cards, he gave it to Peggy.

-"Should you need me… call anytime before 9."-

-"What happens at 9?"- Peggy asked curiously.

Jarvis looked at her as if she were an idiot for not knowing.

-"My wife and I go to bed...7 o'clock - Sherry, 8 o'clock - Benny Goodman, 9 o'clock bed."- He said making Rose laugh and hum a tune.

Peggy looked both incredibly amused and incredulous. -"You're new to espionage aren't you?"-

-"Far from it… Last summer I caught the cook pocketing the good spoons."- He said, leaning forward as if it were some great secret.

-"What now Miss Carter?"- He asked politely after a small pause.

Looking around at the city, Peggy opened the car's door.

-"Now… I go to work."-

-0-0-

Rose watched as Peggy walked into the private meeting carrying a tray of coffee, and decided to help her out with her cover.

-"What's the matter? Got a headache?"- Rose heard Roger Dooley say, as she stood outside the conference room.

-"Among other things... Ladies' things."- She heard Peggy say, and taking it as her cue, she ran inside the office, sending a wink towards Peggy when the men couldn't see her face.

-"Oh. Peggy, I heard you were sick, no one told me what of, but I came as quick as I could. I was supposed to go dancing with Victor and James, but I can cancel if you want."- Rose said using a worried voice.

-"Replaced Captain America so soon sweetheart? Didn't take you too long... If you needed someone else, I was waiting here, with my arms wide open."- Agent Thompson joked making everyone in the room stiffen (including himself, once he realized what he had said, and -most importantly- to whom).

Ignoring him momentarily, she looked pointedly at Peggy. Catching her drift Peggy quickly answered.

-"Oh no, a little rest and I should be fine... If I may?"- She asked the frightened Roger Dooley, who quickly nodded.

Seemingly satisfied with Peggy's and Dooley's response, she nodded to herself, and turned towards Thompson.

-"Victor Creed and James Howlett are my adoptive children, _agent_."- Rose slowly said stalking towards him. -"I haven't seen them in a year, and we're indulging on a night out to catch up... see what's become of us all. "-

Looking over at the evidence board, she nodded towards them.

-"Apparently, I might find you there... Seeing as we're going to the same place."- She said faux happily, making everyone tense even further.

Stopping right in front of Thompson (who tried his hardest to not look intimidated) she 'pensively' tapped her cheek.

-"You know... There are _so_ many blond guys there... How am I supposed to know which one is you?"-

Gaining a slice of confidence, Agent Jack Thompson smiled widely.

-"You can always look for my handsome face... You're bound to find me soon if you do."- He said making everyone suck in a quick breath.

Turning around to look at everyone in the room, Rose saw Peggy still standing, slightly awkwardly at the far end of the table, while the rest of the men skilfully avoided her eyes.

Staring intensely at Dooley, she kept eye contact for a few seconds when he looked up.

Nodding she turned towards Thompson, and punched him to his nose, making him fall to the floor.

-"You're right; your face should now make it far easier to identify."- Dusting off her dress, she added.

-"Be thankful that Dooley sort of pleaded your case in regards to your arm... I'm not feeling too merciful, but you might need it."-

Turning around and about to step away, she looked back over her shoulder and called out mockingly.

-"By the way _sweetheart_... I'm _way_ out of your league. "-

-"And Captain Rogers wasn't out of your league?!"- Jack Thompson said, standing up, not learning his lesson.

-"Oh, geez."- A small mutter was heard as everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Finally fed up with the dammed agent, she turned around, grabbed his arm and twisted it, while elbowing it with her other arm.

-"I warned you. I'm afraid I was also way out of Captain America's league, but I took a chance on Steve Rogers... I think it turned out alright."-

Bowing her head towards the assembled gentlemen, she grabbed Peggy's arm and left.

-0-0-

Sitting at a table, waiting for Peggy to arrive, she explained the situation Howard found himself in, and Peggy's role in it all to both Victor and James (one disgruntled at being there, while the other was happy to see her again).

Just as she finished, she sent Victor off to ask the arriving Peggy for a dance (If she needed a distraction), while she danced with James.

-"You know... As much as I love Victor and Dee (his own nickname for his sister figure -death-), the smell and the feeling... It gets old. I don't think I want to do this my whole life."- James said while waltzing around with Rose.

Kissing his forehead, Rose wisely answered. -"Maybe you should take a break... Instead of travelling the world for wars, you can go slowly, see the wonders that the world can offer."-

At James's interested look, Rose quickly added. -"It won't be easy... You will probably end up fighting alongside Victor on the way, but you could eventually manage it... "-

Watching as James made the plans in his head, she saw as Thompson came in with a sling and a crooked nose. Accompanied by 2 men who looked like they were trying their best to avoid looking at someone.

-"Hey James… Has Peggy come back down?"- Rose asked quickly, her back towards the stairs from which she had been last seen.

-"No. Victor is still waiting around that area… She hasn't come back down."- James said warily.

Dragging James towards the agents, she quickly fixed her dress. -"God damn it. James, we have to distract them until Peggy comes back down, Ok?"-

Grinning savagely James nodded. -"Right."-

Arm hooked around James's, Rose walked towards the 3 men.

-"What a surprise! You were right, a face like yours wasn't too hard to find"- Rose sarcastically said.

Looking over in surprise, the agents unconsciously took a step back, making James laugh loudly.

-"Does she really scare you that much?"- He asked incredulously.

Quite ashamed, Thompson quickly stepped forward.

-"I'm afraid we don't have time to talk, we're here on a mission, and it's of utmost importance that we hurry, so that we might catch Stark in the act."- Thompson pompously told the pair.

Smirking at the haughty look on his face Rose and James looked at each other. Rose, raising one eyebrow in question at James turned back towards the men after his imperceptible nod.

-"I'm afraid you're mission is a failure. Howard hasn't been here all night; the only people upstairs have been 2 extremely edgy and mute men, and a blonde busty woman."- She said gesturing towards the stairs with a careless wave.

-"Now unless Stark completely changed his face, or if he suddenly grew breasts and long blond hair… I'm afraid you're not going to find him here… If you wish, you can interrupt the meeting anyways, one of the edgy men was the last one up there."- Rose added.

Taking James arm, she turned her back on the agents.

-"Let's find Victor… I still haven't danced with him."- Rose said walking away from the frustrated agents.

-0-0-

Having waited a long time for the 3 agents to have thoroughly checked the entire place, she finally managed to leave, after talking to both Victor and James, promising them to visit them more often.

Suddenly stopping in the middle of the street, she felt Peggy's sorrow drifting through her from her watch. Finding a dark corner, she travelled over to Peggy's home, and found her crying on her bed next to the body of her blonde friend Coleen.

Looking around the small dimly lit room, Rose quickly wiped away Peggy's fingerprints, while leaving the man's. Packing up all Peggy's belongings, she set everything on the ground once she was done. Opening a portal and getting her butler (Bern the 'bear') to take all the suitcases, she sat down next to Peggy and hugged her, offering no words of comfort, only the companionship of a friend.

-0-0-

After a long night of work, Rose decided to visit Peggy at her job. Appearing when she was sure no one would see her, she found her opening the box related to ' _Project Rebirth_ '. Watching as she set aside the file with Steve's skinny picture, she walked silently towards it and picked it up.

-"I'm Infinity… I'm not supposed to feel the pass of time, yet I feel it the hardest without him here."- Rose said sadly watching Steve's picture, making Peggy jump and turn towards her.

Peggy watched Rose's face closely and seeing her expression, decided to give her the same courtesy Rose gave her yesterday.

Holding her tightly she squeezed her and kissed her head. Sharing a moment between the 2 of them.

Not even jumping apart when they heard a noise from their left, they simply turned and looked the intruding agent in the eye.

-"How much did you hear?"- Rose asked ice laced in her voice.

Startled at the tone of voice, the man automatically answered, -"Everything."- making Peggy gasp and look worriedly at Rose.

Standing up Elizabeth Rose Maskell walked towards the handicapped Agent Daniel Sousa.

-"Not a bloody word… Do you hear me? If I so much as hear a whisper about this… You'll be lucky that you only lost one leg."-

Watching as he quickly nodded, she turned towards Peggy.

-"Not even a word explaining what I meant… I'll see you later."- Rose said opening a portal, leaving behind an uncomfortable Peggy and an incredulous-open mouthed Agent Sousa.

-0-0-

-"It would seem it works."- Edwin Jarvis said as he and Peggy observed the destruction caused by the small bomb.

-"It would seem it does."- Rose said appearing behind them. -"Go British team! Now get the hell out of here before someone sees you here she said leaving as quickly as she came.

-0-0-

-"You're quite right… Miss Carter is an excellent choice. I don't think she'll have any suspicions at all"- Jarvis told Howard while they were talking on the phone. Hearing a knock on the cars window, he turned and saw Rose standing there smiling.

Opening the window, he turned eyebrow raised towards her.

-"I bought this for Anna… Ask her if she's still up for the movies tomorrow"- Rose said giving him a bag with a pretty dress.

Nodding he accepted the gift with a smile.

-"Also… Don't underestimate my Pegs… she's a feisty one."- She said winking at him as she sauntered her way out.

A/N - I'm going to be basing these few parts on Agent Carter episodes, with a few guest appearances from some friends.

Just to clarify, no one in the SSR knows about Infinity apart from Peggy and Dooley, now including Sousa (although it hasn't been explained to him yet).

Again, I have Polyvore sets about each chapter, username - Isdaren.

Hope you like!

-F.


	13. Chapter 12 - Saving Jarvis

Running into the SSR office, Rose encountered many frightened looks sent her way (-"It probably has something to do with what I'm wearing…"-). Not even smiling politely at the few agents who _actually_ got along with her, she quickly found the weakest link of all the batch of agents and forcefully lifted him up by his tie.

-"Where is the butler Edwin Jarvis and Agent Jack Thompson… Answer me _NOW_ , or so help me I will rip your tongue out and ask someone else!"- She shouted into his face.

Trembling in his suit, he barely managed to choke out the words -" _In-Interroga-gation r-room 302_."-

Letting go of his tie -making the agent fall to the floor- she quickly ran towards said room, making the agents present barely believe her presence if it were not for the coughing man on the floor.

Arriving just outside the door and hearing some clapping, she let out a quick sigh of relief noting that she wasn't too late.

-"This looks bad... Bad to every good man who ever served. Bad to your friends, neighbours, and to the fine folks of the office of immigration."-

Rose was standing on the other side of the door -skull helmet on-, waiting for Thompson to step away from Jarvis, as she didn't want the agent to hurt the butler when she barged in.

-"Yeah, I'm putting that on the table… That'll be a fun conversation to have with the wife."-

Agent Thompson slowly stepped away from the butler, and mockingly imitated him.

-"Honey, pack a bag, Spot of bother… We're being deported."-

Taking a deep breath, Thompson said, just as Rose kicked the door open.

-"You know what? Let's get her on the phone… I'll tell her myself."-

Quickly shooting her machine gun at the ceiling, Rose interrupted whatever response anyone may have had.

Taking her helmet off for a dramatic entrance, she rested both gun and helmet on her hips.

-"I was in the middle of a very important peace treaty in the middle of nowhere, when ' _oh surprise!_ ' I find out that the honourable Edwin Jarvis is being held in for interrogation. So what do I do? I do what I have to, I kill them all. Even stained my new skirt."- Rose said looking down at her skirt.

-"Pardon the dress-code, but I didn't have any time to change and I couldn't wear anything more… concealing as I didn't want to offend them"-

Turning towards the one-way mirror, she got up close to where Dooley's face was.

-"This interrogation is _over_. You are to release Mr. Edwin Jarvis, free of any charge, and give your humblest apologies to him. Dooley, I will not repeat this once again."- She said ignoring the spluttering from the agent behind her.

Turning towards Peggy's direction she spoke. -"Agent Carter, can you please file in Howard Stark's stolen car report."- She said gesturing towards where said paperwork was, leaving Agent Sousa with his mouth hanging open.

Delivering one final (verbal) punch, she turned towards the seated Sousa's direction and looking him in the eyes said -"Sousa, if you don't close your mouth, flies are going to get inside."- Making said Agent immediately close his mouth with his eyes wide.

When she was sure that they would obey, she turned towards the now glaring Agent and the smirking Butler.

-"If you would be so kind as to pick up your things Mr. Jarvis, I have called for someone to take you back to your home… As for my part, I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience."- Rose said waving her hand towards the door.

-"Miss Maskell, there is no need to apologize. I thank you very much for your kindness, as I will appreciate the ride home."- Jarvis said standing up while putting on his coat.

Nodding at her as he made his way out of the door (while ignoring the Agent's protests); he bowed his head to the side as he closed the door behind him.

-0-0-

-"What the _hell_ was that?!"- Roger Dooley shouted when Rose was dressed slightly better (having only put a coat on top of her short skirt and bustier).

-"We had him right where we wanted him, and then you come in guns blazing… What the hell were you thinking?! I'm going to file a report with your goddamn name in it, see if I can arrest you for hiding information! Maybe you might learn some things rotting in jail!"-

Fed up with him, she silently lifted one hand up stopping him mid rant. Standing up she silently slid towards him, standing right in front of him.

-"Beware of how you speak to me Roger Dooley for I am not in the mood for insolence."- Rose said calmly looking at him in the eyes.

-"You arrested an honourable man… You're lucky I intervened or Stark would have closed down the whole department."- She said.

Agent Jack Thompson quickly ' _corrected_ ' her. -"He isn't honourable, he had a _dishonourable_ discharge from the war… and surely you know that Stark remains powerless while he is in hiding."-

Turning towards him Rose harshly spit out.

-"He has more honour than yourself, he saved a life and they called treason… while yourself… not everyone knows the truth behind what happened in Okinawa. I believe it is buried deep beneath the ground."- She said shocking Agent Thompson who took a step back at her poisoned words and the meaning behind them.

-"You're certainly taking the wrong approach to this… _situation_. The picture is much bigger than you give it credit. Do your homework before someone does it for you."- Rose said closing the door behind her.

A/N - I'm extremely sorry for the (extremely) short chapter, but I'm trying to find out how to make the story flow smoother, while not missing important details… I've been updating as soon as I finish the chapter (and respective set) so I haven't yet established a publishing schedule.

I hope you enjoyed. If you want to suggest something, just review and I'll read it.

THANKS.

-F.


	14. Chapter 13 - Mother Russia

Rose was having a _really_ tiring week.

She had been discussing treaties, starting/ending wars, creating new species... She really needed a break, which meant that when she heard Peggy was meeting up with Dum Dum Dugan... She _had_ to hitch a ride.

-"You roll out in an hour."- Rose heard Dooley say as she entered the office.

-"and I'm coming with."- Rose said announcing her presence. -"I'm quite interested in seeing ' _the red room_ ' myself"- Rose said sitting on the desk, confusing the hell out them.

Still, not one to be quiet, Thompson protested. -"Sir, babysitting one woman is one thing, but 2!?"-

Before he could even get another word in, a knife came flying towards him, impaling itself just above his head (nicking a few hairs off).

-"Shut your trap. I _am_ coming, you like it or not."- 

Both of them turned pointedly towards Dooley, making him sigh tiredly.

Nodding he looked at them.

-"She's going. That's all."-

-0-0-

Rose entered the men's (smelly) locker room, just as Peggy was asking.

-"Do none of you have sisters?"-

-"They don't look like you."- One of the men answered.

Making herself known, the men quickly turned her way.

-"I'm unsure of who should be more offended... Your sisters, or Peggy."- She said, walking towards Peggy and changing in the same locker line.

-"Come on, congratulate the ladies... They're on the team."- Thompson said, taking his shirt off.

-"Both of them?"- One asked.

When he nodded, the other guy leaned closer and whispered. -"Jack, you really think that's a good idea?"-

Thinking about the small discussion he had when the women were gone, he quickly answered.

-"It's not my call."-

-"We can't be responsible for a woman, let alone 2!"- He quickly protested, making both Peggy and Rose roll their eyes.

-"Let me know if you want to stay home.  
I got six guys out there who'd love to take your place."- Jack Thompson said, fed up with both the situation and the complaining.

After a few minutes of silence, Peggy broke it by talking to Rose (not that the other men realized, so they just answered anyway.)

-"Oh, this is new."- Peggy said lifting up a vest. -"It's lighter than it looks."- She added.

-"Yes, Lab boys just dropped it off. It's 10% titanium alloy... Although, I don't think they had 38-22-38 in mind when they designed it."- Agent Jack Thompson mockingly said.

-"Math isn't your forte, is it, Agent Thompson? Or is that just words in general?"- Peggy said with her ever sharp wit.

-"That's 'words in general, _sir_.' "- Thompson answered, reminding her of her place.

-"Yes sir, lieutenant junior grade, sir."- Peggy sarcastically said, making both women laugh.

-"Guess you're both used to serving _under_ a captain, huh?"- He asked hitting below the belt.

-"Just not used to serving with boys."- Peggy answered nonchalantly.

-"...What about _you_ Maskell? Have you ever served under anything but a captain?"- He asked after not receiving an answer from her.

-"Agent Thompson... I've _never_ served under anyone... I'm afraid I've always been the one giving out the orders, either for myself or a small force."- Rose answered, making all the men stop and listen.

-"Well, I'll be honoured to be the first man to give you orders... apart from your father of course."- Thompson said gleefully.

Smirking Rose answered. -"I'm afraid I have no mother or father, it had always been my younger brother and I. I'm really sorry, but you won't get the honour, as I will be working as an _independent_ party."- She said making Thompson grind his teeth in annoyance.

Before he could think of a witty comeback, Daniel Sousa came in with some files.

-"Field report. Maps, weather, charts, all known bogey dope for the area, dossier files on the tac team, though Carter and Maskell are pretty much all the Intel you need on them."- Sousa said, giving him the folders.

Thinking of an even better way to get the pesky women back, Thompson congratulated him. -"Thorough as ever, Sousa."-

Patting his pockets, he checked if anything was missing.  
-"Oh, compass! Almost forgot my compass."-

Looking around here pointed in the girls' direction.  
-"Uh, locker 42. Would you grab that for me, pal?"- Thompson asked with false politeness.

Turning towards the other men, he shared a silent grin with them. Taking out his compass out of his pocket, he held his finger up; in preparation of the screams he was anticipating.

-"Oh, bloody Nora!"- Peggy shouted, turning around while covering herself up.

-"Whoa, Nelly! Uh, you're yes, e-everything's fine."- Sousa said, stuttering as he watched the 2 women. 

-"Uh found it! You don't have to worry about it, Sousa."- Thompson said, slightly confused after not hearing Rose exclaim.

After hearing Peggy loudly clear her throat, Rose finally talked.  
-"Is there anything else, Daniel?"- She asked, making no effort in covering herself.

-"N-no? Yes?..."- Daniel said stuttering, trying to not look at Rose, only to quickly avert his eyes when they fell on Peggy's back. -"Have a swell trip."- He ended up saying, quickly leaving the room after. 

Sighing at the stupidity of Thompson's attempt at embarrassing them, she walked towards their own locker line. Standing right in front of them in nothing but her pants and bra, she chastised the red faced agent.

-"Next time you want to embarrass us... Do try harder, because it will amuse me greatly to see the same courtesy delivered back to you."- She said leaving red faced and embarrassed agents.

-0-0-

Rose was starting to get really fed up with the other kids' nerves. She could hear every bloody sound they made and they were trying her patience.

Looking pleadingly towards Peggy she jerked her head towards the men when Pegs looked at her with an inquisitive eyebrow lifted.

Sighing Peggy turned towards the men.

-"Relax, you'll sprain something. It's just as you remember it."- Peggy said trying in vain to calm them down.

-"You a mind reader, or is that your woman's intuition speaking?"- Thompson asked, hiding his fear with mockery.

Undeterred, Peggy answered back.

-"How's this for woman's intuition, this is your first jump, isn't it?"-

-"Ninth."- Thompson answered making Rose try to stifle a small laugh. -"Eight training jumps."- He added once he realised that Rose somehow knew the truth (-"How the hell does she know?!"-).

-"You've infiltrated hostile territory before, you'll be fine. Just follow our lead."- Peggy said gesturing between Rose and herself.

Thompson answered quite condescendingly.

-" _Thanks,_ Carter, but I already have a mother."-

-"Prepare for drop."- A man interrupted when the lights turned red and the alarms blared.

Thompson kept speaking as if he were never even interrupted.

-"What I need right now are soldiers Let's go, boys! It's go time!"- He said shouting and opening the hatch doors.

-"The drop will put us 10 kilometres from our rendezvous with our tac team, assuming they're where they're supposed to be."- Thompson informed the team, shouting over the wind's noise. 

-"They'll be there."- Peggy said, exasperated.

-"They better be."- He answered.

Rose quickly made her way over to the open hatch.

-"If you're quite done complaining Thompson, the guys are waiting for us."- She said her back towards the open door.

-"See you down there!"- Rose shouted, throwing herself off the plane -back first- squealing in delight, making all the men swear loudly.

One of the agents walked towards Thompson.

-"She wasn't wearing her parachute!"- He said, making all the men stare at Thompson.

Wiping the back of his neck with his hand he muttered to himself. -"I'm so getting killed for this... I'll report this when we're down."- He added, louder so that the others could hear him.

-"Don't hold your breath, she isn't dead... Call it woman's intuition."- Peggy said jumping through the hatch ( _with_ a parachute).

-0-0-

-"We're eight clicks east of the RV."- Thompson said while everyone packed their parachutes.

-"I'll take lead. Carter, you're in back. Stay tight. Keep an eye out for a smashed woman's corpse."- He said taking a step forward.

Stopping suddenly when they heard guns cocking, the small company froze.

-"Don't move...Emu."- A voice said, followed by a hushed sniggering from behind him.

-"...What?" Thompson whispered absolutely confused.

-"Ostrich, man. Ostrich!"- Another voice whispered from behind the company.

-"Shut up. Emu."- The first voice said again, completely ignoring the full blown laughter coming from behind him.

-"Cart- _er_ , Dugan forgot the password again, and Rosie-poo won't tell us."- The second voice said, completely halting the laughter from behind.

-"Call me that again, and you'll find yourself with a broken arm... Whether you need it or not."- The laughing voice said, causing a huge gulp to be heard from everyone there. 

-"Password is "eagle," you apes."- Peggy said, stepping forward and breaking the uncomfortable silence.

-"Oh, hi, Peggy... Fellas."- said Dum Dum Dugan, emerging from behind a tree with a small woman on his back.

-"...Thompson, that's Dum-Dum Dugan carrying Maskell on his back."- Mike Li said, looking over at the pair in awe.

Thompson could barely register the fact that Dugan was there, when he was looking at the petite woman in awe and curiosity of how she even survived the fall.

-"Jack Thompson, Mike Li, Rick Ramirez, this is 'Junior' Juniper, 'Pinky' Pinkerton, 'Happy Sam' Sawyer, you seem to know Dum-Dum Dugan and Rose Maskell. The 107th, our tactical team."- 

-"You guys are the howling commandos…"- Rick Ramirez said looking at the men in awe. 

-"Yeah, I hate that name."- Sawyer said resignedly.

-"OI! I chose that name _way_ before you joined the team."- Rose quickly protested, jumping off Dugan's back and poking Happy Sam's chest.

-"Right. It's a wonderful name Beth… really the best."- He dryly remarked, making Rose harrumph.

-"Dugan, you fought side-by-side with Captain America, didn't you?"- Ramirez asked still idolizing the man.

-"Yeah… As did Rose, as an unofficial member of the Commandos."- He said making the men look at her in shock.

-"But I never did work with him as much as both Peggy and Rose did."- He added. 

Stepping forward, Thompson shaked Dugan's hand -"Agent Jack Thompson. I'm running point for the SSR."- He presented himself.

Turning towards Rose, he tilted his head. -"Before we continue, I'd really like to know how you survived that fall…"- he said with as much authority as he could muster.

-"Hmm… That's for me to know and you to find out."- She said giggling as she (once again) climbed upon Dugan's back and put on his bowler hat.

Resigned at the fact that he wouldn't get a straight answer out of her, he looked back to Dugan.

-"We head due east till we hit the border."-

Dugan quickly protested. -"We'll hit a wall of Reds before we reach the border. Let's head up into Lithuania, cross over into Russia at Ashmyany."-

-"You planning on walking halfway across Lithuania?"- Thompson asked incredulously.

-"Well, you can if you want."- he said, patting Thompson's back he walked away from them, Rose still holding on to his back.

-"But me? I'm taking these… Come on Peggy!"- 

-0-0-

Having slept all the way, the guys woke up Rose when they decided to set up camp.

-"Wake up sleeping beauty!"- Pinky said, grabbing a - _very_ \- long stick, to poke her with.

Having explained to the other ' _amateurs_ ' the art of waking up Rose, everyone watched her closely as the ' _professionals_ ' did their work.

Just as the stick was about to come into contact with her arm, a hand quickly shot out and broke it, crushing it into many small pieces… and she was _still_ asleep.

Turning towards Agent Thompson and his 2 men, Junior raised his eyebrows.

-"Now imagine _that_ , but with our _arms_ instead"- he said making them all take a small step back.

After many sticks (at _least_ 25), Peggy finally took compassion of the guys and took a step forward herself. When the other agents tried to stop her, Dugan put his arm across their chests.

-"There are only 7 people in the whole world that can get close to her when she's sleeping… without having their arms broken. 3 are dead and one is walking towards her right now."- He said making all the men stop their (whispered) protests and watch.

Getting close to her Peggy quietly whispered. -"Rose… Rose we're setting camp, you need to get up."- When she didn't react, Peggy sighed internally and nodded towards Dugan.

Turning towards Peggy's backpack, he quietly took out a small metal shield and slid it towards Peggy.

-"I thought you said she wouldn't break her..."- Mike asked Dugan.

Raising an eyebrow Dugan simply answered. -"I said she wouldn't break her arm… I never said anything about getting her face smashed in."- He said chuckling at the expressions of disbelief they gave.

Getting back to watching Rose like hawks, they watched as Peggy lifted the shield to her face and quickly shoved Rose with a quick hand from under it.

Rose -eyes still closed-, sat up and threw a mighty punch at the shield, Peggy barely ducking her head avoiding the dent that it left.

Finally opening her eyes, she rubbed them and yawned. Now fully registering the wide eyes of 3 agents, she looked around and found them all staring at her with different emotions on their faces.

-"What are you guys looking at? There's no circus here… SCRAM!"- She said, shouting just at the end, making 2 of the 3 agents run back towards the trucks, while Peggy and the Commandos just smiled.

Having been the only SSR agent (apart from Peggy) who realized that she had dented the thick metal of the shield, Thompson looked at her incredulously.

-"Are you going to tell me how the bloody hell you dented that _metal_ shield?!"- He hysterically shrieked.

Rose looked at him thoughtfully while the others looked slightly guilty at having forgotten that part.

-"I'll let Peggy tell you, when you tell her about what's buried in Okinawa."- She said, surprising both Thompson and Peggy (for different reasons).

-0-0-

Having finally settled into camp, The Commandos -plus Carter and Maskell- were eating around the campfire.

-"Hey, go easy on those beans, okay?"- Dugan joked, making everyone laugh at Peggy's expense (not that she minded, having laughed along with them).

That was the scene that Thompson and Junior walked into.

-"Coast is clear. Li and Ramirez are on the night watch. We should be good to go at first light."- Thompson said, putting away his rifle.

-"Which means we stand relieved."- Junior said sitting down tiredly.

-"You see any abominable snowmen like the one in Tibet?"- Peggy joked.

-"I-I never said, a-abominable snowman."- Junior protested stuttering slightly.

Dugan appeared to have pitied Junior and corrected.

-"In fairness, he did specify ' _yeti_ '."- 

Junior pointed towards Dugan, beer in hand. -"Yeah."-

-"Sorry, it was a little hard to make out words in between all the sobbing."- Dugan excused himself, making the whole camp laugh.

Drinking his beer, still slightly shaken, he only muttered. -"Shut up. It was scary."-

Gulping, Thompson lay back and turned towards Junior. -"So, what is the difference between a yeti and an abominable snowman?"- He asked him.

-"One's real and one isn't."- Junior responded looking at him seriously as if he were nuts.

Rose quickly intervened after the laughter died down a bit. -"Don't be so sure about that…"- she said, making the laughter abruptly stop.

-"W-What?"- asked Junior stuttering with eyes wide open in fear.

Scooting closer to the fire, she turned and looked everyone in the eye.

-"They say that, -in the beginning-, there has always been the tree of life, Yggdrasil."- She began, drawing said tree in the snow-covered floor, and making everyone huddle closer to get a look.

-"Yggdrasil is an eternal green ash tree, and its branches stretch all over the 9 worlds -all the way to the heavens-, while its roots are divided into 3 levels."-

Drawing the first root, and drawing a mighty city, she pointed it out. -"On the first level -or root-, is the home of the gods… Asgard"- she said. -"There lives the mighty king, protector of worlds, ruler of the 9 realms, and his people, the æsir."-

Drawing 2 smaller cities around it she said.

-"On its left is Vanaheim, home of the Vanir, and on the right, you can find Alfheim, the home of the Light Elves.

Drawing a second root she continued. -"In the middle is Midgard 'Middle Earth', the home of the Humans. Midgard is connected to Asgard by Bifrost 'The Rainbow Bridge'. "- she said, drawing a line leading from Asgard, all the way to Midgard.

-"The Bifrost cannot only transport to Midgard; it is a bridge that can take you anywhere."- She added, looking up to see wonder filled faces (and one sceptical one).

Quickly continuing with her tale, she drew one last branch.

-"On this level, you can find Svartalfheim, the home of the Dark Elves, Nidavellir, the home of the Dwarfs and Jotunheim, the home of the Giants."- 

Looking up and leaning back, she informed the group.

-"There are many more realms, but I have reached the one where our story begins."-

Turning towards Junior she said.

-"It was once said that the world's first life was a frost giant called Ymir... Total bullshit -I know-, but that was what was said."-

Looking up, she was picturing Ymir just as if it was yesterday.

-"He was an abominable snowman."- She said, making half the camp snort.

-"He was completely covered in snow, making it look like a second skin... Many creatures couldn't even get close without freezing."-

-"The gods Odin, Vili, and Vé, -brothers of Odin-, fashioned the Earth from his flesh, from his blood the ocean, from his bones the hills, from his hair the trees, from his brains the clouds, from his skull the heavens, and from his eyebrows the middle realm in which mankind lives, Midgard."- Rose told them. -"But not before he gave birth to a new race called the Jotuns... Also known as Frost giants."-

-"This new race and the æsir, fought like cats and dogs. It it's said that the greatest battle they ever fought against each other, started here on earth, in Norway. Using 2 powerful artefacts they fought against each other, the æsir forcing back the Jotuns forces, causing them to leave behind the most powerful weapon they had... The Tesseract. "- Rose said, making Peggy gasp and Dugan to suck in a sharp breath.

Finally losing the mysterious voice she had used to tell the story, she turned towards Junior and nonchalantly told him.

-"You might have seen a Jotun corpse, although they're supposed to be blue with red markings on their skin... Who knows!?"- She ended happily.

Everyone laughing at Junior's horrified expression, Peggy turned towards Thompson once everyone calmed down.

-"So, I hear they have, uh, mermaids in Japan... You see any of them when you were out there?"- She asked, not noticing Rose tense at the direction of her question.

-"Yeah, story time."- Junior said still chuckling nervously

-"I got nothing you guys ain't heard before. Did a lot of groundwork, dug a lot of trenches..."- Thompson said, taking a swig from his drink

-"They don't give out Navy Crosses just for digging trenches."- Peggy said, causing Thompson to inhale deeply, and everyone to stiffen when Rose coldly barked out.

-" _Enough_."-

Thompson -in his own small world-, breathed out. -"Navy Cross... Hmm."- 

Sitting up, he turned towards the group.

-"All right. Nothing detailed."-

Taking another swing of his drink, he began.

-"I fell asleep on the night shift, and when I wake up, six Japanese soldiers are walking into my camp, just waltzing in the dark. One of them bends down over my sleeping C.O., one more second, he'd slit his throat."-

Not noticing Rose's heavy breathing, he continued.

-"I snapped. I shot him in the back. Shot them all before they even knew I was there... Before my last man was even awake."- He ended.

Chuckling, he accepted the beer that Junior gave him.

-"Truth be told, I like the Rose's frost giant story better."- He said waving towards Rose, only to stop mid action, when he saw the murderous look in her face.

-"Are you alright Maskell?"- He asked her, looking over at her seriously (with a hint of concern).

Rose gritted her teeth and forced out a smile. -"I'm just dandy... It's always a pleasure to hear how one of your old friends husband was brutally murdered in the night... "- she said, shocking the camp and making them look at her.

Walking towards him, she leaned over him and whispered in his ear. -"Next time you tell the story, be sure to tell them about the white flag... You might feel mighty guilty, but it won't take away the bravery they had in trying to surrender... Find the right people to tell the real reason behind your navy cross, and your guilt will lessen."- She told him.

Standing back up, she turned towards Dugan, leaving a pale faced Thompson trying to calm his shaking hands.

-"I'm going with Ramirez and Li... Maybe fall asleep nearby so I can scare the hell out of them... Have a good night."- She said walking away.

Just as she was about to be lost from their sight, she turned back.

-"Jack?!"- She shouted, making him turn his head towards her.

-"Just for the record... I forgive you."- She said smiling slightly, making his shoulders sag with small relief. 

Nodding, she continued her way towards the two oblivious agents.

-0-0-

-"Looks like we beat the bad guys here."- Thompson said, coming back from spying on the facility with his binoculars.

-"So we could have slept for another hour?"- Dum Dum protested

-"Well, then we wouldn't have the advantage of surprise, would we, Timothy?"- Peggy said elbowing him in the ribs.

-"So, we infiltrate in four teams of two you, you, you, and us. No weapons discharge unless absolutely necessary.  
Meet on the ground floor in 30... Clear?"- Thompson said, gesturing toward groups of men.

Dugan turned towards Peggy.

-"Carter?"- He asked.

Shrugging noncommittally, Peggy answered.

-"Agent Thompson's lead."-

Feeling the uncomfortable mood in the ranks, he turned towards Peggy.  
-"You got a better idea? Let's hear it."- He said.

-"Four teams of two are faster. Two teams of four are safer. Discretion seems to be the order of the day and we don't know what we're walking into."- Peggy wisely strategized.

Quickly thinking about it, Agent Thompson agreed. -"Okay. You four, Happy Sam, Pinkerton, Ramirez, you're with me. Rose... Choose a team. Good?"- He asked.

Dugan quickly turned towards Rose.

-"Will it work?"- He asked, confusing the 3 SSR agents.

Nodding at Dugan, Rose turned towards Thompson. -"I'll be bouncing around on my own... As the commandos can surely tell you, I can take care of myself. "- she said, smiling when she sensed the agreeing nods from behind her.

Ignoring the sceptical looks they sent her way, she raised an eyebrow gesturing the trail to Thompson.

-"OK."-

-0-0-

Rose sat on a small bed, observing a little girl as she sat on the floor crying.

-"It's a boarding school."- She heard Peggy say as they approached her.

-"Why are there shackles on the beds?"- Mike Li asked his team.

-"It's Russia, man."- Junior answered, acting as if that explained everything.

-"Welcome to the red room."- Rose said, causing an unnoticeable pause of surprise in the small girls cry.

Nodding at the arriving team, she stood up, in front of Junior just as Dum Dum knelt down in front of the girl. 

-"Hey, there. You okay? It's alright... We're here to help. It's all right. We're not here to hurt you."- Dugan said, talking to her as if she were an injured animal. 

Rose, quickly positioning herself as the girl pointed towards his bowler hat, she quickly sprang into action as the small girl stabbed Dugan and _tried_ to shoot her.

Delivering a full blown kick to the girl's face, causing her to fall back and stare at her with wide eyes, she grabbed the girl by the uniform's lapel and lifted her up.

-"When you meet up with your headmistress, you're going to tell her about me... The woman who you shot in the _heart_ , and she _still_ didn't die... The woman who somehow knew about your secret assassin school... You're going to tell her that she will send _so many_ girls to try and kill me... And they will all fail to even get _close_ to me... Who knows, maybe when you find your infamous Black Widow, she might be able to get close enough, but until then... Tell her that when the red room is at its strongest... that is the day it's going to _burn_."-

Pushing the girl towards the hole she was aiming to escape through, she sadistically smiled when she saw the girl scrambling to get away from her.

-"You might want to put an ice on your forehead... It will leave a nasty scar. Have a good day... Serafima."- She shouted as she lost sight of her.

Turning towards Junior, (completely ignoring the new additions who were either staring at her incredulously or at the small hole in her shirt), she quickly checked on him.-"You alright?"- She asked him.

-"Yeah... I wasn't the one shot _or_ stabbed at"- he said looking pointedly at Dugan.

-"The vest took the brunt of it."- Dugan carelessly waved.

-"While I might have been shot, and Dugan stabbed, we're not the ones who would be a bloody corpse on the ground had I not interfered."- She said looking at him pointedly.

-"Thank you. _Really_."- He said voice dripping with sincerity.

-"What happened?"- Thompson interrupted looking pointedly at her clothes, and the hole through which the girl had escaped.

Rose turned towards him beaming away. -"I just named a nameless assassin girl. Serafima... The one that burns."-

Pointing towards the hole in her jumpsuit, she seriously told him.

-"Any other questions about what you saw or heard cannot be answered as they are confidential matters."-

Slowly nodding, Thompson turned towards the team.

-"We've come too far to turn back now... We need to move quickly."-

-"We're going to need an exit out the back."- Dum Dum grunted out.

Peggy shook her head, taking charge.

-"We can't leave until we know who's setting Howard up. Dugan, Pinky, Junior, Ramirez, find a back way out of here... The rest, come with me."-

-0-0-

Walking their way through the compound, Rose was quickly getting bored.

-"Peggy, can I shoot the wall?"- Rose asked.

-"No Rose, you can't shoot the wall."- Peggy answered as if she was talking to a five year old.

-"...How about the windows?"-

-"No."-

-"The staircase?"-

-"No."-

-"How about the enemy soldier from around the corner?"-

-"No-o, wait what? Of course Rose!"- Peggy exclaimed raising her gun higher while Rose quickly shot the man. 

Thompson and Li looked at Rose strangely. -"Sawyer, stay here. Keep an eye out. Rest of you are with me."- He said

Grabbing Peggy's arm, just as they stood outside an occupied cell, she whispered in her ear.

-"Russian girl is in your apartment… she took some stuff and now knows that you're friends with both Steve and myself. Careful."- She said, making Peggy stiffen slightly but nod quickly, realizing that there was nothing she could do at the moment.

Looking at the bald Russian man, she quickly glared at him.

-"You are not Leviathan."- He said, ignoring Rose's gaze.

-"Why is Leviathan holding you prisoner?"- Peggy asked, taking charge of the questioning.

The bald man inched closer to the bars of the cell. -"They acquired some schemata in the black market, a weapon they don't know how to build… They want us to build it for them."- 

-"So you're engineers?"- Peggy asked him.

Nodding his head towards the other man he continued. -"He is the engineer. I serve as Nikola's terapevt... psychiatrist."-

Thompson looked extremely sceptical.

-"So the Reds locked up a head doctor and a mad scientist to build a bomb… Sure, why not?"-

The bald man quickly protested.

-"He is not mad! He is burdened!... Look, he sees things in dimensions that we can only imagine. You look at a field of grass, you see pretty picture, He sees biology, photochemistry."- He said walking towards him.

-"Agriculture, Botany, Anatomy, Phocaea; 500 genera and around 8000 species of plants… I'm afraid that his gift isn't that uncommon Mr. Fennhoff… or should I say Ivchenko?"- Rose said looking at him with an Icy stare, causing him to freeze up for a moment.

-"I-Ivchenko will be fine madam,"- he hastily said, continuing with his previous train of thought. -"Keeping his gifts from overwhelming him, this requires discipline, stability… Since Leviathan took his family, stability does not come easy. I provide the discipline he needs."- He finished.

Peggy -ignoring the confusing conversation he had just had with Rose- quickly asked the question they had been wondering.

-"This weapon Leviathan wants you to build what it is?"-

Walking towards them, the bearded man picked up some blueprints.

-"Oh, it's beautiful. It's a photonic amplifier. You understand light is both particles and waves?"- He asked, making both Peggy and Rose nod their heads. 

-"Mr. Stark has found a way of altering the behaviour of the waves."- The man said excitedly. 

-"Stark."- Thompson said, finally excited.

-"Yeah. Of course. It's his design right here."- The man said, pointing towards the logo on the blueprints.

-"Is Howard Stark here?"- Thompson asked, making the bearded man shake his head.

-"No, of course not! They stole the schemata! I mean, if he was here, the Leviathan would have no need for me… If he was here, I would be in Kiev with my wife!"- He shouted crazed.

-"You thought you would find Howard Stark here? That's why you came? I have heard no mention of Stark himself from our captors."- Ivchenko said, calming down the upset man. -"Only the work."-

Before anyone could give an answer, Sawyer was heard shouting.

-"Incoming!"-

Quickly (and grudgingly in Rose's case) letting the prisoners out, they ran, finding cover in the boiler room.

-"Go, go, go! Dugan, we're in the boiler room, and we need an exit."- Peggy told him.

After several rounds of shooting, (and Rose's crazed laughter), Peggy turned towards the men and quickly told them  
-"Gentlemen, if you know the way out of this facility, now's the time to share it, as Rose is unlikely to share."- 

Rose, quickly turning, shot the blonde little girl who had appeared from a hole above, in her leg.

-"GET OUT OF HERE _NOW_!"- She screamed, scaring the girl, and making her run as fast as she could with her limp leg.

-"You're welcome Li, I just saved your bloody life"- she shouted, surprising Li (and earning his utmost respect).

-"I know what to do… I know what to do."- The crazed man said, grabbing Sawyer and putting a gun to his head.

Speaking in Russian to the guards, he offered the capture of 3 Americans in exchange for his freedom.

-"What is he saying? Is it bad?... It's bad, isn't it?"- Sawyer said, looking nervous as no one answered him.

-"Doctor, this is not the answer."- Peggy quickly said, once she realized that he didn't care about the fate of the rest of the men.

-"We will not be your leverage. We will die before we are captured!"- Peggy sternly said when she heard the man's offer.

Rose, watching the proceedings carefully, turned quickly when she heard Ivchenko talk.

-"Nikola, listen to me… I want you to focus on the sound of my voice...Are you listening, Nikola?"-

Getting real tired of the whole situation, she turned back towards Peggy when she shouted at the man.

-"Then listen to me! You've got one chance of getting out of here alive, and it's because of our good graces! You kill our friend, and you will die at our hand instantly! So you have until the count of three to put down your weapon and fall to your knees! ONE! TWO!"-

Before she could even reach number 3, Rose got behind him and in one simple move, broke his neck, instantly killing him.

Pushing Sawyer towards cover, she ignored the bullets that weren't even reaching her (being stopped by some golden shield of some sorts), and she turned towards Peggy.

-"Thompson is paralyzed; he's going into shock… Take care of him, I'll cover you, and for _god's sake_ , get Dugan in here."- She ordered her.

Throwing an extra gun towards Sawyer, she turned towards the Russian soldiers.

-"If you stay, you'll be slaughtered, if you leave, you'll be rounded up and put into a special prison… Your choice, but choose quickly, because I'm running out of patience."- She shouted in Russian, making the men laugh.

-"Very well"- she whispered to herself, and proceeded to bring out her big guns from thin air, amazing the whole room.

Handling all the heavy shooting herself, she smiled when she heard a wall collapsing and an accompanying -"Wah-hoo!"-

-"Everybody out! Go, go, go!"- Rose shouted towards them, making them all crawl through the small hole in the wall.

Talking as if they were sitting around a table waiting for tea, Rose turned towards Dum Dum.

-"What are you still doing here?"- She asked looking at the wall pointedly.

-"What will Cap say when he finds out that I left his _fiancé_ behind?"- Dugan asked with a smile.

Beaming back, Rose quickly answered. -"He would _have_ say that I am perfectly capable of managing myself… after all I _am_ immortal."-

-"Jesus is he whipped... I'm placing all the blame on you. I'll see you later!"- He told her, leaving through the hole, and driving away. (Much to the protest of the SSR agents.)

Turning towards the men, she put away her guns and quickly paralyzed them.

-"I'm afraid I couldn't show off much in the presence of an enemy agent… but you get a front row seat to the show now kids!"- She said with fake enthusiasm.

Slowly, the room turned gold, until a blinding flash of light and an ear-splitting boom where heard, and, in the same spots where the Russian men had been standing, all that was left was a small pile of dust.

-0-0-

Dum Dum Dugan turned his back on the leaving team.

-"Bye-bye, bourbon."- He said sadly, having given his own to the Ivchenko man.

Spotting a hand carrying a bottle of bourbon, his face brightened considerably.

-"Thought you might like this."- A woman's voice cheerfully said, causing a chuckle to be let out from the team.

-0-0-

Sitting in the cockpit, Rose couldn't help but to overhear Peggy's conversation with Thompson. Finally reaching the topic in which she was interested, she put the plane on autopilot, and listened attentively.

-"They were carrying a white flag... The soldiers that came into my camp in Okinawa. The ones I killed."- Thompson said taking a deep breath.

-"They were coming to surrender... I just didn't realize it until it was too late.  
I buried the flag before anyone else saw it."- He finally admitted.

Reminiscent, he looked out the small window.  
-"Everybody thinks that I'm this guy that I never was... And every day it gets harder and harder to live with."-

Looking away, he groaned as he sat up and grabbed his own neck.

-"I've been trying to tell that story since I came home from war."-

Peggy looked on pityingly.  
-"You just did."-

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each entertaining their own thoughts, until Thompson remembered.

Turning towards Peggy he desperately pleaded.

-"Maskell knew… I don't know how, but she knew the whole story."- Sitting up straighter he carried on.

-"She told me -in the camp-, she whispered about the flag… and before that, with the dented shield… she mentioned what was buried in Okinawa…"-

Looking at her directly in the eyes, he asked without hiding the plea in his voice.

-"What _is_ she?"-

A/N - I'm watching the last 3 episodes left in Marvel's Agent Carter, to see how important they are and if I should include them… I think that's about it.

Hope you enjoy.

-F.


	15. Chapter 14 - Saving the chief

Thompson was walking fast towards the observation room for interrogations. He had received an urgent call from the hospital's emergency room, and was trying to reach the chief to inform him.

Reaching the room, he closed the door behind him.

-"Chief, we just got a call. There's been an accident... Agent Yauch is in coma."-

He said breathlessly 

Dooley looked over at him incredulously.

-"What? Yauch? How?!"-

-"He was hit by a truck... Maskell pushed him out of the way, getting herself hit... Doctors say she took the brunt of the hit, that she shouldn't make it. "- he cautiously said, sending a look towards the one way mirror where Peggy was seated.

-"Don't be so sure about that."- Dooley muttered to himself, grimacing at the thought of her death.

Thompson, -finally registering all his surroundings-, turned towards Dooley, and raised an eyebrow, nodding in Ivchenko's direction.  
-"What's he doing here?"-

Listening as Ivchenko explained himself; he quickly denied having a problem with it when asked.

-"No, sir. I just find his presence... unorthodox, is all."- Thompson said as he watched them argue.

-"Take him back, and then warm up. I'm going to put you back in there for the full press... We need to turn up the heat."- Dooley said, finally reaching a decision.

-0-0-

After being interrogated for hours, having the same routine thrust upon her 3 times, Peggy was fed up.

Barely even looking up when the door opened, she ended whizzing her head up at the familiar (and more than welcome) voice.

-"They honest to god believe that you screwed Howard... I think they're just jealous of your friendship."-

Sitting down in the chair opposite, Rose lifted her feet on the table.

-" _You_ , sleep with _Howard_... Hell would freeze over first."- She joked, making a small grin to appear in the edge of Peggy's mouth.

Picking up the ball containing Steve's blood, she juggled with it.

-"You know... I think Howard didn't tell you the full story. I gave him the blood. I knew he wouldn't use it to try and make new super soldiers, but for medicinal purposes."-

Bringing the small metal sphere to her lips, she kissed it lightly.

-"There. No one can open it except me. "- Rose said, placing it back on the table.

Sighing, the two women looked at each other intensely.

-"I can't offer you the same courtesy that I did with Jarvis, seeing as this directly concerns the entire office. I could transfer the 'crimes' from you to me, stand vigilant to make sure they don't hurt you, exchange your freedom for questions answered, or leave you here to rot."- Rose said looking at her intensely.

After a few seconds of silence, she sat up properly and turned towards the one-way window.

-"Dooley, Sousa and Thompson. You only get 2 questions each."- She said, taking Peggy's handcuffs off, and telling her to call Jarvis over.

-0-0-

Watching as the three men eagerly fidgeted in front of her, she stood up and closed the offices blinds.

-"Be sure to think about your questions before you ask them... You won't be able to change your request afterwards."- Rose said, looking them all in the eye.

Smiling when they quickly nodded, Rose turned her gaze towards Roger Dooley first.

-"Is Howard Stark responsible for selling weapons to the enemy?"- Dooley asked as his first question.

-"No, he isn't responsible."- She answered, making Dooley smack his head against the table, and the others to look at her suspiciously.

-"Ok, Ok... Tell me everything you know of the battle of Finow."- Dooley asked after he had -somewhat- calmed down.

-"During World War II, Howard Stark was ordered by the US Army to design a gas that would keep soldiers awake for days. However, his experiments failed. The final product -Midnight Oil-, caused symptoms similar to sleep deprivation, anger, hallucinations, and psychosis. Stark decided to not hand it over to the Army, but the man who ordered the making of it, General John McGinnis, had other plans."-

Rose began, staring into the hungry eyes of the Chief.

-"In 1944, General John McGinnis' soldiers raided Howard Stark's laboratories, stealing the gas and all documents about Stark's research on it. They took the gas and the Air Force planes flew over the battlefield on the Eastern Front, near the city of Finow in Germany. They wanted to help the Soviet Armed Forces in crushing the German defences in the area. However, the released gas had a different effect on the Soviets than they expected. Hundreds of soldiers went mad, with a sole thought on their minds - to kill everyone around them."- She said, to the horror of the men sitting with her. 

-"The Soviets started behaving like animals, biting each other, slitting each others' throats, gouging their eyes out, and cutting their skin... In the end, the field was filled with dozens of bloody corpses. Only a few soldiers managed to survive, some at the cost of their voices, not being able to speak anymore."- Rose finished, giving them a few minutes to process the information.

Turning towards the next in line, she raised her eyebrows at Thompson.

-"You know everything about everything... What are you?... I'm not entirely sure if we can trust you or not if you hide important info."-  
Thompson asked, remembering Peggy's words...

(-"Rose is Infinity... She knows everything that will be, or that was. "- Peggy had told him, barely explaining anything.)

-" I am a cosmic being. My name is Infinity and I'm immortal. I've been here since before the beginning and will be here long after the end. I have a younger brother - Eternity, a nephew -Entropy, and a daughter... Death."-

Rose said, shocking 2/3rds of the room.

-"I am everything and nothing at the same time. I can turn anyone or anything into anything or anyone... I've raised my 2 adopted -also immortal- kids and I've helped in every war the galaxy has provided... I am the mightiest being in the whole universe, forever and never."-

-"Does that answer your question?"- She asked, smiling sweetly at the frightened men who were watching the huge portal that had opened up behind her.

Snapping it closed when they nodded, she waited for Thompson's next question.

-"If Stark isn't responsible... Who is?"-

Taking a deep breath she began.

-"Leviathan sent one of its agents to steal them, -and while he _did_ succeed-, said agent double-crossed them, selling the weapons for his own profit."-

Turning towards Sousa (who was thinking very hard), she waited for his first question.

-"How does Peggy Carter fit into all this?"- He asked making a grin appear on her face.

-"Atta boy, now you're talking."- Rose said, elbows leaning on the table.

-"Peggy Carter was approached by Howard Stark a few days before his disappearance. He asked her to help clear his name, as he had done nothing wrong. Giving her word, Peggy agreed to help, only the in the next few days, you would be receiving orders for his capture."-

Sitting back on her chair, she waved her hand around both Thompson and Sousa.

-"Seeing as this was before you 2 developed your crush on her"- she said, making the two men open their mouths to protest, but quickly being silenced by a firm look from Dooley.

-"She was easily overlooked, so she managed to start her own investigation by infiltrating Spider Raymond's quarters... She managed to extract some info on the most dangerous artefact Howard made, when he kissed her and fell asleep."- She said confusing them all.

-"It's a lipstick. You kiss them and you make them drowsy enough for them to fall asleep after a few seconds."- She explained, understanding beginning to dawn on their faces.

-"She found the nitramene and stole it, disabling it in her bathroom."-

Getting thirsty, she turned and made a portal.

-"Bern, I'm thirsty... Bring me the wine Napoleon gave me."- She shouted.

A few seconds of silence passed before a grave and roaring voice answered.

-"Orda or Bonaparte?"-

-"Bonaparte, it will have aged deliciously by now... Bring 4 glasses "- she added, looking at the flabbergasted men.

Laughing at their expressions when they saw a giant bear carrying a tray, she calmed down and thanked Bern when he left.

Pouring the glasses, he offered them to the men.

-"This was given to me by Napoleon Bonaparte, as he was trying to gain my favour... Let's just say it didn't work, but I kept the wine."- She said smiling as she took a sip.

Looking back at Sousa, she got back on topic.

-"Where was I... Oh! Sasha Demidov killed Raymond and followed Peggy home, killing her roommate and attempting to kill her, before making a hasty retreat."-

-"Her investigations led her to Roxxon factory, where she met Leet Brannis, who threatened her and broke a nitramene vital... Resulting in the implosion."-

-"She got McFee's name, visited and found both Brannis and the truck. both of them leaving for the SSR, Demidov attacked them and both Demidov and the truck fell into the water, causing the other massive implosion, killing both Demidov and Brannis when he softened Edwin Jarvis's fall…"-

-"You arrested Jarvis, I intervened, and they managed to find all the remaining items from Stark's Vault. She knew Agent Sousa was working that day, and she liked him well enough that she could handle him getting the credit. She didn't kill Agent Krzeminski. That was the woman who posed as Dottie Underwood. She's a Russian assassin from the red room who has been working alongside Leviathan since WW2."- 

Finishing her glass, she raised it towards Sousa.

-"I do believe I have covered it all."-

Pouring herself another glass, she waited for the men to digest the information.

Sousa stood up and looked at Rose.

-"Can I save that last question?"- He asked making Rose smile.

-"Sure."-

-0-0-

Rose had left the SSR offices, on an emergency meeting on the planet 'What's-its-name', and Peggy and the whole office where knocking on the Chief's door.

Groaning, the chief sat up and opened the door.

Jarvis looked him over with wide eyes.

-"Oh, my God… Very calmly now, everybody stand clear, please."- He said pushing everyone away. -"Miss Carter, stand clear, Mr. Thompson, stand back, please."- He said, bringing Peggy behind him.

-"He's gone, isn't he?"- Dooley asked sleepily.

-"What is that?"- Peggy asked as everyone looked at the glowing vest he had strapped on.

-" _That_ is the prototype for a new system of armour."- Jarvis said nervously.

Thompson approached Dooley from behind.

-"How do we get it off him?"- He asked

-"I'm afraid it's not that simple… Please don't touch."- Jarvis quickly added when Thompson reached towards the vest. 

-"...It was intended to double as a heat source, for use in the winter months on the European front. Locking the armour ignites a self-sustaining battery."- He explained. 

-"But there's always a catch to this stuff, isn't there?"- Thompson said cautiously, expecting the worst.

-"I'm afraid the energy source is experimental, powerful, and incredibly flawed. It invariably overheats with rather... _violent_ results."- Jarvis said pausing slightly. 

Dooley looked resignedly over at Jarvis

-"How violent?"-

-"...Explosive."- He answered looking at the Dooley to his eyes.

Snapping into action, Peggy turned.

-"Get the scientists!"-

-0-0-

A few minutes had passed and the chief was sitting down with an extremely high fever.

-"How you feeling, chief?"- Thompson asked, looking at him worriedly.

-"Burning up."- Dooley answered. -"He got in my head… He made me steal something from the lab."- He added.

-"You _can't_ let him talk to you. If he starts talking to you, he got you."- Dooley said, stressing the importance. 

On his left, the scientist was cautiously checking the vest.

-"These clasps…"- he asked.

-"They're locked, as I said before. It's what activates the system."- Jarvis answered.  
-"Tampering with them trips a circuit to the battery and speeds up the reaction."- He added.

-"What is this thing made out of?"- The scientist asked, trying a different approach.

Jarvis sighed. -"It's an alloy of Mr. Stark's creation."-

Peggy fed up with the lack of improvement, cut in.

-"Can't you cut him out of this thing?"-

Watching as the scientist and Jarvis argued, she offered a different option.

-"Let's pack him with ice, perhaps we can cool the core."- 

Getting extremely agitated, Jarvis answered in a higher pitch.

-"The armour is designed to be impervious to all outside elements, whether it is artillery or temperature."-

-"Damn you, Howard!"- Peggy shouted.

The scientist quickly observed Dooley's neck.  
-"My God, it's searing his skin."-

-"It's in the final stages. We're running out of time."- Jarvis said, adding to the growing tension in the room.

The scientist took a few steps back.

-I don't know what to do."-

When Thompson asked he added.

-"It means that... I don't know what to do."- 

The entire office was silent, contemplating what to do.

-"I know what to do."- Dooley said. -"Here, give me a hand."- He told Thompson, making him stand. 

-" . ."- He repeated more forcefully when Thompson didn't react.

Approaching him and grabbing his arm, Dooley quickly disarmed him, pushing everyone back.

-"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"- Thompson shouted, holding his arm out, trying to approach him. (Immediately stopping when the gun was pointed in his direction).

Gasping, and having a hard time breathing, Roger Dooley told Thompson.

-"Tell- Tell my wife. Tell her I'm sorry I missed dinner."- He said, making him nod imperceptibly.

Satisfied, he turned towards Carter.  
-"And you... Promise me you'll get the son of a bitch who did this."-

-"We'll catch them."- Peggy answered, making the chief smile slightly.

-"Atta girl."-.

Before he could even run, the door he was standing against opened.

-"As touching as this scene is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt."- Rose said, leaning against the doorway.

Smiling slightly at the chief, who looked at her in surprise, she whispered as she approached him.

-"O ye of little faith."-

Turning towards the rest of them, she raised an eyebrow.

-"You three should have called me earlier... Nevertheless I have arrived. "-

Looking back at the vest, she ran a finger over the clasps, making them open, and now that it had disconnected from its power source, it turned itself off.

Stopping the man as he was about to violently tear of the jacket, he lightly pushed him into the private room.

-"Peggy, Jack and Edwin, get inside."- She told them.

Turning towards Agent Li, she addressed him.

-"Li, when Sousa gets here, send him inside."-

Closing the office door behind her, she quickly cleared the desk.

-"Jarvis, I need you to get an ice bucket with a cloth and a leather strap... A belt if you wish."- She instructed him.

-"Peggy, get me 4 handcuffs; 1 for each leg and arm he owns."- Rose told her, pointing towards the table's legs.

-"Jack... Bring me the largest garden shears you have."-

-0-0-

After a few minutes where everyone had left to get what they had been sent for, they quickly entered the room, Sousa in tow.

While Jarvis explained the situation to the unsuspecting agent, Rose quickly explained her procedure to the anxious chief.

-"The jacket -it seared your skin-, and is currently the only thing that's keeping you alive... You take that off, and you take your skin with it. Or you simply cannot take it off. "-

-"What I'm going to have to do, is cut the jacket off, and carefully separate it from your skin. The downside... You have to be conscious."-

Rose said, making the whole room look at her incredulously.

-"I'm going to douse you with an anaesthetic, but it can't be too strong, or we won't know if it's affecting your nervous system."- Rose added causing a relieved sigh to be shared around the room.

-"Right. I need you to lie down on the table -face down-, Sousa and Peggy, handcuff his arms and legs to the table's own. Stay and lean on his arms"-

Rose said, once Dooley lay down.

-"Jack you're on ice duty. When I tell you to, you're going to pass the wet cloth over his neck, _extremely_ carefully."-

She said, giving Thompson the bucket full of ice.

Finally turning towards Jarvis she told him.

-"You're going to talk to him, keep him awake. Make sure his answers make sense, because if they don't... Then I'm taking too much time."-

Taking out a small box from her pocket, they all watched as it grew in size.

Turning towards the quintet, she smiled.

-"Let's get this show on the road."-

-0-0-

30 minutes had passed since Chris Dooley had stepped inside the room and the SSR was getting impatient.

Having knocked several times (but to no avail) they were considering just breaking down the door. Thankfully they did not, or they would have interrupted a very important operation.

-0-0-

At first the operation was going wonderfully.

Jack carefully and precisely wiped the excess blood from Dooley's neck while also keeping him cool.

Sousa and Peggy held on to his arms, having no issue but from some small spasms every once in a while.

Jarvis was the most occupied.

Talking for half an hour with a man who doesn't really like you much, gets tiring after a while.

Hearing the first knock, no one paid it much attention.

The same goes for the second, third and fourth.

But when the fifth knock was heard, Sousa put down the arm he was holding to go and check what was wrong.

-"Daniel, leave them. It's nothing important, I need 2 more minutes here and I'm done, so get back here before you cause an accident."- Rose sternly told him.

Not obeying, or disobeying, Daniel simply turned towards Rose.

-"I'm just going to inform them on the progress then."- He told her.

That was when things started to go downhill.

Many things happened at once. Sousa turned his back on them, while Rose opened her mouth to speak. Peggy and Jack looked cautiously at each other, just as Dooley's arms spasmed strongly.

The sudden movement, caused a small cord of nerves to snap on itself and severe the connection, making blood start to pool on the small alcove on Dooley's collarbone.

Having been in the middle of a sentence, Dooley's tongue lolled making a weird strangled noise.

Jarvis panicked and looked up at Rose.

Peggy panicked and looked over at Rose.

Jack -who was already looking at Rose- panicked and stared at her.

Daniel -who was almost at the door-, whirled back and looked in horror at the pool of blood.

Keeping a hold of her serious expression, she kept working, hands urgently running over Dooley's neck.

-"Sousa get back here this instant... Peggy... Sit on the chief's back. "- she said, one obeying instantly, while the other hesitantly climbed on.

-"Jack, clean every single drop of blood that gets unto his collarbone."- She said, waving one hand over at the desk, making a small syringe filled with adrenaline to come floating into her hand.

-"Edwin... Tell him everything about your wife. Your feelings, how you met her, what Howard and I did for you both... Tell him how important she is to you, and then get him to talk about his."- Rose said, making Jarvis gulp in anxiety but his eyes beam at the mention of her.

-" We met in Budapest... It was before the war."- Jarvis began, making everyone listen to him while doing their respective duties. 

-"I served under a general, and we travelled a great deal... We had arrived in Budapest when I met Anna. She worked in a hotel tailor shop... Sold me the most beautiful tie."- He smiled remembering.

-"We kept in contact and became quick friends, but the war broke out, and things became... difficult."-

Barely being able to speak coherently, Dooley asked.  
-"J-Jewish?"-

Nodding Jarvis continued his tale.

-"The general carried several letters of transit in his safe, any one of which would have ensured her safety, but he refused to sign... So I forged his signature... Hence the dishonourable discharge."- He said, making Thompson look away in shame at how he had treated him.

-"I was found out when I was filing the papers... arrested in the middle of Whitehall."- He added absentmindedly, remembering the event clearly.

Speaking more coherently, Dooley caught his attention.

-"How d-did Anna get out?"-

-"Mr. Stark had unfinished business with the general, and he and I had always got along...When he heard of my predicament, he used his influence to get me out of the treason charge, while Rose left and picked Anna up, bringing her here, and pulling some strings to get her the proper documentation for her... _permanent_ stay."- He said, sending a grateful smile towards Rose, who simply nodded, taking her gloves off.

-"We got married shortly after... Been happily together ever since."- He ended with a smile on his face, making Roger Dooley a very jealous man.

Before anyone could comment on the lovely story, Rose interrupted.

-"Congratulations Roger Dooley... You're going to live."-

-0-0-

Having helped the man sit up, and take away the remains of the vest off, they had begun to discuss their next course of action.

-"Leviathan tasked Leet Brannis to steal something..."- Peggy said looking around the people huddled in the room.

-"What was it?"- She asked.

Realisation dawning on Sousa's eyes, he turned towards Rose. -"The blood."-

Running to the laboratory before she could even answer, they quickly found the small ball. Trying to open it, they all failed making them start to panic.

-"Give it here you knuckleheads, only Rose can open it now."- Peggy said, grabbing the ball and pocketing it. 

-"We need to find out what Ivchenko took."- Peggy said, already searching each crate.

-"Item 17, it's gone."- A scientist finally said, after a few minutes of searching.

-"All right... What does that do?"- Thompson asked, turning towards Jarvis.

-"... I have no idea. "- he answered to the entire room's dismay.

-0-0-

Roger Dooley and Rose Maskell sat in his old office when the rest of the team got back.

Thompson opened his mouth to get a word in, but quickly noticed the cardboard boxes filled with the Dooley's personal items.

-"You're leaving."- He said, more stating a fact than asking a question.

Nevertheless, Dooley answered.

-"I'm quitting immediately so I can spend more time with my wife... Like I should have done years ago."- He said.

Turning towards the agents, he congratulated them.

-"You guys are best agents I have ever seen... Keep up the good work."- He said, shaking their hands.

Turning towards Jarvis he began with his most sincere apologies.

-" I am sorry. I judged you far too quickly... You're a braver man than I had previously thought. "- shaking his hand, he quickly added. -" Thank you for telling me about Anna... It gave me the push I needed. "-

Turning towards Rose, he simply smiled and held up his new watch.

-" I'll be sure to use it every once in a while... To you, I owe my life. Anything I can help with, just give me a call. "- he told her.

Grabbing his boxes, he turned towards Rose.

-" I'm ready. I hope I'm not too late... "-

Smiling Rose took his hand.

-" You're just in time. "- she told him, opening a small portal behind them, and stepping through, leaving the SSR offices.

A/N - Sorry for the wacky ending... I was told that it would be better if I tried to write whole stories, instead of just small parts where Rose appears, so I'm going to try that in the next chapter...

Hope you enjoy.

-F.


	16. Chapter 15 - The return of Howard Stark

Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa walked into the main room of the SSR, only to be greeted with a very... _peculiar_ sight. 

Thompson was standing, among the other seated SSR agents addressing yesterday's issue (a disaster had occurred and a great deal of citizens were dead). This was a normal occurrence in the offices; the abnormal factor in the equation was the fact that he was carrying a sleepy Rose on his back.

-"Best the scientists can figure, it's a chemical that induces psychosis upon exposure, which I can personally attest to after Sousa tried to bite my nose off."-

Thompson said, watching as they slowly entered the room. 

-"Hey killer."- Rose yawned out in Sousa's direction.

-"I'm surprised Howard would consent to manufacturing something like that."- Peggy said dismissing Rose's sleepy comment.

Sousa agreed with Peggy.

-"The amount that got me was tiny. How much of this stuff does Ivchenko have?"-

-"The lab counted 10 canisters, which means Ivchenko has enough to send half the city into a homicidal rage."- Thompson said.

-"But why, why go to all that trouble?"- Peggy asked.

-"Because he's a Russian jerk with a chip on his shoulder."- Thompson said, looking at her as if she were crazy.

Shaking her head Peggy disagreed.

-"Why else? No, I-it's got to be something more than that."-

Pacing, she thought out loud.  
-"Ivchenko has a plan. He brought us into Russia... He tricked us into bringing him into this country. There's something specific that he is targeting."- Peggy said. 

Stopping in front of the whole group, she sighed.

-"We just have to find out what it is."-

Everyone sat pensively, trying to think of possible targets.

-"The target is me."-

Everyone turned towards the doors of the SSR, spotting Howard Stark and his butler standing casually in front of them all.

While all the agents started pointing their weapons at Howard Stark and Edwin Jarvis, Rose silently crept away.

-"What kind of welcome is this?"- Howard said while Jarvis put both his hands in the air.

Ignoring his lack of response at the fact that he had several guns pointed in his face, Sousa quickly questioned him.

-"How the hell did you get in here?"-

Smiling very smugly, Howard countered the question with one of his own.

-"You know who designed the SSR security system?"-

Confused, Sousa answered the question anyway.

-"Yeah, the same outfit that secures the White House."-

A small body suddenly sprang from behind a desk, landing on Howard Stark's back, startling the hell out of him.

-"Exactly. They stink... You should have hired Howard."- Rose said, resting her head on Howard's shoulder. 

After calming his poor beating heart, Howard turned his head slightly to the side.

-"I know... You missed me."- He said, regaining his smirk.

-"Nah, not me. I missed Jarvis... I haven't seen him since yesterday. "- Rose joked.

-"Plus, since Peggy was the one accused of sleeping with you, I'd imagine she would be the one missing you "- she added, making the agents that accused her, look ashamedly at the floor,

Sighing deeply, he muttered to himself. -"If only... "-

Turning and smiling towards Peggy, he wiggled his eyebrows.

-" Finally reconsidered my offer? I'd give you the night of your _dreams_. "- he said seductively, making Sousa and Thompson tense.

-"Still not interested Howard, keep those dreams for your own nights."- Peggy said, not noticing both Thompson and Sousa breathe easier.

-"Someday sweetheart."-

-"No Howard."-

-"Ok, fine by me."-

-0-0-

Thompson, Sousa, Carter, Stark and Maskell were all seated in a conference room.

-"Seeing as we don't have enough evidence... As of this moment, you're under arrest, Stark."- Sousa said, looking him over seriously.

Stark, -watching as the man named Sousa limped towards him-, had millions of calculations running through his brain.  
-"You know, I could help you with that."- He said, as he thought of many different solutions.

Quickly getting exasperated with Stark's nonchalance, Thompson smacked that table loudly.  
-"Roger Dooley almost died yesterday. Ray Krzeminski is dead."-

Sousa quickly interrupted before Jack got too worked up.  
-"Along with a theatre full of innocent people... Stark Industries That's all on you."-

Watching as the seriousness came into Stark's eyes, he just couldn't resist one final jab.  
-"You got something funny to say about that?"-

Howard rolled his eyes.

-"I know."-

Pointing towards the box, he stood up.  
-"That's why I came back... That's everything there is to know about the battle of Finow."-

Quickly putting a hand over the box's lid, Rose turned towards him.

-"I already told them all about Finow... They just haven't made the connection yet."- Rose said making Howard gape at them open mouthed.

-"They haven't made the connection ye-..."- Turning towards Rose -midsentence-, he asked her unbelievingly.

-"How _idiotic_ are they? "-

Getting angry at their agreeing looks, Thompson quickly asked.

-"What connection?!"- 

Turning towards them Howard waved his arms around.  
-"Symptoms similar to sleep deprivation Anger, hallucinations, psychosis..."-

Being the first of the trio to get it, Peggy turned around, a look of horror on her face.

-"Midnight oil."- She said, making the realisation come crashing down on the others faces. 

At Stark's and Maskell's lack of denial, they quickly swore.

-" Bloody hell "- said Peggy, turning around and running a hand over her face, while Thompson quickly punched the table.

-" Wait, wait, wait... How does Ivchenko fit into the picture? "- Sousa asked, looking around the room.

-"I know that."- Peggy said, grabbing some files from her folder.

-"Dr. Ivchenko or, as he's also known, Johann Fennhoff... I investigated after yesterday's debacle, and I remembered the name Rose called him over in Russia."- She explained after seeing their curious looks.

Turning back towards the file, she pointed out a small passage.  
-"A psychiatrist with a speciality in hypnosis. Both his brother and himself were in Finow the night of the... _incident_."-

Thompson rubbed his chin.

-"Hypnosis... Must be how they got to Dooley."- He added. 

Sousa looked worriedly at the rest of the room.

-"If he can control the chief, we're all at risk."- He said, causing the SSR agents to look at each other nervously. 

-"No."-

The agents turned to look at Howard Stark who was staring intensely at Rose.

Taking his eyes of her, he turned towards the rest of the room.  
-"This time, I'm taking the risk. This Fennhoff obviously wants to punish me, so let's give him what he wants."- He said.

Peggy looked at him uncertainly.  
-"Howard, what the hell are you talking about?"-

Smiling viciously, Howard turned towards Peggy.

-"I'll be the bait. The SSR just needs to set the trap."-

Thompson was the first to agree.  
-"Yeah, something public... Real showy."- He said, standing up as he mulled it over.

Smirking Howard turned and shrugged.  
-"Well, that's the _only_ way I do it."- 

-0-0-

A couple of hours had passed, and everyone was making last minute arrangements.

Using a box that Rose had brought, -containing some tools for personal grooming-, Howard was cutting off a few nasal hairs.

Finishing, Howard turned towards Jarvis who was juggling the mirror in his hands, and the woman on his back.

-"How's that look?"- He asked, inspecting himself.

-"Like a nest of spiders with very short legs."- Jarvis dryly remarked, making Rose scoff boredly on his shoulder.

Having seen Peggy enter the room thanks to the mirror, he turned towards her.

-"Hey, Peg, you got any powder? I want to cut down the shine."-

-"It's in the left compartment Howard."- Rose said, climbing off Jarvis's back.

Peggy looked resignedly towards Stark.

-"I don't like this, Howard. It's too dangerous."-

Manoeuvring a way to get Rose off his back, plus Howard's stuff away, he turned his head towards Peggy.  
-"Don't waste your breath, Miss Carter. I've already wasted mine on the subject."-

Nodding, Peggy threw a metal vest on the table, making it clank very loudly, garnering the attention of the room.

Slowly approaching the vest, as if it were a rabid wild animal, he picked up a corner.  
-"What is that?"-.

-"It's body armour for your protection."- she said, watching as both Rose and Stark stepped away from it as if it were a leper.

-"It's junk."- They both said at the same time, making them smirk at each other and Jarvis to scoff.

-"Where's my stuff?"- Howard added.

-0-0-

Opening the door, Peggy and Howard stepped inside with Rose shortly behind.

Looking around the room in horror, Stark scolded Peggy for the scientists wrongdoings.

-"What are you people doing? These are highly volatile materials!"-

Picking up a gun-shaped metal, he turned towards a shaded shelf.  
-"This, This is photosensitive. This should be kept in the dark."-

-"This, This should be kept cool."- He said, picking up a small box and laying it on the lowest shelf.

-"And this…"-

Picking up a hairdryer lookalike, he turned it around.  
-"This is fine now."-

Fed up with Howard's antiques, Peggy interrupted him before he could mess with his other materials.

-"Howard, what are you hoping to accomplish with this ridiculous press conference? There are other ways to get Fennhoff into the open."-

Turning towards her, Howard raised his eyebrow.  
-"Name one. -No-, name three."-

Spotting Rose pointing towards a small alcove under a table, he quickly reached for his vest.  
-"There it is. Stops a 50-cal round from 100 feet."- 

Peggy looked over at the item with little interest.

-"Unless you're planning to put it on your head, it won't be enough."-

Looking at her, he smiled softly

-"I trust you and Rose to keep me safe."-

Undeterred, she continued.  
-"You're punishing yourself."-

-"I'm redeeming myself."-

Haunted, Peggy countered.

-"I have enough blood on my hands. I don't need yours, as well."- 

Angrily Howard stomped his way back to where Peggy stood.

-"I've had to go through my life not caring what people think of me, but I do care what you and Rose think… And after everything you said to me last time, I thought-... "-

Cutting him off mid sentence, Peggy shouted.

-"Howard, I was angry. That doesn't mean I want you to die!"-

-"Well, that makes two of us… But you know and I know that this is my fault."- He said. 

Taking a deep breath Peggy continued with watery eyes.

-"General McGinnis stole midnight oil and used it recklessly. He is at fault. Can you not see that?"-

-"I need to fix this. Otherwise, I won't be able to live with myself."- Howard said far more calmly than before.

Resignedly, Peggy shrugged.  
-"You're mad."- 

-"As a hatter."- Howard answered with his signature smirk.

Just before they left, Peggy turned around startling Howard, who had just nicked the ball with Steve Roger's blood.

-"Rose has been very quiet…"- she said wide eyed, causing Howard's to widen too.

Whirling around they quickly turned to find Rose playing around with some chemicals in a dish.

Immediately recognizing the ingredients she was playing with, and their consequent reaction, Howard threw Peggy to the ground, covering her body with his own.

 _ **BOOM.**_

Feeling the heat coming from other side of the room, Howard and Peggy lifted their heads to find everything absolutely intact, but for a huge pillar of smoke coming from a Petri dish.

Turning their heads towards the beaming Rose, they gaped at her excited expression.

-"That was _awesome_."-

-0-0-

-"After a thorough investigation, we have concluded that Howard Stark is innocent of the theft and sale of weapons to foreign enemies."-

Finally the time had come for the infamous press conference.

Jack Thompson, Edwin Jarvis and Howard Stark stood upon the podium addressing the few reporters and citizens that had come to watch.

-"All charges against Mr. Stark have been dropped. We owe Mr. Stark a tremendous debt of gratitude, and his assistance in our current investigation is invaluable."- Thompson announced.

A soft cough interrupted the agent's next words.  
-"Hero… He is a hero."- Howard whispered.

Reluctantly Thompson complied.  
-"He is a _hero_ for all Americans."-

Rose watched from behind the small stage as Peggy talked through her comm., and as Thompson continued his speech.

-"Stark will be working in concert with the SSR to bring those responsible for this crime to justice."-

"Humbled by his genius. No, No. Brilliance. Humbled by his brilliance."- Stark interrupted once again, whispering to the agent. 

-"Hmm. We are _humbled_ … Here's Howard Stark."- Thompson said, making Rose snort loudly (gaining a sharp look from Howard).

Starting his speech, Howard looked at the reporters.

-"For too long now, the name Howard Stark has been dragged through the mud… Today is a day of reckoning for anyone who doubts-... "-

The sound of a gunshot and glass breaking drove everyone into action.

Agent Thompson almost tackled the millionaire to the ground.

-"Get down!"-

Hiding Stark, his butler and Rose behind a pillar, he got his comm. out, and quickly shouted over all the inaudible screams.

-"Who's got eyes on the shooter?"-

Immediately getting Sousa's answer (-"It's coming from above."- ), he turned towards Rose and Jarvis.  
-"Get him out of here. Police car in the back alley, you know where it is Rose."- He said, pushing them away.

Running towards the car Howard boasted, trying to take the tension away.

-"See? Told you it was a great idea."-

Jarvis, -pushing both Howard and Rose into the small vehicle-, sarcastically answered.  
-"Your genius knows no bounds, sir."- 

Turning towards the driver, he addressed him.

-"Take us to the SSR, officer."-

Walking around the car, planning to get into the other side, he watched as the tires squealed and the car left.

Looking to his right, he saw the dead bodies of two policemen.  
-"Oh, no."-

-0-0-

Howard was slightly annoyed as the police drove away.

-"Listen buddy, stop the car."- He said trying to garner his attention. 

Answering in a passive voice, the policeman kept on driving.

-"Dr. Fennhoff would like to see you."-

Panicking he looked towards Rose who was calmly eating a jam sandwich.

At his panicked look, she gulped the bite and shrugged.

-"Calm down Howard, it's not like I'm going to let them beat you up or anything… Chill."- 

Shaking his head, Howard turned towards the driver.

-"Whatever Fennhoff is paying you, I can double it."- 

After his lack of response, Howard kept on talking.

-"You like cars? Yeah, I like cars...You know, I got a fleet of Cadillac's. You can take your pick… Take two."-

Making it seem as if he had no other choice, he quickly took something out from his jacket.  
-"All right. You see this piece of paper? It's Rosalind Russell's private number...That is absolutely my final offer."- He said, leaning back on the car seat.

Sighing dramatically, Rose took the small paper Howard had crumpled between the bars.

-"The guy is hypnotised, and you're unlikely to snap him out of it. Just trust me; I'll take care of you."-

Taking out a small plastic bag from her purse, she offered it to Howard.

-"Jam sandwich? Bern made them, they're really good."-

Staring at her for a few moments, Howard finally shrugged and took the sandwich, moaning as he ate it.

-0-0-

Seeing the open doors of the police car, Jarvis and Sousa expected the worse.

Running towards the vehicle, they looked inside and sighed in relief.

-"Car's near 42nd and 9th. No Stark or Maskell."- Sousa said into his comm. 

After hearing the dispatcher's copy, he turned towards the car.

Looking at a small white paper folded neatly on the ground, he reached in and snagged it quickly.

After staring puzzled at the fact that Rosalind Russell's phone number was on it, he quickly turned it around and let out a small breath of relief.

 _-Don't worry too much about us… You'll get grey hairs, and how is that supposed to impress Peggy? I left you guys a jam sandwich from Bern in the trunk… It's sealed don't worry. I also got some earplugs for you Dan._

 _Love from-_

And on the signature… a sketch of a Rose.

Both of them let out a small sigh of relief with a pinch of amusement. 

-"At least they're safe."-

-"Yeah…"-

-0-0- 

Riding in the same car as a psychopathic Russian blonde and an Insane Doctor, wasn't Howard's definition of fun.

Although the blonde's expression when Rose disarmed her, after she had violently pushed them towards their 'hostage' car, did crack him up for a few minutes.

Trying to stifle his laughter while the blonde held her gun pointed towards his heart, he turned towards Rose who was now sketching a peculiar scene.

The (evil) pair, having realized that they would come willingly, hadn't bothered to take away Rose's possessions (after realizing how easily Rose had disarmed her, they decided that she would be best left alone).

Rose was adding the finishing touches to the drawing, when the blonde woman loudly gasped, looking wide eyed over at Rose.

Rose smiling at herself, took out a few more sketches from her pad.

Taking them out, one by one, she passed them around.

The first sketch was focused on two small children sleeping in a large room with similar girls, but all of them with their left hands handcuffed to their beds.

The next one depicted the same two girls with braided hair, sitting and sharing a loaf of bread.

Third one showed the backs of the same girls, watching the Snow White movie.

Howard didn't understand the significance of the drawings, but he could tell that they meant a great deal to the scary blonde.

So to further his chances for not getting shot, he slowly offered the sketches to the woman sitting in the front seat.

As the woman slowly and unsurely reached for the drawings, he received another, showing the small girl snapping the other girl's neck.

Avoiding looking one more second into the last sketch, he threw them at his female kidnapper, turning his head around and trying not to puke.

Rose took out a few more papers, but didn't give them out.

-"I have a few for Dr. Fennhoff."- She said, as the Russian assassin looked amazed, and almost fondly at the small drawings she held.

Rustling through the papers, she pointed them out loud.

-"I have a few childhood ones, your first day of the war, Private Ovechkin, Oh! The battle of Finow "- Rose said, capturing Howard's attention.

-" I've got you with your gasmask on, two of your brother; 'pre-' and 'pos-' battle, along with your first meeting with our pretty red room assassin and Fyodor."- Rose said, passing the whole file towards the flabbergasted pair.

Howard, seeing that the situation had gotten dangerously serious, tried to defuse the tension.

-"I know I should be afraid for my life, but there's just something about you that puts me at ease... Must be those eyes."- He said, looking over at the blonde woman.

A tiny smirk pulled at the edges of her lips, so he quickly counted it as a small victory.

-"You don't remember me, do you?"- Underwood asked, turning his smirk into a frown.

-"Should I?"- He cautiously asked, making Rose sigh in exasperation.

-"You and I spent a nice weekend together not too long ago."- Dottie continued smiling slightly.

Rose, watching as the smile slowly faded from her face at Howard's silent thinking, didn't even want to stop the hit that would be coming his way. 

-"...Is it Alice?"- Howard asked.

Grabbing the hand that was about to hit Howard with the butt of the gun, she quickly disarmed it and threw the gun out of the window.

-"I'm sorry, but you're not going to hitting us in this small escapade. You damage one small hair on his head, and you'll find yourselves without an arm... "- Rose said, smiling in a deranged manner at them.

-0-0-

Sousa walked towards the assembled agents, who were awaiting information in the whereabouts of the missing pair.

-"Guy at the coffee shop saw a blonde forcing a man matching Stark's description into the back of a black Sedan, and trying to push a brunette girl in, before the blonde was immediately disarmed... The brunette went inside willingly."-

Picking up a small evidence bag, he passed it to Peggy.  
-"They were last seen heading west towards Lincoln Tunnel. Someone found this small pistol on the street, with a small note attached to it, including our private line..."-

Watching as Peggy carefully opened the note, he chuckled at her exasperated expression.

- _Peggy, stop frowning or you'll get premature wrinkles._

 _I'm currently scaring the shit out of Fennhoff and Underwood... I drew their childhoods._

 _Howard is safe and we finished our supply of jam sandwiches._

 _Tell Jarvis, that he can tell them about Howard's secret stash of stuff... We're headed over there._

 _See you soon-_

Once again signed with the drawing of a Rose.

-"I radioed their descriptions to Port Authority, see if we can snag them at the tolls."- Sousa said, as Peggy passed the tiny note to Jarvis.

-"They're trying to leave the city...Why?"- asked Peggy.

Sousa shrugged.

-"Maybe we were wrong about the target."- 

Before Peggy could answer, Jack came walking towards the trio.

-"Just talked to every muckety-muck in the city, trying to call off the V. E. day celebration... They won't do it."- He said. -"Already 100,000 people packed into Times Square. We won't have enough time to evacuate."- Jack added, grabbing his neck. 

They all looked around worriedly at each other.

-"He could have stashed those canisters anywhere."- Daniel said looking despairingly at the vicinity.

Shaking her head Peggy thought loudly

-"The gas was designed to be deployed by air..."-

Thompson pointed at her.

-"Which is the reason why we shut down all the airports"-

-"And every private airfield in the area."- Sousa added.

A confident voice interrupted their heavy thinking.  
-"I think I know where Dr. Fennhoff is headed... If his intention is to place blame for the attack on Mr. Stark, would it not be most effective to use one of Mr. Stark's own planes?"- Jarvis said at their questioning looks.

Having their hope lifted by Jarvis's initial words, Thompson quickly crushed them back down.

-"He can't. We confiscated them all."-

A few seconds of silence passed before the previously confident voice nervously squeaked out. 

-"Not all... There is another - _secret_ \- vault, considerably larger than the first."- Jarvis said, clearing his voice mid sentence.

-0-0-

Having tied Howard to a chair herself after refusing the others to get close (a few broken fingers on Dottie's hands lingered as a result), she leaned next to him as Underwood gave them the evil eye at Howard's continued guesses.

-"Wait, don't tell me... Is it Lorraine?"- He asked, making both women breathe out loudly.

-"Jesus Howard! Emke!"- Rose shouted, slapping him on the back of his head.

About to snap at him following his -still- oblivious visage, Rose quickly changed her demeanour to a more suitable one, as she watched Dr. Fennhoff approach.

-"The great Howard Stark... I have heard much of your genius. It is a shame that you put your gifts towards creating such horrible weapons."- Fennhoff said, kneeling in front of him, after raising his hands at Rose, showing that he meant no... _current_ harm at the man.

-"Midnight oil was not supposed to be a weapon, Dr. Fennhoff... It should never have been used."- Howard said, sighing sadly at the end of his sentence.

Uncaring, Fennhoff loaded more guilt unto the man.

-"And yet, it only exists because of you. Do you know what your creation does? I saw it while it happened. I was only spared because I had a gas mask to protect myself."- He said, standing up and starting to pace.

-"My comrades were not so lucky... My brother wasn't so lucky... When I found him, he had no eyes. Pieces of his flesh had been bitten off."- Ivchenko said, gesturing towards his own face with his hands.

Howard, face heavy with guilt, inclined his head.

-"I am sorry... You have no idea how sorry I am."-

Once again kneeling besides him, he stared intently into Howard's eyes.  
-"Since that day, I have thought of you often. In fact, you have been my singular focus."-

Getting bored at the lack of action, Rose took his attention away from Howard.

-"Can you finish your super evil villain monologue soon? We have places to be."-

Looking into Rose's eyes, he answered in a relaxing tone, as he rubbed the ring on his right hand.

-"Why don't you go ahead and sit over there... Focus on the things you need to do and then you can help us... "-

Watching as the woman's eyes glazed over slightly and as she started to walk towards the trunk of one of the cars, both Dottie and Ivchenko let out a breath of relief.

They had been afraid that with all the strange factors that surrounded her, they would be unable to control her with his hypnotic ways, and seeing how easily she had disarmed Underwood had worried them much more than they let on.

Looking back at Stark's scared expression, Dottie quickly took a step towards him, looking forward to getting a few punches in.

Just as her arm retracted to gain force, a hand grabbed her first, pulling it back tightly, as a foot barrelled into her back, making her fall on her back.

-"No hitting Howard."- Rose said in the same dreamy voice.

Both Russians looking concernedly at each other, but nodded in agreement, not wanting to lose the small control they had on the woman.

-"We have no intention of killing or hurting Mr. Stark."- Ivchenko told Rose passively, turning towards Stark who was looking over gratefully at Rose's still figure.

-"You feel guilt? Remorse? Yes, of course, you do... I imagine you have done many things in your life that you regret."- Ivchenko said, rubbing his chin. 

-"Hmm. A man such as yourself cannot allow kindness and empathy to cloud his vision."- He said, causing Howard to take a sharp breath in.

-"I am not a bad person."- Howard told him, sitting straight.

Standing up, Ivchenko started to play with his ring  
-"Yes. Yes, you are."- He said in a soothing voice.  
-"It is the only way to achieve such remarkable success. Others have paid the price."-

Chuckling, he looked him over slowly, assessing him.  
-"You have paid the price, as well... Your guilt eats you, destroys you from the inside out."-

Howard slowly nodded, taking his time.  
-"Y-Yes. Yes."-

Finally beaming, the crazy man looked at him straight to his eyes.

-"Focus. There may still be a way to atone for your sins. Simply focus."-

Watching as Howard's eyes slowly glazed over, he was slightly confused as a pinch of awareness was seen in them. Nevertheless, he kept on encouraging him. 

-"Go back in your mind to a time and a place that holds your greatest shame, and simply focus. What would you change if you could?"-

Ivchenko watched as they appeared on an ice field, with everything covered in snow.

He watched as a man came up to Howard and informed him of the signal they found, leading to Captain America.

Peggy and Rose appeared on the scene, one holding his shield, while the other carried a small box with an engagement ring.

-"Bring my fiancé home "- Rose had said, while Peggy handed him the shield and added. -"My brother is waiting for you."-

Slightly surprised at Rose's words, he hid his satisfaction at his success, as both Howard and Rose entered the small plane.

Turning around, he left with Underwood towards the radio room.

-0-0-

The three agents and the Stark butler came in running to find the small plane starting, and leaving the hall.

-"HOWARD! ROSE!"- Peggy shouted, stopping suddenly when she saw Rose wink and point towards the trunk of one of the cars.

Counting to ten, Peggy walked towards the car's trunk.

-"How long until he reaches New York? Maybe we could talk them down."- Peggy called back to the men.

Opening the trunk, she picked up a small white paper that had fallen to the ground.

 _-Pegs, don't get pissed, no stupid bloody doctor can hypnotise me._

 _When you're alone, call Howard and tell us that the crisis is over… that should do the trick. Follow the map and you should find the evil pair. Tell Dan that right now is the right moment to put on those earplugs I left him._

 _Go and save the day sweetheart._

 _Allons Y!-_

Signed with a Rose petal.

Tucking it into her pocket, she grabbed a rifle and cocked it. 

-"You think he'd listen?"- Thompson asked sceptically.

Shrugging Sousa reminded him.

-"Chief did."-

Sighing Rose took out the map and found the circled radio room.

Finding the quickest route to the office, she barely lifted her head to talk to the trio.

-"I need someone to take one of those planes up."-

-"Why? Shoot him down with a plane full of poisonous gas?"- Sousa asked incredulously.

Thompson shook his head disbelievingly.

-"You'd have to do it over the water before he reaches land."-

A few moments of stressful silence passed.

-"Geez… Well, I-I'm not your guy. I've never flown a plane before."- Sousa said breaking the silence.

Seconds after he said that, Thompson interrupted as well.

-"Likewise."- 

Peggy stood silent for a few moments contemplating her options. Either she could fly the plane and leave the men, or she could let them leave without any plane.

The problem with the first option was that Rose herself had written the note for her, meaning that she wanted her to stay on land.

The second one was that if Rose's plan were to go awry, they didn't have a backup plan to prevent the incident.

Before she could dwell on what to do, a small voice spoke, giving her a viable (but disagreeable) third option.

-"I have."- Jarvis said, wringing his hands nervously. 

Peggy quickly shook her head.

She knew that he admired Howard and Rose a great deal, that he held them with the utmost respect, and that it would be crushing for his conscience if the situation escalated enough that he actually had to shoot them down.

-"Mr. Jarvis, I cannot ask this of you."- She said looking at him with wide eyes. 

Nodding his head more confidently, Jarvis assured her.

-"Mr. Stark would want to be stopped by any means possible. If the worst case scenario were to happen, Miss. Rose would be there to take care of him... We have little time."- He reminded them.

Looking intently at his eyes for a few moments, she was satisfied with what she saw, and turned towards the agents.

-"Help him get off the ground."-

-0-0-

Entering Peggy heard Rose's emotionless voice on the radio.  
-"Signal is still holding strong."-

Howard quickly interrupted.  
-"Changing course to bearing 2-6-9."-

Clicking on a small microphone, Peggy saw Ivchenko answer.  
-"Focus. Howard, Rose; you're doing very well."-

Deciding to take that as her cue, she entered the room, her rifle held up high.

-"Hands up."- She said, making both Dottie and Ivchenko slowly raise their arms.

Having seen what the small Russian girl was capable of, she kept a watchful eye on Dottie, managing to spot her hand reaching into her cleavage.

-"Ah, ah, ah, ah... Lose the gun."- She said, pointing the rifle directly at her head.

As soon as Dottie let go of the gun, she walked cautiously towards them.

-"Move _away_ from the radio slowly."-

Tensing up as Dottie turned and smiled, she held on the gun a little tighter.  
-"Peggy! It's so swell to see you."- 

The rifle went flying out of her hands despite the tight grip she had on it. Not having seen the kick, she didn't expect the next one that came her way.

Dottie grinned savagely

-"Isn't this fun?"-

-0-0-

Jarvis sat in the plane, ready to leave.

Thompson climbed up the small ladder, and shouted over the noise of the propeller.

-"Full tank of gas, plenty of ammo... You're good to go."- 

-"Right… Excellent."-

Jarvis said, nervousness creeping back into his demeanour, he nodded far too enthusiastically

-"Let's go! Jarvis, if you don't leave now, don't bother!"- Thompson said, noticing the anxious tone in which he spoke.

Taking a deep breath he spoke quickly and loudly.

-"Look, I've flown planes before. I've just never shot a man down."-

Thompson looked pityingly at him.  
-"If Carter finds this guy, you'll never have to fire a shot."-

Exhaling, he nodded, looking right ahead.  
-"Let's pray you're right, Agent Thompson."- 

-0-0-

Ivchenko sat still, paying no mind to the knife fight going on behind him, only listening at Howard and Rose's progress.

-"Excellent. Focus."- He said, before he was quickly pushed out of his seat. 

Peggy managed to push Dottie momentarily back, just enough to be able to shout into the microphone.

-"Howard! Rose, it isn't real!"- She managed to say, before she was pulled back and thrown onto a table.

Dorothy Underwood, after grabbing a small bat, turned towards the doctor.

-"Go."- She said, panting watching as he hurriedly left.

Stalking towards Peggy who was slowly stepping back, she observed her, swinging her bat lightly from one side to the other.  
-"I used to be so jealous of girls like you. I would have done anything to walk like you, to talk like you, but now... I can be anybody I want."- Underwood said, swinging the bat back and aiming at Peggy's head.

With a shout, Peggy ducked and jumped back as the bat came back towards her torso.

Catching it as it came again, Peggy pulled on it, making Dottie lose her balance slightly, aiming a kick on her, but being blocked by the same bat. 

Peggy -losing her grip on the bat-, didn't have any time to stop the hit on her legs, causing her to fall to her knees. Trying to get up quickly, she was beat down to the floor once again, as the bat hit her back hard.

Grunting, and letting her arm fall to the side, Dottie exclaimed in faux surprise.

-"Oh, I've got a great idea. Maybe I'll be an SSR agent next. What do you think of that?"- She asked.

Looking at Peggy's panting form, lying on the sofa; she tilted her head to the side.

-"After finding out how easily the Rose girl disarmed me, I thought you'd be better... More of a challenge."- She said, taking deep breaths in between each word.

Peggy quickly launched herself at Dottie, ducking in the last second, as Underwood swiped the bat at her head once again; breaking the glass on Peggy's left.

As Dottie was recovering her balance, Peggy quickly kicked her back, making Dottie fall through the mangled window, her body falling on the wing of a plane below.

Grabbing her comm., she quickly communicated with the other agents.

-"Fennhoff has escaped the radio room."-

-0-0-

The agents were walking back inside as they received Peggy's message.

-"We'll get him."- Thompson answered back, holding onto his rifle as he put away the walkie talkie. 

Sousa took out his gun.

-"I'll go around back."-

Thompson kept on walking, but reminded his fellow agent.

-"Sousa, don't let him talk. If he talks, you're dead."- 

-0-0-

Peggy ran towards the communication radio as soon as she heard Howard's voice.

-"Dropping to 2,000 feet."-

Turning it on, she quickly spoke.  
-"Howard, it's Peggy."-

-"Peg! I found his signal! I'm almost there."- He said, a combination of whispering and shouting over the plane's noise.

Peggy shook her head even though he couldn't see her.  
-"No, you must listen to me; Fennhoff has put this fantasy in your mind. He's trying to get you to deploy the gas over civilians"-

Howard smiled.  
-"Don't worry about that, Peg. There are no civilians where we are."- 

-0-0-

Agent Jack Thompson walked quietly through Starks small work tables, trying to find a clue to where Fennhoff was, when he heard a clatter of metal on the floor.

Lifting his rifle, he cautiously walked towards the sound, and found a small work tool.

Crouching, he picked it and completely missed the fact that Ivchenko was standing behind him until it was too late.

Falling to the ground after being hit with a metal pole, he knew no more.

Walking away, Johann Fennhoff threw away the pole.

-" _ **Freeze!**_ "-

-"Step away from him, or I will shoot!"- Daniel Sousa said from the other side of the room, pointing his gun at his head.

Putting his arms spread wide, Ivchenko calmly informed him.

-"I am unarmed, Agent Sousa. You will not shoot an unarmed man. It is not in your nature. Unlike Agent Thompson here, you are virtuous man."-

Watching as the agent paid no attention to his words, he sighed as the man limped his way towards him.  
-"The war has damaged us all, has it not, Agent Sousa? We will never be the men we once were."-

-"I'm not listening to you."- Sousa tried to interrupt.

Ignoring him, Ivchenko kept on talking.  
-"I have treated many injured soldiers, Agent Sousa, helped them to overcome their pain. All you have to do is focus… Focus on your pain."- Ivchenko said, making Sousa, falter slightly on his way.

-0-0- 

Peggy continued to try to make Howard listen.

Calling for him hysterically, she spoke to him again.

-"Howard, can you hear me? You must come back."-

Howard smiled.

-"Lower your voice or you'll wake up Rose, and we both know that's not a good idea"- he said, looking behind him at a sleeping Rose.

-"I know this sounds crazy, but that that guy, Fennhoff, he actually helped me. He showed me how to do this. I'm bringing Steve back, Peg."-

-0-0- 

Sousa kept walking towards Ivchenko, much slower than he had before.

-"The men that you work with, they see you as broken half a man."- Ivchenko said, just as Thompson was waking up.  
-"And Agent Carter I see how you look at her, but she will never value you for the man that you are… How can she? She feels only pity."-

Running a hand down his face, Jack Thompson froze when he heard the madman's next words. 

-"But we can change all that if you just focus. Point your weapon at Agent Thompson... And pull the trigger."-

Sitting up and placing his hands up as Daniel Sousa changed the target of his gun, Thompson slowly slid away.  
-"Sousa, Look at me… Don't listen to him."- He said, doing his best to not let the panic enter his voice.

-"Excellent. Focus… Shoot him."- Ivchenko said, as Sousa slowly approached him, his weapon still trained on the agent. 

-"No! You snap out of it!"- Thompson said, making Ivchenko turn towards him.

Sousa, taking advantage of Fenhoff's distraction, quickly turned and hit the doctor with the butt of his gun.

Grunting, Sousa put away his gun, and took off some small earplugs.

-"Was he saying something?"-

Staring at him incredulously, Thompson breathed out.

-"You son of a bitch."-

Sousa, looking at the man's scared expression and laughed.

-"Seems Rose knew this would happen… Left me the earplugs in a trunk."-

-0-0-

-"Howard, turn the plane around. Come back, and we'll talk about it."- Peggy said, tearful into the microphone.

Howard was smiling excitedly from inside the plane.  
-"I can't do that… Done talking."- He said, breaking the connection momentarily.

Before she could get another word in, the communicator on her left rang out, and Jarvis's voice came out.  
-"Miss Carter? Miss Carter, I have Mr. Stark's plane in my sights. We are one mile from land. Miss Carter, should I take the shot?"- He asked.

Waiting a few moments for Peggy's response, he grew worried when she didn't answer.

-"Miss Carter! Miss Carter! Can you hear me?! Miss Carter! Please! Answer me!"-

Peggy meanwhile tried to think hard at any options she had.

Hearing Jarvis's shouts, she quickly turned the radio on.

-"No, I need more time. Do not take the shot until I tell you, Mr. Jarvis!"- She shouted, turning Howards on.

-"Howard. Howard, Steve is gone. He's left over a year ago, and if we bring him back before his time, you know how angry Rose will get."- She told him, trying to appeal to his (reasonable) fear of Rose's wrath. 

Ignoring her completely, he shouted lightly into the microphone.

-"There's something up ahead. It's him! Rose won't be too angry, she'll be happy once she sees him."- He added, giving Peggy the small hope that he was listening to her words.

-"Peg, all I've done my whole life is create destruction. Project rebirth was... He was the one thing I've done that brought good into this world. Now we can have him back!"- Howard said, starting off nostalgic, but ending happily.

Peggy, voice breaking with tearful hiccups, clicked Howard comm. once again.

-"Howard I know you love him. I love him, too... He's my brother in all but blood."- She started.

-"But what if bringing him back before his time meant he wouldn't survive? Rose once told me that time is a very tricky subject... She once said, that you could resuscitate a man, but if you did it before the time he was supposed to, the medicines he would need would not exist, making the man die once again."-

-"Howard. You are part of a very small group of people on this earth who believe in me. I cannot lose you."-

-"Steve is gone. We might only see him again until we are old people, maybe dying of disease, but we know we'll find him again... You're the smartest _man_ alive Howard, but foreknowledge is still ahead of your mind. Leave that business to Rose, and just hope we see him soon."- Peggy said, sniffling. 

-"Peg... Rose left you a note... Remember what it says?"- Howard asked, wiping his own tears off his face.

Peggy standing up immediately almost broke the small paper in her haste to get it out of her pocket.

-"OH! OOH! THE CRISIS IS OVER!"- She practically screamed into the microphone.

-"Jesus Christ! "- yelled Howard. -"If I were hypnotised that would be enough to break the goddamn trance"- he said, rubbing his ears.

Peggy, confused by his words, still double checked.

-"Where are you?"-

Chuckling, Howard answered.

-"Evidently, flying a plane to Manhattan."-

Smiling with joy, Peggy quickly switched microphones.

-"Mr. Jarvis, he's all right. Stand down."-

Shoulders sagging with relief, Jarvis quickly answered back.  
-"Thank goodness. Tell Mr. Stark to follow me back... I'll bring him home."-

Turning back to Howard's comm., she patiently asked for his explanation of the events.

-"I was never really hypnotised... Rose just helped me make it look convincing."- Howard explained as he flew back.

-"She told me, that this was our only chance to snag Fennhoff, so she replaced all the canisters with Rose scented perfume, so that the city held no risk if you guys were to fail."-

-"She gave me the password, so that -depending on your answer-, we would know if you had succeeded or not."- Howard ended with his tale

After not hearing an answer from Peggy's side, Howard smugly smirked.

-"Do you really think I'm the smartest man alive?"- He asked.

-"Shut up you bastard! Get your arse over here."- She said, making Howard laugh. -"You're waking up Rose when you get here!"- She added, quickly making him shut up.

-0-0-

Having finally arrived at land, Peggy watched as the flying trio walked her way.

Howard, -being the coward that he was when it came to Rose- made Jarvis wake her up softly and carry her on a piggyback ride, resulting in the girl nearly falling asleep on Jarvis's shoulder.

Standing there smiling at the sight, Peggy chuckled when she heard their conversation.

-"You were going to shoot me out of the sky?!"- Howard asked disbelievingly.

Fidgeting as much as he could with a petite woman lying upon his back, Jarvis answered unsurely.

-"... Well, I thought that was what you would have wanted."-

Quickly shaking his head, Howard protested extremely loudly.  
-"No! No, it's not... For future reference, under _no_ circumstance would I want _anyone_ to shoot or otherwise hurt me.  
You got that?"- He added, stopping as they finally reached Peggy.

Jarvis nodded.

-"Your point is amply made, sir."- He said formally.

Starring for a few seconds at him, Howard proceeded to hug him tightly, forgetting about the fact that Rose was hanging onto his back, making her lose her grip and yelp.

After quickly checking if Rose was ok (who had managed to land on her feet), he turned and continued to squeeze the life out of his butler.

-"Aw, you're all right, Jarvis."- He said, making Jarvis awkwardly pat his shoulder (which was far too close for comfort, in Jarvis's humble opinion). 

-"As are you, sir... As are you."- He answered.

Letting go of his butler, he turned towards Peggy.

-"I might not have been in trance, but I owe you another one, pal."- He said, also squeezing her tightly.

Peggy simply chuckled.  
-"To be honest, I've stopped counting, Howard."- She said, making him bark a laugh out.

Hearing the agents chattering, they all turned towards them, seeing Dr. Fennhoff being led towards the cars, and consequently missing Rose's head perk up in anticipation.

Their chuckles and laughter fading out, they starred and the man, not noticing Rose slip away quietly.

Howard was the first to speak

-"What are we going to do about this guy?"- He asked.

When nobody answered, he quickly made his opinion known.

-"I suggest we put him in the trunk until we can find a more _permanent_ way of preventing... him from ...speaking..."- he said, trailing off at the end, as they observed as Rose quickly slipped through the guards, unseen by them all, until she reached the prisoner.

Jarvis, -the only one unused to seeing Rose's violent tendencies in person-, stared -slack jawed- as he watched Rose break the man's jaw and rip his ring finger clean off.

Looking slightly green, Howard let out a breathy chuckle.

-"Or we could do that... "-

Peggy smiled slightly as all the agents around her, quickly turned away or stared at the whimpering man in horror.

Jarvis, wanting to take his mind off the mind-numbing scene, quickly turned towards Peggy, who was still laughing at the other agent's expense.

-"What about Miss Underwood?"-

Reluctantly turning her head away from Rose's satisfied face and the agents fussing ones, she shrugged and slowly thought out loud.

-"I'm afraid Dottie escaped… I'd wager we haven't seen the last of her."-

All of them turning back to the scene, they found Rose sitting on a bench, playing around with the finger.

All of them pondering different things, Stark started chuckling as he remembered.

-"Ida... That's her name."- He said smiling, while the pair looked at him incredulously.

-"I knew I'd remember. Steel trap."-

He said, tapping his head, looking smugly towards Peggy, therefore being too late to duck as a severed finger flew towards him and hit his forehead.

Rose walked towards them, smiling with far too much amusement than she should, as Howard jumped from one leg to the other, rubbing his forehead intensely.

-"Our work here is done... Let's go home."- She said, smiling at the pair (Howard still too busy trying to rub the germs off his face).

-0-0-

Peggy walked, head held up into the SSR office.

Having spent the other night dancing with Howard, Jarvis, Rose and some friends of hers (She really liked Maria Collins... She practically ordered Howard around, with him trailing behind her like a lost puppy), she was exhausted, but she still managed to walk with such a grace that few ever mastered.

As the lift finally opened, Peggy strode towards her desk.

What she hasn't been expecting was the sudden claps she received on the way.

Smiling shyly, she lowered her head slightly, trying to ignore the praises.

Just as she was a few paces from her table, she found her path blocked by two large men.

-"Well... Good morning, Peggy."- Daniel Sousa said, smiling widely at her red face.

Looking out the window, as if she was verifying the fact, Peggy hummed.  
-"Mm-hmm."-

Thompson, who was leaning on a desk next to Sousa, nodded at her with sincere congratulations.  
-"You're here bright and early. I assume that means you'll be staying with the SSR."- He added once he saw Peggy acknowledge his compliment on her work.

Smirking, Peggy feigned indecision.  
-"Haven't decided, actually. I just came to pick up my pay check."-

Sousa, being the only one of the two who actually got the quip, smirked right back at her.  
-"Well, we'll keep the desk for you, just in case."- He said, making Peggy smile and look into his eyes.

-"Mm-hmm."- She mumbled, making Thompson both jealous and uncomfortable as they stared at each other.

Thankfully for Jack, a loud voice interrupted their little staring match.

-"Which one of you fellas is Jack Thompson?"-

Stepping forward, Jack answered cautiously.

-"That's me."-

Reaching for the man's hand as he offered it, he listened avidly to his words.  
-"Walt Cooper, United States Senate."-

Nodding, he raised his eyebrow, waiting for the man's explanation for his presence.

-"I just wanted to come down here and personally commend you for the fine work you and your team did. An attack on Times Square could have been a calamity, and what I hear is that you saved thousands of lives... The city and the country owe you a great debt."-

Turning around, he spoke loudly to all the men, -and woman, although he didn't notice her-. 

-"We need more men like Jack Thompson fighting for freedom and security. You're all lucky that you work for him."- The government man shouted, making Thompson look slightly unsure.

Gripping the back of his neck, Thompson shrugged  
-"I just did what needed to be done."- He said, making Sousa gape at him, mouth wide open.

Chuckling, the man shook his head, seemingly baffled with his humbleness.

-"You play your cards right, son, and you could get a congressional honour out of this situation... The president wants to thank you himself!"-

Scoffing, Agent Thompson joked, making the government party laugh.

-"Maybe next time, I'll vote for him."-

Thompson, having been walking away, opened the door of his office, and waved, inviting them in.  
\- "Come on into my office."- 

Peggy watched calmly as the men walked into the office, still singing praises about Thompson's work.

Turning around she started shuffling around her desk, making Daniel Sousa stare at her unbelieving.

-"How can you just sit there and take that?"-

Turning with an eyebrow raised, realisation came when she saw his worked up expression.

Trying to calm him down, she softly spoke his name.

-"Daniel..."-

Not letting her get another word in, Sousa stood up and started to limp towards the office.  
-"I'm going to tell that senator what really happened. Hell, I'll tell Truman himself."- He said angrily. 

-"It really doesn't bother me."- 

Turning he waved his arm around.

-"Well, it bothers the hell out of me. I saved that jerk's life!"- 

Still smiling lightly, Peggy spoke calmly, making Sousa stop and listen.

-"I don't need a congressional honour. I don't need Agent Thompson's approval or the president's... I know my value. The opinion of my small group of friends, are the only ones that matter to me."- Peggy said, making Sousa nod, and slowly walk back to his desk.

Peggy having sat down simply lifted her head, when Sousa uncertainly spoke.

Coughing, Daniel quickly turned around, speaking quickly, before he lost all his courage.

-"Uh, hey, I was going to grab a drink..."- he said awkwardly, making Peggy lift both her eyebrows in surprise (and the slightest bit in concern).

-"Right at this moment? It's 9:00 in the morning."- She asked incredulously.

Realising his stupid word-vomit, he raised his hands and shook his head so fast, he made himself dizzy.  
-"No, no."- He said, clearing his throat. -"After I clock out... I was wondering if you wanted to join me."-

Peggy felt bad for crushing his hopeful expression, and cursed herself for making plans for that afternoon.

-"Uh Maybe another time, all right? I've got to meet a friend."- She says, wincing apologetically.

Nodding quickly, as he tried to hide his disappointment (and doing a terrible job at it), he quickly answered.  
-"Sure. Sure thing... Yeah."-

Clearing his throat, he turned around and sat down at his desk.

-"Another time."-

-"I don't have any plans tomorrow night... If you're free, we can go get those drinks... "-

Whirling his head around towards Peggy at neck breaking speed, he stuttered for a few seconds.

-"S-Sorry, What?"- 

Peggy looked down at her hands embarrassed.

-" I haven't made any plans for tomorrow. We could go then... If you want of course."- Peggy said, rushing the last bit.

Smiling widely Sousa nodded.

-"Yeah... I'd like that."- He said, staring into Peggy's wide eyes.

-"Oh ok."-

-"Yeah. "-

-"Sure."-

-"Right."-

-"Yes."-

A phone quickly rang on Sousa's desk, breaking them from their mutual entrancement.

-"I should get that."- Sousa said, wincing at the loud shrill noise.

-"Yes, Yes you should."- Peggy answered, both of them quickly turning around and getting on with their stuff, both with equally red blushes on their cheeks.

-0-0-

-"Oh. My. God... You're kiddin' me."-

Angela Martinelli walked into the room, staring at everything in awe.

Having moved out of the Griffith, Angie and Peggy had been looking for living quarters, when Howard Stark himself offered them one of his ' _small_ ' residences. 

-"I know what you're thinking, Miss Martinelli, and, yes. The drawing room has recently been refurbished in the neoclassical style."- Jarvis said, back to his job as a butler.

Still looking around in awe, Angie sarcastically commented.  
-"On the small side, isn't it?"-

Jarvis, either not registering her sarcasm, or not caring of it at all, agreed.

-"Well, it is one of Mr. Stark's quainter residences, yes... Designed in almost the same fashion as Miss Rose's library."- He said, making Angie look slack jawed at Jarvis.

"Quaint. You could fit the entire apartment where I grew up in this room, and it's only designed based on Rose's library?"- She said, starting calmly and ending up shrieking.

-"Six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a rooftop terrace for Al Fresco dining, and the library has a sufficient collection of first editions."- Jarvis said.

-"And, yes since Miss Rose's house is timeless, she has a... very large collection of books. This whole residence is at minimum only 1/360 of her whole library."- He said, making Angie stagger back and hold on to a table to regulate her uneven breaths.

After both Angie and Peggy, had decided to look for rooms together, Angie had received the usual bombshell about Rose's identity, with her own matching watch.

On the same day, having taken a few moments to register the information she had been given, she turned to Rose and stared for a few minutes.

Finally shrugging, she turned her back on them dismissively, and opened her liquor cabinet, taking the strongest drink she could find.

Coming back to the present, she quickly shook her head, sweeping away her amazed thoughts.

-"And you're saying we can stay here for free?"-

-"Since the unfortunate incidents at both your home and place of work, Mr.  
Stark has offered this residence to you and Miss Carter for as long as you might require it."- Jarvis said, nodding his face politely, while his hands were joined at his back.

Observing Angie's' childlike excitement, she waved her hand around nimbly, and raised an eyebrow.  
-"It's a bit far from the theatre district."- 

Turning excitedly Angie span around in a circle.

-"I'll live with it."-

Eyes finding Jarvis, she gratefully asked, fiddling nervously with her watch that Rose had gifted.

-"You got a phone? I _have_ to call my mother."- 

Smiling Jarvis waved his arm towards the direction of said phone.

-"Naturally. There's a telephone in every room."-

Tripping as she walked away, Angie beheld the room with amazement.  
-"Oh, my God! Are you kiddin' me?!"- She said, bursting into a sprint, to check the validity of the sentence.

Jarvis smiled as the girl fled, picking up a small pillow and dusting it.

-"How _refreshing_ to meet someone who appreciates the finer things."- He said, dryly looking at Peggy from the corner of his eye.

Faux offended, Peggy raised her hand to her chest and opened her eyes wide.

-" _Excuse me;_ I appreciate the finer things... I just don't want to know what's happened _in_ and _on_ the fine things."- she said, laughing as Jarvis threw the pillow back on the couch, trying hard not to dwell on the… unpleasant image his mind had conjured.

Clearing her throat, Peggy tried to save him from his clear embarrassment.

-"I imagine you're looking forward to some peace and quiet… At the very least, having both feet on the ground."-

Discreetly wiping his hands on the sides of his suit, he also cleared his throat, trying to gain a bit of composure.  
-"Yes, I've allowed several of my duties to fall by the wayside of late… My next project is quite engrossing. A complete and total overhaul of the kitchen spices."- He said, barely hiding the small disappointment in his voice.

-"Mm, fascinating!"-

Jarvis started playing with his hands nervously.

-"But should you again find yourself in need of my services, I would be honoured to assist you at a moment's notice, Miss Carter."-

Smiling sincerely, Peggy nodded at him.  
-"Thank you, Mr. Jarvis."-

Looking around, Peggy noticed the lack of Howard, and questioned Jarvis on his whereabouts.

-"Presently attempting to negotiate the return of his property from the SSR."- 

Scoffing Peggy shook her head, amused.

-"Well, let's hope next time he builds a better vault."- 

-"Actually, he's deciding if he wants to destroy everything or leave it his room over at Rose's home…"- Jarvis said, surprising Peggy. 

-"Oh?"- 

Nodding, Jarvis explained.

-"He continues to believe that no government even our own can be trusted with those particular inventions. If he kept them at Rose's home, he could… _develop_ them into something more benign without any risk of them either being stolen, or causing the earth to explode."- 

Taking out the small sphere, he gave it to Peggy.

-"Especially this... Mr. Stark is under the impression that the sample of Captain America's blood was lost when he was under Dr. Fennhoff's control… I was wondering if you could either give it back to Rose, or you could dispose of it. I am quite certain there are only two people in the world who would know what to do with this, and I didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."-

Gently taking the sphere, Peggy nodded.

-"I'll give it to her."-

-0-0-

A door opened in a small and dark prison cell, an officer pushing a man through, who was wearing a strange combination of a muzzle and a cast for broken jaws.

Once he was inside, the officer closed the bars.  
-"What did you say? I can't hear you. You're going to have to speak up."- He said, mocking the man, who simply stared at him.

-"You're going to have to point out what you want… Oh sorry… I forgot."- He said, bursting into laughter as he looked at the man's mangled hand. 

His laughter faded into chuckles, as the cell's main door closed.

Sitting down the man stared at the opposite wall, breathing harshly in anger.

-"Don't despair, friend."- A man spoke from the shadows, making the muzzled man halt in surprise.

-"The food here is actually quite good."- He said, with a Swiss accent, tainted with a slight German twinge to it.

-"Hmm. A minor consolation, I know."- He said, as he observed the muzzled man's eyebrow rise in disbelief. 

-"You had a vision, and it didn't come to pass. What is the point of anything now?... But given time and a bit of quiet, new visions will arise."- He said, still standing in the shadows, the only visible part of him, being his spectacled face.

-"I am familiar with your work on matters of the mind Herr Doktor. It would give me great pleasure to hear your thoughts on this."- He said, making the seated man turn his face away harshly, believing that the man was mocking him.

-"Perhaps there is another way for us to collaborate."- He calmly said, turning slightly (still not fully visible), and taking a small pad of paper and a pen with his left arm. 

-"I know things seem bleak, but you are, in fact, a fortunate man… You're imprisoned, _yes_ , but it is an _American_ prison… And America is the land of _opportunity_."- He said, making the man look up with newly found hope.

Turning his gaze towards the still offered paper pad, he lifted his hand, showing the small partially hidden man his severed finger.

-"Aha! The work of Miss. Maskell if I am to believe."- The man with glasses said, making the mute man look up at him in surprise.

-"You are still luckier than some"- he began, walking out of the shadows. -"You will simply have to work around it… Like I have done."-

Walking into the light, the seated man finally saw the whole figure of the man.

-"Fortunately for you… your loss is but a finger. For me…"- he said, lifting his right sleeve up to his shoulder.

-"For me, payment for my… _crimes_ , was taken with an arm"-

Ivchenko watched repulsed at the gruesome sight, his arm was severed and the bone could be easily seen.

Pulling his sleeve back down hiding the grotesque image, Arnim Zola looked at the horrified man.

-"I think our situations are somewhat similar… We have _both_ lived through Miss Elizabeth Maskell's savagery"-

Reaching for the man's right hand, he shook it loosely.

-"I believe it will be a pleasure working with you Herr Doktor."-

A/N - I've been thinking a lot about Rose's and Steve's interactions, and I realized there aren't so many. I _might_ start another fic, with small one-shots about situations that aren't so important to fit in the story.

Hope you enjoyed it!

-F.


End file.
